Comunications and worthiness
by BeeSamusnChief
Summary: Bumblebee goes out to play with Miko and jack in the canyon with no translator for him since Raf went on vacation Bulkhead and Arcee went on a mission, But it dosn't take long before Bumblebee runs into trouble and can't comunicate with Miko and Jack
1. Chapter 1

"Ok guys I'll only be gone for a little while I already told Bee I'm going on the trip so don't worry" Raf explained to Miko and Jack that were waiting to be picked up by their Autobot friends.

"Alright we'll all miss you Raf" Miko waved goodbye as Raf got in a vehicle with his family.

"Yeah we will bye Raf" Jack called out as Raf's car disappeared around the corner.

"Alright guys we're here" Arcee sighed.

"What took you so long?" Miko asked walking over to the three Autobots.

"Traffic" Bulkhead answered.

"Of course" Jack laughed.

"Yeah that and the angry old lady that whacked you with her purse cause you almost forgot to stop at the crosswalk" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Oh yeah that was funny!" Arcee laughed.

"It wasn't that funny I still got the dent!" Bulkhead whined.

"What what was so funny?" Miko and jack asked eagerly wanting to know the funny thing.

"Bulkhead got whacked by an old lady cause he almost ran her over" Bumblebee buzzed through laughs.

"What?" Miko asked.

"Bumblebee we can't understand you anyone care to translate please" Jack said kicking Arcee's vehicle form.

"Oh right…He said Bulkhead got hit by an old lady because he almost missed the stop at the crosswalk, that's what you said right Bee?" Arcee explained.

"Yeeeeeaaah…." Bee beeped sadly.

"What's wrong Bee?" Bulkhead asked concerned after hearing the low sad tone in the muscle cars tone.

"N…" Bumblebee didn't even have time to answer.

"Come on Bulk lets rock and roll!" Miko told her guardian as she jumped in him and slammed the door.

"Come on jack lets roll" Arcee joyfully told her human, and followed Bulkhead that was already halfway down the street.

"Nothing….." Bee answered to himself and did a burnout and caught up to the others.

"Come on Bee don't be so slow" Arcee nagged the younger bot.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Bumblebee buzzed and sped up beside her.

"Wanna race!" Bee challenged the femme.

"oh your on!" Arcee agreed to younglings challenge.

"Whoa wait Arcee what did we agree…TO!" Jack held onto Arcee for dear life as they sped past Bulkhead.

"Awesome a race come on Bulk lets take em!" Miko cheered.

"Aw Miko that's Arcee and Bumblebee their the fastest ones theres no way I could beat them" Bulkhead told the excited human.

"Not if you think of it like a monster truck rally come on you could flatten Bee and run Arcee off the road!" Miko pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not going to do that" Bulkhead explained.

"Aw.." Miko whined.

"But I will try and catch up to them" Bulkhead told Miko who perked up as they sped up beside the black and yellow muscle car.

"Mind if I join?" Bulkhead asked Bee.

"Not at all the more the merrier!" Bumblebee chirped and sped up past Arcee.

"Arcee he's getting away!" Jack complained as he watched Bumblebee Drive away.

"Jack I can see that but I'm a motor cycle if I go any faster with you on me I'll lose control and wipe out and I don't want to bring you to base in pieces" Arcee explained.

"Yeah yeah.." Jack rolled his eyes as they approached the base.

"Bumblebee where are the others" Ratchet asked the yellow youngling that transformed.

"The…they…the…they…sho…shou..should…be…c..c..c…coming…in any moment now" Bumblebee said whacking his throat.

"Hmmm your vocal cords are messing up again huh?" Ratchet asked Bumblebee that was coughing.

"That was awesome!" Miko yelled as she hopped out of Bulkhead that transformed along with Arcee.

"Yeah that was fun!" Jack cheered.

"Glad you guys had fun on the way here Ratchet sarcastically said as he repaired Bumblebee.

"So what are we going to do today!" Miko asked excitedly.

"Well we were thinking a drive around in the canyon maybe a little games" Arcee and Bulkhead explained.

"Awesome lets go!" Bumblebee buzzed cheerfully.

"Awesome lets go!" Miko and Jack cheered.

"I just said that Bee beeped.

"Yeah but they didn't know that Bee" Arcee explained smiling down at the humans.

"Well lets go" Bulkhead started to get antsy.

"That will have to wait you two" A very stern voice came from the middle of the room.

"it will?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes I want you two to go and investigate some Decepticon activity" Optimus said as Ratchet opened the bridge for Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Aw But we were going to go have fun!" Miko whined.

"Aw Miko you and Jack can still go Bumblebee will gladly take you guys and we will meet up with you later" Bulkhead explained.

"That sounds great but…" Jack was interrupted by his guardian.

"Jack don't worry we will get back fast enough to still have fun" Arcee reassured her human and ran threw the bridge with Bulkhead.

"Alright Bumblebee lets go!" Miko called and waved to the door as Jack followed her to the door.

"Ok ok I'm coming" Bumblebee cheerfully buzzed and followed the humans out the door.

"Shouldn't have one of us go with them?" Ratchet asked the prime that smiled at the children and youngling that ran out the door.

"Why?" Optimus asked confused.

"well Bumblebee doesn't really have any real way of communicating with Miko and Jack" Ratchet pointed out.

"Ratchet that's not true the humans will simply figure out a way to communicate with our youngling they can't always rely on us or Raf" Optimus told the medic.

"I suppose so…well I..oh..never mind.." Ratchet sighed.

"You what?" Optimus asked.

"Well Bumblebee's voice modulator has been malfunctioning" Ratchet sighed again.

"Oh I see and that is your worry?" the Prime asked his old friend.

"No I'm worried it's getting worse and worse to a point where I wont be able to fix it" Ratchet turned his gaze to the floor.

"Yes yes I see how that is a major concern that being the only way Bumblebee can communicate" Optimus explained.

"Come on jack don't be a slowpoke!" Miko teased as her and Bee ran threw the canyon.

"Yeah say that when your it!" Jack laughed catching up to the two.

"gotcha!…aw come on!" Jack complained as Miko dodged him.

"Ha ha you won't be able to catch me Jack!" Bumblebee buzzed and beeped.

"What ever you said I'm coming after you!" Jack laughed.

"Ooof!" Bumblebee hit something hard enough to throw him onto his back.

"Ouch what the!" Bee rubbed his helm and looked up to see a Decepticon drone.

"Lord Starscream we've located the weakling Autobot and the human friends" The con talked over the COM.

"Bring the humans I will question them to were the Autobot base is!" A Decepticon seekers voice told the con drone.

"Jack Miko find cover!" Bumblebee beeped at the humans.

"what!" Miko and Jack yelled as the con got closer.

"Bumblebee help us!" Jack called as he and Miko ran away from the con drone.

"Don't touch them you con scum!" Bee beeped and pounced on the cons back.

"Get the hell off of me you short piece of scrap!" The drone slammed Bee's body into the canyon wall.

"Bumblebee help!" Miko and Jack cried out as the con took them.

"well that took little effort" the con laughed as a bridge appeared in front of him.

"No don't!" Bumblebee cried as the con laughed and turned to run threw when another bridge opened behind them.

"Ok who's ready to have fun!…Hey Decepticon!" Bulkhead surprised at seeing the con with his human.

"Jack!" Arcee called out as the con ran threw the bridge Arcee quickly followed the con threw, Bullhead grabbed Bumblebee and ran threw the bridge after the con and Arcee.

Bulkhead placed Bumblebee on his feet and prepared for battle.

"Con scum give us back the human!" Bulkhead yelled at the con that held the humans.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried as more cons surrounded the three.

"Agh we're surrounded!" Arcee growled and brought her gun out.

"Bumblebee take the first strike!" Arcee ordered threw the COM.

Bumblebee obeyed her and took the first strike but within the third one the cons on his side over ran him and quickly pinned him down and had guns pointed to his helm.

"Any of you make a move the scout gets it!" the con drone told Arcee and Bulkhead.

Arcee rolled her optics at Bumblebee that looked at her with apologetic optics.

As a bridge appeared and the prime knocked out the cons that had Bumblebee pinned, as Arcee and Bulkhead quickly bashed the con that had their humans and took Miko and Jack back.

"Optimus the humans are secure!" Bulkhead called out.

"So is Bumblebee" Optimus also called out.

"Ratchet we need a bridge!" Arcee called over the COM.

"You two alright?" Ratchet asked the humans as the crew all gathered in the middle of the room.

"Yeah their fine no thanks to Bumblebee!" Arcee snapped pointing a finger in Bumblebee's face.

"Arcee!" Optimus snapped.

"No Optimus you should have seen him! He had no good communications with the humans what so ever!" the femme continued to bark.

"I did to I told them to take cover!" Bumblebee buzzed and whistled.

"Oh you did!" Arcee snapped.

"Did he tell you two to take cover?" Arcee snapped at the humans.

"Yes…no I don't know we couldn't understand him!" Miko and Jack barked.

"See Optimus I knew we should have went with him" Ratchet scoffed.

"And Bumblebee in the field he got pinned by drones the weakest mechs of the cons like come on! Bee!" Bulkhead complained.

Bumblebee turned his angry look to the ground taking the hurtful complaints.

"Alright I've heard enough from all of you any more no more negative comments!" Optimus snapped, but didn't notice the youngling that was driving out the door.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called after him.

"No Optimus just let him go maybe a drive will set him straight!" Arcee said shielding Jack.


	2. Why'd you bring me back?

"Arcee your concern for the safety of the humans is understandable, but I don't believe it was completely necessary to yell at Bumblebee like that" Optimus told Arcee.

Arcee turned her angry look to the ground.

"Ratchet lock on to Bumblebee's location I'm going to retrieve him" Optimus commanded his medic.

"Bridge is up and ready for use" Ratchet told the prime and gestured to the green swirls.

"any of you going to accompany me?" Optimus asked looking at his Autobots.

"Fine" the Prime turned and ran threw the bridge.

"tell me I can't communicate you try talking through bleeps and buzzes" Bumblebee buzzed to himself as he sat behind a boulder in the middle of the hot canyon.

"Bumblebee?" a familiar voice of a leader called out.

"aw man I don't…w..wa…wanna…t…t..a..t…talk..to..him now Stupid modulator!" Bumblebee panicked.

"Bumblebee?" a huge shadow appeared over Bumblebee as the prime peaked over the boulder.

"I…I…d…don't…wanna…t..t..talk…" Bumblebee hardly buzzed out the words.

"aw Bumblebee…" the prime cooed as he stepped around the boulder and leaned down casting a giant shadow over the youngling.

"you don't have to just please come back to the base we are all worried about you" the Prime placed his massive servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Bumblebee hugged his legs tightly and hid his face as he curled into a ball.

"y…y…ye….yeah….r…r..right.." Bumblebee scoffed.

"we do Ratchet can fix your modulator now please lets not make this difficult" Optimus held his servo out to the scout.

"fffff…fff…fi…fi..fine…." Bumblebee pushed himself up not taking the servo.

"Alright thank you" Optimus smiled putting a servo on Bumblebee's back.

"Y….ye..yeah…w..w..what….ever…" Bumblebee stared at the canyon wall.

"Ratchet we need a bridge please" Optimus smiled at the small scouts angry face.

"Yeah it's kind of scary not being able to understand someone when your getting chased by death" Jack laughed to Miko, as Bumblebee and Optimus walked in the middle of the room.

"Y…ye…yeah…an…and….I…ha…hate…no…not….be…being…a….b…able…to…com…c…c..communicate….w..w..w…with…y.y.y…you!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Whoa ok Bee we are sorry for complaining about your way of communicating" Jack and Miko apologized to the upset scout.

"I…I'm….s..s….sorry…t.t.t…to…I…sh..sh..shouldn't…have..s…s.s..snapped….at..you….two…" Bumblebee slowly buzzed and beeped.

"uuuuuh…." Miko and jack looked at each other.

"He said sorry for snapping at you guys" Arcee barked.

"Oh ok it's ok Bee no need to say sorry to us" Jack told the yellow scout.

"Yeah we were mean to you" Miko added.

"I…I..I…I..I.I.I..g..g.g.g.g…got…a..a..a"

"Bumblebee come here" Ratchet called the scout over.

"what's wrong with Bumblebee?" Jack asked.

"His voice modulator is malfunctioning" Ratchet told Jack as he lifted Bee's chin.

"A wha?" Miko asked.

"His voice modulator the only thing capable of letting him beep and buzz, and as far as it's condition Bumblebee might not…" Ratchet told Miko but was interrupted.

"Ratchet!" Optimus snapped nodding his head to the scout that the medic was repairing.

"oh uh yeah so you get it right?" he asked Miko.

"Yup!" Mike smiled.

"There you go Bee" Ratchet said as he went back to his work.

"Anyway I have an idea!" Bee buzzed happily.

"you do what's your idea Bumblebee?" the prime smiled and cooed at the youngling.

"I can text your guy's cell phones!" Bee chirped.

"That is a good idea Bumblebee" Optimus smiled.

"What?" Miko and Jack asked.

"Bumblebee suggested texting your phones" Optimus pointed out to the two children.

"Oh that is a good idea" Jack said.

"Yeah that'll work for sure" Miko cheered.

"Yay!" Bee buzzed.

"yes that's great but how is that going to help in the field" Arcee asked.

"it's not it's just Bumblebee figuring a way to speak with the children" Optimus explained.

"Yes but with all do respect how is that going to help Bumblebee in combat?" Bulkhead asked.

"Look I know Bumblebee's skills are a little off the mark but he tries his best" Optimus explained.

"you think my fighting skills are off chart?" Bumblebee asked Optimus.

"Now Bumblebee I didn't say that…" Optimus tried desperately not to upset the youngling.

"yes you did!" Bumblebee buzzed loudly.

"Bee he's just commenting that you need a little training that's all" Bulkhead explained to the upset youngling that was backing towards the door.

"Bumblebee I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Optimus apologized.

"You sure cause it sure felt like you did, why'd you even bring me back here if all you were gonna do was criticize me!" Bumblebee beeped and buzzed and drove out the door.

"Argh I'll go get him" Arcee sighed walking towards the door.

"Arcee please be nice" Optimus asked the femme.

"Yeah I know" Arcee told the prime.

"he's already long gone Arcee you better move quickly" Ratchet told the femme.

"Alright I'm going" Arcee whined.

"Can I come with you?" Jack asked running over to Arcee who transformed.

"Yeah I don't see why not" Arcee let Jack hop on and drove off.

"come back we were worried about you stupid I should have never listened to him!" Bee thought to himself as he sped down an unknown dirt road.

"where am I?" Bee asked himself as he transformed and walked through a canyon he's never seen before.

"Bee where are you are you hurt?" a voice came over his COM.

"I'm fine!" Bumblebee snapped at the medic over his COM.

"Your signal is fading you…." The call ended.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked.

"Huh what ever…" Bumblebee ignored the ending of the call and continued to walk.

"their probably trying to manipulate me into coming back to the base ha!, why should I to hear more on how stupid and weak I am!" Bumblebee growled to himself.

"Hello scout trouble in paradise!" a dark voice of a Decepticon leader echoed.

"huh!, Megatron!" Bumblebee beeped in surprise.

"Not the greeting I expected but I'm glad you know my name" Megatron laughed as he walked towards the shivering scout.

"y.. well….y.. probably don't remember…m..m..mine" Bumblebee buzzed nervously.

"Oh I do how can I forget when it's the name of a tiny weak insect" Megatron growled standing right in front of Bumblebee.

"what are you doing here!" Bumblebee buzzed at the towering dark leader.

"that questions not important agh you still continue to use those annoying buzzes and beeps?" Megatron snickered at the cowering scout.

"Yeah I do no thanks to you!" Bumblebee snapped at the laughing con.

"Oh well I could simply cease it if it bothers you that much" Megatron barked as he lifted Bumblebee's chin.

"Ha by the looks of it its to wear out at anytime" Megatron laughed looking at the scouts scared throat.

"I….I…I..I…it… is!" Bumblebee's whole frame trembled as one of Megatron's massive claws ran over his neck.

"What's the matter scout you scared of me?" Megatron laughed as he watched the frightened trembling scout tear up.

"n..n…n..no!" Bumblebee lied.

"oh my mistake you just shake like a human pet rodent" Megatron laughed.

"r….r.r..rodent?" Bumblebee beeped questionably.

"Yes yes one of those Chihuahua things.. What ever!" Megatron snapped.

"so tell me Bumblebee!, what seems to bring you out to this far valley away from communications and the Autobots that protect you?" Megatron teased.

"I can protect myself just perfectly fine thank you!" Bee snapped at the evil leader.

"Oh can you!" Megatron asked as he picked Bumblebee up by his doorwings.

"aaah! Hey put me down!" Bumblebee beeped and buzzed at the giant evil mech that held him.

"oh of course answer my question first!" Megatron barked.

"I…I…nothing" Bumblebee stopped his squirming and just hung in the Decepticon leaders claws.

"Obviously you are lying or els you wouldn't have been talking to yourself about the Autobots commenting on your lack of experience" Megatron told the scout as he sat on a boulder.

"I've only been online for so long I don't know everything!" Bumblebee buzzed loudly.

"they treat me like I'm scrap metal!" Bee but and angry face on and crossed his arms.

"Do you know why both they and my Decepticons treat you like that?" Megatron laughed placing Bee on his knee.

"No…. why?…." Bee buzzed.

"Because you are the youngest therefore the smallest and weakest of the bunch!" Megatron barked at the scout that stared at him with big optics.

"B..bu..but I'm not that small!" Bumblebee managed to find something to complain about.

"no you not just that your weak and by far the most inexperienced" Megatron hissed trying to get the scout to realize.

"This is stupid why am I talking to you your just as bad as Arcee and the rest of em!" Bee buzzed and jumped off Megatron's leg and started to walk away.

"Oh and you think you can just walk away from me Megatron unharmed you really don't know me that well do you?" Megatron laughed as he grabbed Bumblebee's doorwing tearing it.

"aah! Don't!" Bumblebee begged as he hissed from the pain.

"oh I'm sorry scout what was that tear you apart and leave you here for dead finally something I don't have to explain to you just show" Megatron cackled as tore the doorwing straight off.

"No!" Bee turned and shot Megatron in the face.

"why you little!" Megatron hissed as he slashed Bee's chest leaving four deep scars.

Bumblebee continued to shoot at Megatron's chest which did nothing to weaken the Decepticon lord that continued to lash out at the small scout.

"I bet your wishing you never strayed from the ones that protect you!" Megatron cackled as he pinned the youngling down and was face to face, Bumblebee shook violently as he stared straight into the blood red optics of the mech that robbed his voice.


	3. Saved at last

"You know what I've come to notice scout?" Megatron hissed at the helpless youngling.

"D…d..do…I…have…to…answer…" Bumblebee nervously beeped.

"I find it funny that you roam around with the pathetic Autobots but yet I do not see an Autobot insignia on you anywhere" Megatron snickered as he grabbed and pulled the youngling up by the chest with one of his massive servos.

"Y…..yeah…an….and…..wh….wha….what's….your….p..p…point…" Bumblebee slowly beeped angrily.

"change your tone scout!"

"All I'm saying is you really don't truly know what side your on do you?" Megatron snapped tightening his grip on the small scout.

"Does having an insignia on you really have to prove your on a side!" Bumblebee snapped back.

"Did I not just warn you about your tone!" Megatron growled grabbing Bumblebee's neck and crushing it.

"and it indeed is greatly necessary to have an insignia! Everyone of my cons has one even little defenceless scrap drones" Megatron hissed and laughed as Bumblebee tried to say something to him but all was heard was a airy noise and static as his vocals did not provide him with any sound.

"What was that scout you don't know what side your on!" Megatron teased.

"Well I'll give you a hint remember when you went into my mind and I went in yours and I was able to control you that wasn't me controlling you completely you happened to be happy enough to revive me all on your own even if you needed a little help on the way you were the one!" Megatron cackled and watched the optics on the scout widen in surprise.

"Oh yes scout!" Megatron growled sinisterly and held Bumblebee up to the canyon wall getting dirt inside the opening where one of Bumblebee's doorwing were Megatron laughed as he tore apart the youngling but didn't notice a helicopter passing over.

"Prime!" a voice came over the COM as a face appeared on the main screen in the Autobot base.

"Yes agent fowler?" Optimus answered firmly.

"I have a visual of Big tall dark and angry taking apart a certain yellow bot does that draw any concerns to you?" Agent fowler asked in his stern gruff voice.

"We will be there immediately send us your coordinates!" the voice of the prime boomed and headed straight for the ground bridge after receiving the coordinates.

"Well scout I bet you know what side your on now huh!" Megatron shouted and tossed Bumblebee on the ground.

Bumblebee was weakly trying to pull himself up but was unable to when a large foot stepped onto his tiny frame.

"Well well you are still trying to fight back?" Megatron laughed.

"MEGATRON LET THE YOUNGLING GO!" Optimus primes voice boomed threw the canyon as he fired shots at Megatron.

"AH! WELL YOU THINK ABOUT WHERE YOU BELONG SCOUT!" Megatron growled angrily as he covered his face from the plasma rounds, than transformed and flew away.

Optimus ran straight up to Bumblebee and knelt down beside the scout, while Bulkhead and Arcee continued to fire up at the sky as Megatron disappeared.

"Arcee Bulkhead I need you assistance!" Optimus ordered as he carefully picked the beaten scout up.

Bumblebee didn't want to be picked up and carried like a sparkling, he tried desperately to tell the prime that but the static was not a good source of communication.

"Don't worry Bee were going to get you home" Arcee said soothingly as she watched the youngling tear up feeling useless.

"put him down on the berth" Ratchet ordered as he brought his tools over to were Bumblebee lay Ratchet worked quickly on patching up his main energon lines but gasped and shook his head when he gently rolled the scout onto his side to look at his back wounds.

"What is it is he ok?" Arcee Optimus, and Bulkhead questioned.

"yes but he has dirt and debris where his doorwing attached, it's going to be hell getting all of that out, did any of you happen to retrieve his doorwing?" Ratchet asked.

"No" Arcee and Bulkhead shook their helms.

"Well go find it I need to reattach it to him!" Ratchet said as he opened a bridge for the two.

"We can help you look!" Miko said running towards the two walking threw the bridge.

"Fine just stay super close to us" Bulkhead told Miko and Jack as they followed.

"Ratchet Bumblebee is making a static noise what is that?" the Prime questioned as he sat beside the youngling and rubbed the back of Bumblebee's helm getting a small purr from the youngling.

"That would be him trying to speak with us I'm working on it now I have been making a new modulator for Bumblebee for the last few hours so I'm going to put it in him now" Ratchet explained as he worked with the modulator carefully placing it in and sealing it.

"Thank you Ratchet" Bumblebee buzzed tiredly as the prime continued to rub the back of his helm making him sleepy.

"No problem youngling you certainly are lucky you didn't get to much damage you must've stood your ground pretty good against Megatron" Ratchet smiled at the sleepy scout.

"yes he must've" Optimus smiled and watched the younglings optics flicker as he tried to stay awake.

"Ratchet we found it can you get Arcee a bridge" Bulkhead asked over the COM.

"Yes but why just Arcee?" Ratchet asked as he opened the bridge.

"I'm dropping Miko and Jack off" Bulkhead explained.

"Oh alright" Ratchet said as he closed the bridge and took the doorwing that was handed to him.

"alright Bee I'm going to…." Ratchet turned around to explain about reattaching his wing but stopped to see the slumbering youngling that lay beside the prime.

"well since he's out I'll just keep cleaning the wound than attach it" Ratchet explained to himself.

"Ratchet why are you always talking to yourself you crazy old mech" Arcee sarcastically asked."You've just got a comment for everyone don't you?" Ratchet answered in his usually annoyed gruff voice.

"You need to get out more" Arcee told the CMO as she rolled her optics.

"And you need to be nicer to others" Ratchet snapped back at the navy blue and pink femme.

"Do you two always have to bicker like sparklings fighting over a toy?" Optimus laughed looking at the femme and medic that where giving each other evil glares.

A few hours later tired buzzing and clicking could be heard from the hallways as the yellow scout that lay on the medical berth was chattering with the prime that sat beside him.

"Oh yes Bumblebee indeed Ratchet is a good medic" Optimus gave warm laugh at the youthful joy that radiated off the youngling.

"Alright Bee you a free to go" Ratchet said in a nice warm tone and gave Bumblebee a smile thanking him for the positive comment.

"YAY!" Bumblebee joyfully chirped and rolled off the medical berth and somersaulted out of the med bay and into a wall.

Ratchet and Optimus both winced when they saw and heard the scout crash into the wall, Ratchet face palmed and followed the prime over to where the scout lay on the floor on his back and giggling madly.

"You're nuts you know that" Ratchet scoffed to the youngling that was having a non-stop giggle fest.

"I know!" Bumblebee giggled as Optimus put him back on his feet.

"Ok little psycho there you go" Optimus cooed while Arcee laughed at Ratchet shaking his helm at the young scout.


	4. The insignia

Bumblebee was sitting on a pile of crates quietly watching cartoons.

"What are you doing up there?" Arcee asked when she walked out from the hallway to see the youngling sitting on a tower of crates.

"I'm watching cartoons" Bumblebee cheerfully buzzed to the femme below.

"Yeah I see that but why are you on those crates" Arcee asked again.

"I don't know it's easier to see I guess" Bumblebee shrugged.

"What the! Get down from there you want to end up on my medical berth again get down!" Ratchet shouted at Bumblebee when he also entered the room.

"Hi Ratchet" Bee waved at the femme and medic that stared at him.

"What's that on your servo?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the younglings servo that he waved with.

Bumblebee looked at his servo that he waved with and saw scares that were given by Megatron, Bumblebee got a surprised look on his optics when he saw what the scares made.

"Oh nothing just some….uh…some…DUST….yeah some dust these crates are dusty" Bumblebee quickly lied hopping from crate to crate.

"Hey careful I don't want you to fall" Arcee told the youngling.

"Hey what's going on Bulkhead asked while he came out of the hallway and Optimus was in the hallway.

"We're just making sure crazy here gets off these crates safely" Ratchet said as he pointed to Bumblebee that finally got off the crates and onto the floor.

"I see" Bulkhead smiled when Bee got to the ground.

"What did I miss?" Optimus asked as he walked from the hallway towards the group.

"Nothing!" was the answer Optimus got as a yellow blur made him jump to the wall.

"What's with our youngling?" Optimus asked as he heard Bumblebee's door slam shut.

"No clue" Bulkhead answered as Ratchet shook his head and Arcee shrugged.

A little while later Bumblebee was still locked inside his room, Arcee walked down the hall and was about to pass Bumblebee's room.

"No no no no no!" Bumblebee buzzed to himself trying to figure out how to hide the scare on his servo, Bumblebee squeaked in surprise when someone knocked on his door.

"Bumblebee is everything alright?" Arcee asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine thank you" Bumblebee nervously buzzed.

"You sure?" Arcee asked hearing the change of tone in the scout as she got looks of concern from the three mechs in the main room.

"Bumblebee may I come in" Arcee asked.

"Uh…..now not…the..yeah sure…" Bumblebee didn't want to make Arcee suspicious so he invited her in.

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked when she entered the room to see the youngling sitting on his servo on the ground.

"Um sitting" Bumblebee buzzed in a cute little tone.

"Ok then, anyway I just wanted to apologize to you I shouldn't have said those things about you it was wrong" Arcee apologized as she knelt down in front of the youngling.

"Oh that's ok I'm sure I deserved some of it" Bee beeped turning his helm away from the femme.

"No you didn't Bee I was very rude and mean to you and that was absolutely wrong, you're a little brother to me and what I said was not sister like at all" Arcee told Bumblebee in an apologetic tone.

"yeah you're a big sister to me but you were right I'm not at all good and prepared for war" Bumblebee looked at Arcee.

"Bumblebee that's not your fault you were created during the war you know nothing else but war your in the youngling stage you just got out of the sparkling stage and your thrown into the ocean of war you shouldn't even have weapons at your age" Arcee told the youngling looking straight into his icy blue optics.

"I…I….I…" Bumblebee staggered.

"You don't need to anything all I'm trying to do is apologize and make sure your safe and have nothing to do with those horrid Decepticons" Arcee said and gave Bumblebee a hug, Bumblebee gave Arcee a hug back and stared at his servo that had the Decepticon insignia permanently scared on his servo.

"Love you Bee" Arcee said in a gentle tone as she got up and walked out the door.

"Love you to…" Bee beeped as watched his door shut.

"So how is he?" Bulkhead asked the femme that walked in the main room.

"Well he said he was ok I had a talk with him and I apologized for what I said to him and we hugged, although something was different about him" Arcee told the three mechs.

"What was different?" Ratchet and Optimus asked.

"He's usually happy and cheery when someone gives him a hug but this time it was not as cheery and happy chirping and purring wasn't there he just stared at his servo" Arcee explained.

"Hmm maybe his servo is giving off some pain" Ratchet suggested.

"Yeah well you got to remember he got the slag beaten out of him by Megatron so maybe Bee's a little traumatized" Bulkhead explained.

"I agree with you Bulkhead" Optimus agreed with the large mech.

"And if Bumblebee is uneasy than we shall comfort him and make sure he is alright" Optimus told the bots that stood in the room with him, they all nodded their helms in agreement.

"Come on Bulk we got to go do patrol" Arcee said waving the large green mech to the door.

"Alright see you guys later" Bulkhead said as he transformed and followed the motorcycle out.

Bumblebee was hiding in a crate small staring at his scared servo and quietly thinking about what Megatron told him.

"Where do I belong…." Bumblebee beeped to himself.

"Optimus cam you put this in that crate for me please" Ratchet asked politely as he handed the prime a leaking energon cube.

"Sure" Optimus said taking the cube and putting it in the crate.

"Hey!…eeeewww…" Bee whirred as the energon covered his frame.

"Bumblebee… What are you doing in there?" Optimus asked lifting the lid off the crate so see an energon covered scout.

"Uh…I thinking sir" Bumblebee buzzed, to the leader that let out a small laugh at Bumblebee when he forgot to say a word.

"I meant was…I was thinking…" Bumblebee buzzed embarrassedly at his verbal mistake.

"It's ok youngling I know what you meant" Optimus warmly said as he picked Bumblebee up out of the crate and placing him on his feet.

"so what were you thinking about?" Optimus asked as he put a large servo on Bumblebee's back and guided him towards the main room.

"Um… Megatron sir…." Bumblebee buzzed to his commander.

"You were… are you ok?" Optimus asked changing his tone to concern.

"Yeah…." Bumblebee whirred slowly.

"What kind of things about Megatron were you thinking about?" Ratchet asked gesturing the scout to sit on the med bay berth.

"Just things he said…well…told me…" Bumblebee beeped climbing onto the berth and sitting on it.

"What kind of things did he say?" Optimus asked sitting beside the youngling.

"I can't remember really…." Bumblebee lied, Bumblebee didn't want to lie to his father figure but didn't want to explain what Megatron told him.

"Well what do you remember?" Ratchet asked in a nice calm voice.

"um he said something about um…um… I can't remember!" Bumblebee cried out as he started getting upset as tears came down his face, he didn't want to be a traitor.

"Aw Bumblebee come here, it's ok you don't have to remember" Optimus pulled Bumblebee under his arm and held Bee's helm and told Bumblebee in a soothing voice.

"Yes Bumblebee we didn't mean to upset you if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to" Ratchet told the crying youngling.

Bumblebee nodded his helm not wanting to whimper out an answer and hid his face in Optimus's side.

"How bout we go wash you up" Ratchet told the upset youngling.

Optimus gave Bumblebee a little push that got him off the berth they walked out to the back where the wash was "ok come on time to clean you up" Ratchet said as he walked towards the bathing supplies.

Bumblebee stopped in his tracks with a terrified look on his face, Optimus sighed and gave Bumblebee a little push towards where Ratchet was filling a pool with warm cleaning fluid.

Bumblebee quietly and quickly turned around and started fast walking towards the door.

"Hey!" Ratchet shouted watching the youngling make a break for it.

Bumblebee ran when he heard Ratchet Bumblebee quickly leapt for the door but was caught by giant gentle servos, Bumblebee squirmed and flailed trying to get out of the servos but not having any luck.

"what you want to walk around caked in energon?" Ratchet asked sarcastically, as Optimus held Bumblebee over the warm cleaning fluid.

Bumblebee dipped his foot in the fluid than quickly took it out and curled into a ball.

"Your taking a bath!" Ratchet snapped as Optimus placed the youngling in pool of warm cleaning fluid, and started to wash the flailing scout that tried to climb out, but was pushed back by Ratchet.

"No way your getting cleaned and that's finale!" Ratchet snapped at the unpleased scout that sat and pouted as the two older mechs washed and scrubbed him.

"thank you see was that so hard" Ratchet asked the youngling that was getting dried off by the prime.

"Arms up" Optimus smiled and cooed to the youngling.

"I can do it my self" Bumblebee buzzed at the leader.

"Oh I'm sorry by all means" Optimus laughed handing the towel to the squawking youngling.

"There see all on my own!" Bumblebee boasted to the prime and medic that both laughed and smiled at each other.

"What's so funny?" Bumblebee asked a little annoyed at the two, as he handed Ratchet the towel.

"Oh nothing.." Ratchet laughed and took the towel.

"Your servos has something on it still let me see it doesn't look like dust" Ratchet said trying to grab the scouts servo that Bee quickly pulled away.

"Oh it's just some paint I spilt paint on my servo oops" Bumblebee tilted his head and backed away.

"That didn't look like paint to me" Ratchet said putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh look at that it's not paint your right just a couple scares oh well nothing to worry about" Bumblebee buzzed fast walking past Ratchet.

"Scares let me take a look at them" Ratchet said catching Bumblebee by the doorwing.

"ah! Really I'm fine…" Bee beeped getting out of the medics grip and running out the door.

"wasn't fine fifteen minutes ago when you where in tears" Ratchet said softly.

"Ratchet we all have many scares he will be fine" Optimus told his old friend.

"Yes I know but why would he lie about it being dust or paint why'd it take him so long to answer" Ratchet asked his leader.

"I don't know but we will find out soon Ratchet just give him time" Optimus said following the medic into the main room.

"Hey we're back" Bulkhead said walking in the room with Arcee.

"How was patrol?" Optimus asked.

"Quiet nice" Arcee answered.

"That's good" Ratchet said as he was shutting down his med bay.

"Well it's been a long day we should all get some rest" Optimus suggested to the three in the room.

"Yeah goodnight" Bulkhead and Arcee said as the walked into their rooms.

"you coming Ratchet" Optimus asked the old medic.

"Yep right behind you" Ratchet answered.

"Alright" Optimus smiled and walked down the hall with the medic.

"I hope Bumblebee is alright" Optimus mentioned as they walked past the younglings room.

"Yeah I hope so to" Ratchet said staring at the younglings door.

"I'm sure he will soon though" Optimus said to his friend that entered his own room.

"I'm sure he will goodnight" Ratchet agreed with the prime and shut his door, Optimus did the same and went to his berth to rest.

A few hours later when Bumblebee finally fell into recharge half on the floor half on his berth as usual.

"Miss me scout" A voice hissed and made jump Bumblebee fall flat on his back on the floor.

"Ow!….wha!…who?…who are you?" Bumblebee buzzed still shakey from hearing the voice.

"Megatron you fool" Megatron growled over Bumblebee's COM.

"Oh thanks for scaring me almost made me lubricate myself thank you!" Bumblebee sarcastically snapped at the evil leader.

"Yeah that wouldn't surprise me, you did when we met in the canyon" Megatron laughed.

"Where are you!" Bumblebee buzzed looking around his room.

"On my Decepticon ship" Megatron answered.

"Oh.." Bumblebee beeped with relief.

"What you actually thought I was with you ha! You certainly aren't a very bright sparkling are you!" Megatron cackled.

"I'm a youngling!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Oh yes and how many weeks have you been a youngling" Megatron asked sarcastically.

"Two months… Hey!" Bumblebee Buzzed.

"Idiot" Megatron sighed.

"Oh by the way obviously by now you've found your true insignia" Megatron growled.

"The scares you gave me! That is not my true insignia and this is all a bad dream your not real!" Bee buzzed and beeped.

"Oh I'm very real scout and believe me the next time we meet you will be meeting the rest of your family" Megatron laughed.

"No my family is here!" Bumblebee snapped at the Decepticon leader.

"Scout you were nobody's sparkling on cybertron and nobody's sparkling on this planet either you have no one!" Megatron hissed.

"That's Not true!" Bumblebee cried.

"It is scout!" Megatron barked.

"You don't know that!" Bumblebee cried louder.

"Oh yes I do because before you were hatched I killed your creators!" Megatron snapped and laughed.

"NO!" Bumblebee cried as tears poured down his face.

Arcee bursted through Bumblebee's door since she could her him crying her room being next to his.

"Bumblebee honey what's wrong?" Arcee asked getting on the ground next to him and pulling him closer holding him.

"I'll see you soon youngling" Megatron hissed and ended the call.

"Shh it's ok" Arcee tried to soothe the youngling.

"What's going on…" Optimus asked as he walked up to the femme and youngling on the ground.

"I don't know I heard Bumblebee crying so came in to see if he was ok and I found him on the ground crying" Arcee told Optimus as he knelt down in front of the youngling.

"I will handle it Arcee go back and recharge" Optimus told the concerned femme.

"Ok….." Arcee answered not wanting to leave the youngling, but letting the prime pick the scout up.

"Night" Arcee said walking out of the room.

"Goodnight" Optimus said letting Bumblebee wrap his arms around his neck.

"Shh it's ok youngling I'm here I won't let anything happen to you" Optimus soothing told the youngling and rubbed the sparkling helm.

Optimus walked into his own room and calmly placed the youngling on his berth and knelt down to be level with the crying youngling.

"Bumblebee what woke you up to this state your in now?" Optimus asked the upset youngling.

"M…M….M…..M….Megatron!…." Bumblebee cried loudly as he turned away from the prime to hide his face.

"Megatron!" Optimus shouted surprised at hearing the name.

"Y…y….y….yeah…" Bumblebee let out a watery buzz.

"Come here Bee did you have a nightmare?" Optimus cooed and sat on the berth and placed Bumblebee gently on his lap.

"No!" Bumblebee yelped.

"No… than how?" Optimus asked holding Bumblebee closer.

"He called me" Bumblebee whimpered.

"He called you how!" Optimus asked.

"I don't know" Bumblebee cried harder.

"How did he upset you?" Optimus asked in a more calming tone.

"He told me I don't belong on the Autobots side look what he did to me!" Bumblebee cried and showed the prime his servo.

"Megatron…" Optimus growled looking at the servo.

"he said I was nobody's sparkling on cybertron that I have no one!" Bumblebee buzzed between hiccups.

"Bumblebee that's not true I myself, Arcee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead are here for you" Optimus told the youngling and smiled at him.

"Can I help…" a Knock on the door came.

"Yes Ratchet you may" Optimus waved the concerned looking medic in.

"Come here I know what will calm you down" Ratchet cooed taking the hiccupping youngling from Optimus that followed them into med bay.

"You sit here and I'll get some warm energon for you" Ratchet told Bumblebee and put him on the med bay berth.

"Ratchet… you think you can get rid of this…" Bumblebee whirred quietly finally showing Ratchet his servo.

"Uh…. No I'd have to make more scares on your hand to get rid of it" Ratchet said surprised at what the scares made, and handed Bee the energon.

"As long…. as it's… gone.. I don't care" Bumblebee let out watery buzzes and sipped the energon.

"Hmm well I'll do that tomorrow it's going to be sore after though" Ratchet explained to the youngling that nodded.

"Alright well I'm going to recharge night" Ratchet told the two and walked to his room.

"night" Optimus said and looked at the youngling staring at the ground.

"Something else troubling you?" Optimus asked sitting beside the small scout.

"I'm never going to meet my creators am I?…" Bumblebee looked into the primes optics with his watery optics.

Optimus took a moment to answer remembering the seen of Bumblebee's creators being terminated.

"…No…." Optimus closed his optics and held the youngling closely to comfort him as he waited for the oncoming tears.

"S…s…s…so… it's true Megatron…. Killed…them…before I came online?" Bumblebee mumbled through watery buzzes and beeps.

"Yes…" Optimus answered..

"Oh…. So I really am no ones sparkling….." Bumblebee turned his gaze back to the floor.

"Bumblebee…." The prime called calmly looking at the youngling.

"When we found you were the only surviving newly hatched sparkling I couldn't take my optics away from you" The prime smiled at the youngling that looked him straight in the optics.

"I thought wow this is the tiniest little sparkling I've ever seen" Optimus smiled holding bee close to his side.

"Hey!…. Was I really that small" Bee asked letting out a small giggle.

"Oh yes you fit right into the palm of my servo" The prime showed the scout.

"Wow I was tiny!" Bee chirped.

"Yes I was the first to hold you" Optimus had a giant smile of joy on his faceplate as he remembered that moment.

"when Ratchet told me someone was going to need to become the caregiver for this wonderful sparkling I was the first one to answer" Optimus laughed remembering the reaction he made.

"You were!" Bumblebee clicked excitedly.

"when I took you to my room and stared at you I thought wow what a handful this little trouble maker will be to keep safe, but I knew taking that risk was worth it" Optimus said cheerfully poking Bumblebee's stomach getting a giggle from the small youngling.


	5. Play?

"I've since the day you came online have always seen you as my own sparkling" Optimus smiled wiping the tears off the sleepy younglings face.

"Really?…" Bumblebee beeped tiredly.

"Cause I've always… seen you as a dad to me…" Bumblebee buzzed softly.

"I'm glad you do I was afraid that you just saw me as your leader" Optimus looked around the room.

"No! I've always looked up to you!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Aw Bumblebee" Optimus smiled placing the young scout on his lap.

"I've come to see that you do" Optimus giggled to the youngling that was slipping into recharge.

"I think we should get some rest" Optimus smiled at the scouts dim optics.

"O..k…." Bee whirred sleepily as he leaned against the primes chest.

Optimus smiled as Bumblebee fell into recharge as he carried him down the hall, Optimus was startled by a door suddenly opening.

"Is he ok?" Arcee asked standing in her doorway.

"Shh…" the prime shushed the femme and rubbed the back of the slumbering youngling he held.

"Oh… sorry is he ok?…" Arcee asked in a quieter tone.

"yes… Megatron seems to be harassing him" Optimus whispered.

"Bastard!" Arcee hissed quietly.

"he told Bumblebee some things he shouldn't be told" Optimus told the angered femme.

"like what?" Arcee asked concerned for what lies Megatron told the youngling.

"He told him that he belonged with the Decepticons look…" Optimus said and showed Arcee Bumblebee's scarred servo.

"That monster did this!" Arcee snapped.

"Yes…he also told Bumblebee….he killed his creators before Bee came online…" Optimus quietly told to Arcee.

"Bumblebee was going to have to know at point but hearing that from the one that murdered them is just wrong" Arcee said disgusted in Megatron.

"I know…" Optimus agreed with Arcee.

"but he's your sparkling you raised him since the day he came online he's lucky to have such a loving caring father" Arcee smiled at the Prime.

"He's lucky to have all of us, two older siblings and a very old Uncle" Optimus smiled.

"Yeah your right he's got a pretty good family" Arcee added to what the Prime said.

"Yeah… well I'm going to get some recharge" Optimus told the femme and headed for his room.

"Ok goodnight" Arcee smiled and walked in her room.

Optimus smiled and placed the slumbering scout on his berth, and walked back into the main room where the CMO was already working.

"Your not going back to recharge?" Ratchets asked the prime that entered.

"No it's already morning may as well stay up" Optimus smiled as he got some energon.

"I heard something last night what happened?" Bulkhead asked walking into the Med bay and stretching his tired servos.

"Oh Megatron decided to call our little Bee and make his life a living hell" Arcee explained to the large green mech.

"What! I outa go kick his sorry a…" Bulkhead was interrupted.

"No need for that Bulkhead you will get your chance" Optimus held his servo in front of the upset wrecker.

"Alright so where is the youngling is he ok?" Bulkhead asked concerned for his little brother.

"just tired and a little traumatized from the information Megatron gave him" Optimus explained.

"Oh ok what kind of info?" Bulkhead asked calming down slightly.

"his creators going offline before he came online and that he's no ones sparkling" Optimus listed off.

"And the asshole was nice enough to make and insignia on Bees servo" Arcee blurted out.

"Well we better go get Miko and Jack come on Bulk" Arcee waved Bulkhead towards the door..

"Alright see you guys later we're driving around the town with the kids" Bulkhead explained as he transformed.

"Ok sure have a good time be safe" Optimus answered watching the two leave.

"Good maybe we can get some peace and quiet" Ratchet sighed.

"Need any help?" Optimus asked with a small laugh.

"No not right now but I'll let you know if I do" Ratchet said nicely to his friend.

It was dark Bumblebee was standing in the middle of a pitch black room that filled with evil laughter.

"The last sparkling where ever you hid him he will never survive because he won't have his creators to take care of him!" Megatron growled, as Bumblebee watched not getting a good look at the two Autobots, But Bee from below as the Decepticon leader brutally murdered the two of Autobots.

"Are you getting a good look at how I murdered your creators" Megatron hissed from behind Bumblebee as the scene above continued.

Bumblebee quickly turned around to see the towering Decepticon leader right behind him.

"And your next!" Megatron Snapped and brought his sword up ready to swing it down on Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus lightly shook the scouts small frame.

"HUH!" Bumblebee sat straight up on the berth panting.

"Bumblebee are you ok?" Optimus asked startled by the scouts awakening.

"No!" Bumblebee shouted through beeps and curled into a ball and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked picking up the curled up scout.

"I…I…I… saw Megatron killing my creators, than he tried to kill me!" Bumblebee cried loudly as the prime held him.

"Ok Bee shh it's ok it was just a nightmare I'm not going to let Megatron hurt you anymore" Optimus cooed trying to calm the young scout.

"You promise?" Bee let out watery Buzzes and stared up at the prime.

"I promise" Optimus smiled wiping the youngling tears away.

"What's going on everything ok?" Ratchet asked hearing the younglings cry's.

"Yes Ratchet everything is fine" Optimus told the worried medic as rubbed the younglings helm getting small clicks and purrs.

"How bout I help you with that insignia?" Ratchet said to the scout.

"Ok" Bumblebee clicked as Optimus wiped the last tears away and placed him on his feet.

"Ok this is going to sting" Ratchet said as he made more scare's on the younglings servo.

"Ow!…ouch!….ah!….ow!" Bumblebee yelped and winced as small amounts of energon leaked from his servo.

"I warned you" Ratchet said cleaning up the servo.

"I know" Bumblebee whined as Ratchet finished up.

"Alright don't get anything on the new scare's or else I'll have to wrap it up" Ratchet scoffed at Bumblebee that was swinging his legs.

"I'll do it anyway" Ratchet rolled his optics seeing Bumblebee was off in la la land.

"There be free" Ratchet finished wrapping Bumblebee's servo and waved him out of the medic bay.

"Hey Ratch?" where's Cee and Bulk?" Bumblebee chirped looking for someone to play with.

"They're busy with the humans" Ratchet answered trying to concentrate on very hard formulas.

"Oh… Hey Ratch?" Bumblebee asked the doctor again.

"What…" Ratchet answered a little irritated.

"You wanna play some video games?" Bumblebee clicked cheerfully.

"I'm busy!" Ratchet snapped at the youngling that jumped back.

"I mean maybe later why don't you go ask Optimus" Ratchet told the young scout and waved him towards where Optimus stood staring at a screen.

"Yeah right…." Bumblebee buzzed and rolled his optics.

"….Uh….sir?…." Bumblebee asked.

"Yes Bumblebee?" Optimus answered still staring at the screen.

"Um….I…uh…um" Bumblebee staggered knowing the answer was going to be a no.

Optimus turned and looked down at the fidgeting nervous youngling.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus called the scout as he waited for his question.

"Do…you…wanna play a game with me?" Bumblebee buzzed and whirred.

"Well… I don't seem to be doing anything so ok" Optimus smiled.

"Really? Yay!" Bee chirped and clicked.

"So what are we playing?" Optimus chuckled at the scouts joy.

"Video games" Bumblebee pointed to the TV.

"But you play that all the time why not something different?" Optimus asked the joyful scout.

"Uh ok…how bout…Hide n Seek tag!" Bumblebee whistled.

"Ok so how does it go?" Optimus asked cheerfully.

"Well one of us hides and the other has to find you and than when they find you, you have to catch them before they reach the safe point" Bumblebee explained.

"Oh ok got it" Optimus nodded his head ready to roll.

"Ok your it!" Bumblebee chirped.

"What hey!" Optimus laughed watching the scout run past him.

"You have to close your optics count to 10.…No peaking!" Bumblebee clicked as he ran away.

"Ok" Optimus laughed.

"1...2...3...4...5.…6..7...8"

"Optimus what in the Allspark are you doing?" Ratchet asked confused at why his leader was counting.

"I'm playing Hide n Seek tag with Bumblebee" Optimus told the medic in a happy tone.

"wow your actually playing a game?" Ratchet laughed surprised at his leader.

"Yes… it makes Bee happy and I want Bumblebee to be at ease and not think about Megatron…..9.….10!" Optimus explained as he finished counting.

"Your supposed to say ready or not here I come!" Bee's chirps echoed.

"Oh ok…." Optimus giggled with Ratchet.

"Ready or not here I come!" Optimus shouted and laughed as he went to go find Bumblebee.

"ok Bee come out come out where ever you are!" Optimus cooed with a giant grin.


	6. controlled

Bumblebee giggled softly, watching Optimus walk pastas he peeked through the door crack from where he hid in the storage closet.

"What are laughing about scout?" Megatron hissed.

"I'm playing Hide n Seek tag with Optimu…." Bumblebee froze up.

"your playing a game with that deadbeat Prime ha!" Megatron growled in disbelief.

"He hasn't found me yet…" Bumblebee told Megatron as he opened the door a little more.

"He hasn't well here let me give you away!" Megatron snapped.

"Wha….ah!" Bumblebee uncontrollably whirred, buzzed, and beeped.

"Found you!" Optimus opened the door and smiled.

"Maybe you should be more quite" Optimus suggested as Bee snuck past him.

"You still have to catch me!" Bumblebee ignored the comment running to the main room.

"I'm going to catch you!" Optimus playfully threatened chasing after the youngling.

"Nope!" Bee said standing next to Ratchet.

"What do you want?" Ratchet asked staring at the scout that stood next to him.

"You're the safe point I win I'm safe" Bee chirped.

"Oh you might have won but your not safe!" Optimus said grabbing the small scout and pinning him to the ground and started the tickle torture.

"aaaah Opt….s…s..s..stop!" Bumblebee giggled madly.

"What tickle you doorwings ok" Optimus laughed and tickled Bumblebee's sensitive doorwings.

"Aw how sweet" Megatron hissed.

"Let me make Optimus feel bad" Megatron growled.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee screamed and clenched his chest in pain and rolling on his side.

Optimus stopped tickling as soon as he heard the scream come from the youngling.

"Bumblebee!… I'm sorry!" Optimus panicked trying to help the youngling that was still clenching his chest in pain.

"RATCHET!" Optimus shouted in a panicky tone.

"What what is it Optimus!" Ratchet ran over to his panicking leader.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus pointed to the youngling tearing up from the pain.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked as he pulled Bumblebee onto his back and quickly did scans.

"I was tickling Bee than he screamed and clenched his chest it's al my fault!" Optimus cried out.

"that's what I wanted to here" Megatron said.

Bumblebee stopped clenching his chest and lay on the ground panting all he could see was black, Bumblebee could faintly here voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus and Ratchet shouted the scouts name and shook his small frame.

"What's happening!" Optimus panicked hearing mechanical noises coming from the young scout.

"His systems are shutting down!" Ratchet started to panic as well.

"Why!" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"My scans don't say anything!" Ratchet told his panicking leader.

"Help me get him on the berth.

Optimus picked the shut down youngling off the floor and placed him carefully on the medical berth.

"Shut down what does that do!" Optimus asked.

"It shuts down all your systems but keeps you online" Ratchet explained running more scans and tests on the youngling.

"How long does it last?" Optimus asked standing next to Bumblebee that lay on the berth.

"Depends on what caused it and I have know idea what did" Ratchet told the prime.

"Hey we're back we had fun with the kids…What happened!" Bulkhead asked running over to the med bay with Arcee.

"Bumblebee went into shutdown" Ratchet explained.

"What caused it!" Arcee asked putting a gentle servo on Bumblebee's chest.

"I don't know" Ratchet told the femme.

"It's my fault…" Optimus said lowering his helm.

"What?.." Arcee and Bulkhead turned towards their leader.

"Optimus it was not your fault you can't shut down just cause you were tickled" Ratchet told the prime.

"it feels likes it's my fault I blame myself I shouldn't have tickled him that much his systems can't take it all at once I was foolish to do that" Optimus continued to blame himself.

"A that's better" A voice hissed through the scouts COM.

Bumblebee shot up sitting upright on the medical berth.

"Bumblebee!" the three bots shouted at the younglings awakening.

Bumblebee jumped at hearing his name and looked to see three terrified looks.

"Y…y…yeah?…" Bumblebee slowly whirred.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah why?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"You were in pain" Optimus told the scout.

"your chest seemed to be in a lot of pain" Ratchet told Bee.

"Yeah I remembered that" Bee buzzed.

"And than you went into shutdown" Ratchet explained.

"I did?…" Bumblebee beeped still dazed and confused.

"Yes" Ratchet nodded his helm.

"Oh well I didn't mean to" Bumblebee clicked innocently.

"Oh we know we just don't know what caused it" Ratchet explained.

"Oh…." Bumblebee whirred quietly.

"Maybe it's best if you get some rest" Ratchet suggested.

"Ha ha that rhymed!" Bumblebee chirped hopping off the medical berth.

"Yes….yes it did.." Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Now get some rest" Ratchet told the scout.

"Aw but Ratch I'm not tired…" Bumblebee whined.

"Don't whine just go we're going to recharge as well" Ratchet said as he shut down the med bay.

"Goodnight" everyone said to each other and went to recharge.

Three hours later in the middle of the night a certain youngling just starting to slip into recharge.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had all that energon with Optimus" Megatron came on Bee's COM.

"I was about to recharge just fine thank you" Bumblebee said tiredly not wanting to deal with the annoying evil leader.

"how was your recharge when I shut you down sparkling?" Megatron said sinisterly.

"What you did that!" Bee asked in surprise.

"Yes I can control everything you do!" Megatron hissed.

"No you can't!" Bumblebee argued.

"Oh yes I can scout I can embarrass you change your moods make your systems in your body uncontrollable, and that's just what I intend to do" Megatron laughed.

"So your trying to make my life a living hell?" Bumblebee snapped at the Decepticon leader.

"Yes that's it scout I want to show just how pathetic you are" Megatron growled.

"And I'm going to do that mostly in front of Optimus" Megatron hissed.

"The one you look up to!" Megatron said in a mocking tone, laughed evilly.

"No please don't!" Bumblebee begged the evil con.

"Begging won't get you anywhere scout I will enjoy embarrassing you in front of all your comrades that think you've achieved so much in life" Megatron snickered.

"No don't!" Bumblebee whined.

"luckily I can make you say or make your sounds when ever I want" Megatron laughed.

Bumblebee beeped and whirred loudly uncontrollably.

"You did that earlier!" Bumblebee said shocked as he continued to make loud noises.

"Yes scout I did" Megatron said in a funny dumb voice.

"Bumblebee quite!" Arcee banged on the wall.

"Sorry!" Bumblebee Beeped apologetically.

"Ha ha oh that femme and the medic seem to be the most easy ones to anger" Megatron laughed.

"I know…" Bumblebee sighed.

"I didn't ask you!" Megatron snapped and mad Bee continue buzzing and beeping.

"Optimus!" Arcee and Ratchet knocked on the leaders door.

"Yes…" Optimus tiredly opened his door.

"Bumblebee is being annoying and wont let us recharge" Arcee complained.

"Ok alright I'll go see what his trouble is" Optimus said walking down the hallway.

"Oh crap!" Bumblebee buzzed to himself hearing the primes footsteps.

"What is it?" Megatron asked stopping the noises.

"It's Optimus I'm in trouble know what am I going to say to him I don't have a good reason to be up and I hate lying to him" Bumblebee continued to Buzz to himself.

"Ha ha than I will gladly give you an excuse" Megatron laughed.

"What?" Bumblebee asked hearing the last part of Megatron's sentence.

"Change your mood or make you look pathetic…hmm.." Megatron asked himself.

"What none of the above!" Bumblebee panicked.

"Knockout what do you think?" Megatron asked the con that stood beside him.

"Who is it we're torturing again?" Knockout asked.

"Bumblebee that scout" Megatron growled.

"Oh yeah the bug, hmm I'd go with pathetic make him look even more pathetic than he already is" Knockout laughed.

"That's just what I was thinking excellent thinking Knockout" Megatron praised his soldier.

"Aw no come on!" Bee whined as he made a puddle of lubricant on his berth.

"Bumblebee" Optimus knocked on Bumblebee's door.

"No!" Bumblebee buzzed hopping off his soaked berth and running to his door.

"What?" Optimus raised an optic ridge surprised at what the scouts answer was.

"Bumblebee let us in!" Arcee snapped trying to slide open his door.

"No!" Bumblebee held the door shut.

"You still aren't empty scout" Megatron cackled.

"Hey!" Bumblebee buzzed quickly to Megatron and crossed his legs trying to hold it in, letting go of the door where three unhappy bots were yelling on the other side.

"Bumblebee why are you misbehaving open this door ri…" Optimus didn't get to finish as Arcee finally got the door opened.

Bumblebee uncrossed his legs and stood up straight.

"Hi!" Bee wave innocently.

"Bumblebee Arcee and Ratchet are saying your being quite a nuisance why is that?" Optimus asked in an unpleased tone.

"I uh…I.." Bumblebee stuttered as he look back to his berth than back at the unhappy mechs and femme.

"Must I do everything for you scout" Megatron sighed as he gained control of Bee's modulator.

"I um kinda…" Megatron made Bumblebee beep.

"what's on you?" Ratchet asked walking into Bumblebee's room.

"I didn't invite you in…." Bumblebee buzzed quietly to himself.

"Bumblebee… did you lubricate your berth?" Optimus asked nicely but shocked at the same time.

"Bee you to old for this!" Ratchet snapped at the embarrassed youngling.

"Ratchet be nice…" Optimus warned the cranky medic.

"Fine I'll get some cleaning supplies" Ratchet threw his arms up and walked out the room.

"Um…I'm going to go help Ratchet" Arcee said walking out the door.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus cooed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Be quickly defended.

"I'm sure it wasn't…." Optimus continued to coo and knelt down in front of Bee to be level with him.

"Are you ok?" Optimus asked the terribly embarrassed scout.

"Y…y…yeah…" Bumblebee answered looking away from the prime.

"How often does this happen?" Optimus asked Bumblebee putting a giant servo on Bee's shoulder.

"Nev….Every night" Megatron gained control of Bumblebee's voice.

"Oh…do you know what's causing this?" Optimus asked worried for the youngling.

"If you say anything about me scout the penalty will be a great deal of pain to you and possible murder of your comrades" Megatron threatened.

"I don't know…" Bumblebee lied.

"Oh that's ok Bee" Optimus cooed to the young scout.

"Ha ha ha this is hysterical" Knockout laughed hysterically with Megatron.

"unbelievable…you should be cleaning this it's your mess!" Ratchet growled as he and Arcee cleaned Bumblebee's berth.

"Ratchet that will be enough, I think Bumblebee has suffered enough embarrassment" Optimus stood up for the youngling he considered his son.

"fine… Bumblebee go wash yourself" Ratchet pointed Bumblebee towards his door.

Bumblebee stared at the ground and walked out of his room to go wash himself up.

"So any explanations?" Arcee asked Optimus finishing cleaning the berth.

"he said it happens every night, but he said he doesn't know what causes it" Optimus explained.

"Hmm I came in here the other night when he was crying and he was dry" Arcee told Optimus and the medic.

"Hmm yes but that was early in the morning he could have cleaned up by than" Ratchet wondered his explanation.

"True…I'm sure he will grow out of it" Optimus told the two.

"Yeah… well I'm heading back to recharge" Arcee yawned.

"I hope he does" Ratchet said following Arcee out the door.

Optimus went to the back door and opened it to see a youngling beeping angrily at himself.

"I hate this how are you doing this" Bumblebee beeped over his COM.

"You'll find out soon enough scout, look your daddy's here" Megatron laughed ending the call.

"Bumblebee no need to blame yourself for what happened" Optimus walked up to the scout.

"Huh oh I was…yeah I know…" Bumblebee looked at the ground.

"Now come you need some rest" Optimus said walking with the scout to the door to go back inside the base.

"Ok…" Bumblebee opened the door.

"But maybe you should empty your tanks…" Optimus suggested to the youngling.

"HA HA Primus that's some funny shit!" Knockout laughed with Megatron, Breakdown, and a few con drones.

"Yes….sir…." Bumblebee embarrassedly answered.

"Good morning!" Bulkhead cheerfully walked into the main room.

"Meh…" Arcee lazily waved at Bulkhead as Ratchet did the same.

"what's with you two?" Bulkhead asked grabbing some energon.

"Morning…." Bumblebee whirred walking in the main room.

"Morning Bee nice to see your dry!" Ratchet hissed.

"RATCHET!" Optimus snapped at the medics rude greeting.

"Dry huh?" Bulkhead said confused.

"I'm going back to my room…" Bumblebee drooped his doorwings and turned around walking back towards the hallway.

"No Bumblebee wait, come join me and Bulkhead on patrol" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"Yeah come on Bee" Bulkhead added throwing his arm around the scout.

"Ok…" Bumblebee transformed and followed Bulkhead and Arcee out the door.

"I know I shouldn't have said that" Ratchet apologized seeing the angry gaze on Optimus's face.

"This is a nice sunny day" Bulkhead said happily as him Arcee, and Bumblebee walked through the canyon.

"yeah I agree" Arcee smiled.

"Ow! What the?" Bulkhead was hit by a rock.

"Bumblebee did you just throw that rock at me?" Bulkhead asked a little angered but more curious to why the scout threw the rock at him.

"No.." Bumblebee lied.

"I saw you do it Bee" Arcee said with her servos on her hips.

"ok it was me!" Bumblebee bursted into tears.

"Whoa…" Arcee jumped and walked towards the crying scout, as a shocked Bulkhead followed.

"Hey it's ok Bee I'm sure you didn't mean it" Bulkhead told Bumblebee nicely.

"Yeah no need to cry over spilt energon" Arcee added.

Bumblebee nodded and wiped his tears away, cursing in his head at Megatron.

"How bout we see who can run the farthest?" Arcee asked getting ready to run.

"Ok!" Bumblebee agreed jumping up and down.

"Aw that's not fair you guys are faster" Bulkhead complained.

"Yeah but I didn't say race I said the longest" Arcee pointed out.

"Oh ok then" Bulkhead agreed smashing his fists together.

"Ready go!" Arcee shouted as she and the two mechs took off.

After about twenty minutes of running "come on you guys hurry up I'm ahead of you" Bee called to the two tired bots behind him.

"Not for long" Megatron hissed.

Bumblebee fell hard as his chest hit against the solid ground, as he did a complete summersault landing in a sitting position.

"Whoa Bee you ok?"

"that was quite the tumble" Bulkhead added to Arcee's question.

"A little dizzy but ok" Bumblebee chirped giving a thumbs up.

"Oh good" Arcee said and gave Bee a smile.

"Arcee Bulkhead are you actually on patrol or fooling around" Ratchet asked over their COMS.

"We're going to pick up Miko and Jack can you give Bee a bridge?" Arcee told and asked the medic.

"I don't wanna go back there" Bumblebee whirred.

"Fine scratch that Ratchet Bee's coming with" Arcee told the medic and hung up.

"alright come on" Bulkhead said transforming.

"We're going to be late" Bulkhead whined.

"Oh what's a few minutes going to do?" Arcee sighed as she and Bulkhead got a text /where are you?/.

"You were saying" Bulkhead laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Arcee sped past Bulkhead.

"Geez what took you two so long?" Jack asked.

"Bee trouble?" Miko asked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Bee buzzed.

"Bee text" Jack and Miko waved their phones.

/What's that supposed to mean!/.

"Oh just wondering if you were fooling around causing trouble you.." Miko was cut off by a text from Arcee.

/Not the best time kid, he's had a bad night/

"Oh… I mean lets race to base!" Miko said hanging off Bulkheads door.

/lol that rhymed!/

"Really Bee wow" Jack questioned.

"aw Bee" Miko laughed and got in Bulkhead.

"Hurry up Jack and get on your bot!" Miko whined.

Jack gave Miko a glare and saw Bee lower his car looking a little lonely.

"Uh getting to it" Jack said walking towards Bee.

"Jack what are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"Hopping in Bee" Jack said knocking on Bee's car door window Bumblebee happily opened his door.

/you said he didn't have a good night and he looks lonely/

"Alright" Arcee said getting the text.

"Ready set go!" Miko yelled as Bulkhead sped off.

"Hey! Unfair!" Jack complained as Bumblebee shut his door and sped off after them.

"Bye Arcee!" Jack waved as Bee passed her and Bulkhead.

"Hey little bugger!" Arcee sped up.

"Ha ha Jacks going to get beaten by his own bot awesome!" Miko cheered watching Arcee catch Bumblebee.

"Uh endangering a human shall be fun" Megatron hissed and turned Bumblebee off the road almost making him flip.

"Whoa Bee! We're going to crash!" Jack yelled as Bumblebee uncontrollably sped towards the Canyon.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Arcee screamed.

Bumblebee slammed on his Breaks stopping Megatron just before the drop.

"Bumblebee what the hell! Jack get out!" Arcee yelled transforming and pulling Bee away from the ledge.

"Bumblebee you might not be able to control your tanks at night but you most certainly keep control of driving and not endangering a human life!" Arcee snapped as she transformed and let Jack on her, and sped off.

"We're here…." Miko said in a creepy voice as she hopped out of Bulkhead.

"Oh joy…" Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Where is Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"Hopefully learning how to drive he almost dove off a cliff with Jack!" Arcee snapped.

"what" Optimus asked shocked at what herd come from the femme.

"He's right there" Arcee pointed to the door as Bumblebee pulled in.

"Bumblebee is this true you endangered Jacks life?" Optimus asked the scout as he transformed.

"Yes… I didn't mean to I just lost control at top speed, I'm sorry it won't happen again I know I'm stupid and pathetic at keeping the humans safe" Bumblebee listed and drooped his doorwings and walked into his room shutting the door.

"I didn't say.. That…" Optimus said as he stood in front of Bumblebee's door.

"I know.." Bumblebee buzzed softly.

"Alright I'll leave you alone" Optimus said walking away from the door.

"Alright Bulk so what are we going to do today!" Miko asked excitedly.

"Well…" Bulkhead looked at Arcee for any ideas.

"I don't know don't look at me" Arcee shrugged.

"I know!" Miko said reaching into her bag.

"What?" Jack asked kind of frightened of what Miko might have in her bag.

"Water balloon fight!" Miko shouted pulling packages of water balloons out.

"Not in here!" Ratchet scoffed.

"let's go out back and do that" Arcee said pointing to the back door.

"Yeah but first lets ask Bee if he want's to join us" Bulkhead cheerfully threw in.


	7. Are you helping me?

"Great and I know just how to ask him" Miko said pulling a balloon out.

"Are you trying to think scout?" Megatron asked.

"No…yes…no….yeah…I don't know!" Bumblebee whirred.

"Well good cause your going to reorganize some things around this lovely base" Megatron sarcastically hissed.

"No I have to do clean up tonight" Bumblebee told the Decepticon leader as if he was having a normal conversation with him.

"Well scout you seem to be pretty comfortable with speaking with me" Megatron snickered.

"Don't let my tone fool and don't hurt yourself trying" Bumblebee sarcastically beeped.

"OPTIMUS!" Bumblebee yelled for his leader.

"Hey!" Bumblebee buzzed in surprise to his random outburst that Megatron made him say.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus ran in the younglings room.

Bumblebee sat on his berth with wide optics not knowing what to say.

"Are you alright?" Optimus walked over to the frightened scout.

"uh…." Bumblebee whirred not knowing what to think.

"Yes youngling?" Optimus tilted his head slightly, waiting for an answer.

"I love you!" Megatron controlled Bumblebee's voice.

Megatron laughed as Bumblebee flooded with embarrassment, as Optimus took a few moments to realize what just happened.

"I'm sorry!" Bumblebee pleaded terribly embarrassed.

"um…." Optimus looked around Bumblebee's room.

"I….uh…love you as a father…." Bumblebee beeped quietly seeing his leader in the awkward moment.

"….aw Bumblebee…" Optimus smiled looking down at the scout that stared at the ground.

Optimus couldn't see Bumblebee's optics but they were wide from fright as he couldn't believe he just told the prime what he felt.

"Bumblebee?, hey it's ok" Optimus let out a small laugh getting level with the sitting scout.

"I…I….I… I'm sorry sir…" Bumblebee turned his surprised gaze to a sad one as he apologized.

"No need to be sorry Bumblebee" Optimus cooed rubbing Bumblebee's back.

"I love you as a son" Optimus told the youngling that perked up.

"y….y…you do?" Bumblebee asked perked his doorwings.

"Bumblebee I do you not remember what I told you?" Optimus smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Bumblebee chirped bouncing up and down.

"Hey Bee!" Miko shouted as a water balloon hit the prime in the back of his helm.

Optimus rolled his optics and slowly turned his head looking at the femme and mech and two humans standing in the doorway.

"Oopsie" Miko cowered behind Bulkhead's foot.

"What are you doing throwing water inside the base?" Optimus questioned.

"Yeah it's not like Me n Bulk started a fire with one of Ratchets welders" Bumblebee buzzed hopping off his berth.

"ha ha… I mean what I don't even know what I'm….just gonna stand over there now…" Bumblebee whirred and buzzed as he slowly backed away to his door as Optimus gave him a disapproving look.

"we were going outside we just wanted to ask Bee if he wanted to join us" Jack explained.

"Awesome lets do it!" Bee chirped and clicked and text.

"Alright!" Jack and Miko cheered as they ran to the backdoor with Bumblebee.

"Come on Cee come on Bulk!" Bee waved them over as he waited for them with the children.

"Be safe" Optimus called after them.

"ok we have like five buckets full of water balloons let the war begin!" Miko cheered.

"Wait what about teams?" Jack asked.

"Teams its more fun when it's a free for all!" Miko told Jack as she hit him with a water balloon.

"Fine have it your way!" Jack said chasing after her.

"Come on guys join in" Jack and Miko called to Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Fine" Bulkhead laughed as he threw a balloon at Miko.

"Ha you missed!" Miko taunted as she got hit in the back of the head.

"Your going to get it!" Miko shouted as she chased Jack around.

"Arcee join in!" Jack yelled dodging Miko's fire.

"I'm not playing a childish ga…"

"Arcee catch!" Bumblebee beeped as Arcee turned and got nailed in the face by the balloon Bumblebee threw.

Bumblebee cocked his head as Arcee hooked up a fire hose, Then aimed at him, Bumblebee drooped his doorwings when he heard the squeak of the hose turns on.

Arcee laughed as Bumblebee flew back taking the full impact of the water.

"Aaaaaaah!" Bumblebee screamed running away from the femme that chased him.

"The only thing I'm going to catch is you!" Arcee shouted as she continued to spray the youngling.

"Wow entertainment why do we have that TV?" Ratchet asked Optimus as they watched Miko and Jack dodging Bulkheads water balloons, and Bumblebee trip and pick himself back up over and over again as Arcee sprayed him with the hose.

"That is a very good question Ratchet" Optimus laughed watching his charge get tacked by the femme.

"Get Bee!" Jack, Bulkhead, and Miko yelled as they ran over to Bumblebee that was pinned on the ground by Arcee as they dumped the buckets full of water balloons all over the youngling.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Bumblebee squirmed trying to get loose from the femmes and mech's grip.

"aaaaah!" Bumblebee screeched as he got tickled.

"I didn't know you bots were ticklish" Miko laughed as she watched Bumblebee click and chirp as he squirmed trying to stop the tickle torture.

"We aren't anymore but Bee is" Bulkhead smiled.

"Why's that?" Jack laughed as Bumblebee let out another screech.

"He just began the youngling stage so he's got along time before he grows out of it" Arcee giggled.

"Wow I didn't know he was that young" Miko said as she watched Bumblebee wither.

"yup that's why we've got to protect our last of the sparklings" Bulkhead told the humans.

"Last of the what?" Jack questioned.

"Sparkling is a baby to us and Bee is the last one to hatched" Arcee explained.

"Ooooh….." Jack and Miko said as they continued to watch the scene.

"Ok that's enough Arcee told Bulkhead as she heard Bumblebee's cooling system click on.

"Alright" Bulkhead smiled looking at the giggling scout on the ground.

"Hey come get some energon and Jack your moms here" Ratchet called.

"Ok!" They all called and ran into the main room.

"Hey mom" Jack said walking up to her.

"Agh Jack your soaked" June laughed and handed Miko and Jack water bottles.

"Thanks mom" Jack thanked and drank thirstily.

"that's cause we had a water balloon fight!" Miko said as she drank her water.

"Sounds like you had fun" Jacks mom smiled.

"It was!" Bumblebee whirred happily.

"He said it was" Arcee translated for the nurse.

"Oh yeah great" June smiled at the scout.

"Its getting late though its time to head home" June gestured to her car.

"Aw it's not that late" Miko whined.

"1130 isn't late?" June asked.

"Oh never mind!" Miko giggled hopping in the car with Jack.

"Bye!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead waved as they left.

"man water balloon fights are a god workout" Bulkhead said as he handed Bumblebee and Arcee another energon.

"thank you….You got that right" Arcee said drinking the energon Bulkhead handed her.

"Yes it is" Bumblebee said taking a sip of his energon only for it to be taken away by Ratchet.

"That's enough energon for tonight" Ratchet said as Bee gave the medic an angry glare.

"I think I can handle it!" Bumblebee beeped taking the energon back.

"Bumblebee…. Ratchets right" Optimus told Bumblebee walking up to the arguing bots.

"What…" Bumblebee whirred.

"Yeah listen to Optimus and give it back" Ratchet said waiting for Bumblebee to hand the energon to him.

"What why!" Bumblebee whined.

"Give it back or the base isn't going to be the only thing your cleaning tonight!" Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet!"

"FINE!"

Bumblebee tossed the energon to Ratchet almost making him drop and spill it.

"This is stupid! Where's the cleaning supplies!" Bumblebee angrily beeped.

"In the storage closet" Arcee pointed Bumblebee the direction.

"Thank you!" Bumblebee snapped and stomped off to the closet ripping open the door and violently grabbed the cleaning supplies.

All the Autobots watched the cranky youngling curse in cybertronian as he spilt cleaning fluid all over himself.

"Wow what did you three do to Bumblebee last night that made him so upset?" Bulkhead asked.

"We didn't do anything he lubricates his berth every night so he's just a little cranky cause I took away his energon" Ratchet rolled his optics and threw his servos up as he explained to Bulkhead.

"Ha what! you lubricated your berth!" Bulkhead questioned as Bumblebee walked past.

"BULKHEAD!"

"Stop teasing me!" Bumblebee buzzed watery buzzes and stormed off to the back of.

"How was that teasing?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ow what was that for!" Bulkhead asked as Arcee smacked his helm.

"How was that teasing!" Arcee snapped repeating Bulkheads question.

"Yeah it was just a question" Bulkhead defended.

"It was just a question You're an Idiot!" Arcee mocked and yelled at Bulkhead.

"I couldn't agree less" Ratchet agreed with Arcee.

"Yeah like your so much better!" Bulkhead shouted at the medic.

"….I better go talk to him" Optimus sighed shaking his head at his arguing team.

"That was quite a scene you made there scout and I didn't even need to help" Megatron cackled.

"Oh why would you need to help you've already done enough damage!" Bumblebee snapped as he mopped the floor.

"That's what I do scout cause damage" Megatron laughed evilly.

"Yeah well why don't you come fa…"

"Hey Bumblebee" Optimus cooed walking calmly over the cleaning youngling.

"Oh this should be good" Megatron hissed.

"…..I don't want to talk!" Bumblebee buzzed angrily.

"I know you don't" Optimus answered.

"Good then you may as well not waste your time trying to talk with me" Bumblebee beeped as he continued to mop.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus said in a soothing tone.

"No!" Bumblebee whirred as he turned his back to Optimus and continued to clean.

"Bumblebee lets just have a quick chat please" Optimus asked the cranky youngling.

"I don't wanna!" Bumblebee whined.

"Bumblebee stop making this difficult and put the mop down for a minute" Optimus started to get testy.

"No!" Bumblebee continued to misbehave.

"why must you be difficult" Optimus said taking the mop out of Bumblebee's servos.

"Hey!" Bumblebee whined as the was taken away.

"you will get this back after you talk with me" Optimus said still holding the mop.

"Fine I don't need the mop" Bumblebee said as he walked to the bucket of cleaning tools that Optimus kicked behind himself.

"Argh fine!" Bumblebee sighed and crossed his arms.

"Good, now lets try and find a solution to your… accidents" Optimus found the right word to describe what Bumblebee was doing at night.

Bumblebee rolled his optics hearing the word and wanted to go back to cleaning.

"Bumblebee we need to ok?" Optimus asked reassuringly.

"yeah I heard you're the first time!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Ok well I sa…" Optimus didn't get to finish his words.

"Oh I've already got a solution!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Ok what's your solution?" Optimus asked.

"I'm never going to recharge" Bumblebee said nodding his head.

"….Bumblebee that's not a solution…." Optimus face palmed and shook his helm.

"Sure it is!" Bumblebee chirped as he grabbed the mop back.

"Bumblebee lets be reasonable" Optimus said grabbing a fleeing Bee's doorwing.

"I don't want to be!" Bumblebee whined.

"Bumblebee don't misbehave" Optimus told the struggling youngling.

"I'm not just let go!" Bumblebee snapped at Optimus.

"Don't carry that tone with me!" Optimus warned the moody scout.

"I just wanna finish my job" Bumblebee calmed down.

"Fine we will talk before you recharge" Optimus told Bumblebee and walked away.

"Oooh that was entertaining" Megatron growled.

"Oh shut up!" Bumblebee growled back.

"aaah!" Bumblebee grabbed his helm in pain.

"Like Optimus said watch your tone!" Megatron snapped.

"Ok ok sorry!" Bumblebee cried.

"That's better" Megatron hissed.

"Why are you controlling me?" Bumblebee asked.

"You're the easiest one to manipulate cause your so worthless and weak and sadly Optimus's pride and joy" Megatron told the scout in a sarcastic tone.

"Screw you why don't you come out and face me instead of hiding, if I'm so weak come get me!" Bumblebee hissed at the evil mech.

"Oh I will bring you straight to me in time scout in time now we've got some organizing to do" Megatron quickly changed the subject.

Optimus waited and waited for Bumblebee finish cleaning up, but eventually went and recharged.

"Ok lets see lets mix this chemical with this one and put this here break this, oh definitely break this" Megatron hissed as he controlled Bee.

"Stop it Ratchet's gonna need all that!" Bumblebee whined.

"done you may go recharge" Megatron evilly laughed.

"No way am I recharging asshole!" Bee whirred and buzzed.

"Ok…ok…I'm sorry I didn't mean to carry the tone" Bumblebee whimpered before the pain kicked in.

"A wise choice you listen better to me than you do to Optimus" Megatron growled.

"I should clean this up" Bumblebee tiredly said looking at the mess he/Megatron made.

"Leave it!" Megatron snapped putting Bumblebee to his knees.

"But it's a mess" Bumblebee argued.

"Yes great observation" Megatron sarcastically praised.

"just let me clean half of it at least the chemicals" Bumblebee bargained.

"Ffffiine leave the spilt ones though" Megatron hissed.

"I'm not touching the spilt ones who knows what they do" Bumblebee beeped.

Bumblebee tiredly trudged his way to his berth and lay exhaustedly staring up at his ceiling.

"Tired?" Megatron laughed.

"N..n…no…" Bumblebee barely buzzed.

"Seems like it, why don't you recharge" Megatron lulled.

"WHY SO YOU CAN EMBARRASS ME!" Bumblebee getting enough energy to snap at the powerful evil leader.

"You catch on quick" Megatron laughed.

"No, No way you're doing that again!" Bumblebee crossed his arms and shook his helm.

"But you said every night" Megatron cackled.

"YOU SAID IT NOT ME JACKASS!" Bumblebee flipped out wasting his energy.

"It came from what ever you use as communication!" Megatron continued to laugh with his Decepticons.

"Tell knockout he sounds like he's chocking on energon when he laughs!" Bumblebee kept snapping.

"You do" Megatron looked at knockout behind him

"Hey…" Knockout said offended.

"You do Knockout" Breakdown snickered standing beside Knockout.

"Shut up what do you know your stupid!" Knockout said tackling and punching Breakdown.

"You're the stupid one!" Breakdown told Knockout and punched him back.

"Would you two idiots shut up!" Megatron hissed listening for something.

"What is it lord Megatron?" Knockout asked, but got know answer just and evil smile, as Breakdown came behind him and scratched his finish.

"Hey!" Knockout whined.

"WHAT THE!" was the only thing you could here in the morning.

"What the hell happened to the place!" Ratchet shrieked in horror.

"Whoa what a mess" Bulkhead said walking into the main room.

"What happened?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know" Ratchet said cleaning up.

"What who did this?" Optimus asked walking in.

"We have know clue" Bulkhead explained to the prime.

"You think some scraplets stayed behind?" Arcee asked.

"No this isn't scraplet residue" Ratchet said examining the broken monitors and tools.

"Someone must've done it" Bulkhead suggested.

"Yes but who?" Arcee asked.

"Couldn't have been the humans I locked the base down, and couldn't have been a Decepticon" Ratchet said putting a servo on his chin.

"It must have been one of us" Arcee said looking around.

"Bulkhead do you recharge walk?" Ratchet asked.

"No you kidin I sleep like a rock" Bulkhead chuckled.

"Rrrriiiight… Well it wasn't me" Arcee spoke for herself.

"I didn't do it I like my recharge" Ratchet explained.

"I was to tired I didn't stay up late" Optimus told his comrades.

"Who was the last one up?" Ratchet and Arcee asked.

"I was waiting long after you guys went to recharge I was waiting to speak with….BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus jumped and bolted to the younglings room to see a recharging youngling in a soaked berth.

"Man your quick when you want to be" Bulkhead said standing in the doorway with Arcee and Ratchet.

"Again!" Ratchet sighed.

"Come on Ratch lets go get the cleaning supplies" Arcee sighed pulling the annoyed medic away from Bee's room while Bulkhead stood in the doorway trying to hold in his laughter, but didn't do a very good job.

Bumblebee heard Bulkheads laughter and saw the blurry green figure as his optics adjusted from…

"RECHARGE!" Bumblebee scrambled up and sat in the puddle he made.

"Bumblebee embarrassedly jumped off the berth and ran past the madly giggling Bulkhead and into the storage closet slamming the door trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Megatron!" Bumblebee called.

"Yes oh wet one" Megatron snickered.

"Stop this!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Ok scout I will I promise I will send my Decepticons to get energon, you go there you bring your buddies what ever they will remove what is making me control your systems" Megatron told the youngling.

"Ok thank you!" Bumblebee said relieved.

"Oh it will be painful, and I'm afraid I have locked some of your systems because I used them so much they just do it on there own so your going to have to deal with that too" Megatron explained.

"Yeah sure what ever as long as it's gone….wait what systems?" Bumblebee curiously asked.

"Like Optimus said you'll grow out of it" Megatron hissed.

"I fucking hate you…." Bumblebee hissed evilly.

"Whoa someone's cranky" Knockout growled.

"Bumblebee" I know your in the closet come out please" Optimus asked knocking on the door.

"No!" Bumblebee yelped.

"Please Bee I'm sorry I laughed at you" Bulkhead apologized.

"why'd you laugh at me?" Bumblebee buzzed a watery buzz.

"I don't know I just didn't expect you lubricated your berth" Bulkhead explained.

"Bulkhead I think it's best if you go help the others clean up the mess in the main room" Optimus gestured Bulkhead to the main room.

"Yeah your right" Bulkhead agreed knowing the Prime wanted to talk to the youngling.

Optimus opened the door to the storage closet and walked in and sat on the ground beside the unhappy scout.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus lulled.

"I know I didn't find a solution" Fidgeted with his foot.

"No I'm not worried about that I have a solution but first I want to ask you why you destroyed the base?" Optimus asked.

"Couldn't I just hear the solution first" Bumblebee asked looking up at the prime with innocent optics.

"Ok I was cleaning the monitor and Ratchets med bay and I accidentally thought one of Ratchet's chemicals were extra cleaning supplies for the monitor, and was I wrong it kinda blew up and spilt other chemicals and offlined the monitor" Bumblebee buzzed, beeped, and whirred.

"Ok how bout you don't clean the med bay or the main room anymore just the halls" Optimus suggested.

"Oooook…" Bumblebee lowly buzzed.

"Now about my solution" Optimus smiled at Bumblebee.

"Yeah…" Bumblebee kept looking at the ground.

"How bout when you have an…"

"You don't have to say it…" Bumblebee whirred embarrassedly.

"Ok well anyway when that happens you come and tell me so I can help you clean up, and Ratchet doesn't have to get up and angry all the time, and know one else bugs you ok?" Optimus smiled putting his gentle servo on Bumblebee's back.

"I don't need hel…. Ok…" Bumblebee lightened up.

"Optimus we've got cons getting energon!" Ratchet yelled down the hall.

"Ratchet patched the monitor up quickly" Bee buzzed scrabbling to his feet and followed the prime to the main room.

"The bridge isn't operational but it will be by the time you get there it's not to far" Ratchet explained.

"Lets move Autobots!" Optimus boomed as the Autobots followed him out the door, Bumblebee speeding ahead.

"Bumblebee Arcee you go ahead you two are faster we will come in the back" Optimus commanded.

"You got it!" Bumblebee buzzed racing ahead even further he couldn't wait for his torture to be over.

"Hey Bumblebee wait up!" Arcee called after him racing to keep up with him.

"found you!" A con drone shouted as Bumblebee transformed mid air and landed on the con.

Bumblebee quickly jumped off the drone and threw a punch but missed.

"Duck!" Megatron hissed

"Now uppercut!" Megatron told Bumblebee with out controlling him.

"Ok dodge left!" Megatron commanded Bumblebee.

"Are you helping me?" Bumblebee confused as the drones he beat lay on the ground.

"No….. Don't be foolish scout I just want a strong puppet!" Megatron staggered.

"Come here bug!" Knockout yelled as the Breakdown pinned Bumblebee.

"I NEED TO SEE THE BACK OF HIS HELM YOU IDIOT!" Knockout yelled at Breakdown.

"Sorry" Breakdown rolled his optics and violently tossed be onto his stomach.

"We warned you it would be painful" Megatron growled as he heard Bumblebee whirr and yelp in pain.

"There consider yourself… free….ha ha" Knockout cackled and waved Breakdown over to energon.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead shot at Breakdown and charged for him.

As Arcee did the same to knockout.

"Cover me I'm collecting wounded!" Optimus sternly told Arcee and Bulkhead, as he ran over to a downed scout.

"Bumblebee you ok!" Optimus asked as he supported Bumblebee's helm with his giant servo that quickly got covered in Bumblebee's energon.

"I am now…. Well….except for a few things…." Bumblebee whirred faintly.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge now!" Optimus commanded through his COM.

"Arcee Bulkhead move!" Optimus called as he went through the bridge.

"It'll be awhile before your fully stable it almost looks as if the cons ripped something off of you" Ratchet examined the deep scar on Bumblebee's helm.

"Yeah part of my helm" Bumblebee giggled.

"Yes well your lucky the amount of energon you lost I thought you'd definitely be in a deep recharge" Ratchet explained rubbing the younglings back.

"Yeah… recharge….fun…" Bee whirred.

"Aw Bee I didn't mean tha…." Ratchet's apology was interrupted.

"How bout a game of Hide n Seek tag!" Optimus smiled as Bumblebee completely perked up vibrating with excitement, as the others just stared at the leader dazed.

"Not it!" Bumblebee buzzed and ran to go hide.

"Well?" Optimus waited for the others to run as well.

"You sure know how to get Bee's mind off of things" Arcee smiled.

"I try now all of you go hide n when I find you run to the med bay the berth is the safe point only if I don't catch you" Optimus smiled and explained to his comrades.

"Since when do you play sparkling games?" Bulkhead questioned his leader.

"Since Bumblebee asked him to play" Ratchet sighed going to look for a hiding spot.

"Ok fine" Arcee rolled her optics and looked for a hiding spot as well.

"Aw were am I going to hide I'm to big!" Bulkhead whined.

"You'll find a way" Optimus laughed and turned away and closed his optics.

"1.…2.…3.…4.….5.…6...7...8...9"

"Bulkhead go find your own hiding spot" Arcee angrily pushed Bulkhead away.

"Ok…ok!" Bulkhead ran to the storage closet and shut the door.

"Found you!" Optimus said as Ratchet hid behind a crate.

"Oh look at that oh well" Ratchet rolled his optics.

"you better run" Optimus playfully threatened.

"Wha….oh shi…tag right!" Ratchet sprinted for the medical bay.

"Gotcha!"

"Must be nice to have long legs" Ratchet sarcastically told the prime as he went to his work.

"hello Bulkhead" Optimus smiled and waved.

"Hello" Bulkhead smiled.

"I'm not even gonna bother your blocking the door" Bulkhead said walking up to the prime that tagged him anyway and watched him walk down the hallway to Ratchet.

"Arcee?" Optimus questioned the femme that was holding onto support beams.

"I'm safe!" Arcee cheered as Optimus chased her down the hall.

"Why do you all hide in the same area?" Optimus questioned his teams hide n seek skills.

"I dunknow" Arcee shrugged and got some energon.

Bumblebee waited patiently for the towering mech to come find him as he was hiding in a different hallway under giant pipes.

"Huh!" Bumblebee's systems started whirring and buzzing uncontrollably.

"No not now!" Bumblebee tried to muffle himself.

"I found you… quite doesn't seem to be your style" Optimus laughed as he got wise to Bumblebee and chased him down the hall.

"Go Bee!" Bulkhead and Arcee cheered watching the speedy youngling out run the prime.

"I'm safe I'm safe!" Bumblebee whistled happily as Ratchet handed him some energon.

"That's quite the game…" Ratchet said handing Optimus some energon.

"Thank you" Bumblebee and Optimus thanked both taking a sip of their energon.

"Aw…" Arcee cooed watching the prime and scout drink thirstily.

"Wha?" Bumblebee questioned the femme as she giggled at Bee as energon dripped down his face, Bumblebee quickly wiped his face trying to act as if nothing happened.

"You two are so a like" Bulkhead said what was on Arcee's mind.

"Who?" Bumblebee and Optimus both asked.

"Does that not prove it right there!" Ratchet started to laugh.

"Huh?" Bee whirred and looked at Optimus who looked at him and smiled.

"Uh…."

"Speechless?" Bulkhead laughed.

"I guess we are" Optimus said patting Bumblebee's helm getting happy chirps and clicks.


	8. Movie night

"Jack should be off work soon" Bulkhead mentioned to Arcee.

"Yeah and Miko should be done shopping with her host parents" Arcee told Bulkhead.

"Yeah lets go get them they should be packing for tonight now anyway" Arcee said.

"What would they be packing for?" Ratchet asked slightly cluing into their conversation.

"Oh its something called movie night" Arcee explained.

"That sounds like fun their doing that here?" Bumblebee chirped.

"Yes they are and their spending the night to….it's called….uh uh….sleepover right!" Bulkhead told the happy clicking youngling.

"Oh cool… wait?… a sleepover you mean their sleeping here?" Bumblebee beeped and whirred.

"Yes Bee I'm pretty sure we just said that" Arcee rolled her optics.

"k…" Bumblebee whirred and walked to into his room.

"Lets go get the children" Bulkhead transformed and drove out as Arcee followed closely.

"Did you do it?" Megatron hissed to the two that approached him.

"Yes removed the chip locking some of his systems and leaving just a hint of poison" Knockout explained to Megatron.

"Excellent and the energon?" Megatron turned to the two cons.

"Got it the bots couldn't exactly stop us they were to busy with the scout" Breakdown told as he showed Megatron the energon.

"Good work bow it's all a matter of time…" Megatron growled smiling evilly.

"Hey where's Bee?" Jack asked Arcee noticing the black and yellow muscle car wasn't following.

"Oh scrap we forgot to ask him to go with us" Arcee mentally beat herself.

"That's what was missing" Bulkhead mentioned to the femme that was disappointed in herself.

"I'm sure he's fine next time we will ask" Bulkhead explained.

"Yeah alright you guys ready?" Arcee asked the humans.

"Just have a few more things to get and I'll be right out" Jack said running back into his house.

Bumblebee was in his room sitting on his berth quietly humming and swinging his legs that dangled off the berth.

Optimus just got the news of movie night from Ratchet and was helping him clean up the main room and was putting things into the storage closet, as Optimus walked down the hallway with a bunch of broken glass and tools, Optimus noticed Bumblebee left his door open, he glanced into Bumblebee's room as he past it and saw Bumblebee sitting on his berth looking bored.

"Bumblebee you didn't go with Arcee and Bulkhead?" Optimus asked setting the crate of broken appliances down.

"They left with out me" Bumblebee stared at the ground as Optimus entered his room.

"They did you… didn't want to go?" Optimus asked.

"They didn't invite me…" Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

"That wasn't very nice of them" Optimus said staring at the door.

"I'm fine with it really" Bumblebee beeped to the disappointed leader.

"You sure?… you look kind of sad?" Optimus asked the youngling.

"Yeah I'm fine" Bumblebee said getting off the berth.

"I can help you two clean" Bumblebee said picking the heavy box of broken tools.

"Ah!"

"Maybe you should start with something lighter" Optimus told the youngling, that he pushed back to his feet, and taking the heavy box.

"Ok" Bumblebee chirped and ran to Ratchet.

"Can I help clean up?" Bumblebee clicked.

"umm…" Ratchet looked around the bay for something small for the scout to do.

"Uh you can" Ratchet turned to see Optimus walking down the hallway with a mop.

"You can mop" Ratchet said gesturing to Optimus who held the mop.

"Ok!" Bumblebee said prancing up to Optimus.

"Here you go" Optimus smiled handing the mop.

"We're finally here!" Bulkhead said transforming.

"It's getting dark what took you so long?"

"Jack had to get something!" Arcee snapped rolling her optics.

"well we're here now!" Jack defended.

"uhuh" Arcee walked and got some energon.

"Bulk Bee want some?" Arcee asked as she got some energon.

"Sure" Bulkhead smiled.

"Yes please" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Let the scary movie marathon begin!" Miko said holding a bunch of movies.

"Alright!" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Hey Ratchet can we hook up the movie to the monitor?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah sure" Ratchet said hooking the monitor up.

"Awesome!" Miko cheered playing the movie.

After the third screaming movie Ratchet finally got fed up.

"I'm going to do calibrations in my room" Ratchet said in a cranky tone.

"Alright night!" Bumblebee chirped.

"I'm going to my room also" Optimus mentioned following the medic.

"Okedokey goodnight" Bumblebee clicked drinking his energon.

"goodnight" Optimus smiled at the youngling.

/Don't drink to much energon/ Optimus texted to the scout.

/I wont/ Bumblebee sent a text back.

A few moments later Bumblebee felt a quick zap and started to beep and buzz uncontrollably.

"Bumblebee!" Everyone shouted his name.

"Bee we're trying to watch the movie be quite" Jack explained to the buzzing scout.

A few minutes later Bumblebee's buzzing and beeping stopped and everyone refocused on the movie.

"are they stupid" Arcee questioned the people on the screen.

"They must be to go back in there" Bulkhead agreed.

Bumblebee was frightened by the movie and was shivering hiding behind Bulkhead peaking over every now and then.

"Yep knew that was coming he was stupid enough to go back to lose his head" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Oh primus now the girls going back in" Bulkhead rolled his optics.

"aaah!" Bumblebee screamed and hid behind Bulkhead when the killer jumped out of no where.

Bulkhead and Arcee both turned to see a shivering youngling with giant frightened optics.

"Alright Bee I think it's best if you go recharge it's late" Arcee said as she approached the frightened youngling.

"Ok.." Bumblebee whirred as Arcee walked him to his room.

"You going to be ok?" Arcee asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Bumblebee buzzed as he calmed down and lay on his berth falling into.

"Ok goodnight Bee" Arcee lulled and turned off his rooms lights and walking back to the kids and mech.

"He ok?" Bulkhead asked Arcee.

"Yep just sleepy" Arcee smiled.

"Oh ok" Bulkhead said as Miko put the next movie in.

About two and a half hours later Bumblebee got another small zap, but not beeping and buzzing uncontrollably, Bumblebee peaked his helm out the door looking to where the movies were still playing, he could see Arcee and Bulkhead recharging on the ground and Miko and Jack in their sleeping bags.

Bumblebee quietly started to exit his room he just stepped into the hallway when someone called his name.

"Bumblebee?" Jack yawned from where he lay.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked rubbing his tired eyes.

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders and walked back in his room.

"Ok then…." Jack quickly fell back to sleep.

Bumblebee waited a few moments before stepping back out, he looked to see if Jack was sleeping than headed down the hallway and opened a door slightly and peeked in the room to see a large blue and red mech doing reports, Bumblebee gave a small knock and entered the room and stood for a moment fidgeting with his hands and balanced on his feet, Optimus finished the report he was working on than turned his attention to the fidgety youngling.

"Yes Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"I uh…" Bumblebee whirred.

Optimus stared at Bumblebee noticing the embarrassment flooding youngling.

"It's ok lets go clean up ok" Optimus said guiding the embarrassed scout to his own room.

Bumblebee stood watching the leader clean his mess up, Bumblebee went to help feeling guilty for standing and watching.

"Bumblebee I'll clean this you can go rest on my berth while I'm doing this" Optimus smiled at the youngling beside him.

"You really trust me?" Bumblebee whirred rolling his optics.

"Oh Bumblebee your being silly yes I do trust that you won't…you know, now go silly bot" Optimus cooed and waved Bumblebee to the door.

"Ok ok" Bumblebee chirped and giggled leaving the room.

"Hey what you doing up this late Bee?" Arcee yawned walking towards the scout that stood in the hallway.

Bumblebee turned to answer her but didn't get the chance.

"Oh I know… do you need help cleaning?" Arcee asked sympathetically.

"No… I came out to turn off the movies" Bumblebee beeped.

"Oh… ok well I already did so don't worry bout it bud goodnight get some rest" Arcee smiled giving Bumblebee's shoulder a squeeze and walking into her room.

"Night" Bumblebee said and walked into Optimus's room and lay on the berth sleepily slowly falling into a recharge.

"there all clean" Optimus spoke to himself and walked into his room.

"Bumblebee I fini…..aaaaaawww…" Optimus couldn't help but smile and let out a sigh, at the site of the slumbering youngling curled up in a ball on his berth.

Optimus quietly slid his door shut and shut his lights off his optics being the only light, and quietly slide onto the berth beside the youngling, and gently pulled the youngling tightly to his side, Bumblebee's optics dimly came online feeling the warm gentle leader pull his small frame close to Optimus's giant frame, Bumblebee shut his optics off and softly clicked and purred as both Autobots slipped into a peaceful recharge.

"Where's Optimus he's usually up by now" Ratchet questioned the two humans and two bots.

"No clue lets take a look" Bulkhead said walking down the hallway.

"Hey Bee's not in hiss room" Bulkhead pointed in the younglings room.

"What!" Ratchet, Arcee, and the humans ran over.

"So missing leader and scout" Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Sweet we're going on a bot hunt" Miko said running into another room.

"That's my room" Arcee hissed at Miko.

"Ok not in there" Jack said grabbing Miko and pulling her out of Arcee's room.

"How bout HERE!" Miko jumped into another room.

"I don't think they'd go in my room Miko" Bulkhead laughed at Miko's enthusiasm.

"Alright then how bout…."

"They're not in my room!" Ratchet snapped before Miko could jump into his room.

"Alrighty then doctor grouch" Miko rolled her eyes.

"I think I found them" Jack said peeking into Optimus's room.

"aw that's so sweet" Arcee cooed looking at the two recharging bots.

"what are they doing together?" Jack asked.

"There recharging or what you humans call sleeping" Ratchet explained.

"Yep those two are quiet close" Arcee smiled.

"Ew.."

"Not like that!" Arcee snapped at Miko.

"Father son relationship wise primus!" Arcee threw her arms up.

"Ok picture time" Miko smiled brining her cell phone out and taking a picture of the two slumbering bots that woke up.

"wha…" Bumblebee buzzed rubbing his sleepy optics, Bumblebee tried to sit up but was pinned the large gentle servo.

"Opt….can I get up…" Bumblebee tried pushing the servo off.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Optimus immediately lifted his servo off and sat up.

"What is it?" Optimus asked the crowd that stood at his door.

"Nothing we were just looking for you two" Miko smiled looking at the picture she got.

"Oh… well… we're up so" Bumblebee yawned very sleepily slightly falling over.

"Alright lets go" Optimus smiled catching the tired youngling.

"I'm up!" Bumblebee yelped as Arcee poked his abdomen.

"Ok you sure!" Optimus laughed watching Bumblebee jump to his feet and out of the room escaping the tickle torture.

"What are we gonna do today" Jack asked the bots.

"I don…" Arcee was cut off.

"You can clean up your mess from movie night" Ratchet snapped.

"Aw boring" Miko whined.

Everyone chipped in on cleaning up, but no one seemed to notice someone sneak out the door.

"Ok it's clean can we go now" Miko and Jack whined as they rolled their eyes.

"yes you may" Optimus let them free.

Ratchet sighed and went back to his work as Arcee and Bulkhead followed the children out to the back.

"Ratchet what happened to Bumblebee?" Optimus questioned noticing the small scout was no where in site.

"I don't know why?" Ratchet asked looking at his tools.

"I can't see him anywhere" Optimus said in a worried tone.

"He was tired maybe he went for a nap" Ratchet suggested.

Bumblebee walked through a light shadowy canyon looking around curiously.

"What I'm I doing here?" Bumblebee wondered how he ended up out of the base.

"Come here" A voice called from a shadow.

Bumblebee did what the voice told him and approached the shadowy area.

"How've you been?" The voiced asked.

"Good could be better but I'm pretty good" Bumblebee beeped.

"That's good to here" the voice came closer as a huge figure approached the scout.

"Uhhh…" Bumblebee took a step back.

"Don't be frightened scout come here I will not harm you" Megatron gestured towards himself holding his arms out as if he wanted a hug.

Bumblebee slowly approached the towering Decepticon.

"Ok…" Bumblebee whirred shakily.

"Come closer scout" Megatron kept his arm's out.

"You wanna hug from me?" Bumblebee clicked at the evil leader.

"yes scout" Megatron gestured to himself again.

"Your not going to stab me in the back with a sword" Bumblebee questioned going fo the hug.

"No scout" Megatron smiled and hugged the scout.

Bumblebee couldn't help but feel completely safe in the towering evil mechs arms.

"See scout I will not harm you" Megatron smiled ending the hug.

"Yeah…" Bumblebee whirred looking at the ground.

"What's the matter scout?" Megatron asked seeing the scouts expression.

"Megatron can I ask you something?" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Certainly" Megatron answered.

"Why am I here?" Bumblebee chirped.

"Well you came here on your own I'm going to take you under my wing for a while and see if you feel more useful being with me and my cons than with those degrading Autobots" Megatron explained in a nice tone.

"But!" Bumblebee beeped terrified of what he said he was betraying his Autobot family.

"Don't be frightened scout" Megatron pulled closer to him.

"Optimus I have found Bumblebee's spark signature and his not alone!" Ratchet yelled at the prime.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge!" Optimus commanded the medic.

"But Optimus you don't have back up" Ratchet whined.

"I don't need back up just do it!" Optimus snapped.

"Alright go" Ratchet opened the bridge and watched the prime run threw.

"Megatron!" Optimus roared.

"Optimus" Megatron smiled pulling Bumblebee tight to his side.

"Release Bumblebee immediately!" Optimus ordered.

"I will not at this moment but I will" Megatron growled.

"What are you getting at Megatron!" Optimus snapped.

"I'm going to take your scout aboard my ship not as a prisoner but as a soldier, just to see if he likes it better on cons side than bots" Megatron hissed.

"No way I don't agree Bumblebee's an Autobot!" Optimus barked.

"If I am why don't I have an Autobot insignia on me or why hasn't Ratchet offer to give me one!" Bumblebee cried.

"What!" Optimus asked in surprise.

"Just a week Optimus we will meet back here and than the scout can choose between Autobot or Decepticon" Megatron growled and picked Bumblebee up.

"Bumblebee you…" Optimus stuttered in shock.

"is it a deal than?" Megatron asked.

"Megatron defeating me I can take but taking away my son is something I could never handle" Optimus spoke sternly in a caring but leader tone.

Bumblebee perked up hearing what the Prime said.

"Oh Optimus your overreacting I'm simply taking him for a week" Megatron rolled his optics.

"You can say what ever you want but I tell the truth" Optimus told the evil leader.

"I'm taking that as a yes you agree to the deal" Megatron asked sarcastically.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"I…I…just wanna know where I belong" Bumblebee stared at the ground with sad optics.

"So it's a deal! Meet back here in one week!" Megatron told Optimus as he took Bumblebee away.

"Maybe he can be my son!' Megatron giggled as he dodged Optimus's shots.

"Optimus where's Bumblebee what happened!" Ratchet asked in a panicky tone.

Optimus completely ignored the medic and went straight to his room and locked the door.

"Welcome to your could be new home scout" Megatron placed Bumblebee on the ground, letting him take a look around the huge hallway.

"Whoa it's really big in here!" Bumblebee chirps echoed.

"Yes scout it is" Megatron smiled.

"Uh the bug is here" Knockout heard the echoed chirp.

"Welcome aboard the Nemesis kid" Breakdown said from behind.

"Th..thanks…hi" Bumblebee waved slightly startled by the con.

"Don't frighten him Breakdown!" Megatron snapped at this soldier.

"Yes lord Megatron my apologize" Breakdown apologized.

"well scout you have the whole day ahead of you go run along explore the ship I will soon show you to your room now go on" Megatron gave the youngling a small push.

"Ok… and you can call me Bumblebee or Bee" Bumblebee clicked as he walked down the hall.

"Yes sure youngling" Megatron watched Bumblebee turn the corner.


	9. I'm that much trouble?

"Optimus please speak with us the children have left please Optimus" Arcee begged the leader.

"Optimus what happened" Ratchet almost snapped.

"It's getting late get some rest" Optimus finally spoke.

"Bu.."

"I will explain tomorrow" Optimus said through his door.

"Ok…" his team stared at each other and went to go recharge.

"Scout why don't you go and explore around…. Instead of touching all these buttons!" a con drone lost it's cool and grabbed Bumblebee's servo that was pushing a bunch of buttons.

"Aaaaw ok" Bumblebee whirred and happily walked out of the room.

"Finally…" The drone sighed.

Bumblebee was calmly walking down the huge hallway of the Nemesis looking around like a curious puppy.

"So bug you think my laugh sounds stupid do you!" Knockout pinned Bumblebee against the wall.

"N….n…no!" Bumblebee whimpered.

"That's not what you said a few days ago!" Knockout snapped.

"I…I…know I'm sorry!" Bumblebee cried as knockout's claws dug into his shoulder.

"Sorry doesn't cut it with Decepticons kid!" Knockout growled at the frightened youngling.

Knockout turned his head as footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Welcome aboard I hope you have a pleasant recharge…" Knockout growled and gave an evil smile, as he let Bumblebee go watching him slide down the wall Knockout turned and walked away leaving the frightened scout sitting on the floor.

"Scout why are you sitting on the floor?" Megatron asked as he and Soundwave walked up to Bumblebee.

"I…uh…" Bumblebee looked around confused at what just happened.

"Uh you must be tired you haven't been getting a goods rest these past few nights" Megatron snickered.

"Yeah…" Bumblebee raised an optic ridge giving the con leader an unpleased look.

"Hey don't blame me youngling it's your systems not mine" Megatron hissed seeing the scouts unpleased look.

"You made my systems like that though!" Bumblebee beeped.

"No your systems got used to it so they do it automatically" Megatron explained, as Soundwave examined the youngling on the floor.

"Still you fault!" Bumblebee pouted.

"Yes yes whatever, Soundwave pick him up" Megatron commanded Soundwave that did as he was told.

"Hey I could have got up on my own!" Bumblebee squirmed in the faceless cons servos.

"Yes I'm sure you could have.." Megatron rolled his optics.

"Now escort him to his room so he may rest" Megatron told Soundwave.

"Aw…. Do I have to…" Bumblebee whirred wanting to go run around some more.

"Yes you need rest sparkling now Soundwave will show you to your room" Megatron explained to the whiny scout.

"Not a sparkling!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Whatever just go!" Megatron snapped back.

Soundwave walked away from the angry leader and went to put Bumblebee into his room.

"I can walk yeah know" Bumblebee buzzed to Soundwave who was letting Bumblebee rest his helm on his shoulder.

Soundwave didn't answer back just opened a door and walked into the room, Bumblebee looked around the room as Soundwave let him slide down onto his feet as he took a couple steps as he observed the room.

"There's a lot of computers in here" Bumblebee chirped as Soundwave entered the room more and walked over to the computers.

"Hey there's two berths in here who's the other one for?" Bumblebee clicked curiously.

"Is this your room?" Bumblebee buzzed as he watched Soundwave press buttons.

Soundwave nodded his head as he stared at the screen.

"Watcha doin?" Bumblebee clicked as he tried to see the controls that were above him.

Soundwave pointed to the screen where a bunch of cybertronian was rushing across the screen.

"What's that say?" Bumblebee asked as he did not know how to read.

Soundwave pointed the screen and ran his finger over the words.

"I don't know what it say's" Bumblebee whirred.

A surprised Soundwave turned and stared down at the youngling.

"I was never taught how to read, just fight didn't have time to figure out reading" Bumblebee explained to Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded and gestured towards a berth.

"aw do I have to" Bumblebee yawned.

Soundwave nodded and continued to wave Bumblebee to the berth.

"Fine…" Bumblebee sat on the berth and stared at the ground.

Soundwave shook his helm and let out something that sounded like a small laugh.

"Hey do you talk?" Bumblebee asked hearing the small laugh.

Soundwave turned to the youngling of many questions and nodded.

"Why don't you ever talk?" Bumblebee Beeped.

"I don't know thought id save my voice for something worth talking to" Soundwave spoke to Bumblebee.

"Oh that's a good reason" Bumblebee whirred and buzzed in surprise to hear the faceless cons voice.

"Yes perhaps" Soundwave shrugged and looked the youngling up and down.

"So why do you choose to speak when you have no voice" Soundwave questioned walking over to the scout.

"I…I… Don't exactly know why but I'm thankful I have at least something that a can communicate with" Bumblebee told the con.

"Yes I see now get some rest" Soundwave told the yawning scout.

"I'd rather stay up.." Bumblebee grumpily whirred.

"Aw come on don't be like that your young and you need your rest" Soundwave told the cranky scout.

"I may be young but I'm perfectly fine with out any recharge" Bumblebee buzzed to Soundwave.

"Are you hungry is that why you wont recharge?" Soundwave asked.

"NO!" Bumblebee shouted out.

"You sure cause I can go get you some energon it's no trouble" Soundwave offered to the freaking out scout.

"No no I'm fine thank you!" Bumblebee beeped fast than laid on the berth.

"Alright then…." Soundwave tilted his head confused as he walked out of the room.

"What was all the shouting about?" Starscream asked walking up to Soundwave.

"Welcome to your to be new home scout" Soundwave played an audio bite of Megatron welcoming Bumblebee.

"Uh right the youngling is aboard I don't know why Megatron bothered younglings are to much work and they get into everything, if the Autobots didn't have the patients for him and couldn't handle him how does Megatron think that he can" Starscream laughed as he and Soundwave walked down the hall.

Bumblebee slide down the closed door into a sitting position and stared.

"I'm really that much trouble?" Bumblebee questioned himself.

A week later

"I'm really getting tired of that youngling waking us up every night" Starscream yawned to Megatron and Soundwave.

"Yes I agree with you Starscream getting up in the middle of the night and cleaning the younglings messes is annoying, but today he chooses what side he belongs to so be prepared to deal with him more often" Megatron explained to the complaining seeker.

"right… you sure you want to stand for ten hours watching the scout think!" Starscream joked as Soundwave turned to his room and watched the two laughing bots walk down the hall.

"Youngling what are you doing?" Soundwave asked Bumblebee that was hanging upside down on his berth.

"Oh I was…uh…just thinking…" Bumblebee buzzed, as Soundwave picked him up and placed him on his feet.

"ok than what were you thinking about?" Soundwave asked as he walked past Bee to his computer and pressed a few buttons than walked to his door.

"Things….Where you going?" Bumblebee clicked.

"I downloaded a ground bridge coordinates Knockout and Breakdown have found some energon deposits in some far away place it would take for ever for them to drive… oh and don't forget your are to meet up with lord Megatron you shall choose your side" Soundwave explained as he walked out the door.

"Oh right…..far away place huh…" Bee thought to himself as Soundwave walked down the hallway.

"I made a mistake coming here and I definitely don't want to be any trouble to Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead….maybe I don't belong on either side… I wish I was flying around the universe like Wheeljack, where nobody has to worry about you, well I don't have a ship so flying around the universe is out but I can drive around this planet that sounds like fun!" Bumblebee chirped to himself.

"So it's settled I'll sneak through the bridge and I'll be free and away from any bots that worry" Bumblebee chirped and clicked as he snuck out of the room and into the bridging room. Where Bumblebee watched Soundwave bridged Knockout and Breakdown.

After Soundwave bridged the two he walked out of the room not noticing the hiding scout, Bumblebee waited till the door shut as he ran up to the controls.

"Um…. Ok Soundwave pressed this button the coordinates should still be locked in" Bumblebee spoke to himself pressing a button that opened the bridge back up.

"Awesome ok time to go!" Bumblebee chirped and ran through the bridge.

"Hey Bumblebee I got an idea how bout I teach you how to read how's that sound?" Soundwave said as he entered his room.

"Youngling?" Soundwave called as he looked to see no bubbly youngling in his room.

"Lord Megatron's going to freak!" Starscream shouted when Soundwave texted the news to him.

"Why would I freak?" Megatron asked Starscream as he approached from behind.

"Uh.. Lord Megatron it seems your tiny guest has been misplaced" Starscream growled.

"WHAT! HOW CAN THIS BE!" Megatron shouted in anger.

"Lord Megatron you had to see this coming he's a youngling they like to play games" Starscream told the angry leader.

"Hmm perhaps your right he was playing a hiding game with Optimus, maybe he wants to play" Megatron hissed.

Soundwave shook his head in disagreement and showed Megatron that the bridge was used twice.

"Impossible the little insect can't read!" Megatron snapped.

"He must of watched Soundwave do it!" Starscream explained.

"Well get your pathetic ass's going and get me that youngling!" Megatron snapped and ordered Soundwave and Starscream.

"What am I doing…." Bumblebee thought as he drove deep into a mountain range.

"I don't even know where I'm going…." Bumblebee spoke to himself.

"Optimus Bumblebee is not on the Decepticon ship" Ratchet announced joyfully.

"Is he with another con!" Bulkhead asked.

"No but my guess is he escaped the cons" Ratchet explained.

"Then why hasn't he sent us rendezvous point" Arcee asked.

"I don't know let's call him see if he's ok" Optimus suggested.

"Bumblebee this is Optimus are you ok?" Optimus's voice came over the COM.

"I'm fine" Bumblebee beeped back.

"Ok good to hear now send us you coordinates so we can come get you" Optimus explained happily.

"No…" Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

"What Bumblebee are you sure your feeling ok" Optimus asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm not coming back I don't belong with the cons and I don't belong with the Autobots I'm not on any side so I'm not going to be any trouble to you or the cons" Bumblebee explained.

"Bumblebee you are an Autobot we can prove it it's in your record" Ratchet explained.

"Yeah even if I am an Autobot I'm to much work" Bumblebee told the medic.

"Bumblebee you're not to much work your to young to be out on your own" Optimus said through the COM.

"I'm young and I cause to much trouble" Bumblebee whirred sadly.

"Bumblebee you have your flaws but your young you still need to be taken care of and protected that's not you causing trouble that's you being a youngling" Arcee told the upset scout.

"Speaking of trouble there's real trouble two Decepticons are hot on Bumblebee's trail" Ratchet explained as he pointed to the two cons.

"Megatron and Starscream?" Optimus asked.

"Starscream and Soundwave" Ratchet corrected.

"Ratchet lock onto Bumblebee's position we're brining him home!" Optimus ordered as Arcee and Bulkhead followed him through the bridge.

"Where do you think your going youngling!" Starscream hissed as he and Soundwave flew above him.

"I don't know but anywhere that's away from you!" Bumblebee beeped to and sped up.

"Smartass little! Megatron said bring him back he didn't say we had to unharmed!" Starscream growled as he shot a missile that headed straight for Bumblebee.

Bumblebee dodged the first one but was hit by the second one.

"right on target!" Starscream laughed as he watched Bumblebee transform and slide on his stomach.

"Ok youngling this one should knock you out enough so that we can bring you back with out a fuss!" Starscream snickered as he shot another missile at the wounded scout.

Bumblebee was tackled out of the way into a boulder.

"ah!" Bumblebee stabbed in the side be a sharp jagged rock.

"Bumblebee stay put!" Optimus commanded as he shielded his youngling and fired at the incoming cons.

"Arcee Bulkhead one of you call for a ground bridge!" Optimus shouted as he continued to fire.

"The cons called in back up!" Bulkhead announced as in coming con drones fired upon them.

"Kill the three capture the youngling!" Starscream ordered the con drones.

"I shall take care of Optimus prime!" Starscream shouted as he dived down and rammed the Prime away from the scout.

Optimus rolled half off of the cliff and grabbed hold of the cliffs edge clinging onto it for his life.

"Dad!" Bumblebee yelped as Starscream had Optimus hanging off a cliff at gunpoint.

"your daddy is not going to save you! I'm going to take you back and will enjoy watching Megatron offline you just as he offlined your true creators!" Starscream laughed as he was ready to pull the trigger.

Bumblebee tackled Starscream with what ever strength he had and charged his cannon as Starscream pinned him down.

"You are more than I thought scout just not enough!" Starscream charged his plasma cannon at Bumblebee.

Optimus heard the shot go off as he finally pulled himself back up onto the rock platform he drew his sword and charged at Starscream and swung his sword at Starscream getting a clean cut as energon flew as Starscream yelped in pain as his arm was sliced off.

"Aaaah! Retreat Megatron can get the youngling another time that's if it survives!" Starscream screamed at the his cons as he transformed and flew away with Soundwave and a few surviving drones.

"Optimus are you alright!" Bulkhead and Arcee ran towards their leader.

"I'm fine just dents and scratches where's Bumblebee Starscream shot him!" Optimus explained as he panicked and looked around for his charge.

"Over here!" Arcee said as she lifted the helm of the scout that was leaking energon from his throat and from his side.

"Ratchet!" Optimus snapped.

"Place him on the berth… careful!" Ratchet snapped into action preparing his tools As Bulkhead placed Bumblebee on the medical berth.

Bumblebee looked around as Ratchet quickly prepped his tools, Bumblebee tried to tell Ratchet he was fine but ended up grabbing his throat and coughing violently.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted in surprise as he watched Bumblebee cough up energon as tears from the pain ran down his faceplate.

"Ratchet do something!" Arcee snapped.

"I can't the only thing I can do is wait tell he stops than repair" Ratchet quickly explained to the panicking femme.

"STARSCREAM YOU ARE SO PATHETIC YOU CAN'T RETRIEVE ONE STUPID YOUNGLING BUT YOU MANAGE TO LOSE YOUR ARM IN THE PROCESS!" Megatron screamed at his second in command.

"Lord Megatron Optimus prime and his team showed up there was nothing I could do!" Starscream defended.

"Kill them didn't pop into your mind!" Megatron snapped.

"Please my lord I will make it up to you!" Starscream begged.

"Yes in time you will!" Megatron growled and walked away.

"He's fine Optimus" Ratchet told the prime that stood over the slumbering scout.

"Yes I know" Optimus sighed.

"What is it?" Ratchet whined.

"Our youngling doesn't seem to think he's found his place in life" Optimus spoke to the medic.

"well through are optics his place in life is being our scout and your son" Ratchet smiled at his leader.

"Yes Ratchet that is true….could you do me a favour?" Optimus asked.

"Yes what is it?" Ratchet happily answered.

"Nice to see that your awake how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked a waking youngling.

Bumblebee was about to answer but remembered what happened to him the last time he tried to speak, Bumblebee a finger over the new scars on his throat.

"Bumblebee I'm…" Ratchet was interrupted by Bumblebee giving a thumbs up.

"So your feeling ok that's good" Ratchet smiled he would find a better time to tell the scout his news.

"Hey Bumblebee what's on your wing?" Optimus smiled as he poked the younglings doorwing.

Bumblebee turned his sore neck to the wing that the Prime poked.

Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee and Bulkhead all giggled softly as they watched Bumblebee spin around in circles as he tried to look on his right doorwing.

"Here" Ratchet laughed as held up a broken black screen.

Bumblebee managed to make robotic Chirping and clicking as he gave Ratchet and everyone a hug, than looked happily at back at the reflection of his Autobot insignia on his right doorwing.

"Come on Bee go show the children before they leave for their trip" Bulkhead and Arcee happily escorted the youngling out the base with them.

"Thank you Ratchet" Optimus smiled.

"No need for thanks I should have a long time ago" Ratchet told the prime.

"Ratchet you didn't get the chance to tell him yet have you?" Optimus turned his happy gaze to a sad one.

"No….I haven't" Ratchet threw his sad gaze to the floor.

"The last thing he said was dad…" Optimus told the medic.

"He reached the youngling stage and finally called you dad" Ratchet smiled.

"Ratchet you know he didn't talk much after his voice was robbed" Optimus smiled at the medic.

"I know….. And now he can't at all…" Ratchet sighed heavily.


	10. A long energetic day

"Wow Bee it really suits you" Raf complemented on his guardians insignia.

Bumblebee nodded and clicked saying thank you to his human.

"a lots happened to you the past few week and I'm sorry I wasn't there and I'm sorry I'm going away again, but Miko and Jack are coming to so Arcee and Bulkhead know how it is" Raf explained to his Autobot.

"Yeah speaking of that we gotta go!" Miko rolled her eyes at Jack.

"I'm coming ok Bee I got to go be good ok" Raf said his goodbyes and ran off with Miko and Jack.

"So how was the goodbye?" Ratchet asked the three that entered the base.

"Good not to long and not to short" Arcee explained walking past Ratchet.

Bumblebee was heading for his room just about to turn the corner when he turned his helm as someone called his name.

"Bumblebee" Ratchet called.

"Oh geez… are you ok?" Ratchet asked the scout that walked into the corner.

Bumblebee shook his helm shaking off the dizziness and gave a thumbs up.

"Ok I just wanted to tell you that Optimus is in his room he would like to have a word with you" Ratchet told the scout that nodded and went to the Primes room.

"Good you got Ratchets message" Optimus smiled when he saw the small scouts helm peek in his room.

"Come in I don't bite" Optimus waved the scout in.

Bumblebee approached slowly and stood next to the prime that was sitting on his berth.

"Bumblebee I want you to know no matter how much trouble you think you cause it I will never think of you as an annoyance or think any less of you, there's no need for you to run away, look when I said I would raise you I had a lot of bots telling me it's to much trouble for me to handle to much work, but I knew that already I wanted that challenge and I took it yes you were a handful and you still are, but it was worth it just because your still learning doesn't mean your making it harder for us, the war that goes on around us is what troubles us we want to shelter you from the war keep you safe but that is nearly impossible but we will always put you before ourselves because we care and love for you and losing you we would never get over that feeling you understand right?" Optimus explained his spark out to the youngling that listened to every word.

Bumblebee nodded and giving the prime understanding thankful glowing optics.

"I'm glad you do" Optimus gave a warm smile and hug to the youngling that clicked and purred.

"Can I come in?" Ratchet knocked on the primes door.

"Yes you may" Optimus told the medic to enter the room.

"Bumblebee I have some news for you…" Ratchet said with a sad look as he entered the room.

Bumblebee's optics went to sad already knowing what the medic was going to tell him.

"I guessing you already know but just encase I'm going to tell you anyway" Ratchet told the unhappy scout.

Bumblebee nodded as he stared at the ground.

"The plasma round finished what ever was left of your communications you will no longer be able to use beeps whirrs or buzzes you can no longer speak" Ratchet explained.

Bumblebee didn't nod he kept his sad gaze to the floor while the prime rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"How ever you are still able to make the same sounds as sparkling so clicking, chirping, squeaking and purring are still in there but not being able to make any words" Ratchet explained in a cheerier tone.

Bumblebee perked up he didn't care if he didn't make any words as long as he was still able to make some sort of noise he could still be useful to warning his team of things or getting their attention.

"You going to be ok?" Ratchet and Optimus asked.

Bumblebee nodded happily and gave each mech a hug and cheerfully ran out the room to go hug the other two bots.

"Well….that went…" Ratchet stuttered surprised at the scouts reaction.

"Well?" The prime finished the medics sentence.

"Unexpected..." Ratchet corrected.

"Yes it did I guess he's grateful for what ever he gets to communicate with" Optimus smiled as he and the medic walked out of the room and towards the main room.

"Uh! What was that for?" Arcee giggled as she got a hug from a joyful youngling.

"Thanks Bee" Bulkhead smiled as he also got a hug from the cheery youngling.

"Alright you that's enough running around" Optimus laughed as he grabbed Bumblebee's waist picking the energetic youngling up.

Bumblebee clicked and chirped as he playfully squirmed in the leaders gentle servos.

"You are so full of energy aren't you?" Arcee cooed as she poked Bumblebee's stomach getting a quick squeak from the bubbly scout.

"Alright alright I'll put you down" Optimus laughed placing the energetic scout back on his feet.

Bumblebee twittered and clicked as he ran around the base playfully jumping in and out of hiding places that only his small frame could get into.

"Where did he get all that energy from?" Bulkhead chuckled as Bumblebee jumped from room to room.

"It's more like got back" Optimus corrected the large mech.

"How so?" Arcee asked curiously.

"Well he lost all that happy-go-lucky energy when his voice was taken from him, he stopped being social and almost completely stopped communicating with anyone he focused more on fighting in the war he always has, but with the spirit of we're going to get through this war we will find the end of these dark times" Optimus explained the youngling to his team.

"Yeah I remember that" Arcee smiled.

"Yeah I don't know what we would do with out Bumblebee" Ratchet added.

"Oooh!" Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus all winced at the scout that tripped over his own foot landing hard on the concrete floor.

"You ok?" Optimus and Ratchet asked walking over to the downed youngling.

Bumblebee quickly jumped up startling the two bots that were going to bring back to his feet, Bumblebee was going to go for another round of jumping around when someone grabbed his doorwings.

"Ok I think that's enough running around for now come get some energon" Ratchet pulled the scout that was vibrating with energy by his doorwings.

Bumblebee clicked and chirped trying to break free of the medics hold but eventually gave in and happily twittered as Ratchet rolled his optics at the random clicking scout.

"Here ya go" Ratchet said handing Bumblebee his energon.

Bumblebee clicked thanking the medic as he thirstily drank the nourishing energon, Bumblebee quickly finished his energon as he hopped up and down in one spot.

The room quickly filled with soft laughter as the scout put on a look of surprise every time he hiccupped, Bumblebee continued to jump at the noises continued to come from him as he turned and gave Ratchet a scared look trying to figure out what the noises where.

"All these years and yet he still doesn't know what his own hiccups are" Ratchet laughed.

"It's ok Bee there just hiccups nothing to worry about" Optimus smiled at his confused youngling.

Bumblebee cocked his head than shrugged and gave a quick chirp and ran to his room.

"He needs to calm down" Ratchet sighed.

"Lets take him out for a drive or patrol or something to down his energy" Arcee suggested.

"Yeah I say that's a good idea" Bulkhead agreed with the femme.

"Yeah but what are doing drive patrol walk what?" Arcee listed.

"Uh… what's more tiring?" Ratchet asked.

"ummm…. Probably a long walk" Bulkhead suggested.

"Long walk it is than" Optimus announced walking to the younglings room as the others followed closely.

"shh… come look…" Optimus quickly shushed the chattering bots and pointed in the younglings room.

Smiles and soft sighs came from the four bots that stood in the scout's doorway watching the adorable napping scout.

"Aw he's so cute" Arcee cooed with a smile.

"Yes but if he sleeps now he will be up all night wake him up" Ratchet told the cooing bots and waved them to the youngling.

"Aw but he looks so peaceful" Bulkhead whined.

"He wont be peaceful when you have to deal with a hyper youngling tell two in the morning!" Ratchet snapped at Bulkhead.

Optimus rolled his optics and walked into the younglings room and lightly shook the scouts small frame.

"Bee…Bumblebee…." Optimus silently called the younglings name.

Bumblebee's dim optics slowly came on as he lifted his helm to get a look at who woke him, he slowly clicked at Optimus as he sat up slowly on his berth and stared curiously at the crowd in his room.

"Come on lets go for a walk" Arcee told the tired youngling pulling him to his feet.

Bumblebee twittered tiredly yawning as he trudged his way to the main room.

"Yes everyone is coming" Arcee turned and looked at the medic and prime.

"Agh yep…." Ratchet sighed and followed the crew out the door.

Arcee was running around with Bumblebee playfully jumping over boulders and occasionally Bulkhead.

"Good burn off that energy" Ratchet sighed walking with the Prime.

"Aw Ratchet aren't you enjoying the beautiful day?" Optimus asked with a slight hint of laughter.

"yes I am…" Ratchet growled.

"You need to get out more often" Bulkhead laughed at Ratchet.

"I get out plenty!" Ratchet snapped at the large green mech.

"What are you laughing at!" Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"Oh nothing…" Optimus chuckled looking away from the furious medic.

Bumblebee slowly crept up to the off guard laughing prime and quietly got behind the large leader and poked Optimus in the side and quickly hid behind the towering mechs body shadowing every movement of the prime that looked around for the culprit that poked him again on the opposite side.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge and watched the prime get tricked over and over again by the cheeky youngling, Ratchet face palmed and pointed to the youngling that was ready to strike again.

Bumblebee squeaked and twittered as Optimus quickly turned catching the youngling in the act.

"ha ha got you!" Optimus taunted the surprised scout that clicked and quickly ran off as the prime gave chase to the fleeing youngling.

Bumblebee quickly dodged the prime but got distracted by Ratchet yelling at Bulkhead.

"Can't get away now!" Optimus laughed as he hugged the small scout that flailed in surprise.

Optimus lost grip of the flailing youngling and watched the yellow bot run down the canyon but only got so far as Arcee came out of know where and tackled Bumblebee pinning him to the dirt ground.

Bumblebee squirmed in desperate attempt to escape the femme, but squirming only resulted in the start of tickle torture, Optimus laughed hearing the squeaks of the cheerful youngling getting tickled.

"Care to join me?" Arcee asked the prime and gestured towards the madly chirping youngling.

"I think I will" Optimus smiled joining the femmes tickle fest.

"Its getting dark come on you three" Ratchet called to the femme, Prime, and youngling.

"Aw your just not having enough fun" Arcee told the medic.

"No it's really getting late come on the sun is down lets go" Ratchet nagged the three.

"Yes it's time to go back" Optimus smiled and pointed at the youngling that sat on the ground and yawned.

"Oh… alright" Arcee smiled and jogged up to the cranky medic and large green wrecker.

"Come on Bumblebee" Optimus guided the sleepy scout to the others.

"Good we tired him out" Ratchet sighed happily.

"We!" Arcee and Bulkhead snapped at the medic.

"Ok ok you guys did….geez" Ratchet moved beside Optimus and away from the snapping femme and wrecker.

"Uh hey Optimus we got someone falling behind.." Bulkhead called the prime getting his attention and pointed to a tired youngling behind the group dragging his feet as he desperately tried to stay awake.

"Come on Bee pick up the pace" Ratchet and Optimus waved the youngling over.

Bumblebee let out a few quiet clicks and took a couple bigger steps towards them.

"There you go" Ratchet said to the group.

"We're almost at the base anyway" Ratchet happily told the crew.

"Yeah yeah…" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Optimus…" Bulkhead pointed to a stopped Bee.

"Aw Bee your tired aren't you?" Optimus cooed walking over to the youngling that nodded his helm tiredly.

"Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?" Optimus continued to coo.

Bumblebee twittered annoyed at the question but gave up quickly and held his arms up in defeat as the prime smiled and eagerly picked up the sleepy.

"Someone's going to sleep well tonight" Arcee smiled at the sleepy youngling that wrapped his arms around the primes neck and rested his tired helm on Optimus's shoulders.

"where finally back" Ratchet sighed relieved to be back inside the base Bumblebee was already recharging by the time the team got in.

"Here" Ratchet handed the team some energon.

"Should we bother to wake the youngling?" Bulkhead asked pointing to the scout that was recharging the Primes arms.

"Yeah… I'll give him some low grade" Ratchet explained as he reached for the low grade.

Optimus woke youngling up Bumblebee's optics dim but awake he clicked a few times noticing they were back in the base.

"Here Bee" Ratchet gave the low grade to the scout.

Bumblebee took a sip than chirped at Ratchet giving him an odd look of confusion.

"What?" Ratchet whined.

Bumblebee looked at the energon than back at Ratchet and clicked.

"Yes I know it's low grade I'm giving you low grade so your not up all night" Ratchet told the scout.

Bumblebee was the last to finish drinking energon, Bumblebee curled up to the primes chest where Bumblebee got warmth from the primes spark Bumblebee purred and started to drift off into recharge.

"I don't think he's going to stay up any longer" Arcee pointed out watching Bumblebee slip into recharge.

"I don't think so either" Optimus smiled getting up from where he sat and walking down the hallway to the younglings room.

Optimus placed the youngling on carefully on the berth and rubbed the back of the scouts small helm, Bumblebee woke and squeaked softly to the prime.

"Shh… recharge…" Optimus cooed as he continued to rub the younglings helm getting soft clicks and purrs as the scout fell into recharge.

"Is he recharging?" Arcee asked as the Prime entered the main room.

"Yes he is in a peaceful recharge" Optimus sighed happily to Arcee.

"Oh good I bet he's just beat it was a long day" Arcee said to her team mates.

"Yes it has now I think it is a good idea if we go and rest as well" Ratchet suggested as he shut down the med bay.

"Goodnight" all the three mechs and femme said to each other and went to go recharge.

Bumblebee quietly entered the primes room to see a peacefully recharging leader.

Bumblebee walked up to the prime and clicked trying to get the primes attention but having no such luck so Bumblebee decided to shake the prime slightly and click at him again that worked.

"Bee…" Optimus asked tiredly as he opened his optics.

"What is it youngling?" Optimus asked as he sat up.

"Click click chirp" Was all the prime got as an answer.

"Did you have an accident?" Optimus asked the clicking scout.

Bumblebee shook his head and clicked and chirped and gave a sad gaze to Optimus.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Optimus asked the sad yellow scout.

Bumblebee nodded his head and clicked sadly to the prime.

"Aw come here… are you going to be ok what was the nightmare about?" Optimus asked as he let Bumblebee sit on his lap.

/Megatron killing my creators/ Bumblebee texted the Prime.

"Bumblebee it's ok I'm here for you Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead nothing is going to happen to you, I'm sorry you had to find out about your creators I should have told you sooner" Optimus said to the crying youngling.

"How bout you recharge in here tonight" Optimus suggested to the scout.

Bumblebee nodded as the prime wiped the last tears from his face than placed him on the berth.

"Night youngling" Optimus said in a sift tone.

Bumblebee chirped and purred as he curled up to primes chest for warmth and fell into recharge quiet peaceful recharge, Optimus smiled and also fell into a peaceful recharge.


	11. Ratchet and the Bee

"Prime bring you and two other bots with you we need you for a day or two" Agent fowler informed Optimus.

"Ok we will be their shortly" Optimus agreed to humans request and ended the call.

"Arcee Bulkhead come with me you will accompany me with agent fowler" Optimus informed the two, and walked over to Ratchet and towards Bumblebee who jumped up off the couch wanting to go with.

"Bumblebee you will remain here with Ratchet and help monitor" Optimus explained to the two that gave each other a disapproving look.

/Don't leave me with him/

"I'm not sparkling sitting"

/NOT A SPARKLING!/

"Yeah well your fresh out of that stage so yeah!" Ratchet argued.

/Yeah whatever gramps/

"Watch it!"

/Please take me with!/

"Bumblebee you will be fine" Optimus reassured giving a small laugh.

/But he's cranky and no fun/

"He's young and has know commonsense"

"You two are being ridicules" Optimus waved the two off.

/I'll be fine please can I go/

"No now stay here and have fun you two we won't be long" Optimus smiled and gave Bumblebee a quick hug and escaped through the bridge with Arcee and Bulkhead.

Bumblebee stood still watching the empty bridge tunnel with drooped doorwings.

"Come on kid don't just stand there all day start helping by taking those boxes to the storage closet" Ratchet commanded the depressed youngling.

Bumblebee gave a low warble and trudged his way over to the boxes location and quietly picked them up, Ratchet watched Bumblebee make his way down the hall and to the closet making sure that Bumblebee doesn't break any of the appliances, Ratchet shrugged and went back to his work, Bumblebee gave a quick chirp as he approached the busy medic.

"Thank you Bumblebee I don't have anything else for you to do right now but if you want you can mop the floors" Ratchet thanked and suggested trying to keep the youngling busy and out of trouble.

Bumblebee waved it off and planted himself on the couch and gave a whiney sigh trying to think of something to do.

*Great if a don't keep him busy he'll whine and pull pranks* Ratchet thought to himself.

"Uh hey Bumblebee did you have energon this morning?" Ratchet asked in an unusually nice tone.

Bumblebee perked up and chirped and shook his head as Ratchet smiled at him and handed him his favourite kind of energon, Bumblebee happily twittered in thanks and pranced over to the couch to drink his energon.

*Ok the kids cute and bubbly and listens pretty well I guess he's not all that bad…* Ratchet smiled watching the happy youngling that swung his legs and twitter and chirped happily as he drank his fusion energon.

"You all done there?" Ratchet asked kindly as he peeked over the computer screens to see Bumblebee hanging upside down on the couch.

Bumblebee nodded and squeaked as he got back onto his feet and headed towards the medic handing the empty energon cube to Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled as he took the empty energon cube and watched the yawning youngling that tried desperately to stay awake.

"Sleepy?" Ratchet cooed as he got rid of the energon cube.

Bumblebee shook his head quickly and walked back to the couch wondering why Ratchet was using that tone with him and being nice, Bumblebee turned the TV to some cartoons as he lay on the couch slowly slipping into a light recharge.

"I knew you were tired" Ratchet whispered to himself as he gave a small warm laugh and continued with his formulas.

"Now what to do with him when he wakes" Ratchet spoke to himself getting panicky he's helped plenty of sparklings hatch, but never really took care of sparklings or younglings.

"Hello Ratchet is everything alright?" Optimus asked concerned as to why the medic called.

"Oh everything is perfectly fine I just wanted to ask you something" Ratchet whispered as he caught a glimpse of the youngling shifting on the couch.

"Why are you whispering?" Optimus asked confused as Ratchet shushed him.

"Bee's sleeping on the couch I don't want to wake him" Ratchet shushed the prime.

"Aw" Optimus sighed.

"Now can I ask something" Ratchet whispered impatiently.

"Yes you may" Optimus whispered back.

"What do I do with Bumblebee when he wakes?" Ratchet asked almost frightened.

"What are you afraid of a little youngling?" Arcee giggled in the background.

"I heard that no I'm not I've just never been left alone with one that's all" Ratchet explained.

"Oh well offer to train with him or play some games go on a patrol" Optimus suggested to the panicky medic.

"Ok thanks…" Ratchet thanked as he turned his attention to the woken youngling that happily chirped and walked over as he heard the primes voice.

"Hello youngling" Optimus greeted cheerfully.

Bumblebee squeaked, twittered, and clicked greeting the prime back as he waved happily at the screen.

"I miss you to Bee we will be back soon I promise" Optimus smiled as Arcee and Bulkhead rolled their optics helplessly as they could never hope to ever understand the chirps, twitters and clicks that came from the youngling.

"Arcee and Bulkhead miss you to" Optimus giggled as Bumblebee chirped to the femme and wrecker.

"Yeah Bee we do can't wait to get home" Bulkhead sighed and smiled.

"Yeah Bulkhead and Optimus are boring"

"Hey!" both mechs snapped at the femme that giggled at their reactions.

"Well you two have a good day and we will call again tonight" Optimus informed the medic and scout.

"Alright bye" Ratchet said to the three as Bumblebee chirped and ended the call.

"What do you wanna do Bee patrol, Hide n Seek, or some training?" Ratchet listed off to the young scout.

Bumblebee stared and clicked surprised at what Ratchet asked him.

"Well?…" Ratchet asked again.

Bumblebee chirped excitedly to Ratchet who stared at him with confusion.

"Bee please text me I don't understand you" Ratchet asked nicely.

Bumblebee jumped up and down clicking and twittering happily.

"Ok…." Ratchet almost didn't want to know.

"You want to play with a puzzle?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee shook his head and ran to the storage closet and pushed out a bunch of paint.

"Oh… you want to make a mess I see….." Ratchet rolled his optics and followed Bumblebee into his room, Ratchet stood and watched as Bumblebee scattered giant pieces of paper everywhere.

Bumblebee clicked and chirped as he pointed to the paint, the paper, and the paint brushes.

"Ok ok" Ratchet laughed as he sat on the floor with Bumblebee.

Ratchet picked up a paint brush and started to paint on the paper that was in front of him on the floor, Bumblebee did the same but not for long, Bumblebee threw his paint brush and stuck his servos in the paint and started to paint with his servos making a bunch of paint drip on himself and on his floor.

"What are you doing your making a mess?" Ratchet snapped but had to smile at the big adorable icy blue innocent optics.

Bumblebee clicked and pointed at the paper and waved his servo that was covered in paint.

"Hey!" Ratchet shielded his face as the servo that Bumblebee was waving with showered him with paint.

Bumblebee chirped apologetically to the unpleased medic.

"here!" Ratchet flung paint back at Bumblebee and laughed as the paint splattered across Bumblebee's faceplate.

Night

"Hey Optimus" Ratchet laughed as he and Bumblebee answered the call.

"Why are you two covered in paint?" Arcee asked pointing at the two on the monitor.

"Oh we were just painting" Ratchet answered cheerfully.

"Wow your actually laughing and happy you two must be having fun who knew Ratchet and the Bee could have fun together" Bulkhead teased the medic.

"Oh your hilarious" Ratchet scoffed at the wrecker.

"I'm glad you two are having but we have to go" Optimus spoke up.

"Alright Optimus we'll let you guys go" Ratchet smiled as Bumblebee squeaked and clicked a goodnight and walked off.

"Goodnight… oh and make sure Bumblebee gets a bath" Optimus said goodnight and told the medic.

"Gotcha goodnight" Ratchet ended the call and saw Bumblebee distracted by the TV and quickly snuck out back and ran the warm cleaning fluid in the giant tub like pool.

Bumblebee stared at the TV not seeing Ratchet behind him.

"Come on your taking a bath!" Ratchet told the youngling that was squirming in his arms.

"STOP SQUIRMING!" Ratchet ordered as he scrubbed Bumblebee's small frame clean.

"There all clean geez why do you always make such a fuss" Ratchet sighed drying off the young scout that took the towel and clicked angrily and dried himself off.

"Oh right all by yourself" Ratchet laughed as he shut down his medical bay.

"Bumblebee you should go get some rest now" Ratchet said noticing the tired optics on the youngling.

Bumblebee nodded and headed for his room but turned and clicked tiredly at Ratchet.

"Yes I will to but I have to take the night watch just encase Optimus needs something" Ratchet explained to the sleepy scout.

Bumblebee chirped and walked back into the room.

"What you want to stay up to….oh… alright" Ratchet sighed deciding to let the scout stay up with him.

"Come on we can watch some TV as we monitor" Ratchet explained and sat on the couch flipping through the channels.

Bumblebee sat beside Ratchet and watched the screen pass through many channels, as he watched the TV he got sleepier and sleepier and soon was leaning against the medic that gave him a nod and a smile letting Bumblebee slip into recharge.

"I'm glad Optimus found and raised you if we didn't have you I don't know what we would do" Ratchet whispered and Rubbed Bumblebee's helm.


	12. The Prime

"This when you need Miko and her Cell phone camera" Arcee smiled and pointed to the two bots recharging on the couch.

"Indeed Arcee" Optimus gave a happy sigh and smiled at the two.

"Aw this is about as sweet as Ratchets ever gonna get" Bulkhead laughed waking the medic.

"Hey your back earlier than I expected!" Ratchet jumped up throwing Bumblebee on the ground.

Bumblebee clicked at Ratchet giving a disoriented look to the medic that helped him up.

"Oops sorry Bee" Ratchet apologized helping the youngling to his feet.

Bumblebee Nodded and chirped giving the CMO an unexpected hug.

"Uh…. Thanks Bee….." Ratchet said still in shock.

"Aw cute" Arcee giggled.

"Docs got a soft spot" Bulkhead laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing your next Bulk!" Ratchet snapped and pointed Bumblebee to the wrecker.

Bumblebee eagerly chirped and hugged the big green mech, Bumblebee let out a squeak as he got squeezed by the giant bot.

"Ok Bulk make sure there's going to be some Bumblebee left so he can hug us" Arcee told Bulkhead as she watched Bumblebee's optics get wider as he was hugged by the wrecker.

"Sorry Bee!" Bulkhead released the youngling letting Bumblebee's vents cycle than going for more hugs.

"Thank you Bee that was very nice of you" Arcee gave Bumblebee quick push to Optimus after she got her hug.

Bumblebee twittered and clicked as he made his way to the primes hug.

"We all appreciate your hugs" Optimus cooed as he got his hug from the young scout.

Bumblebee clicked and ran off to his room leaving the team with cheery smiles on the faceplates, Bumblebee came running back in with a giant piece of paper with a picture on it, Bumblebee clicked and twittered pointing to each bot that was in the picture, Optimus smiled seeing the joy the painting brought to his team.

"So this is why you and Ratchet were covered in paint" Arcee laughed raising and optic ridge to the CMO.

"WHAT DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Ratchet freaked out and walked to the med bay.

"Don't act like you didn't help doc" Bulkhead laughed to the medic.

"Yeah whatever Bee did most of it" Ratchet waved off Bulkhead's comment.

"It's very nice lets put it up in the main room" Optimus took the picture from the youngling and hung on the wall, and smiled at it one last time than turned to the artist that gave him a click and happy optics.

Later

"Hey Bumblebee?" Optimus walked into the younglings room where Bumblebee was playing with a ball that Raf gave him.

Bumblebee looked up at Optimus and gave him a click.

"Would you join me on a drive?" Optimus asked the youngling that jumped and ran to the door.

Optimus chuckled to himself as he walked to the door where a bubbly scout was jumping waiting for the prime.

"Where you going?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"I'm taking Bumblebee for a drive" Optimus told the medic.

"Oh right ok" Ratchet said remembering something.

Optimus transformed and drove off with Bumblebee down the long road, Bumblebee was happily driving beside his leader that randomly turned off the road and into the canyon, Bumblebee chirped in surprise but followed anyway Bumblebee turned the corner to see Optimus already transformed and waiting for him, Bumblebee transformed and walked up to the prime and clicked at him.

"I know your probably wondering why I turned down this way and why we've stopped, well I will tell you why, I would like to train you… to become the next prime" Optimus told the youngling.

Bumblebee stared with wide optics a million thoughts going threw his processor all at once than finally Bumblebee chirped and clicked wildly waving his servos and shaking his helm knowing he could never become a prime.

"Bumblebee you are still to young I don't expect you to become a prime in a few days" Optimus explained seeing the worry in the poor younglings optics.

"Bee I'm just simply asking you, I would really like to train you and hope someday you take my position because I know you are a determined little bot that doesn't give up so easily and will risk anything for the wellbeing of his team and this planet, and that shows signs of a great leader" Optimus explained placing a gentle servo on Bee's back.

Bumblebee clicked and twittered wondering if he could really become as good a leader as his adopted father.

"So Bumblebee?" Optimus wanted to know if Bumblebee could do it.

"Bumblebee took a deep breath and turned and nodded to Optimus giving him an agreeing click.

"Alright Bumblebee I know you can do it" Optimus smiled reassuringly to the worried scout.

Bumblebee warbled and looked to the ground wishing he knew he could become the next prime.

"It's ok Bumblebee I believe in you the whole team does and we know you are going to be ready when the time comes" Optimus explained patting Bumblebee on the back.

"Now your to young to start intensive training so we're going to do the easy stuff for quite a while until I think you are old enough ok" Optimus informed the young scout that rolled his optics but agreed with the prime completely not wanting to get cocky with his father.

"So the truth gets out does it the next prime in line so stupid as to pick a sparkling what goes through that Optimus's processor is beyond me, let us go inform lord Megatron of the new prime Soundwave" the seeker explained as he turned and walked out the room with the faceless con.

"So how'd it go?" Ratchet asked as he handed the dirt covered youngling and prime some energon.

"It went excellent Bumblebee is quick kept my engines hot" Optimus sighed cycling his vents as Bumblebee twittered happily and drank his energon.

"Well your not as young as you used to be Optimus" Ratchet teased.

"Thank you for reminding me" Optimus sighed and turned to a giggling scout.

"I'm not to old to do this though!" Optimus grabbed Bumblebee placing Bumblebee on his back on Optimus's own lap and tickling the giggling youngling making him giggle madly.

"Oh someone's back" Bulkhead chuckled to Arcee as they walked to the main room to see the prime tickling the scout and Ratchet rolling his optics.

"Alright that's enough" Ratchet told Optimus as he herd Bumblebee's cooling fans click on.

"So how was the drive?" Arcee asked as she helped Bumblebee into a sitting position.

"It was great" Optimus sighed exhaustedly with a smile.

Bumblebee squeaked nodding his head in agreement as he yawned.

"Yeah I think it's time for all of us to get some rest" Ratchet shut down the main room and med bay as he followed the others down the hallway and into their own rooms.

Sleep

"Hello Prime to Bumblebee!" Megatron cackled over Bumblebee's COM waking him up.

Bumblebee squeaked and jumped out of his berth and ran into Optimus's room and threw himself over to the other side of the slumbering prime that woke up instantly as Bumblebee shaking and whimpering clung to his massive arm energon tears running down his faceplate.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus onto the back of his berth and grabbed the frightened youngling holding him close to his chest.

"Bumblebee youngling talk to me please what's the matter?" Optimus panicked worried and scared for his youngling.

"Optimus what's wrong" Arcee asked entering his room running over to where he held Bumblebee.

"I don't know Bumblebee came in my room like this" Optimus told the worried femme.

"Bumblebee your ok your safe here" Arcee tried to sooth the youngling.

"Sparkling please tell me what is causing you all this trouble" Optimus cooed rubbing the crying scouts back.

/He knows…/


	13. Close Optics

"Who knows Bee?" Arcee questioned concerned for the scout.

"Megatron" Optimus growled holding Bumblebee closer.

"What's going on?" Ratchet and Bulkhead both asked entering the room.

"Ratchet would you please warm up some energon for Bumblebee I will explain shortly" Optimus told the medic as he walked past holding the scout tightly.

Arcee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead all followed their leader into the main room watching the scout shift shakily in the primes arms, Ratchet did as he was told and gave Bumblebee the warm liquid, Bumblebee drank between sobs as the warm energon soothed him into a slight recharge, Optimus lay Bumblebee back on his berth and walked back to his team in the main room all standing waiting for an answer.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked softly.

"Megatron has learned Bumblebee has been hand chosen by me to become the next prime and Megatron will not allow another prime to rise and do everything in his power to rid of the prime to be"

"In other words Megatron will try at any chance to offline Bumblebee weather his prime or not" Arcee said with a hint of anger.

"weather sparkling or full grown mech Megatron will kill at any time" Bulkhead added to Arcee's comment.

"What are you suggesting we do about this Optimus?" Ratchet asked the concerned and frustrated leader.

"Bumblebee is not to leave the base unless I grant it, we will keep a close optic on him, Arcee I'm assigning you to watch Bumblebee but that doesn't mean we are off the hook on watching him" Optimus informed and assigned.

"Yes Optimus"

"Understood boss bot"

"Yes Optimus I won't let you down"

"I will find a way to stop Megatron's insanity" Optimus vowed to his team but mostly the bot that was in his mind Bumblebee.

"We will all do our best Optimus now lets get some rest" Ratchet put a gentle servo on the prime.

"Yes Ratchet thank you all" Optimus said as he followed his team down the hall.

Morning

Bumblebee crawled quietly and gently over the recharging prime hoping not to wake the tired leader Bumblebee chattered softly to himself as he crawled on Optimus, Optimus lifted his helm slightly giving a warm smile and giggle as the youngling crawled over him giving him a slight tickle, Bumblebee gave a surprised chirp jumping from the primes sudden movement Optimus sat up straight making Bumblebee slide off his chest and into his lap.

"Good morning Little one" Optimus smiled warmly remembering Bumblebee doing that back on cybertron when he was just a tiny sparkling.

"Hasn't changed a bit" Optimus thought to himself as he let Bumblebee hop off the berth as he gave Optimus a cheery chirp Bumblebee quickly made a break for the door.

"Bumblebee hold on" Optimus called to the runaway youngling.

Bumblebee drooped his doorwings and turned and faced Optimus sitting on the berth.

"You ok from last night?" Optimus asked as Bumblebee walked to him.

Bumblebee nodded turning away for a moment then immediately perked up and turned to the prime now standing.

/We going out to train today?/ Bumblebee sent a text with excitement.

"Not today Bumblebee I'm going on patrol" Optimus explained to the youngling that drooped his doorwings disappointedly.

/I'll go with you/ Bumblebee perked back up.

"Bulkhead is coming with me" Optimus told Bumblebee who followed him to the main room.

/I'll go with you guys/ Bumblebee texted again.

"No you stay here with Arcee and Ratchet we will be back shortly" Optimus explained as he transformed and drove away with Bulkhead.

Bumblebee drooped his doorwings flat against his back "thanks leave me with the two most cranky bots" Bumblebee clicked to himself as he stormed to past Ratchet and planted himself on the couch folding his arms and staring at the blank TV screen.

Ratchet and Arcee both raised an optic ridge at the moody youngling that stared at the blank screen.

"Uh… Bumblebee you do know the TV is not turned on right?" Ratchet asked over the monitors.

Bumblebee shook his helm and nodded as he got up off the couch and walked to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Ratchet asked loudly getting Arcee's attention.

/For a drive/ Bumblebee clicked and texted.

"You can't go for a drive" Ratchet snapped at the depressed youngling.

Bumblebee twittered and clicked curiously at Ratchet wondering why he couldn't go for a drive.

"You have orders to stay here" Ratchet told Bumblebee that shook his helm at him and continued his way towards the door.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet called angrily.

Bumblebee turned around and clicked and chirped wildly pointing at the door.

"Bumblebee Optimus told you to stay here now do as you are told" Ratchet argued pointing in the base.

Bumblebee continued to twitter and click wildly at Ratchet Bumblebee's clicks and twitters were soon stopped as he started to cough viciously.

Arcee quickly ran over to Bumblebee's aid helping Ratchet bring Bumblebee over to the med bay berth sitting Bumblebee down on it as he coughed up some energon.

"Bumblebee" Arcee panicked as she watched him cough up energon.

"Here" Ratchet handed Arcee a clean cloth.

Arcee quickly wiped away the energon and continued to watch Bumblebee cough as he teared up from the pain that jolted through his throat.

After 10 minutes Bumblebee's violent coughs stopped and Bumblebee didn't click twitter or squeak as his throat was burning with pain.

Arcee sat close to Bumblebee rubbing his back trying to sooth the pain that was coursing through his throat.

"Obviously that little tantrum was enough to irritate your throat systems making you cough like that" Ratchet scolded the scout.

Bumblebee gave a painful whine and lowered his helm embarrassed at his own behaviour.

"Ratchet please" Arcee looked at the medic trying to get him to be less harsh to the young scout.

"Well it's the truth if you aggravate your throat it will result in violent coughs!" Ratchet continued to snap at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee Backed into the wall with big watery optics watching Ratchet continued to yell at him.

"Ok Ratchet that's enough!" Arcee finally got fed up with the medics rude behaviour.

"Leave him alone you've had a fair share of yelling at him now that's enough" Arcee continued to snap at Ratchet.

"I'm just telling him the truth the truth hurts sometimes" Ratchet scoffed and grabbed a needle filled with clear blue liquid off a small table that had a bunch of different sized needles on it.

"Come here Bee this will numb your throat so you wont feel the pain" Ratchet told Bumblebee as he walked towards the wide opticed youngling that tried to back through the wall.

"It's ok Bee it doesn't hurt that much" Arcee told Bumblebee not helping the situation at all.

"Arcee!" Ratchet yelled as Bumblebee kept pushing the needle away.

"Oops… look Bee it wont hurt as much as your throat it will make your throat feel better" Arcee tried to convince a squirmy Bumblebee.

"we're back… what's going on here?" Optimus asked as he and Bulkhead entered the med bay.

"I'm trying to give Bumblebee this needle to calm his throat he had another violent cough attack" Ratchet explained backing away from the stubborn Bumblebee.

"Looks like your very successful" Bulkhead laughed.

"Oh ha ha I'd like to see you give him the needle" Ratchet scoffed.

"No you got it" Bulkhead waved his servos.

"He's never had one before that's why he's freaking out" Optimus explained walking to Ratchet.

"well he better get used to them cause every time he has one of these attacks we're gonna have to give him the shot" Ratchet explained staring at the frightened scout curled up on the medic table.

"May I try" Optimus asked the frustrated medic.

"Sure here inject it in the side neck cable" Ratchet directed the prime that approached the scared youngling.

"Bumblebee remember when Bulkhead broke Ratchets favourite welder and Ratchet threw a giant wrench at him leaving a big dent in his butt" Optimus told the youngling that giggled in pain.

"I think you do" Optimus smiled getting beside Bumblebee.

"Yeah I still have the dent!" Bulkhead whined.

Bumblebee continued to giggle harder not noticing Optimus getting the needle ready.

"You deserved it!….. Break my favourite welder…."Ratchet growled at Bulkhead.

Bumblebee continued to giggle but stopped as he got a small jolt of pain in the side of his neck Bumblebee gave a small whimper as the freezing liquid was injected in his neck.

"Shh it's ok all done" Optimus cooed soothing Bumblebee.

"Better?" Arcee asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded in response to the femmes question.

/Now can I go for a drive?/ Bumblebee asked.

"No Bumblebee I need you to stay here today help Ratchet out Bulkhead and I found and energon mine and are going to rid of the cons Arcee you are free to join if you wish" Optimus explained as he opened a ground bridge.

/wait a sec how come she can go and not me!/ Bumblebee texted to Optimus.

"I will explain later now Bumblebee don't make a fuse and do what you've been told" Optimus told Bumblebee as he walked through the bridge.

"Come on Bumblebee go play with a puzzle watch TV or paint" Ratchet ordered Bumblebee.

Bumblebee clicked angrily storming into his room and slamming his door startling Ratchet.

"Primus…." Ratchet walked up to Bumblebee's door and knocked and entered.

"Bumblebee what's with the temper?" Ratchet asked the scout on the floor.

/why does he treat me like that/ Bumblebee asked Ratchet.

"Bumblebee he's your father he cares about you" Ratchet explained sitting next to the youngling.

/I know he's my father but all of you treat me that way/

"Well this really is a conversation you should with your father" Ratchet said getting back up and walking out the door.

Bumblebee let out a small warble and locked his gaze to the floor.

"Bumblebee I will know speak with you" Optimus said entering Bumblebee's room.

Bumblebee nodded from where he lay on his berth and waved Optimus in.

"Bumblebee I completely blame myself for this and I don't blame you if you hate me for this either but with Megatron knowing you're the next prime he's going to try and offline you at any time, so I don't want you leaving the base without my supervision" Optimus explained to Bumblebee.

/I'm fine alone out of the base though/

"No your not" Optimus argued.

/Yeah I am I've been out of the base alone before/

"Yes and look where that got you captured by Megatron and beaten for scrap!" Optimus snapped at Bumblebee.

/What bout the other times I've went for drives and stuff like that!/

"We are to watch you at all times you are not to leave this base!" Optimus continued to argue.

/What about missions am I allowed to go on those or is that off-limits as well!/ Bumblebee texted and clicked snappishly.

"You are not to leave the base and that is finale now get some rest!" Optimus shouted and walked out of the room turning off the lights and slamming the door leaving an upset youngling in tears in the dark.

Arcee, Ratchet and Bulkhead all stared at each other a look of concern as they over heard the conversation.

Bumblebee opened his door ever so slightly not to get caught as he tried to listen in on their conversation.

"So where's Bee?" Bulkhead asked.

"I told him to get rest" Optimus snapped.

"Ok…" Bulkhead backed away from the moody prime.

"Sorry I'm just a little stressed" Optimus apologized to Bulkhead.

"It's ok we know taking care of a sparkling or youngling is not easy" Bulkhead laughed.

"Stubborn little guys" Arcee giggled.

"Yes you're probably right" Optimus laughed with the two.

Bumblebee cycled his vents and gave quite whine "I am a lot of trouble" Bumblebee thought to himself "I'll just stay in my room so I don't cause anymore stress" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Two hours later I think it's best we wake him so he's not up all night" Ratchet told Optimus.

"Yes your right and I should apologize for yelling at him earlier" Optimus said walking into Bumblebee's room.

"Bee?" Optimus called entering the room to see Bumblebee already up.

"Oh you are up well come on out" Optimus waved Bumblebee to his door.

Bumblebee just stared blankly at the prime that gave him concerned look.

"Look I'm sorry about yelling at you that wasn't right for me to do that it's just I'm scared for you and I would be able to live with myself if you went offline by Megatron's servos" Optimus explained to Bumblebee.

/It's ok I probably needed to be yelled at you guys seem to be yelling at me more often I guess I deserve it/ Bumblebee swung his legs that were dangling over his berth.

"Bumblebee why would you say that you're a very behaved little youngling sure you can be a little moody but your young and we can deal with that please you being a youngling is not what makes us yell at you it's the Decepticons and even if that's what's stressing us out we shouldn't take it out on you" Optimus put a reassuring servo on the youngling's shoulder giving a small squeeze.

Bumblebee gave a glowy look and hopped off the berth and ran the main room to see the others standing around looking bored Bumblebee chirped and clicked to them getting their attention.

"Hey Bee's up!" Bulkhead perked out his bordem.

"Hey Bee how was your recharge?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee gave a nodd and cickled happily to Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee I have assigned Arcee to watch over you she's your gardian so I want you to listen to her ok?" Optimus told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded happily and got a smile from both Optimus and Arcee.

"Prime!"

"Yes Agent Fowler?" Optimus walked up to the monitor.

"I need you and your bots to get over here now we have the Decepticons building something here so get over now" Agent fowler ordered.

"Well he's in his usual good mood" Ratchet sighed.

"Well you heard him Autobots rollout!" Optimus commanded all his Autobots as they ran through the bridge before Optimus followed Ratchet through he turned at last minute to see Bumblebee standing in the main room staring at the bridge.

"Come on Bumblebee!" Optimus called and waved Bumblebee to the bridge.

Bumblebee wasted no time side by side Optimus and Bumblebee finally got to the destination.

"Alright Prime big tall and ugly is constructing his own construction site do me a favour and get rid of it.

"Yes agent fowler" Optimus transformed and led his Autobots to where Megatron was happily setting his trap.

"Lord Megatron the Autbots have taken the bait and have brought the youngling" The seeker said over the COM as he flew over the Autobots.

"Excelent Starscream" Megatron hissed as Starscream transformerd landing beside him.

"Autobots get reasdy for anything" Optimus prepared his bots.

"This doesn't seem right this doesn't look like a construction site" Arcee said looking around.

"Yeah no holes no exposed energon" Bulkhead added.

"Not even a single drone" Ratchet added to Bulkhead.

All of a sudden energon lasers fenced them in trapping them all in a huge circle.

"It's a trap!" Optimus Growled.

"You were never to bright were you Optimus?" Megatron cackled as he walked towards the fence.

/Protect Bumblebee/ Optimus texted to Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet.

Bumblebee clicked as Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus, and Ratchet backed up forming a tight circle around him making a shield.

"No use hiding the youngling….or should I say future prime?" Megatron growled giving an evily smile.

"Megatron enough of your insanity leave the youngling alone!" Optimus growled back.

"Oh I would but now I know he has plans I have no reson to leave him alone" Megatron laughed.

Bumblebee held on to Optimus's thigh and peeked around from behinde Optimus looking at Megatron with terrified optics.

"Ooooh there you are little one, just to let you know you are going to be the easiest prime I've ever offlined" Megatron snapped giving a murderous stare at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's spark skipped a beat as he quickly hid behind Optimus again shivering with fear.

"That's right hide behind daddy" Megatron cackled and jumped in the ring firing his canon at Optimus trying to get at Bumblebee.

Optimus quickly dodged breaking the shield for Bumblebee Ratchet brought out his swords and charged with Bulkhead and Optimus at Megatron that continued to fire at Bumblebee, Bumblebee dodged very few shots Bumblebee got shot in chest two times throwing him to the ground Bumblebee clenched his chest as energon poured out of his chest Arcee ran a full circle he firing at Megatron as the three brawled with him, Arcee quickly saw Bumblebee weakly picking himself up from the ground leaking energon like firehose Arcee wasted no time diving over to the ingured youngling.

"Optimus Ratchet Bumblebee's hit Bad!" Arcee yelled over her COM.

"Understood Ratchet go attend to Bumblebee" Optimus commanded Ratchet, Ratchet quickly obeyed and ran over to where Arcee was trying to keep Bumblebee from moving.

"Bumblebee stop trying to get up your loosing to much energon to move" Ratchet said holding Bee's wound.

Bumblebee clicked calmly and shook his helm and picked himself back up standing on his weak legs trying to focus on the fight Bumblebee brought out his cannons and nodded his head and squeaked weakely at Arcee and Ratchet.


	14. why'd you save me?

"Megatron you're insane!" Optimus screamed at his brother that continued to fire at Optimus and Bulkhead.

"No Optimus I'm sensible!" Megatron screamed back.

"By destroying innocent human lives!" Optimus snapped at Megatron and shot him in the shoulder.

"Yes along with you and that adopted sparkling of yours!" Megatron snapped back and sliced a big scar across Optimus chest plates.

"Why would you what's the point!" Bulkhead argued and got a good punch at Megatron making him fly back.

"Your not going to harm anymore humans!" Optimus growled as Megatron picked himself up off the ground.

"The humans are not at the top of list right now!" Megatron hissed wiping energon from the corner of his mouth.

"You will not harm Bumblebee! you will have to go through me!" Optimus barked at Megatron that laughed at him.

"Fine! After I'm finished with you I will destroy that scout slowly and painfully and I will enjoy every moment of it" Megatron growled in a dark sinister voice.

"No!" Optimus screamed and charged at the charging con leader.

Bulkhead charged at the evil leader as well but was stopped when Starscream shot a missile right at him, Bulkhead rolled out of the way just missing the shot by inches.

"We've got company!" Arcee yelled at Ratchet as Knockout and Breakdown came charging towards them.

"Great!" Ratchet sarcastically shouted as he brought out his swords and charged at knockout.

Arcee did the same with Breakdown she fired at his running circles around him her being faster he couldn't keep up with the distracting femme and got dizzy quickly.

"Stop running in circles like a stupid insecticon and fight!" Breakdown screamed firing randomly.

Bumblebee watched as Arcee and Ratchet fought and slowly focused on Bulkhead beating the scrap out of Starscream, Bumblebee gave a short giggle at the seeker screaming for mercy Bumblebee soon turned as soon as he heard Optimus's scream as Megatron pinned Optimus to the ground stabbing Optimus's arm laughing as energon poured from the stab wound.

"Well looks like your time is up!" Megatron laughed raising his sword ready for the finale blow.

Bumblebee seeing this transformed with what little strength he had and charged straight for the towering con.

"OPTIMUS!" Arcee, Bulkhead and Ratchet all screamed as Megatron swung his sword down hard only to be knocked onto his back as a yellow scout lay on him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus quickly jumped to his feet and ran over to where Megatron was pushing Bumblebee off of himself as he was covered in Bumblebee's energon.

"oooh that's not good" Knockout cringed at the site.

"Well I guess your sparkling had a death wish" Megatron laughed as Bumblebee lay in the dirt.

"We are done here your time is next Optimus" Megatron growled and transformed and flew away as his Decepticons followed.

"Good luck repairing that!" Knockout laughed at Ratchet as he drove away.

"RATCHET!" Optimus screamed for the CMO that rushed over and started patching up main energon lines right away.

"We need to get him home now!" Ratchet ordered as their bridge appeared.

"Ratchet is he going to make it?" Arcee asked in tears.

"He was stabbed in the spark he's not making it!" Ratchet scrambled around the med bay.

"He has no spark signature I need to get his spark up to beat now!" Ratchet panicked.

"Well do it!" Bulkhead shouted.

"I need to spark it from someone else's spark it's Dangerous and could offline the other bot" Ratchet panicked preparing for the procedure.

"Ratchet I will" Optimus volunteered.

"No Optimus your leaking energon in various places your to damaged" Ratchet explained.

"No I'm not I have a better chance of surviving than you do please Ratchet I want what's best for him" Optimus put a weak gentle servo on the medic.

"Fine lay on the table quickly!" Ratchet ordered.

"Ok you ready?" Ratchet asked charging the starters.

"Yes" Optimus said nodding his helm.

Ratchet took a deep breath as he worked as a giant spark of blue electricity glowed in the med bay.

Hours later

Optimus was sitting up across from Bumblebee having a gaze of concern for his sparkling hoping he would wake soon so he could tell him how much he loved and cherished him.

"So now Optimus shares a spark bond with Bee huh?" Bulkhead whispered to Ratchet and Arcee.

"Yes that is correct Bulkhead" Ratchet nodded his head as he and the two others watched Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Yeah Bulkhead you said something correct wow" Arcee laughed.

"Ha ha" Bulkhead rolled his Optics.

"You two are immature" Ratchet sighed and walked to the med bay to clean his tools.

"Why…."

"Why what Optimus?" Ratchet asked turning to face Optimus who stared at Bumblebee.

"Why did he risk his spark for my own" Optimus asked keeping his gaze locked on Bumblebee.

"Well…I don't exactly know but you would do the same for him" Ratchet told the prime.

"That's true but I'm should be the one on that med table not Bumblebee" Optimus sighed.

"Optimus you protected Bumblebee did you not?" Ratchet hissed at Optimus.

"Not good enough I should have told him to stay like I wanted him to" Optimus blamed himself.

"Optimus you could not predict what Megatron's actions where you did everything you could" Ratchet explained.

"Bumblebee…. He risked himself for me it should have been the other way around I should have ran to him when he was shot" Optimus continued to beat himself.

"Optimus….. Please" Ratchet said soothingly.

"Well he wouldn't be in this condition if he stayed here" Optimus told Ratchet.

"Optimus…"

"Ratchet you can't say this is a good thing is he in a stable condition?" Optimus questioned the CMO.

"Bumblebee's…"

"Well?"

"No… But he's gaining the stability thanks to you giving part of your spark to him" Ratchet explained to the worried father.

"I just want to know if I'm doing enough to keep him and our team safe?" Optimus turned his sad gaze to the floor.

"Optimus you try you do your best you push yourself far and your hopeful…. I know this is unlikely of me to quote from the twins, Jazz, or Mirage but "Live life and don't dawn on the bad stuff around you" Ratchet quoted his most visited patients.

"Thank you Ratchet" Optimus smiled and went to sit beside his weak sparkling.

Optimus rubbed Bumblebee's helm, Bumblebee's spark pulse got stronger as Optimus continued to rub his helm Bumblebee flickered his Optics on they were dim but on Bumblebee gave small quite clicks trying to let Optimus know he was awake Optimus jumped at hearing the clicks but immediately turned and smiled at seeing his sparkling alive.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus cooed holding the younglings servo.

"Optimus please go get some… Bumblebee!" Ratchet shouted in surprise happy to see the scout awake as he quickly ran diagnostics on the scout.

"Bumblebee now you going to be sore for quite a long time a really long time as in for you are not to leave this med bay tell I say so" Ratchet informed Bumblebee.

Bumblebee clicked agreeing to the medics terms although he didn't like them he agreed anyway.

"Ok now recharge both of you" Ratchet demanded the father and son whacking Optimus on the helm with a wrench.

"Ouch!" Optimus winced and went to the other medical berth not wanting to leave Bumblebee.

Later middle of the day

Bumblebee finally woke up from his deep recharge and tried to sit up but fell back in pain Bumblebee squeaked and yelped in pain.

"Oh oh Bumblebee not yet youngling" Ratchet turned and helped Bumblebee gently lay back down.

"Optimus I need to go to the storage supply room can you make sure he doesn't move to much" Ratchet asked as he walked past Optimus.

"Sure thing Ratchet" Optimus smiled walking up to the youngling in laying in pain on the medical berth.

"Hey little one how are you feeling?" Optimus asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee let out a low warble and gave a half thumbs up.

"I see….your in a lot of pain" Optimus told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee dimmed his optics not wanting to admit his pain to Optimus.

"May I ask you something youngling?" Optimus put a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Bumblebee clicked and nodded slowly answering a yes.

"Why did you save me?" Optimus asked.

/Because your are leader and we can't live with out you/

"Bumblebee it's better my life that yours"

/why?/

"Because I've lived my life I'm old I've seen all I've needed to see you're a youngling you haven't lived a full life yet and I'd rather know that you survive than be offline" Optimus explained.

/but dad I could never be whole with out you/ Bumblebee gave Optimus big adorable watery Optics.

Optimus smiled with tears of joy as his son called him dad this was one of the best moments to ever happen to him besides when he found and adopted Bumblebee.

"Alright thank you Optimus…what happened?" Ratchet asked seeing tears in the primes opticts.

"Nothing Ratchet everything is just wonderfully perfect" Optimus smiled at Bumblebee.


	15. remember

"Ever since he's been starting to remember, life has been a lot happier for Optimus" Arcee spoke to the medic and wrecker.

"You're absolutely right Arcee" Ratchet smiled.

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?" Ratchet asked as Bumblebee walked in the main room.

"Click click…."

/Better thanks to you and your doctory skill thingys/

"Bumblebee it's called medical expertise" Ratchet chuckled at the youngling.

/you know what I meant/ Bumblebee shrugged and walked up to the CMO giving him a unexpected hug.

"Your welcome" Ratchet gave Bee a quick pat on the head and watched the scout walk to the couch.

Arcee walked over to the youngling flipping through the channels.

"May I sit with you?" Arcee knew she didn't have to ask but she did anyway.

Bumblebee nodded and patted the couch signalling for the femme to sit.

"whatcha watching?" Arcee asked as Bumblebee found a channel.

/Tom and Jerry I haven't seen an episode yet when tom catches jerry/ Bumblebee threw his arms up.

"Aw I'm sure you'll find the episode soon" Arcee laughed noticing Bumblebee's arm over his chest.

"Hey you spent a lot of time in your room are you in pain?" Arcee asked worried for the young scout.

/I guess I can't really hide this my entire life/ Bumblebee removed his arm and showed a giant scar across his chest.

"Oh primus are you ok!" Arcee asked jumping off the couch.

/yeah I'm fine it's another scar from Megatron he seems to be handing them out to me/ Bumblebee cycled his vents throwing a sad gaze to his scarred servo that had the Decepticon insignia.

"Aw Bee is that what you were doing in your room trying to cover up that giant scar on your chest?" Arcee massaged the younglings helm.

/Yeah but I guess I can't/

"No… but you got that scar saving our leaders life think of it in a good way would you rather have the scar and Optimus or Optimus gone along with you?" Arcee questioned Bumblebee.

/You're right…. Hey I bet you like hearing people say your right!/ Bumblebee let out a giggle.

"Hey you cheeky little brat!" Arcee laughed tackling the youngling in the corner of the couch brining on the tickle torture.

Bumblebee squealed with laughter as Arcee had him pinned tickling him to death.

"Arcee take it easy on the kid" Ratchet chuckled watching the youngling wither from the torture.

"don't worry Ratchet I will" Arcee reassured the old medic.

"Hey see if you remember this!" Arcee said blowing on the younglings ticklish stomach.

Bumblebee let out a loud squeak giggling madly as the femme continued to blow on his stomach.

*He probably doesn't he was to young….* Arcee thought to herself as Bumblebee clicked and twittered wildly as she continued the torture.

"Alright Arcee let him cool down" Optimus chuckled as he made his way over to the femme and youngling.

"Oh alright" Arcee sighed hearing the young scouts cooling fans click on.

Bumblebee clicked calmly at Arcee and Optimus letting his vents cycle.

"Click click purr" Bumblebee purred and clicked as Optimus gently pet his small helm.

"It's wonderful that you are remembering" Optimus told Bumblebee in a soothing voice.

/What?/

"Hey Bee can you go get me another empty box from the closet please" Ratchet asked over hearing the conversation.

Bumblebee nodded and clicked and happily bounced off to the storage closet.

"Optimus he's not going to know what you're talking bout" Ratchet told the prime.

"What maybe he does" Optimus answered.

"He won't he was to young he will never know what your talking about" Ratchet informed the prime getting a disappointed look from Optimus.

"I know…. I just feel really bad" Optimus closed his optics.

"Optimus it was far from your fault" Ratchet told the prime.

"I feel like it was I wanna know how he survived" Optimus sighed.

"Click click chirp/ Bumblebee chirped happily giving Ratchet the empty box.

"Thank you Bee" Ratchet smiled.

Bumblebee nodded and ran back to the couch tackling the femme.

"Gotcha!" Arcee smirked pinning Bumblebee beneath her.

"Nice try kiddo!" Arcee playfully taunted.

"Chirp chirp click" Bumblebee turned his head and pouted not wanting to admit the femme got him good.

"Aaaw Bee lighten up maybe you'll get me next time" Arcee smiled helping the youngling to his feet.

"Click click chirp click!" Bumblebee clicked and chirped for joy jumping up and down.

"What what is it?" Arcee and Bulkhead asked watching the youngling flood with excitement.

"Click click chirp click!" Bumblebee repeated.

"Bumblebee use text" Ratchet told the overjoyed scout.

/Raf is home so he can come visit yay!/

"That's great…. All the children here again woohoo…" Ratchet sarcastically cheered.

"Awesome we should go pick them up" Bulkhead cheerfully suggested.

"Right behind you bulk" Arcee said following the large mech to the door Bumblebee wasn't far behind.

"Where do you think your going?" Ratchet asked turning to Bumblebee.

"Click click…." Bumblebee clicked innocently pointing to the door.

"No you aren't your in no condition to be running about" Ratchet said flailing his arms.

/I'm perfectly fine!/

"No your not your systems aren't fully healed yet you can not transform quite yet so you need time to heal" Ratchet explained.

"Click click…" Bumblebee shook his head and continued out the door.

"Bumblebee behave yourself and do what Ratchet tells you" Optimus said putting a hand in front of the escaping youngling.

"Click…." Bumblebee protested and continued.

"Ok shows over come here you" Optimus picked Bumblebee up and pulled him up letting the youngling sit on his shoulders.

Bumblebee giggled as he was lifted onto the towering prime, Optimus knew that would easily distract the youngling letting the others go pick up the children.

"To determined for his own good" Ratchet growled to himself as Optimus walked away.

Bumblebee squeaked with joy as Optimus ran through the halls every now and than Optimus would reach up and tickle him.

Bumblebee was enjoying the ride than turned his happy look to almost a sad look as thoughts flooded through his mind something felt familiar the ride on the shoulders Arcee blowing on his stomach seemed familiar.

"You all right young one?" Optimus asked pulling Bumblebee off of him.

Bumblebee kinda stood there dazed and confused not knowing what to say to the prime.

"Bee?" Optimus asked concerned giving the young bot a small shake.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee quickly snapped out of his of his thought.

"Are you feeling ok?" Optimus put a servo on the scout.

"Uhuh…" Bumblebee gave a robotic whine.

"Hey Bumblebee!" Raf greeted happily as the prime and scout entered the main room.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee happily greeted.

"What?" Raf didn't understand what Bumblebee was saying.

"Click chirp click?" Bumblebee clicked in a saddened tone.

"What happened to your modulator?" Raf asked still not understanding the noises that came from the scout.

Bumblebee didn't click or chirp he just gave a robotic whine *back to no one understanding what I say* he thought to himself.

"Starscream happened he was nice enough to finish Megatron's job and ruin Bumblebee's voice even more, now speaks as a sparkling would" Ratchet explained.

"But isn't sparklez talk like gibberish to you guys?" Miko asked playing with her hair.

"Sparkling…" Ratchet corrected.

"Yes it is but still has a sense of sound it lets us know weather he's upset happy or warning us of something" Optimus explained.

"Click click…"

/Why are you talking about me like I'm a sparkling?/

"We're not we're talking about how you communicate" Ratchet told the youngling.

/k…/

"Bumblebee where are you going don't you wanna hang out with Raf?" Arcee asked watching the youngling leave the room with his wings flat to his back.

"Click chirp click…"

"Bee te…"

/I know I know text!/

/what use am I if he doesn't even understand me anymore/ Bumblebee trudged his way to his room.

"maybe I should talk to him" Optimus sighed.

"Let me I made him sad" Raf said.

Optimus nodded and gestured towards the younglings room.

"Bumblebee?" Raf peeked his head in the scouts room.

"Click?" Bumblebee hung his head low and let the human enter.

"Look I'm sorry I know how talking about your voice upsets you"

"Click… chirp…click…"

"It's just kinda awkward being around mutes I never met one until you"

Raf continued.

/Your not the first one to say that…/ Bumblebee cycled his vents.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee I keep hurting you don't I who told you that besides me?"

/I don't know someone did I can't remember though I think it was waaaay before I lost my voice think when I was a sparkling/

"Do you remember anything when you a sparkling?" Raf questioned.

/Now that I think about it no/

"Is it common that you don't remember?"

"Click.."

/No you can remember I just can't my creators were slaughtered by Megatron and Optimus found me he said he raised me but I don't remember anything/

"is there a way to get your memories back?"

/Not that I know of Optimus said I remembering but I don't know what/


	16. Ever ask?

"So Optimus adopted you?" Raf asked.

/Yeah I guess I don't know what that means/ Bumblebee looked at his human companion confused.

"Oh.. Well since your by blood or by energon parents/creators died Optimus found you and raised you as his own child/sparkling so he is your adoptive father" Raf explained to the young scout.

/Oooooh I get it now/ Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

/I hate this!/

"You hate what?" Raf asked reading the text.

/I hate not being able to speak it took until I was 10 to learn how to speak properly oh should I say beep…/

"So you lost your voice box when you were really young" Raf pointed out.

/Yeah I was four when I lost it…. HEY I REMEBERED!/ Bumblebee jumped to his feet.

"Wow you were really really young so prime sent you out in the field when you were the little?" Raf questioned.

/He would never do that! I must have been out there for some other reason maybe I got out of the base or something/

"Hey have you ever asked any of the bots here what your life was like when you were a sparkling maybe that would help you remember" Raf suggested.

/good idea!/ Bumblebee chirped to Raf.

"What do you mean Arcee?" Jack asked the sadden femme as they walked outside on top of the base.

"I mean when he was really young we thought we lost him and one day we're launching the Allspark trying to keep it away from Megatron, he interrogated Bumblebee than the Allspark launches Megatron sees it and gets ready to go after it when I see Bumblebee pulling a rock that hold this hug crumbling platform above our heads the little guy rips it out making the entire platform collapse on both me Megatron and himself.

"Whoa how old was he is that how he lost his voice?" Jack asked.

"No it wasn't Megatron ripped out of him and he was four" Arcee told him.

"Wow he's got a lot of guts" Jack said amazed at the scout.

"Yeah to bad we never knew how he survived we lost him twice" Arcee said shaking her head.

"You lost him twice how'd he survive?" Jack asked still astonished.

"I have know idea he went without food or care for four years I have no idea and he forgot about us since he was so young he probably couldn't compute who people were four years later he didn't even know his own name he ran and hid from us for another two months until we found him and finally took him here off and away from cybertron" Arcee explained.

"Wow he's got quite the story to tell you ever thought of asking him what happened?" Jack asked.

"No I haven't thought of that"

"No more water balloons!" Ratchet shouted at the scout and three children that were throwing water balloons in the base.

"It's ok Ratchet it's time for the children to go home now" Bulkhead laughed.

"Good bridge is up no one likes long goodbyes" Ratchet said shoeing the children towards the bridge.

"Ha ha seeya tomorrow guys" The kids laughed.

Few hours after children left

"Click click…."

/Hey Ratch where's da..I mean Optimus?/

"Oh he's in his room talking with Arcee I think" Ratchet chuckled to the youngling.

/Ok thank you/ Bumblebee chirped running off down the hall.

"Oh hey you should go recharge soon youngling!" Ratchet called after him.

/Aw Ratch but I'm not tired/

"You're a terrible liar" Ratchet laughed.

/I know… J/

"Chirp click click!" Bumblebee clicked as he bounced into the primes room.

Optimus and Arcee stopped in mid sentence and turned to the bubbly youngling.

"Click….click…" Bumblebee drooped hi wings flat on his back put his servos up and backed up slowly.

"No no little one come in you didn't interrupt anything" Optimus waved the youngling in giving him a soft smile.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee perked up and happily entered the room standing in between the femme and prime Bumblebee gave them both happy glowing optics.

"We we're just talking about you" Arcee said smiling at the happy scout.

"Here let's take a seat" Optimus sat on his berth and placed Bumblebee on his lap.

"So Bumblebee can we ask you something?" Arcee asked the youngling.

"Chirp click chirp" Bumblebee nodded as the femme sat down.

"Do you remember any of you Sparkling years besides two months ago" Arcee asked.

/Not really…. I remember my voice being ripped out of me when I was four and the ride on da…. Optimus's shoulders and you blowing on my stomach seemed familiar/

"Bumblebee first things first you can call me dad" Optimus smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

/Ok/ Bumblebee chirped.

"And I used to give you rides on my shoulders when you were an early sparkling not even a year old you were so small you always hugged my helm" Optimus chuckled remembering the moments.

"Yeah and I used to get down on the floor where you played with your favourite toys blocks and I used to grab you and tickle and blow on your stomach" Arcee smiled also remembering the sweet moments.

/that's why it's familiar!/ Bumblebee yawned.

"Alright little one time for recharge" Optimus said laying Bumblebee on the berth.

/No I wanna stay up and talk more/ Bumblebee tried to fight off his tiredness.

"There's always tomorrow Bee now recharge" Arcee said walking out the door.

"Click…"

"Shh…" Optimus rubbed Bumblebee's helm lulling him t sleep.

"So what'd he say?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Not much just his voice being robbed at a young age" Optimus sighed as he entered the main room.

"And he seems to get a familiar feeling when we do things we used to do with him when he was a sparkling" Arcee added.

"Hmm" Ratchet thought for a moment.

"What do you prescribe doc?" Bulkhead asked.

"I know he's going to hate us for this but treat him like you did when we had him at the base when we first got him" Ratchet told the three.

"Oh primus he's going to go nuts" Bulkhead laughed.

"Not if we tell him it will help him remember" Optimus told Bulkhead.

"oh Good idea didn't think of that" Bulkhead chuckled.

"I'm surprised you think at all" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Than it's settled it's operation memory" Ratchet told the three.

"Ok!" Arcee, Optimus, and bulkhead agreed.

"To bad the boys aren't here they'd remind be of things so fast" Arcee sighed.

"Oh please you just wanna see Mirage" Bulkhead teased.

"No! what are you laughing at!" Arcee growled at Optimus and Ratchet that were giggling like idiots.

The next morning

"Hey Bee come here sleepy" Arcee cooed waving tired Bumblebee over to the three standing in the main room.

"Recharge well?" Ratchet asked.

"Click click chirp" Bumblebee nodded his head rubbing his tired optics.

"Good we have some news for you" Ratchet said abruptly.

/What kinda news?/ Bumblebee jumped at the random outburst from the medic.

"Good news little one good news" Optimus said.

Bumblebee perked up and ran over to Optimus giving him a warm gentle hug.

"Aw thank you Bee" Optimus cooed returning the hug.

"Hey where's our morning hug" Bulkhead playfully whined.

"Chirp" Bumblebee gave quick chirp and hugged every other bot in the room.


	17. Operation Memory Gone Wrong

"Chirp click chirp?" Bumblebee clicked and chirped waiting for the news.

"Ok Bee we need you to just deal with this for a little while?" Ratchet started.

"click…." Bumblebee clicked impatiently.

"Ok ok we're going to treat you back in your sparkling year before you were lost maybe it will all add up" Ratchet explained the plan.

"…Clllliiiiiiickkkk…" Bumblebee threw his head back and dropped giving a long robotic growl.

"Aw Bee come on it's to help you" Bulkhead told the upset youngling.

"Click click chirp!…." Bumblebee shook his head not wanting to be treated like a sparkling after just reaching the youngling stage.

/I don't wanna! Two months after I become a youngling and you still act like I'm a sparkling/ Bumblebee pouted turning away from the group.

"Bumblebee get real a youngling is just a glorified sparkling" Ratchet said getting impatient with the scouts attitude.

"Bumblebee it's not like we exactly stopped treating you like a sparkling" Bulkhead pointed out.

"So it's not going to be that big of a change" Arcee jumped in the conversation.

"Bumblebee it's to help you please just let us do it" Optimus stepped in.

"…..Click…." Bumblebee finally gave up and nodded.

"Thank you" Optimus smiled giving the pouting scout a hug.

Bumblebee gave a low robotic growl as he got hugged not happy with the idea he had to deal with.

"Oh look at the pouty face!" Arcee cooed and chuckled.

"Click click!" Bumblebee broke free of the hug and walked off and hid in his room.

"Told you he wouldn't be so thrilled about it" Bulkhead said.

"Yes Bulkhead you're right Bulkhead wow!" Arcee snapped at the wrecker.

"He'll get over it…. Now here take these and play with him and see if he remembers anything" Ratchet said handing blocks to Optimus and Arcee.

"Blocks…. Really?" Arcee asked raising an optic ridge as she held the blocks.

"Yeah we brought them here when we first came so he could play with them but we forgot about them cause he liked to get into everything" Ratchet sighed.

"Now go both of you" Ratchet pushed Arcee and Optimus to Bumblebee's room.

"What can I do?" Bulkhead asked.

"You can help me make a list of things we used to do with him" Ratchet told Bulkhead.

"Aw they get all the fun stuff" Bulkhead whined.

"you go in first"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you he liked to play with you" Optimus argued.

"He's your son!" Arcee argued back.

"We both can go at the same time" Optimus told the femme.

"Fine"

As they both walked in Bumblebee's room they saw no bubbly yellow scout Bumblebee wasn't there.

"He went to his room I watched him where the hell did he go?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know" Optimus shrugged looking around the room.

"Hmm maybe he's in the storage closet" Optimus suggested.

"Yeah maybe come on" Arcee waved the prime to follow her as she headed to the door.

"Click…click chirp!"

"Bumblebee?" Optimus turned around and saw the youngling clawing out from under his berth.

"What were you doing under your berth?" Optimus chuckled helping Bumblebee up.

"Arcee he's in here" Optimus called out the door.

"Click click chirp chirp" Bumblebee chattered as he held a brightly coloured ball.

"Hey you still have it!" Arcee smiled walking in the room to see the ball she used to roll in front of him when she played with him.

"It rolled under there didn't it?" Optimus smiled raising an optic ridge.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee happily chirped and bounced the ball chasing after it.

"Yep you haven't changed a bit" Optimus sighed cheerfully.

"Nope" Arcee smiled watching Bumblebee tackle the ball.

"Chirp chirp click!" Bumblebee chirped happily and chased the escaped ball.

"Hey Bee come here look at this" Optimus snapped out of the daydream as the ball hit him in the head.

/I didn't mean to hit you…/ Bumblebee drooped his wings.

"No no it's ok come look at these" Optimus waved the scout over.

"Chirp?" Bumblebee chirped in confusion at the block that the prime gave to him.

"You used to love playing with these" Arcee said happily.

/I did?/ Bumblebee asked fidgeting with the block.

"Yes you did how bout you play with them for awhile and than we'll come back and see if you remember" Optimus suggested.

/What if I don't wanna/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Oh well it's your decision" Arcee shrugged walking out the room.

Bumblebee watched them leave the room with sad optics Bumblebee drooped his wings and sat on his berth staring at the block on the floor Bumblebee clicked for a few minutes not knowing what to do with the block on the floor so he picked it up and clicked at it remembering Arcee and Optimus's words.

"How'd it go bad good?" Ratchet asked the femme and prime.

"Yes and no" Arcee shrugged.

"He still has the ball we gave him when he was a sparkling he wasn't so thrilled when we gave him the blocks to play with" Optimus said.

"Oh he's just cranky how did he recharge last night?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't think he slept at all last night he tossed and turned last night" Optimus said.

"Hmm a million thoughts must be going through his head we have been asking him a lot of question and telling him he's remembering" Arcee explained.

"True…."

"Chirp chirp click!" Bumblebee's clicks and twitters could be heard from the main room.

"Bumblebee are you alright!" Optimus asked running to the younglings room.

"Chirp" Bumblebee nodded as he pushed a tower of blocks down.

"Your crazy" Arcee sighed shaking her head.

"Click" Bumblebee let a small click and robotic growl at the block that landed on his head.

/Dad can I ask you guys a question?/

"Yes little one you can" Optimus smiled

"Yeah shoot" Arcee smiled.

/How'd you lose me?/

That question made Optimus's spark pulsed faster it ached with searing pain as the question hit him Arcee's spark felt like it was twisted and thrown into the dark.

"Bumblebee…. How bout we go see if Ratchet needs help with something" Arcee said knowing the sparkling would get upset if he heard the truth.

"Arcee avoiding the question will not help Bumblebee get his memory back" Optimus sighed heavily taking a seat on the younglings berth.

"Bumblebee come here" said letting the youngling sit beside him and the femme.

"We we're under attack you were very young you were 10 months old and very little, The Decepticons penetrated our defences and we're getting closer I took Arcee and a small team with me and our first priority was to get you to safety" Optimus starting to tell Bumblebee.

/Why'd the Decepticons attack?/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Megatron gave the order to attack he was going to exterminate you" Arcee said.

/Why what did I do!/ Bumblebee started to get upset.

Optimus rubbed Bumblebee's back seeing his emotions were very high.

"Maybe telling you this isn't the right time" Optimus sighed.

/No I wanna know what happened/

"…..Ok…..Megatron knew I was raising you as my own sparkling and Megatron loves to torture bots and killing you would destroy part of me and he knew it, anyway we we're out of the base and heading to the underground energon storage we were right there when Starscream surrounded us and Megatron jumped in as laserbeak ripped you from my arms laserbeak took off with you he taunted us by circling around us with you Megatron was firing at us and I…..I…."

/You what dad?/

"It's ok Optimus…" Arcee rubbed the primes back.

"I shot at laserbeak he dropped you and you fell down into an energon pipeline knowing how steep and how much energon flows through there and the drop you took I knew you wouldn't survive that you were to small and weak…" Optimus stuttered out.

/And you didn't think I could have possibly survived!/

"Bumblebee Optimus didn't know what to do he panicked" Arcee told the upset Bumblebee.

"Arcee I told you guys right away that he was terminated offline killed!" Optimus reminded the femme.

"Optimus!" Arcee waved her servos and shook her head at him warning him.

/You didn't even bother to look for me…../ Bumblebee drooped his wings and jumped off the berth he backed out of the rooms as tears streamed down his face.

"Bumblebee please I looked for you when you saved the Allspark!" Optimus called out.

/So you looked for me four years later!/ Bumblebee cried standing in the doorway.

"Bumblebee please listen to me I thought your were killed and I found you than lost you again we lost all hope than 2 months later we got you back!" Optimus got off the berth and walked over trying to calm the youngling.

/You waited two months later to look for me cause you thought I was killed again!/ Bumblebee continued to back away from the femme and prime.

/I WISH I HAD MY REAL CREATORS!/ Bumblebee cried and ran out the base.


	18. How did you lose me?

/I WISH I HAD MY REAL CREATORS!/ those words fell heavily on Optimus's spark feeling like a failure thoughts rushed through his head *Ratchet was right I couldn't keep the sparkling safe on Cybertron and I can't keep him safe here I should have gave him to some other bot is should have gave him to Arcee or Elita* Optimus snapped out of his thoughts as Ratchet snapped his fingers calling his name.

"Optimus Bumblebee can't be out there he's not fully healed and if Megatron finds him he will kill him on site!" Ratchet shouted.

"Arcee Bulkhead let's go find him now I will not lose him now I've lost him to many times that stops now" Optimus driving through the bridge.

"Optimus you're heavy with guilt don't let that take over your mind you need to focus on finding Bumblebee right now we will settle this later" Arcee told the guilt tripped Prime.

"I know Arcee… I know…"

"Now Bumblebee can't transform so he shouldn't be to far" Ratchet spoke over the COM.

"Thanks Ratchet will keep a sharp optic out for him" Bulkhead answered.

"Come on Bee please I'm so sorry…" Optimus muttered under his breath.

Bumblebee tried transforming but had know luck his as he remembered his systems weren't full healed Bumblebee continued to run he jumped into the canyon hoping he would have some cover before prime and the others figured to check here.

"Click…..Click….Click….." Bumblebee leaned against the canyon wall weak from crying so much he slid down the wall sitting in the dirt crying.

/how could he…. He promised he would take care of me obviously I wasn't worth the risk I never was I should have never been hatched!/

"Well that's to bad that your worth more to me alive bug" A sinister voice laughed.

Bumblebee quickly stumbled up to his feet looking around for the bot that the voice belonged to.

"Over here sparkling" Arachnid hissed crawling down the wall across from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's optics filled with tears as his doorwings drooped flat against his back he was looking around desperately for an escape.

"Aw tell me sparkling who's this bot that was supposed to look after you who ever it is isn't doing a real great job" Arachnid growled walking closer.

/No one…./ Bumblebee turned away trying to hide the tears running down his face.

"Ok I see you don't want to spill well that's fine I suggest you do everything I tell or the only thing that will be spilt is your energon do you understand?" Arachnid hissed putting a claw on Bumblebee's throat.

Bumblebee sniffled and nodded knowing he had no chance fighting against the psychotic femme.

"Good now this will only hurt a bit" Arachnid snickered knocking him out.

"This is hopeless he might be bright yellow but he's small and it's to dark to see something his size" Bulkhead complained.

"We will search until our sparks extinguish we're not stopping tell we find him" Optimus growled.

"Guys come back your low on energon come fuel up and rest" Ratchet called over the COM.

"Your command just got overruled…." Arcee sighed herding the prime to the base.

"Optimus your upset you need to calm yourself we will find him" Ratchet tried calming the angered prime.

"WHEN FOUR YEARS AFTER MEGATRON KILLS HIM!" Optimus shouted storming to his room slamming the door.

"Wow Optimus is really worked up about this" Bulkhead said.

"Well no duh Bulkhead he failed to keep Bumblebee safe he didn't look for him when he should have he didn't look hard enough yeah I'd be pretty damn pissed to!" Arcee stormed off to her room.

"I think it's best if we get some rest now" Ratchet said to Bulkhead quietly.

"Nice isn't it?" Arachnid smirked as she pushed Bumblebee to the cold stone floor of a hidden moist cave.

"Click click…" Bumblebee cried as he turned himself facing the mean femme.

"your pathetic" the eight legged femme growled picking Bumblebee off the floor placing him on his feet.

"Whoa that's quite the scar your sporting there" Arachnid hissed running a claw over the scar that ran across Bumblebee's chest.

"Click click…" Bumblebee backed away from the femme.

"still tender is it hmm who gave you that one?"

/Megatron…. I don wanna talk bout it…./

"Alright sparkling have it you way anyway your going to get to work mining this energon out" Arachnid walked past the depressed scout.

/What energon it's just a cave/

"Oh you are young aren't you have you ever mined energon before?"

/No where is it?/

"Watch and learn sparkling" Arachnid stabbed a hole in the cave wall pulling out energon.

/Oh…./

"Well now you know how get to work!"

/I don't have any swords or claws/

"Then use your fists you fool!" Arachnid snapped.

/But I….I…/

"You can't punch through a wall?"

/I could if I wasn't in recovery…./ Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"Argh….. Fffffffiiiinnne I knew I would regret taking the sparkling" Arachnid growled to herself.

/Not a sparkling!/

"Honey I've been alive longer than you I know a sparkling when I see one" Arachnid chuckled.

"Click click!"

"And plus your clicking and chirping just gives it away" Arachnid continued.

/It's not my fault I can't talk like you or any other person so what am I supposed to do!/ Bumblebee cried.

"even when you beeped you used chirps and clicks"

/Yeah cause I have know other way of expressing myself/

"Alright your very expressive now get to work some how blast the walls or something get creative"

Bumblebee cried himself into a light recharge he sighed and trudged over to the wall and pulled energon out of the hole Arachnid made.

"That's a good sparkling" Arachnid hissed sitting on a rock watching Bumblebee work.

"Click click…." Bumblebee tiredly clicked his systems in searing pain as he worked not letting his wounds heal properly.

"I have to do recon for a moment I'll be right back don't dare to try and escape because I will hunt you down and kill you" Arachnid growled walking to the cave entrance.

"You wont leave" Arachnid snickered getting a glance of the of the tired youngling as she transformed and took off.

Bumblebee sighed with relief and slid down the wall and curled up into a sobbing shivering ball *I wanna go home…. I wanna be with Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet and Bulkhead….* Bumblebee cried himself to sleep.

Morning

"Agh wake up sparkling!" Arachnid snapped and kicked Bumblebee.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee chirped and squeaked as he scrambled to his feet.

"Alright scout your practically useless mining energon so you can do recon scout out the area!" Arachnid ordered.

Bumblebee nodded and skidded by her never taking his optics off of her.

"Oh and scout" Bumblebee stopped in his tracks.

"Chirp Click!" Bumblebee squealed in pain as Arachnid stabbed some sort of chip into his helm.

"I'll know when you've gone out of range this lets me see everything you do" Arachnid pushing him out of the cave.

"Bumblebee!….Bumblebee!….Bumble… hey!" Optimus was pulled aside by a cranky medic.

"What are you doing you're going to get us caught!" Ratchet snapped.

"We live in an abandoned part of Nevada in a desert it's fine" Optimus argued.

"Optimus come on go fuel up and I'll go with you and Arcee to look for Bee" Ratchet sighed seeing the scared look in the leaders optics.

"Thank you Ratchet"

"Have you attempted contact?" Ratchet asked walking in the main room.

"Yes it's on but all I get is static maybe something happened to it" Bulkhead suggested.

"Let's hope nothing did" Optimus sighed.

Bumblebee clicked and chirped to himself as he kicked a rock around as he paced around the unknown canyon he was in *This is boring…humph not like I got to do anything back at the base anyway…. All I am is an annoying mute that's not worth the energon…* Bumblebee continued to kick the rock around a corner walking into something hard Bumblebee clicked angrily and looked up only to meet death it's self.

Bumblebee gasped and drooping his doorwings flat to his back he slowly backed away hoping he had enough time to run.

"Ooooh have fun with the sparkling eat your spark out" Arachnid growled at a screen and abandoned the cave.

"Uuuh we meet again I left a pretty good mark on you didn't I, I'm surprised you survived it!" Megatron growled walking closer to the shivering scout.

"Click click click!" Bumblebee turned to run only to be ripped back by his wings from the claws of the Decepticon lord.

Bumblebee squealed under the pain as Megatron happily tore into him, Bumblebee watched his organs rip out of him and disintegrate in the Evil bots servos.

"Your organs are all gone now the only thing letting you function is your spark this shall be fun!" Megatron cackled and grabbed hold of Bumblebees chest.

HONK HONK!

"What!" Megatron turned only to see a flash of headlights throw him to the ground letting go of Bumblebee.

"MEGATRON LEAVE BUMBLEBEE ALONE!" Optimus growled giving fatal blows to the evil bot.

"Bumblebee! Stay still don't move Arcee collect what ever parts survived enough to repair" Ratchet ordered as he cradled the fading youngling.

"Bulkhead now we need a bridge now!" Ratchet ordered over the COM.

"Optimus let's go we have Bumblebee!" Ratchet said standing by the bridge.

"Nooo!" Megatron screamed as Optimus fired at him as he ran through the bridge.

"AAAAAH NEXT TIME OPTIMUS NEXT TIME!"

"We found you little one this search I wasn't going to give up hope on…" Optimus whispered to the recharging youngling.

Arcee Ratchet and Bulkhead all sighed at the seen of the prime and youngling.

"Ratchet I tried…" Arcee shut her optics.

"Arcee you got what you could Megatron is evil and savage he only left the unimportant systems for me to repair" Ratchet growled.

"Bumblebee I'm sorry I promise I will never lose you again and I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe" Optimus cried to his dieing sparkling.


	19. Listen to me you crazy mech!

3 months after the horrific action

"Click click chirp?"

"Sparkling it's been a long time" A deep soft voice spoke.

"Click chirp?"

"You have your journey is just beginning and thus far prepare to go the rest" The voice continued.

"Click…."

"Sparkling this is not your time" Primus spoke softly.

"Now you must wake…" The voice faded.

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee chirped and clicked as darkness was taken over by light.

"Ratchet it's been three months do you think Bumblebee is going to wake up?" Bulkhead sighed looking at the prime sitting next to the unconscious youngling.

"I don't know I have to rebuild a lot of things I don't know if I can rebuild the part he needs to fully function it would take years it's nearly impossible I…"

"Ratchet….. You will do your best you always do and Bumblebee certainly appreciates anything you do for him remember all the hugs he gives you" Arcee smiled.

"Thank you Arcee…" Ratchet gave her a small smile.

"Cllll…iiiick…" Bumblebee's optics flickered.

/Dad…./ Optimus perked up as he got a text and turned his helm to the waking youngling.

"Yes yes little one I'm here I'm here!" Optimus told the waking scout in his softest tone.

/I'm sorry/

"Don't be sorry little one I'm the one that should be sorry…. Ratchet!" Optimus called the medic over.

"Bumblebee your awake let me check everything" Ratchet said grabbing a bunch of tools as Arcee and Bulkhead rushed over to the younglings side.

"Your awake thank primus we thought you were a gonner!" Bulkhead cheered filled with relief.

"Oh Bumblebee we missed you so much don't scare us like that you stupid kid!" Arcee hugged the youngling on the berth.

/Missed you to Cee/ Bumblebee laughed getting squeezed by the femme.

"Alright Arcee come on let the kid breath" Ratchet shoed the overjoyed femme away.

"I'm just caring ok!" Arcee snapped moving out of the medics way.

"Alright Bee you're going to need to rest and take it easy a lot I…. do have bad news…. " Ratchet shook his head.

/Ok…. What's the bad news/

"The bad news is your not going to be able to transform you have to be supervised at all times you are not to leave the base you can get up every now and then to walk around but you must have someone with you at all times do you understand?" Ratchet let Bumblebee hear the long list.

/Uhhuh yep sure k…./ Bumblebee sighed.

Bumblebee didn't want to stay in the base he didn't want to be watched 24/7 but he's was thankful to be back with his family.

Optimus smiled softly at the youngling and walked over to Arcee.

"Arcee can I ask you something of a great deal?" Optimus almost whispered.

"Uuuh… sure yes what is it Optimus?" Arcee hesitated.

"I know this Is going to be hard but I want you to take Bumblebee"

"No…no….Optimus…"

"Your better you know how to care for him you know what to do your stern and know exactly what to do in those horrible situations you fit it well…." Optimus ignored the femme.

"Optimus pleas stop your just panicking again you asked me this before" Arcee shushed the prime.

"Look Arcee you're the closet one to my age not counting Ratchet, and the most mature you're the right one for this" Optimus finished his sentence.

"Optimus I'm not a mother…." Arcee turned her head.

"No you're a big sister to him and you're a great your going to be his guardian and watch over him he's your sparkling" Optimus faced the turned femme.

"Optimus I….."

"He has no mother he has no father he needs someone" Optimus continued on.

"Optimus shut the hell up and let me finish!" Arcee snapped.

Ratchet and Bulkhead looked over at the femme and prime with surprised even Bumblebee tried to look.

"Everything's fine…" Arcee and Optimus gave fake smiles than turned back to each other after everyone looked away.

"Ok now listen to me you crazy mech!" Arcee grabbed hold of the primes arms.

"he has a father a very strong one!" Arcee told the prime.

"My strength doesn't help at all" Optimus turned away his angry look.

"Yes it does Optimus not your strength that fends off Megatron, your strength that cares and loves that little mech! You are his father and he wouldn't have it anyway I am glad and proud to be his guardian but he does have a father he always has…" Arcee continued to give the prime her brewing speech.

"I'm finished now…you can get angry and pissed off at me all you want I'm just telling you the truth"

"Arcee…"

"No I don't want to hear excuses!" Arcee interrupted the prime.

"I just wanted to ask you… isn't angry and pissed off the same thing?" Optimus smirked.

"Good!" Arcee smirked back and walked off.

Ratchet walked past Arcee giving her a funny look as he walked past to Optimus.

"What was that all about?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh nothing Ratchet how is he?" Optimus changed the subject.

"Oh our little sparkling…"

"He's a youngling!" Optimus quickly corrected.

"Optimus don't argue you know he is underdeveloped he's still a…"

"Anyway he's…. not in good health he's barely functional he can't really move around to well if he has someone with him he could walk around a bit I guess but he's to weak all his important organs were ripped out he'll be very emotional and all that other stuff tha I will explain after I run more diagnostics" Ratchet explained walking back to the med bay with the prime.

"Ok Ratchet so can he move around now?" Optimus asked walking over to the sleepy scout.

"….Yes Optimus you can walk him around if he's not to tired" Ratchet heavily sighed.

"Oh he's extremely weak I need to fix his motor organs so take it extremely easy don't be surprised if he takes a step and collapses" Ratchet warned.

"Maybe I shouldn't take him for a walk if it's that bad…." Optimus gave it a second thought.

"No he needs the exercise he's been on that berth for three months try and take him… if it's to much fine but at least try" Ratchet encouraged the leader.

"Oh alright I can't deny that cute little mech" Optimus smiled walking to the droopy scout trying to climb off the berth.

"Here let me help" Optimus picked Bumblebee gently trying not to touch the tender scars.

"Careful…you ok?" Optimus asked putting Bumblebee onto his unstable feet.

"Chirp…" Bumblebee tiredly nodded his head and held on tightly to the prime.

"You ready?" Optimus asked supporting the small scout.

Bumblebee squeaked in pain as he took his first step in months.

"Bumblebee are you alright?" Optimus asked in a worried tone.

/Yep… lets go…/

Optimus carefully moved forward as his youngling gave out painful cries as he continued to walk.

"Bumblebee you need to take a rest" Optimus told Bumblebee.

/I've only taken three…. Steps!/ Bumblebee squeaked as he was caught before he could fall.

"I know but your in no shape to be up and about" Optimus told him.

/I know I know…/ Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"How bout I just carry you to where you wanna go than I'll let you walk back if you are able to" Optimus spoke in a father like tone.

/k… but I get to walk back!/

"Of course you do so where we going?" Optimus chuckled picking up the young scout.

/Umm uh… now that I think bout it I don't know/ Bumblebee chirped innocently.

"Bumblebee you are truly priceless" Optimus laughed softly.

"Would you like to watch some cartoons or play some video games?" Optimus suggested walking to the couch.

/I don't have enough strength to play a game… that's kinda sad…/ Bumblebee sighed.

"Aw Bee….. So cartoons it is" Optimus sat on the couch with Bumblebee on his lap.

"What would you like to watch?" Optimus asked grabbing the remote looking at it curiously.

/You're holding it upside-down/ Bumblebee giggled.

"Oh oops alright there oh scrap what'd I do!" Optimus panicked as a static and a black and white snow storm played on the screen.

/We don't get that channel/ Bumblebee giggled harder.

"Oh…. So what you want to watch?" Optimus chuckled.

/Anything that's on/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Why are these Cartoons so violent?" Optimus asked watching the screen.

/I don't know but it's entertaining/ Bumblebee explained.

"Oh.. is that so huh?" Optimus asked the yawning young scout.

/Uhuh…./ Bumblebee tiredly nodded.

"I think it's time for recharge" Optimus turned the TV off and picked Bumblebee up getting off the couch.

/Dad…. I'm sorry…/

"Sorry what did you do?" Optimus asked as he walked to the med bay.

/I'm sorry for saying I wish you weren't my dad…/ teared up.

"Bumblebee you didn't say that…" Optimus wiped the tears from the small scout.

/I practically did/ Bumblebee sighed in pain.

"Bee it was understandable I was angry at myself for my stupid actions I promise I wont let that happen again" Optimus told Bumblebee in his soft calm tone.

/You promise?/ Bumblebee asked looking straight in the primes deep blue optics.

"Yes Bumblebee I promise" Optimus smiled placing Bumblebee gently on the berth.

"Your mother always said that" Optimus smiled rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

/What?/ Bumblebee clicked curiously.

"You promise… she was a very truthful femme she was a lot like Arcee full of attitude and didn't take scrap from anyone" Optimus laughed.

/Cool! What else dad!/ Bumblebee chirped excitedly.

"Aw Bumblebee sorry to get you excited recharge" Optimus sighed.

/Aw but I wanna know more dad…/ Bumblebee pouted with adorable watery icy blue optics.

"Don't give me that look you know it always gets me….Tomorrow little one you need rest" Optimus smiled rubbing the cheerful scouts helm.

/Ok… night….love you…/ Bumblebee purred as Optimus lulled him into recharge.

"Goodnight little one… love you…" Optimus whispered softly never taking his optics off the slumbering youngling.


	20. I

Optimus was sitting next to his slumbering youngling on the medical berth as Ratchet ran diagnostics and Bulkhead stood at the foot of the berth watching over the scout.

"Optimus why'd Bee's creators have a sparkling during a war?" Bulkhead asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure…" Optimus shrugged.

"Perhaps he is a glimmer of hope" Optimus said running his gentle hand over the younglings helm.

"Yeah but he was born waaaay to early he should have been born a year after he was born" Ratchet shook his head.

"He still would have been born during war" Bulkhead answered.

"Yes but I'm just saying the answer to your question his birth was a mistake" Ratchet continued.

"Ratchet!" Optimus snapped and gestured his head to the sad watery optics of a torn sparkling.

"I… I…. just meant you were not supposed to be hatched" Ratchet tried to put it in a different way.

/I knew what you meant/ Bumblebee's frame hissed and ached as he rolled over on his side and faced the wall.

"Bumblebee I didn't know you were up I'm sorry…." Ratchet tried to apologized.

"Ratchet perhaps you should check on your diagnostics" Optimus suggested trying to change the subject.

/Can we go for a walk?/ Bumblebee asked poking the primes side.

"Oh yeah sure… you sure your ok enough to go?" Optimus asked hopping off the berth.

/Dad can we just go…./ Bumblebee asked dizzily sat up and reached for the prime.

"Ok…" Optimus sighed seeing the weak youngling just wanted to the escape.

"You ok?" Optimus asked as the made there way slowly own the hall.

/No…./ Bumblebee gave a robotic whine as his legs gave out.

"What's wrong you need a rest" Optimus sat the youngling against the wall.

/Why did Ratchet say that?/

"Aw Bee he really didn't mean to say it like that he just meant that you were born earlier than expected way earlier than any sparkling he's seen you're just different" Optimus explained as he sat beside the small scout.

/I hate being different…./ Bumblebee gave a low robotic growl and threw an angry look to the ground.

"Aw Bumblebee everything about you is different and I love that about you that's what makes you special" Optimus hugged the scout unexpectedly.

/Daaad let go…/ Bumblebee chirped playfully trying to pull away from the prime.

"Ok well I don't want to hurt you by squeezing you to hard" Optimus playfully taunted.

/You just wait tell I'm all better I'll give you the biggest hug you've ever had in your entire life!/ Bumblebee twittered and clicked playfully.

"We'll see if you can top mine" Optimus challenged.

/I know I can!/ Bumblebee weakly nudged the large leader.

Bumblebee squeaked as Optimus gave him a small tickle.

"You give up sparkling!" Optimus playfully threatened.

/No!/ Bumblebee giggled curling up into a withering giggling ball.

"Alright little one…" Optimus stopped the tickling and helped the youngling sit back up.

/Ok you won that time…/ Bumblebee yawned falling against the primes shoulder.

"Your tired aren't you?" Optimus cooed running soothing fingers over the younglings helm.

/No…/ Bumblebee clicked softly as his optics flickered as he tried to stay awake.

"Come on little one I know you need your rest" Optimus chuckled helping the youngling off the ground.

/Noooo… I'm not tired…./ Bumblebee continued to click and chirp tiredly as he weakly clutched to the prime.

"Bumblebee you need the medical attention you need to rest in the med bay" Optimus walked the youngling to the med bay.

"How are you feeling Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked in a soft kind voice.

/good thank you/ Bumblebee gave a small happy chirp.

"Good I'm starting to work on your organs that were saved" Ratchet told the half recharging youngling.

/K…./ Bumblebee tiredly clicked and slipped into recharge.

"Optimus I told him the good news the bad news is he's missing a number of organs he's going to have to live without…." Ratchet explained.

"Alright I'll give him the news somehow" Optimus sighed heavily.

Later at night

"How's the little guy?" Arcee asked walking with the prime to the door to do patrol.

"He's good how bout you spend time with him if he wakes me and Bulkhead we get patrol" Optimus told the femme.

"Sure thing Optimus" Arcee smiled and walked to the medical bay.

"Alright Optimus I'm ready when you are" Bulkhead cheerfully walked over to the prime.

"So it sounds like you and be patched things up after Arcee gave you a good long speech" Bulkhead chuckled as they drove on the long straight stretch.

"Yes we did I hopefully have Bumblebee's full trust now after all I've done I never thought Bumblebee would be able to forgive me" Optimus said.

"Optimus come on it's Bee! He will always forgive you I've never met a more happy to forgive bot before" Bulkhead happily told.

"You speak the truth friend" Optimus agreed.

"Hey Ratch"

"Hi Arcee…." Ratchet said working on the broken organs that were salvaged.

"You're really working hard aren't you?" Arcee smiled.

"Yeah I'm trying to do my best I want Bumblebee to feel somewhat whole again…" Ratchet sighed.

"Click click…" Bumblebee clicked as he woke from his long recharge.

"Little Bee how are you?" Arcee asked helping Bumblebee sit up.

/I'm…/

"You're what Bee?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee tensed up and froze as scenes and flashbacks ran through his processor.

"Bumblebee sparkling please talk to me are you alright…. Ratchet!" Arcee panicked shaking the youngling trying to snap him out of his trance.

"Bee Bumblebee Bee wake up!" Optimus called.

Bumblebee's optics flickered back on and he shot up sitting straight up on the berth.

"Are you ok Bee?…. you scared us….. Bumblebee please answer" Arcee Panicked as Bumblebee looked at them with a confused look as he was just coming out of his trance.

"Bumblebee please…. Ratchet what's the matter with him!" Bulkhead turned to the medic.

"I don't know! Everything's the same situation except his brainwave activity is higher than it was before now it's back to normal" Ratchet explained running his fingers over the scans.

/I remember!/ Bumblebee squeaked scaring everyone in the room.

"Remember?" Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other.

"What do you remember little buddy?" Bulkhead asked placing a hand on the younglings shoulder.

/I remember what happened!/ Bumblebee chirped excitedly.

"Ok what happened little one please tell us" Optimus smiled.

/When I was dropped down that big pipeline it took me all the way down to the core of the planet/

"What!" the room filled with surprised looks and gasps.

/And a big shiny glowing blue ball talked to me gave me energy and health he was primus I think… he told me he was getting corrupted and I had a journey and it took me a long time to get to tyger pax and he spoke to me recently to/ Bumblebee chirped clicked and squeaked.

"Thank primus for everything that's you Bumblebee he saved you kept you alive those four years" Optimus smiled and hugged the youngling.

"We would have never guessed you were there" Ratchet was still shocked from the story.

"Bumblebee you are one interesting sparkling you know that" Arcee cooed giving him a hug.

/I know/ Bumblebee clicked happy glowing optics smiled at the Autobots that were his family.

"Take it easy there I just fixed it, it can easily malfunction!" Ratchet warned the youngling.

"Click chirp click" Bumblebee waved the medic off and toddled into a wall.

"Bumblebee! What did I just tell you" Ratchet scolded the youngling that clung to the wall.

/I'm fine I'm ok…/ Bumblebee clicked walking into the primes room using the walls to balance himself.

"Here Bumblebee let me help" Optimus let the youngling grab hold of him and sat on the berth beside him.

"What's up little one?" Optimus asked his sparkling.

/Nothin..…/ Bumblebee gave a low mischievous chirp.

"Something is definitely up you cheeky little sparkling" Optimus gave Bumblebee a gentle smack on the shoulder.

/Remember you said you'd tell me more bout my creators?/ Bumblebee clicked innocently.

"Alright it's been a long time and I'll do my best" Optimus patted the scouts helm.


	21. Something special

"Ok You say something's like your creators said and you… don't actually have a lot of resemblance they were quite large I'm not calling you small!" Optimus told the scout.

/Suuuurrrrreeee I know I'm small it's kinda hard to miss when your told that constantly/ Bumblebee playfully pushed Optimus.

"Alright alright…" Optimus aughed.

/So what do you mean I'm not like them?/ Bumblebee clicked getting back to the conversation.

"I'm not sure those even were your true creators actually I never heard them say take our sparkling" Optimus thought out loud.

/So they weren't?/ Bumblebee questioned.

"No they weren't…" Ratchet came in the room.

"your not even the same energon type" Ratchet told Bee.

/Than who do I belong to?/ Bumblebee asked.

"I'm not sure Bee" Ratchet shrugged.

/Hmm weird oh well I got dad! Bumblebee weakly hugged Optimus.

"Aw I'm happy to have you Bumblebee" Optimus gladly hugged his scout.

"Alright enough with the happy moment and more rest mister!" Ratchet scolded Bumblebee.

"Click click chirp…." Bumblebee whined not wanting to go for a stasis nap.

/Aaaaw but you said if I stop being cranky I didn't have to take a nap/ Bumblebee twittered.

"When the hell did I say that?" Ratchet shouted.

/You didn't I just felt like saying that/ Bumblebee giggled.

"….Go…" Ratchet shook his head and sighed pointed the scout to the door.

Bumblebee gave sad gaze to Optimus letting him know he wanted to stay with him.

"Tell you what how I'll be in the main room and I'll wait for you to wake how bout it?" Optimus said he couldn't resist the icy blue watery optics they just always got him.

"Click click!" Bumblebee happily clicked as he was helped to the med bay.

Ratchet sighed knowing the prime gave into the stubborn scout but he didn't mind it made his job easier knowing he wouldn't have to beg the youngling to get his little butt on that berth.

"You know he's got you and every other bot under his little spell you know that right?" Ratchet sighed staring at the curled up recharging scout.

"What do you mean by that?" Optimus asked.

"You get one little glance of those big adorable optics and your under his control" Ratchet told the leader.

"Ratchet you are right but it's so hard to say no to him he's a good kid" Optimus laughed.

"I know…." Ratchet gave a small chuckle.

"So…. Who are his creators?" Optimus asked changing the subject.

"I don't know as far as I know it's unknown" Ratchet shrugged.

"I could take his energon sample and run it through the database get it to run through every cybertronian and figure out who's he is" Ratchet suggested.

"Try that" Optimus gave the medic the go ahead.

"He's been through so much damage I've got a bunch of his energon" Ratchet chuckled.

"yeah…" Optimus gave a quiet sarcastic laugh not finding the joke very funny.

"Click chirp click chirp click chirp!" Bumblebee chirped and clicked happily woke up and saw Optimus leaning against a wall recharging.

*Wow he really did wait* Bumblebee chirped to himself than turned to Ratchet where he was working on the computer, a bunch of bots and names kept flying across the screen Bumblebee knew the computer was doing something he didn't know what though.

/Ratchet watcha doin?/ Bumblebee chirped to the focused medic.

"Oh I'm researching" Ratchet gave a short answer.

/What?/

"I'm looking for your creators" Ratchet told Bumblebee.

/You can do that on the computer?/ Bumblebee asked.

"Yes I can it's quite easy but I'm worried I've filed through almost every Autobot and nothing comes up" Ratchet sighed.

/Is that bad?/ Bumblebee asked.

"No… I'm just wondering where you came from" Ratchet sighed.

/I'm not a cons right?/ Bumblebee questioned.

"No Bee I checked them first"

Bumblebee nodded and looked over to the prime that was recharging and wondered if he was truly his.

"Hey you're up" Optimus stretched his tired limbs.

/hey you're up/ Bumblebee giggled.

"Yes I guess I must have dozed" Off Optimus yawned.

/That's k you recharge and I'll go play with Cee and Bulk/ Bumblebee suggested, Bumblebee knew he tired the prime out a lot so he wanted his father to get some rest.

"Aw thanks Bumblebee but I'm sure I'll be fine" Optimus patted Bumblebee's helm thanking him for the offer.

"Actually I would like to speak with you…. Arcee Bulkhead come get Bee!" Ratchet ordered.

"Ok… Bee I'll catch up with you just let me speak with Ratchet first"

/Ok/

"Come on Bee" Arcee called as Bulkhead and her helped Bumblebee walk.

"I've went through every cybertronian except you and Primus" Ratchet told the prime.

"Please go on" Optimus was curious to what the answer was.

"Alright…." Ratchet checked the results.

"What!" Ratchet shouted.

"What what is it?" Optimus asked in a worried tone.

"He's yours and primus's! that can't be right!" Ratchet ran through the results over and over again.

"It doesn't say any different I'm getting the same answers!" Ratchet told the prime.

"Primus created the sparkling but he was hatched as your's!" Ratchet spoke confused.

"I find it believable but it's confusing" Optimus finally spoke.

"There's Allspark sparklings but I've never heard of a sparkling given from Primus in my entire life cycle" Ratchet spoke with angst.

"I have not heard of it either but I don't think it's something to fear old friend" Optimus said calmly Optimus felt quite calm to know where his sparkling have came from and that he did have a sparkling.

"Well there must be a reason primus created this sparkling" Ratchet gave a suggestion.

"But the way Bumblebee is it makes no sense he's nothing like you or primus he's tiny he's not good in combat he just has a lot of speed" Ratchet listed off.

"Can't Bumblebee just be a simple glimmer of hope and joy… does he absolutely have to be big and tough just because he comes from large strong war ready leaders" Optimus told the panicky medic.

"Optimus you do not understand he's the only born prime the prime role was promoted to you there has never been a born prime!" Ratchet told the prime.

"Ratchet please I know that…. Bumblebee needs to earn it as much as he's born it he is not ready to take such a role" Optimus said to Ratchet.

"Optimus I know that he's not ready everyone knows that" Ratchet continued to panic.

"Than please old friend it's nothing to panic about, we should be happy we finally know who's sparkling he is" Optimus smiled.

"Yes I suppose I over reacted I should be joyful" Ratchet sighed.

"Over reacted it's like you were an entire human soap opera" Optimus joked.

"Optimus!" Ratchet gasped.

"Sorry…. Shall we tell them the news" Optimus chuckled.

"Yes I think so… I see where he gets his cheekiness from!" Ratchet smirked.

"Ha ha…. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee!" Optimus called.

"Yes Optimus?" The three slowly made their way to the medic and prime.

"Bumblebee we know who belong to" Optimums smiled.

/Who!/ Bumblebee chirped as Bulkhead placed him on the berth.

"Primus and Optimus" Ratchet spoke.

/Primus and dad? I don't get it?/ Bumblebee chirped confused.

"See Primus took his spark and part of Optimus's spark and somehow created you" Ratchet explained.

/Ooooh…. It makes no sense but I somehow get it/ Bumblebee chirped with happy glowing optics.

"Glad he gets it" Bulkhead whispered to Arcee who nodded in agreement.

/So you were my creator all along/ Bumblebee chirped to the prime.

"Yes yes I am" Optimus smiled.

/Than who were those two bots?/ Bumblebee clicked.

"They must have found you when you just hatched and figured it would be best to hide you" Ratchet told the group.

/Than dad and you found me!/ Bumblebee chirped reaching for the prime.

"Yes we did!" Optimus hefted youngling into his arms receiving a warm gentle hug.

"Aw this is great we finally figured it out huh Bee" Bulkhead cheerfully mentioned.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee chirped happily in the primes arms.

"Bumblebee you are doing well I say you can leave the med bay you still need assistance though and if you are in pain or some sort of trouble please notify me and come back after all you are missing many organs that make you full function" Ratchet explained.

/Yes I know Ratchet thank you for everything/ Bumblebee chirped and reached for the medic.

Optimus placed Bumblebee down and watched him hug the medic.

"Your welcome Bee I just wish I could do more for you…." Ratchet sighed disappointed in himself.

/Ratch you do so much for everyone I couldn't ask for anything else from you/ Bumblebee clicked.

"You are defiantly something special Bee" Ratchet smiled and gave Bee a great big hug.


	22. Your still little

/Dad... Dad... Dad dad dad dad dad.../ Bumblebee playfully continued to chirp and click in the middle of the night to the giant mechs back that he lay next to.

Optimus let out a heavy sigh and closed his optics trying to get some recharge he didn't like to ignor the little scout, but Optimus wanted a peacful recharge he didn't get any of that.

/Dad dad dad dad dad/ Bumblebee threw his arms over the primes side and restd his head on the giant leader.

Optimus rolled his optics giving a heavy sigh closing his optics again.

/Dad dad dad dad dad!/ Bumblebee squeaked and chirped.

"... Yes little one..." Optimus sighed his optics still closed.

/Love you!/ Bumblebee chirped hugging the primes side.

"Love you to Bumblebee, now rest..." Optimus lay flat on his back.

/K... Night.../ Bumblebee clicked.

"Goodnight"

/Night/ Bumblebee giggled.

"Goodnight..." Optimus breathed deeply.

/Night/ Bumblebee continued to giggle.

"Goodnight"

/Ni.../

"Goodnight Bumblebee!... no more!..." Optimus scolded the youngling.

Bumblebee lowered his head and flatened his doorwings against his back and gave a small robotic whine.

"Well... that's enough you need rest" Optimus to Bumblebee.

/Sorry.../ Bumblebee apologized to the prime.

"get some rest..." Optimus sighed closing his optics.

Fifteen minutes later.

Optimus opened his optics slightly as he felt a small form crawl onto his battle worn chest, Optimus smiled as Bumblebee clicked to himself as curled up into a ball on the primes chest, Optimus gave a happy sigh as he pet the scouts small helm making Bumblebee purr as he fell into a much needed recarge.

"You are trouble little one!" Optimus teased Bumblebee.

/What I do!/ Bumblebee chirped as Optimus chuckled.

"I could here you bugging Optimus in the middle of the night" Bulkhead chuckled.

/I was bugging you?... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.../ Bumblebee clicked sadly to Optimus.

"Aw Bee it's ok you're still little" Optimus cooed.

"I didn't mean bugging Bee I meant you were just playin around" Bulkhead corrected himself.

/Yeah.../ Bumblebee yawned as Optimus rubbed his helm.

/Daaad... noooo/ Bumblebee whined pushing the massaging hand away that always made him tired.

"What... you getting sleepy" Optimus cooed finally figuring out how to calm the youngling before recharge at night.

/Yeah... stop it.../ Bumblebee clicked pushing the gentle hand away again.

"Alright Alright" Optimus smiled letting the cranky youngling go.

"See you get cranky when you don't recharge" Ratchet told Bumblebee.

/yeah you would know your cranky all the time/ Bumblebee said to the medic.

"Oh go take a nap" Ratchet growled and turned back to his lab.

/I'm bored/ Bumblebee whined as he swung his legs on the primes berth as Optimus sat at his desk doing reports.

"Go see Bulkhead and Arcee" Optimus suggested as he continued his work.

/their on patrol/ Bumblebee sighed.

"Ratchet?" Optimus suggested the medic.

/way to boring he'll just run test thingys on me and stuff/ Bumblebee clicked and chirped.

"I've got some paints and blocks here if you wanna play with them"

/Dad that was when I was a little sparkling, I'm not a little sparkling anymore/ Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"Bumblebee you are still very much a sparkling... and Bumblebee... you will always be my little sparkling no matter how old you get" Optimus gave Bumblebee. pat on the helm.

Bumblebee clicked to himself and headed for the door.

"I'll Promise i will play with you later little one" Optimus told Bee that was standing in the doorway.

Bumblebee nodded and headed for the med bay.

"What is it sparkling?" Ratched sighed not even looking up from his work.

/Ratchet can i go outside?/ Bumblebee sat on the berth.

"No and why was no one with you when you came in here" Ratchet growled.

/Dads busy with work so i came here on my own, i didn't want to interupt him/ Bumblebee chirped.

"I see well you may as well go watch some TV" Ratchet suggested.

Bumblebee clicked and twittered to himself as he flipped through channels completely bored out his mind, he stopped flipping through the channels as he just let the TV play whatever show it stopped on.

Bumblebee stared at th screen with a bored look, Bumblebee tensed up and squeaked as a jolt of pain shot through his frame, Bumblebee felt liquid leaking inside of his body, Bumblebee didn't know what was happening, Bumblebee broke out into tears scared and in pain.

Optimus jumped up feeling something was not right, he jogged into the main room to see Ratchet laying Bumblebee on the medical berth.

"Ratchet what's gping on?" Optimus asked in a panicky tone as saw Bumblebee crying, the youngling must have been in great pain.

"I'm scanning now" Ratchet sai as he scanned Bumblebee.

Optimus serveyed the younglings body and saw liquid leaking from the small scout.

"Ratchet Bumblebee's leaking look" Optimus grabbed the medic by the shoulders and moced him to where Bumblebee was leaking.

"Ouch! you have a hard grip!" Ratchet shook the prime off and scanned the area Bumblebee was leaking from.

"Sorry I panicked" Optimus waved his servos.

"Scrap!" Ratchet cursed and grabbed a bunch of tools.

"What what is it?" Optimus asked moving out of the way.

"Bumblebee's energon line that pums energon to his rgans snapped, it's stressed cause it can't find the organs it needs to fuel" Ratchet explained as he cut Bumblebee's side open.

"Ratchet what are you doing!" Optimus freaked as Ratchet cut Bumblebee open.

"I have no choice but to do it while he's awake if i don't patch the line up no it will poison his body" Ratchet explained as energon poured out of the hole Ratchet put in Bumblebee's small frame.

Bumblebee shrieked out in pain as Ratchet cut him open more, as the medic quickly grabbed some tools and started the procedere Bumblebee felt someone wipping his tears away.

Bumblebee turned his helm slightly and gave a small whimper as Opimus's gentle fingers massaged his helm soothing the petrified sparkling.

"There done" Ratchet said as he patched the hole on Bumblebee's side.

"All better... But please do let me know if you feel in pain or somethings not right, your little body has gone through a lot and it's missing some parts so a lot of things will happen" Ratchet told the youngling.

/k... thank you Ratchet.../ Bumblebee clicked as he lay on the berth.

"Here this should numb the pain" Ratchet said as he zapped Bumblebee with a small tool that instantly made the pain disapear.

"It was a quick procedere he can go jump around if he wants I made sure that energon line is really secure knowing our hyper sparkling will jump around and roll or what ever" Ratchet threw his arms up as Bumblebee jumped off the medicl berth and ran to the primes room.

"yeah well I better get to my room before the hyper sparkling hides my reports" Optimus sighed as he watched Bumblebee hop in his room.

"Talk to you later" Ratchet went back to his work.

"Bumblebee... What are you doing?..." Optimus called in a father like tone as he stepped in his doorway looking for the little scout.

/Nothing.../

Optimus heard a giggle come from under his berth.

"Hmmm oh well if you're to busy doing nothing I guess I can go hang out with Ratchet instead of playing" Optimus teased turning to walk out the door.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee peeked his head out from under the berth and watched Optimus lesve the room.

Optimus chuckled to himself as he heard Bumblebee click and chirp as he pulled himself out from under the berth.

Optimus quickly stopped himself from chuckling and pressed himself against the wall that didn't lead to the med bay, as Bumblebee walked out to go to the med bay.

Bumblebee squeaked loudly as Optimus picked him up from behind and tickled his little frame.

/No!/ Bumblebee giggled and squirmed in the Primes arms.

"Now you can do nothing!" Optimus teased as he tickled his sparkling.

Optimus placed Bumblebee down and playfully jumped around the corner leading deeper into the base.

Bumblebee chirped and also jumped around the corner to find no prime.

"Click click chirp?" Bumblebee clicked in confusion and walked and looked around for the towering mech that couldn't be to hard to find, but to Bumblebee's surprise it was extremly hard.

Bumblebee squeaked as something quickly tickled one of his doorwings.

Bumblebee quickly turned around to see nothing there, Bumblebee shrugged it off and continued to walk, he jumped as he got another quick tickle, Bumblebee spun around in hope of finding the tickle monster but had no such luck, Bumblebee started to get irritated with the fact that he wasnt being quick enough to capture the Prime.

Optimus chuckled as he watched Bumblebee droop his wings in irritation and click angirly as he continued to walk, Optimus saw his chance and gave Bumblebee another tickle than jumped behind a giant pillar.

Bumblebee clicked and growled as swung himself around to see no culprit again, Bumblebee stood in the middle of the hall, crossed his arms and pouted.

Optimus saw this and sighed and walked out from behind the pillar knowing he upset the youngling, Optimus walked up to the youngling and gave him a slight tap on the shoulder.

Bumblebee quickly turned and clung to the primes strong arm.

"Bee what are you doing?" Optimus asked trying to shake the small bot off.

"Chirp click click!" Bumblebee clicked and chirped tightening his grip on the primes arm.

"This is payback isn't it?" Optimus chuckled as lifted the youngling to be level.

Bumblebee hanging off the primes arm nodded and clicked giving a small giggle as Optimus poked his stomach.

"Primus knows you are an odd child..." Ratchet shook his head at the youngling hanging off the primes arm.

"You know I can help you pry that off" Ratchet holding a wrench told the prime and gave a small chuckle as he saw Bumblebee's optics widden as he saw the wrench.

"No thank you Ratchet this just means I just get an advantage!" Optimus lifted the youngling over the couch and placed the youngling down.

"Chirp click click..." Bumblebee curiuosly chirped as Optimus placed him on the couch.

Bumblebee clicked and chirped through giggles as the prime tickled him.

/No dad! No ticklez!/ Bumblebee chirped.

"I don't know if I can it must be a glitch" Optimus luaghed continuing the tickle fest.

/Dad stop i'm gonna lubricate!/ Bumblebee curled into a giggling ball.

"Oh Alright" Optimus whined and helped the scout sit up.

"you are crazy" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebee clung back onto his arm.

Optims lifted Bumblebee up to his level again but this time Bumblebee started to slip.

"someone getting tired?" Optimus teased poking Bumblebee's stomach.

"chirp click!" Bumblebee shook his helm and slipped landing on the floor.

"At least you landed on your feet" Bulkhead laughed walking into the base with Arcee.

Bumblebee chirped and ran over to the two each giving them a hug.

/how was patrol!/ Bumblebee squeaked as Bulkhead picked him up.

"It was great nice and sunny no con troubles" Arcee said with a smile.

/Yay that's good!/ Bumblebee chirped and hugged Bulkhead's head.

"So who has night watch?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know" Bulkhead said placing Bumblebee down.

/Why we have night watch/ Bumblebee asked running to the prime.

"Oof! extra security cons are getting closer to our location" Optimus explained as Bumblebee ran into into his giant frame getting a hug from the small scout.

/ok!/ Bumblebee chirped and ran off to Optimus's room.

"He's going to hide under your berth isn't he?" Arcee shook her head and sighed.

"Yup..." Optimus sighed with a hint of laughter.

"I'll take the night shift" Bulkhead volentured.

"Ok thank you" Optimus thanked the wrecker.

"Better get some rest all of you" Bulkhead said to the team.

"Alright don't stay up to late Bulkhead" Optimus yawned as ne entered his room.

"I wont" Bulkhead laughed as Optimus went to his berth.

Optimus exhuasted from playing with Bumblebee layed down on his berth and forgot Bumblebee was under it.

"Oh geez!" Optimus gaspped as Bumblebee came out from under the berth.

/Ha ha did i scare you?/ Bumblebee chirped and giggled standing next to the prime on the berth.

"Yes yes you did..." Optimus sighed.

/I got you good you were so funny/ Bumblebee teased as he crawled onto the prime.

"I bet I was now rest..." Optimus pushed the scout up and closed his optics.

/Hey what do you think the cons are up to?/ Bumblebee Clicked to the trying to recharge leader.

"I don't know little one..." Optimus sighed.

/you think their doing something bad?/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Yes Bumblebee probebly something bad...why don' t you save your questions for the day time..." Optimus yawned.

/ok dad.../ Bumblebee yawned resting his head on the primes chest.

Optimus sighed with relief hoping the sparkling will rest.

Bumblebee perked up as he heard footsteps comming down the hall.

/Hi Bulkhead!/ Bumblebee chirped and waved brining Optimus out of his attempted recharge.

"Hey little buddy, you should probebly get some recharge" Bulkhead told the scout seeing the not so happy look on the prime.

/Ok.../ Bumblebee sighed resting his head back on his annoyed father as Bulkhead walked off.

"Damn stupid freaking..." Arcee cursed as she brushed bugs off of herself.

/Hi Cee!/ Bumblebee chirped to the femme.

"hey Bee what are you doing up you should be recharging" Arcee told the youngling.

/I know but i don't feel tired/ Bumblebee yWned.

"Oh I'm sure you will sparkling now recharge" Arcee cooed as Optimus rolled his tired optics.

/Aaaaw... fine/ Bumblebee layed back down.

"Can't believe i forgot to shut that down" Ratchet scolded himself.

/Hi Ratchet!/ Bumblebee squeaked.

"Bumblebee! you should be recharging!" Ratchet freaked on the sparkling.

/But.../

"No buts you know you should have before you got into the berth!" Ratchet scolded the youngling.

"Come on I'll take you but go quickly" Ratchet sighed waving the youngling to come, Bumblebee didn't hesitate he quickly scrabled over the prime and followed the medic.

"That's all... that's why he pushes all the questions cause he needs to go!" Optimus said to himself.

"oh you gotta be freaking kidding me..." Optimus sighed face palming.


	23. Stress on the team

/Dad.../ Bumblebee whimpered giving the recharging mech a small shake.

"Click click click..." Bumblebee cried resting his chin on the primes side.

Optimus felt somthing shiverving comming from his side and looked over to see a frightened crying youngling.

"Sparkling what's wrong?" Optimus pulled the scout into his arms.

/Why... dad... why?../ Bumblebee whimpered to the prime.

"Why what little one?" Optimus tryed to sooth the distresed youngling.

/Why does wanna hurt you dad.../ Bumblebee cried.

"Who?... Megatron?" Optimus guessed.

/Yeah.. why he wanna hurt you?/ Bumblebee questioned looking up at the prime with big watery optics.

"Aaaw Bumblebee you don't have to worry bout me or him, Megatron is evil Bumblebee he just wants to hurt and kill all that deny him" Optimus sighed.

/Why would he try and kill you he's your brother!/ Bumblebee started to shout through watery hiccups.

"Shh... Bumblebee... Megatron is an evil brother and uncle he would do anything to destroy us and especially you if Megatron ever found out what you are he would tear apart this world to terminate you" Optimus pulled Bumblebee to his chest.

/Why dad what am I?/ Bumblebee sobbed looking up at the strong leader.

"You are created from Primus and myself making you a born prime he would see you as a major threat" Optimus craddled the quietly hiccuping youngling.

/But dad... what bout you../ Bumblebee hiccuped as Optimus wiped his tears away.

"little one please... I will not allow Megatron to cloud your mind with these stresses" Optimus told Bumblebee.

/K... Love you.../ Bumblebee yawne as he hiccuped softly optics flickering trying to stay awake.

"Love you to little one" Optimus said softly as he massaged the scouts small helm lulling the sparkling into recharge.

Morning

"What Bumblebee shouldn't even be having those thoughts in his processor! he's to young to be stressing about that kind of stuff!" Ratchet and Arcee shouted.

"I know..." Optimus sighed.

"he by all means can worry bout you I mean he risked his life to save you something must be influencing his mind to think about that" Arcee growled.

"Arcee I can see your concern and you are getting to excited please join Bulkhead on patrol" Optimus told the upset femme.

"...Yes Optimus..." Arcee sighed and transformed speeding out the door.

"I have reports to do... I'll be in my room" Optimus explained to the medic and walked into his room.

Optimus sighed as he entered his room to see a curled up youngling recharging on the berth, Optimus quietly walked over and ran soothing fingers over the younglings helm making the minibot purr, Optimus adored the small clicks, squeaks, and purrs that came from the sparkling.

Optimus sighed and sat at his desk doing reports, every now and then looking over to the recharging sparkling clicking and purring shifting his tiny frame on the berth, Optimus knew he scout needed a much needed recharge knowing the sparkling had a lot happening to him.

an hour later

"Click... click..." Bumblebee clicked as his optics flickered on.

Optimus smiled in complete adoration as he heard Bumblebee squeak as he lifted his tired helm looking curiously around the room.

"Hello little one" Optimus cooed walking over and sitting next to the waking youngling.

"Click click..." Bumblebee clicked quietly as he gave the prime a loving hug.

"Aw Bumblebee..." Optimus cooed returning the hug.

/Hey dad?/ Bumblebee clicked looking up at the prime.

"Yes Bumblebee?" Optimus smiled.

/Can I ask you something?/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Sure what is it little one?" Optimus asked slightly worried it might be another question continuing from last night.

/Would you ever spell your name with a Z?/ Bumblebee chirped.

"What?" Optimus asked in confusion.

/Spell or say your name with a Z/ Bumblebee twittered.

"With a Z?"

/Yeah like Optimuz/ Bumblebee chirped clicked.

"...ummm... why?" Optimus questioned.

/I don't know cause that would be wierd/ Bumblebee clicked shrugging his shoulders.

"You are one interesting little sparkling you know that right?" Optimus cooed giving Bumlebee a pat on the helm.

/I do now/ Bumblebee chirped and hopped off the berth heading to the door.

"Where you off to?" Optimus smiled watching the youngling go to the door.

/Can we go for a walk?/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus started.

Bumblebee let out a robotic whine and drooped his wings knowing the answer was going to be a no.

/Never mind.../ Bumblebee trudged his way into the main room.

"Bumblebee there you are, come here let me do a quick check up on you" Ratchet waved the sad youngling over.

Bumblebee sighed and sat on the berth and didn't say a word as Ratchet ran a bunch of tests on him.

Ratchet knew Bumblebee was feeling very sick he could see it in the younglings optics, the test results just proved Ratchet's case, Ratchet sighed looking at the results of Bumblebee's slowly dying oraans.

"So how are you feeling today?" Ratchet asked calmly trying not to show fear in his tone.

/Fine.../ Bumblebee sighed looking at the floor.

"You're feeling ok no wooziness?" Ratchet knew that Bumblebee would say no even if he did.

/No.../ Bumblebee heavily sighed waiting for the go ahead to leave.

"Well that's a good sign" Optimus said walking entering the med bay.

"Yes it is... ok Bumblebee go ahead I need to talk to Optimus for a sec" Ratchet said in a quiet tone.

/K.../ Bumblebee hopped off the berth.

"Here thought you'd might want to play with this" Optimus handed Bumblebee's favourite brightly coloured ball.

Bumblebee chirped and gave a quick hug to the towering mech and bounced the ball giving chase to it.

"Optimus Bumblebee is feeling woozy he just hides it very well, he's getting sicker and sicker everyday" Ratchet told the leader quietly as he watched the youngling play with the ball.

"He looks alright to me" Optimus shrugged watching Bumblebee jump at the ball.

"Optimus look" Showed the prime the tests.

"I understand..." Optimus sighed heavily, as he looked back over to see the younglings legs give out making the youngling colapse.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus and Ratchet gasped.

/I'm fine I'm ok.../ Bumblebee cycled his vents putting a shaky servo up as he slowly pushed himself up going back to play.

"Optimus I'm not going to lie I have to figure out some way to treat Bumblebee, his energon is pumping into places it shouldn't be poisoning his systems slowly but painfully, that's why he's frequently having to go and he's more stressed and tired, it's getting bad Optimus and it's getting dangerously close to his processor" Ratchet explained showing Optimus a diagram of Bumblebee's infected frame.

"Ratchet do you have any solutions?" Optimus asked with great worry in his optics.

"...no..." Ratchet closed his optics and shook his helm.

"How long does he have before it fully infects him?" Optimus asked.

"A month... not a very long time..." Ratchet said in a worried tone.

"Ratchet I know you will work hard to find a way and the rest of the team will do our best to help you" Optimus told his old friend giving him a reasuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"I appreciate the help Optimus the others already know" Ratchet told the prime.

"Huh?..." Arcee looked down to see what hit her foot as she enterd the base with bulkhead.

"Isn't that little Bee's?" Bulkhead asked as Arcee picked up the brightly coloured ball.

"Yup" Arcee smiled looking at the scout searching for the ball.

Bumblebee squeaked in surprise as a rolling ball hit his foot, Arcee giggled warmly after she rolled the ball.

"Didn't mean to scare you Bee" Arcee chuckled walking to the small scout.

"Chirp click clicl" Bumblebee chirped and clicked as he bounced the ball.

"How are you feeling Ber?" Bulkhead asked the happy sparkling.

/good I guess/ Bumblebee clicked, he wasnt feeling good at all he a actually felt quite sick but he didn't want the others to worry bout him he hated putting stress on his team.


	24. That will not be a problem

"Hmm?" Ratchet answered to the tap on his shoulder.

/Ratchet.../ Bumblebee silently clicked.

"Oh Bumblebee yes what is it sparkling?" *I should have knew it was Bee he always taps me pn the shoulder* Ratchet mentally beat himself.

/You wanna come play?/ Bumblebee clicked inocently and weakly.

"Aw Bee that's a wonderful offer but I have a lot of work to do..." Ratchet told the youngling seeing the scouts joy disintegrate into disappointment.

/K I understand.../ Bumblebee sighed and started to walk out of the med bay.

"Maybe later though" Ratchet called to the youngling.

/Ok!/ Bumblebee chirped and ran off.

"You gave in didn't you..." Optimus smiled.

"Ok I can see why you do it's intoxicating!" Ratchet chuckled.

"Hey wheres Bee me n Bulk figured he'd like to paint or something" Arcee said walking up with Bulkhead.

"He just ran off to the washroom he'll be back out in a sec" Ratchet said in a happy tone.

"Whoa Ratch you sick? you're happy" Bulkhead chuckled.

"yes so what!" Ratchet quickly went back to normal.

"It's just wierd that's all" Bulkhead said baking away.

/Why's everyone in the med bay?/ Bumblebee asked walking over.

"Yeah get out!" Ratchet shoed the bots out.

"Grumpy!...Hey Bee you wanna play with me n Bulk?" Arcee cooed to the youngling.

/Ok!... can dad play to?/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Of Course" Bulkhead looked at Optimus.

"What are we playing?" Optimus asked patting Bumblebee on the head.

/Lets wrestle!/ Bumblebee chirped giving Bulkhead a hug.

"Uh Bee that's a hug not wrestling..." Bulkhead chuckled as Bumblebee hugged him.

/so that a yes?/ Bumblebee giggled.

"Sure little Bee" Bulkhead cooed giving Bumblebee a quick pat on the head.

"Ok... just don't be to rough" Optimus said in a concerned voice.

"It's alright Optimus..." Arcee smiled to the worrisome leader.

"Yeah..." Optimus sighed.

"Hey! oh you got me!" Bulkhead cooed as Bumblebee pinned him.

/You're going easy on me!/ Bumblebee giggled as he lay flat on Bulkheads huge chest.

"Am I?" Bulkhead teased pushing Bumblebee up.

"Alright Bulkhead it's my turn" Arcee playfully growled pulling Bee off of Bulkhead and onto the grond where the yickle fest started.

/Cee no!/ Bumblebee giggled trying to shield himself from the gentle tickles commin from the femme.

"What I can't hear you over the giggles" Arcee cooed continuing tickling the youngling.

/This not wrestling!/ Bumblebee chirped through giggle.

"Oh it's not?... Well then I'll do my finishing move!" Arcee chuckled and blew on the small scouts stomach.

/No Cee no ticklez!/ Bumblebee chirped and twittered as Arcee blew on his stomach.

"Alright I'll pass you on to Optimus!" Arcee cooed and hopped out of the way.

"Gotcha!" Optimus playfully threatened as he grabbed the youngling as he rolled onto his back holding the small scout above him.

/Dad!/ Bumblebee giggled patting the primes face.

"Bee!" Optimus cooed placing Bumblebee's helm against his own.

Bumblebee chirped and squealed as Optimus tickled and blew on his stomach and waved the others to join.

/No ticklez!/ Bumblebee chirped through hiccups as the three tickled him.

"Alright you freaks stop torturing the poor kid and come get some energon" Ratchet chuckled waving the bots over to the energon he got for them.

/Ratchet you should wrestle with us next time/ Bumblebee chirped and clicked as he got a piggyback ride from Optimus.

"Next time kid" Ratchet gave Bumblebee a quick pat on the head as he handed him some energon.

"Oh you drinking to fast" Bulkhead cooed as Bumblebee hiccuped.

/I don't like hiccups/ Bumblebee hiccuped and pouted.

"Aw but they're so cute" Arcee giggled at the pouty sparkling.

/You think everything I do is cute Cee!/ Bumblebee chirped.

"It's not my fault primus cursed you with an adorable little frame and personality" Arcee cooed.

"Arcee's right Bee you've the curse of cuteness!" Optimus teased giving his youngling a quick tickle.

/Daaad.../ Bumblebee playfully whined.

"Whaaaat?" Optimus teased nudging Bumblebee slightly into the wall.

/Gotcha!/ Bumblebee chirped clinging to the primes arm.

"I forgot to tell you we have an attack sparkling Optimus..." Ratchet said in a sarcastic tone rolling his optics.

"Oh you could have gave me a little more warning" Optimus chuckled liftin Bee up.

Bumblebee let out a small squeak and let go of the primes arm and ran off.

"Bee?" Optimus asked quietly as the minibot took off.

"Washroom..." Ratchet sighed looking up at some new readings he got from Bumblebee.

"He's not getting any better..." Arcee heavily sighed.

"No but I'm desperately trying find a salution" Ratchet went back to his formulas.

"Hey Bee you alright little one?" Optimus asked standing in the hallway by the washroom.

/Yeah I'm k.../ Bumblebee silently clicked comming out.

/Guess that energon went straight through me huh?.../ Bumblebee clicked in an embarrassed tone as he made his way back to the main room.

"No that wasnt the eneron thats your body getting rid of bad fluids" Ratchet told Bumblebee as he walked back in with Optimus.

/Well it's stupid!, I don't like getting up every five seconds to go it's annoying!/ Bumblebee whined.

"Yes but it's good if you think of it it's getting rid of the bad stuff" Bulkhead said trying to comfort the youngling.

/It's embarrassing tho.../ Bumblebee sighed looking at the ground.

"Aw Bee as long as your not lubricating your berth it's not" Bulkhed continued.

/...I CAN'T HELP IT!/ Bumblebee clicked and chirped angirly.

"BULKHEAD!" Arcee and Ratchet shouted.

"Sorry... sorry Bee you know I didn't mean it" Bulkhead quickly apologized.

Bumblebee sighed and walked off to his room.

/Dad... why can't I be strong like you?/

"Bumblebee you're way little not fully developed yet and what you've been through you're lucky to be alive" Optimus hugged his youngling.

/Dad i'm just a bunch of stress for you all though.../ Bumblebee sighed.

"Bumblebee look you're not stress you're the one that keeps our team going!" Optimus craddeled his scout.

/Dad?/

"Yes little one?"

/How old is Ratchet?/

"Old" Optimus chuckled.

/He must know cures for everything! he's like the best medic in the universe!/ Bumblebee chirped and squeaked loudly in his fathers arms.

"I wish I was kid..." Ratchet muttered to himself before walking in the younglings room.

/Hi Ratch!/ Bumblebee bubbly chirped as the medic entered the room.

"Whoa simmer down kid we're shutting down time for recharge" Ratchet tried to calm the youngling.

/ok/ Bumblebee gave a small giggle as Optimus released him.

"Night you two" Ratchet said as he walked the prime and youngling to the primes room.

"Night"

\Nighty night night/ Bumblebee chirped and jumped onto the prime laying on the berth.

"Oof! Bumblebee!" Optimus gasped as the youngling crawled over his massive frame onto the other side of the berth.

/Love you/ Bumblebee clicked softly and purred falling into recharge.

"Little bugger...love you to... Optimus sighed falling into his own recharge.

an hour later

/Dad.../ Bumblebee cliked quietly.

/Dad.../ Bumblebee whimpered shaking the prime slightly.

"...Bee?..." Optimus tiredly answered as he slowly Opened his tired optics.

/dad/ Bumblebee continued to shake his father.

"Yes Bumblebee?" Optimus yawned pulling the youngling close to his side.

/I need to go.../

"Go?..." Optimus rubbed his tired optics.

Bumblebee clicked giving a small squirm.

"Oh go! ok come on!" Optimus jumped out of the berth and jogged Bumblebee down the hall.

"What are doing Optimus?, I heard you shouting" Arcee asked walking out of her room.

"Oh Bee had to... you know... and I was in the way so yeah" Optimus explained as he leaned against the wall.

"Why didn't he jus crawl over you like he usually does" Arcee yawned.

"He's obviously not feeling good if he dosn't want to climb over me he usually does" Optimus sighed as Bumblebee came out.

/Hi Cee!/ Bumblebee chirped as he saw the femme.

"Shh hello little Bee go get some recharge..." Arcee cooed as she tried to shush the happy scout.

/Ok night Cee!/ Bumblebee continued to chirp and click as Arcee made her way back into her room.

"Come on you recharge time" Optimus cooed and put a gentle hand on the small bots back leading him down the hall.

/Dad how long do you think Cee stays up?, does Bulkhead fall into recharge really fast?, what bout Ratchet how come he always has to shut down his medical bay?, how do.../

"Bumblebee Bumblebee, slow down there little one..." Optimus sighed after being thrown into the question pool.

"You certainly wake up fast..." Optimus chuckled quietly as he placed hi sparkling next to him on his berth.

/Night.../ Bumblebee yawned falling into recharge.

"Night little one..."

"Soundwave knockout! we need to do research on this so called little sparkling... I don't like it I get a wierd feeling in my spark when I'm around him" Megatron growled to his cons.

"Certainly lord Megatron but I'm going to need a sample of the sparklings energon" Knockout told his leader.

"That will not be a problem" Megatron lowly growled in his sinister voice.


	25. How did you know?

"Dammit!" Ratchet cursed as a tool he was using broke.

"Ratchet what is the matter old friend?" Optimus asked getting up off the couch with napping youngling in his arms.

"Stupid tool broke" Ratchet growled looking for a replacement tool.

"You're really worked up about this I understand" Optimus heavily sighed.

"I am more than ever the kid never complains about a damn thing and he always hugs and thanks me for the little things I do, he's never napped during the day he's getting really sick Optimus and all he does is thank me" Ratchet cycled his vents saying what he needed to say.

"Ratchet Bumblebee just loves and cares for you no matter how big or how small the job you do for him" Optimus sighed putting a gentle hand over the the back of the younglings helm.

"Can I hold him" Ratchet looked up at the prime and smiled.

"Oh sure sure..." Optimus happily whispered handing Bumblebee gently over to the medic.

"Geez he's light" Ratchet chuckled hefting the youngling onto his shoulder.

"You know I can't remember the last time I actually held him like this" Ratchet told Optimus softly as he bobbed up and down recieving small purrs.

"He's a sweetie isn't he?" Optimus cooed happily to the joyful medic.

"He certainly is" Ratchet cooed rubbing Bumblebee's back.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee clicked softly as he moved his tired helm on Ratchets shoulder.

"Chirp click..." Bumblebee looked over to the prime with droopy optics.

"Shh it's ok Ratchet's got you" Optimus lulled the youngling back to recharge.

"Here can you take him I've got to get back to my formulas" Ratchet said handing the droopy scout to the prime.

Nemesis

"Lord Megatron Soundwave and I need that sample of energon from the sparkling to continue farther research" Knockout told the towering con.

"Knockout if you weren't such an idiot you would notice that I have attacked that sparkling more than once there for getting his energon all over me, so you should notice you have two containers full of the sparklings energon!" Megatron snapped at his soldiers scaring them out of the room.

"And don't come back until you have answers!"

"If he's in this bad of a move I don't want to see any bad info on the sparkling!" Knockout ran down the hall with Soundwave.

Two hours later

"Scrap!" Knockout and Soundwave cursed looking at eschother.

"Lord Megatron is going to go on a rampage..." Knockout whimpered a he and Soundwave walked down over to the Decepticon lord.

"You have answers?" Megatron growled to the two.

"Yes but you're not going to like it" Kockout out told.

"Get on with it!" Megatron growled.

"Ok he's related to you... and..."

"WHAT THAT LITTLE RUNT!" Megatron snapped.

"He's created from primus and Optimus there for being..."

"A born prime..." Megatron growled.

"Starscream Since you are overly obsessed with finding the Autobots base you're the right con for the job, increase your search there are no limits this will be an endless search until we find them!" Megatron commanded.

"I've never seen little Bee sleep this much before" Bulkhead said in a worried tone.

"I know... I should probably wake him" Optimus sighed staring at the sleeping scout in his arms.

"Yeah probably best so he's not up all night" Arcee sighed.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee flickered his sleepy optics as he looked around.

"Wakey wakey sleepy..." Optimus cooed massaging the younglings helm with one of his massive fingers.

"Chirp click click..." Bumblebee slowly clicked as he woke up.

/Dad.../

"Yes?" Optimus cooed.

/Down?/ Bumblebee chirped reaching for the ground.

"There you go..." Optimus continued to coo as he placed Bumblebee down and watched the youngling run off.

"Ratchet..." Arcee looked over to the medic.

"Yes Arcee I'm trying my best to figured it out, I know I should try harder!" Ratchet mentally beat hisself.

/Hi Ratchet!/ Bumblebee bounced and hugged Ratchet as he over heard the bots talking.

"Hey sparkling..." Ratchet sighed returning the hug.

/Whatcha guys talking bout!/ Bumblebee chirped looking up at Ratchet with big icy blue watery optics.

"Nothing much sparkling, just stuff..." Ratchet said patting Bumblebee's helm.

/Aaaw you guys never tell me anything good/ Bumblebee chirped and giggled and bounced off to his room.

"Bumblebee... It's not good..." Ratchet muttered as a ball bounced out of the younglings room.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee gave a loud chirp peeking out his room.

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee chirped and clicked as Arcee tackled the ball he was about to grab.

"I'm sorry did you wanna play with this?" Arcee playfully teased running to the back door.

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee chirped running after Arcee.

"You're not getting this ball little Bee!" Arcee teased.

/I'm going to get it!/ Bumblebee chirped giving chase to the femme running.

"whoops Bee!" Arcee gasped as Bumblebee didn't see the pool and fell in.

"Click..." Bee gave a low growling click as he was pulled out of the pool by his wings.

"You should watch where you step little one" Optimus chuckled drying the youngling off.

"Click chirp click" Bumblebee clicked and twittered taking a seat on the ground.

"Bumblebee are you alright?" Optimus asked as he crouched down and helped the minibot sit down.

"Click..." Bumblebee nodded his head and waved a weak hand.

"Hey is Bee alright?, he dosn't look to good" Arcee asked crouching down to be level with Bumblebee.

"He says he is..." Optimus said in a worried tone.

"I'll go get Ratchet" Arcee said jumping to the door.

"Good idea" Optimus said watching the femme leave the room.

/Dad I'm tired.../ Bumblebee clicked tiredly as he could barely keep his helm up.

"Just hang in there little one" Optimus shook Bumblebee gently trying to keep the sparkling from recharging.

"He's been sleepy more often but the dive he took I'm going to keep him in the med bay tonight, I'll stay with him and make sure he's stable enough" Ratchet explained.

"Ok Ratchet I'll stay out here with you" Optimus told the medic.

"Optimus I understand you're concerned, but you need some serious recharge you haven't had any real recharge with constantly having to wake up and rake him" Ratchet told the prime.

"Ratchet I understand your concern but I am not willing to leave that sparkling side" Optimus firmly told the medic.

"Yes Optimus..." Ratchet sighed.

"Go get rest you two" Ratchet said shoeing Bulkhead and Arcee out.

"Night..." The two both said entering their own rooms.

"Night..."

Early Morning on the Nemesis

"Starscream any signs of the little bug or base?" Megatron hissed.

"No my lord but I will find the base dor you, I will attack those bots and plant a tracking device on one then we will tear them apart just like you've planned lord Megatron" Starscream explained to his leader.

"Excellent work Starscream Soundwave will provide you with the equipment needed" Megatron told his seeker.

"Chirp click chirp!" Bumblebee clicked and twitered wildly trying to get Ratchet's attention.

"Bumblebee sparkling!, what's wrong is something hurting!" Ratchet asked holding the youngling in a sitting position.

"Ratchet what's happening?" Optimus asked waking up.

"I don't know yet" Ratchet panicked to the prime.

"Bumblebee?"

/Don't go!/ Bumblebee clicked loudly.

"Go where sparkling?" Optimus and Ratchet asked the upset youngling.

/Do't lave the base!/ Bumblebee chirped and twittered.

"Why we have to to do patrols, and take cons down" Ratchet explained.

/No don't go!/ Bumblebee cried.

"Bumblebee we have no choice we have to" Optimus cut in.

/Dad no!/ Bumblebee cried through energon tears.

"What's the matter sparkling what's troubling you?" Ratchet asked calmly.

/Don't go the cons are going to find us!/ Bumblebee continued to cry.

"What!" both medic and prime shouted.

/The cons are planning to track and find our base, by attacking one of you planting a tracking device on one of you to find our base!/ Bumblebee explained finally getting through to the prime and medic.

"Bumblebee are you sure?" Ratchet questioned.

/Yes!/ Bumblebee started to think they didn't believe him.

"Bumblebee can you go wake the others if you're well enough to" Optimus asked his younglin.

"Click" Bumblebee nodded and hopped off the berth taking a small stumble before reaching the hallway.

"What the... Bee?" Arcee opened her tired optics to see the youngling that shook her awake standing beside her berth.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee clicked and chirped waving her to follow him.

"What the hell are you doing up..." Arcee asked as she trudged her way to Bulkheads room.

"Oof! What!" Bulkhead shot straight up throwing the youngling to the ground.

"Wake up you big idiot Bee's trying to tell us something" Arcee growled helping Bee back to his feet.

"What's up little buddy?" Bulkhead asked rubbing his tired optics.

"Cllick click.." Bumblebee clicked and hopped out to the med bay.

"Agh he keeps doing that!" Arcee continued to growl and stormed into the med bay with Bulkhead slowly trudging his way behind her.

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked before Arcee could snap.

"Bumblebee thinks the cons are goingto attack us" Ratchet told the two.

"He thinks?... they always do!, Im going back to recharge..." Arcee snapped.

/I don't think I know they are and I said they're going to attack our base!/ Bumblebee started to click and chirp irritatedly as he wasnt getting through to the team.

"Bee they can't they don't know where the base is and it hides all and any trace of a signature" Bulkhead said to the upset youngling.

"Bumblebee I think you're going a litttle over the top youngling, you're stressed and unwell and thinking about to much, you need a rest little one come on" Optimus told the stressing youngling.

/No I'm not!, why don't you believe me!/ Bumblebee clicked to Optimus.

"Bumblebee we never said we didn't believe you we just think you're overreacting" Ratchet told the scout.

/But I'm not I told you that the cons were going to attack one of you guys planting a tracking device to trace you back to the base!/ Bumblebee chirped and clicked in frustration.

"That sounds like something they would do" Arcee said starting to believe the scout.

"Bumblebee where are you getting this knowledge from?" Ratchet and Optimus asked.

/I... I don't know... I kinda saw Arcee getting knocked out and I saw Megatron talking to starscream about a tracking device to track us to our base/ Bumblebee clicked calmly staring at the group with brighter than usual icy blue optics.

"What's going on with you Bumblebee?" Opimus asked.

/Wha... what you mean?/ Bumblebee looked up at the prime.

"You're asking all these questions bout the cons you haven't been recharging and when you do you automaticly wake up with questions about the cons, this isn't normale behaviour" Optimus explained.

/Dad... I can't explain anything to you can I... I'm not going to tell you guys over and over the cons are trying to find us and terminate us and if you don't listen that might just very well happen/ Bumblebee clicked as he walked into his room locking himself in the room.

"Why do I get knocked out" Arcee grumbled.

"Optimus I think I should check that younglings head of his and see what's wrong" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Yeah well me n Bulk have patrol so well see the results of whatcha got later Ratchet" Arcee said transforming with Bulkhead and driving out.

"Ratchet please I don't know if that's a great idea I mean he already is starting to resent me I don't want him to feel that way towards me anymore than he is" Optimus said to the medic.

"Optimus it's just a quick scan it's not like I'm doing brain surgery" Ratchet sighed walking to the younglings locked door.

"Bee sparkling please let us in" Ratchet knocked on the door.

"Click!" Bumblebee gave a short angery click.

"Bumblebee please?" Optimus said to the door.

/No go away!/ Bumblebee chirped angirly.

"We'll give him a little while he'll come out" Ratchet sighed walking back to the med bay.

Two hours later

"Ok he's had enough time" Ratchet shook his helm knocking on the door.

"Click..." Bumblebee sadly clicked opening the door.

"Good now come to the med bay I just want to do a few scans" Ratchet said as he guided the youngling to the medical bay.

"Just lay there ok good" Ratchet said scanning the youngling.

"Great Bee you can sit back up now" Ratchet said looking over to his computer.

"Wow look at that, Bumblebee you have amazing brian activity you have a lot going on up there... although you got extra brain activity going on in a different part of you processor I've never seen a processor quite like your's before, hmm..." Ratchet said to the youngling.

"Is that bad?" Optimus asked looking at the brain waves on the computer.

"I'm not quite sure..." Ratchet was interupted by Bulkheads voice coming on the COM.

"Bumblebee was right! the cons ambushed us and knocked out Arcee I was distracted by a bunch of drones I don't know if Starscream and Soundwave put a device on her or not!" Bulkhead yelled over the COM.

Optimus and Ratchet both looked at Bumblebee than each other.

"Bulkhead stay there Ratchet and I will be there in a second just hang on" Optimus explained.

"I'll bring special equipment to find the device" Ratchet said firing up the bridge.

/You don't have to I can show you where it is/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus started.

"It's only for a brief moment Optimus" Ratchet said.

Nemesis

"Exelent we have the signature now all they need to do is head home" Megatron cackled looking at a monitor.

"Yes my lord Knockout and Breakdown should be observing the Autobots on the nearby cliff" Starscream said from behind the Decepticon lord.

/Here see it's right here, I told you they planned this!/ Bumblebee clicked pulling the tracking device off of Arcee.

"Glad that's off I didn't ask for an extra gadget" Arcee sighed.

/Now they wont track us/ Bumblebee chirped handing the device to Optimus who smiled and crushed it in his hand.

Nemesis

"Knockout Breakdown what's going on I've lost the signal!" Megatron shouted over the COM.

"It's the little sparkling Lord Megatron he knew about the device he knew about the plan" Knockout said in complete shock.

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Megatron screamed outraged at the youngling.

Autobot base

"Bumblebee you did know you weren't wrong" Arcee said to the youngling.

"No he wasn't wrong, we were for not believing him" Optimus spoke in a apologetic tone.

/It's k dad... I know I can sound crazy sometimes/ Bumblebee chirped.

"No Bumblebee you're not crazy you're unique" Optimus corrected.

"Yes you are but how did you know?" Ratchet asked.

/I don't know Ratch/


	26. Takes away our play time

"Well kid I'll try and figure you out but I'm affraid the only one's that can are you and Optimus" Ratchet sighed massaging the younglings small helm.

/Ratchet.../ Bumblebee purred letting the medic massage his helm.

Nemesis

"That stupid little how did he know!" Megatron growled smashing his hand into the wall beside knockout.

"My lord we have no idea the sparkling must be something special, Primus this is getting dificult" Knockout said thinking out loud.

"Primus... That's it! primus right that kid is a born prime who knows what kind of systems and powers that kid has, Oh how I would love to grasp the powers of that sparklings mind" Megatron hissed.

"But first I must continue with my plan, the Autobots might have stopped my first atempt to bring undead armies but this one will be even greater atempt that is nearly impossible to stop!" Megatron cackled to his cons.

"Bumblebee don't touch that!" Ratchet snapped as the youngling reaching for a tool.

/Aw Ratchet I'm bored how long I have to stay here, and when can I get back out into the field, and when am I able to go places with out help and.../

"Bumblebee! please I'm not an aswering machine!" Ratchet shouted to the youngling.

/Isn't that for a phone?/

"No more questions! please" Ratchet begged the youngling.

/But I never get any answers.../ Bumblebee clicked in a whiney tone.

"Don't whine..." Ratchet growled wanting to get back to his studies.

Bumblebee stood silently watching Ratchet work moving things on the computer.

"Finally..." Ratchet sighed with relief as the youngling stood quietly

/Whatcha doing?/

"BUMBLEBEE!" Ratchet shouted.

/What I do!/ Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"Did I not just tell you to stop asking questions!" Ratchet snapped.

/I'm tired/ Bumblebee yawned.

"Good... I meant sure lay on the couch or the berth here if you want, try and take a nap" Ratchet told the young scout.

/When's dad and the others coming back from patrol/ Bumblebee asked layin on the berth flickering his tired optics.

"I don't know... hey Bee can you look at me for a sec" Ratchet asked looking at Bumblebee's optics noticing the optics were extremly bright.

/k.../ Bumblebee sat up and looked at the medic.

"Look into my optics please" Ratchet said lifting the scouts helm.

/Ok I am/ Bumblebee clicked looking into the medics deep blue optics.

Ratchet felt Bumblebee tense up as Ratchet stared into the brighter than usual icy blue optics, seeing space bridge schematics and scenes of cybertron with armies of undead roaming the planet and Optimus and the team on the planet trying to fight and fend off Megatron and set of some type of machine.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet tried to shake the scout out of his trance.

"Click?..." Bumblebee shook and held his helm than looked up to Ratchet.

/Ratchet! the cons are going to try and bring undead armies to Earth again but half of them are going to stay on cybertron and try and get to the core of our planet, we have to stop them before they get to Earth and Before they find the core!, and I know how to stop them!/ Bumblebee chirped an clicked flailing his arms.

"Alright alright Bumblebee please settle down, now do you know when all this is going to happen?" Ratchet asked calming the youngling down.

/At the last day of the month!/ Bumblebee panicked.

"Bumblebee you sure at the end of the month?" Ratchet worried about the end of the month knowing Bumblebee's time would come at that point if he didn't figure out how to save the youngling, Knowing what Bumblebee just told him Bumblebee was the key to saving humanity and their home planet.

"Bumblebee I have to tell you something..." Ratchet sat next to the youngling and placed the scout on his lap holding the sparkling tightly.

/What is it Ratchet/ Bumblebee squeaked looking up at the medic.

"Bumblebee you're very sick and at the end of the month you're not going to make it... I haven't come up with a way to save you..." Ratchet told the youngling letting a few tears escape his optics.

/Ratchet weather I'm dying or there's a cure or no cure I have to go on that day I don't care if doing the task takes my own life as long as innocent lives are saved I'll gladly give up my life/ Bumblebee clicked and twittered wiping Ratchets tears away.

"Bumblebee you're to sweet of a kid to go!" Ratchet cried holding the youngling tighter.

/Ratchet you know what you're doing and if fate decides it's my time so be it/ Bumblebee ontinued to click as he wiped tears away.

"You sound just like Optimus" Ratchet chuckled.

"I will not let fate claim you sparkling it's to early" Ratchet told the scout laying him back down on the berth.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to work my ass off I'm going to get you back to health sparkling I promise" Ratchet said as he walked to his computers pulling up equations and schematics pulling out tools and wierd liquids.

/Ratchet/ Bumblebee giggled at the choice of words Ratchet used, as he fell into recarge.

"I don't get it if all that's going to happen why don't we just go stop it now" Bulkhead asked.

"Because we don't have the means of transport to get there!" Ratchet snapped.

"But you said Bee saw their space bridge" Arcee said to the medic.

"No I said he saw their space bridge schematics give him a little time and he'll see where it is" Ratchet told the femme.

"Are you positive Bumblebee will figure out the cordinates?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead you were the one who told us Bee was right right?" Ratchet asked.

"yes..."

"Ok than We will find the bridge we have to put a little faith in Bumblebee and our team" Optimus said to his team.

"Bumblebee will lead us and humanity to saftey" Optimus said as he rubbed the small scouts helm with a gentle hand.

"Click... click... click..." Bumblebee quietly clicked and purred as he curled into a yellow ball.

"Click!" Bumblebee quickly jumped off the berth and ran into the washroom.

"Aw Bee... you'll be better soon..." Optimus sighed.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee clicked and twitered panicking to himself.

"Bee you ok in there?" Arcee called from the main room.

"Cli..."

/Yeah I'm fine.../ Bumblebee sent a text.

"You sure dosn't seem like it" Arcee said walking up to the door.

/No I'm fine!/ Bumblebee continued to panick.

"Bumblebee don't you dare lie to me" Arcee warned.

/...can you bring the cleaning supplies.../ Bumblebee clicked embarrassedly.

"Aw Bee of course I can..." Arcee cooed.

"Oh geez!" Arcee turned and jumped as Optimus stood infront of her.

"I'm sorry Arcee I didn't mean to frighten you, is Bumblebee alright?" Optimus asked the femme.

/Don't tell him pleaseCee!/ Arcee looked at the prome as she got the text.

"Yeah he's fine I'm just bugging him" Arcee made up an excuse.

"Arcee you shouldn't bug him about it..." Optimus scolded the femme.

"Yeah I know I'm just being a pain, anway I got to get something" Arcee gave a small laugh and walked off rolling her optics.

"Bee you ok?" Optimus asked at the door.

/Yes dad/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Alright" Optimus said in a happy tone and walked off.

"Bee I've got the cleaning stuff I can come in right? Arcee asked giving a quiet knock.

/uhuh.../ Bumblebee gave a robotic whimper letting the femme in.

"Didn't quite make it did you?" Arcee said helping the youngling clean his mess.

/No I was in recharge of course that's when I had to go/ Bumblebee chirped and giggled.

/Guess I gotta wake up faster next time/ Bumblebee continued to giggle with the femme.

"Aw Bee you're mean to yourself!" Arcee giggled giving Bumblebee a small push.

/Well someone was gona say it/ Bumblebee laughed returning the small push.

"Well it's clean, you got yourself right?" Arcee asked.

/Yup/ Bumblebee chirped spining around.

"Ok awesome you want to play a game or something?" Arcee asked as she and Bumblebee walked out of the washroom.

/Yeah but this time you're going for a swim!/ Bumblebee chirped bouncing infront of the femme.

"I was thinking more hide and seek" Arcee laughed jumping infront of the youngling.

/Ok how bout Hide n seek ball tag!/ Bumblebee happily chirped jumping into his room and grabbing his favourite ball.

"What's that?" Arcee asked as a ball was thrown at her.

/It's like Hide n seek tag but you gotta tag them with a ball so you can throw the ball/ Bumblebee chirped as Arcee caught the ball.

"Sure ok I'll try it" Arcee chuckled tossing the ball back to Bumblebee.

/You be it!/ Bumblebee passed the ball back.

"You be it for once we're always it" Arcee threw the ball back.

/Fffiiiinnne/ Bumblebee sighed and laughed.

/1... 2... 3...4...5...6...7...8...9/

"What are you doing Arcee?" Optimus questioned as Arcee scrabled for a place to hide.

"Playing hide n seek ball tag" Arcee whispered.

"ball tag?" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Hide n seek tag but with a ball" Arcee shrugged running off to a hiding spot.

/10 Ready or not here I come!/ Bumblebee chirped bouncing off.

"Click click...chirp...click..." Bumblebee chattered to himself as he looked under desks and berths in rooms closets.

"Arcee what are you doing?" Bulkhead asked looking behind him to see the femme standing behind him.

"Shh I'm hiding" Arcee shushed the wrecker.

"Why are you hiding?" Bulkhead continued to talk.

"Scrap!" Arcee jumped out of the way of a flying ball.

"Ha ha you missed!, Oh geez!" Arcee luaghed standing infront of Ratchet than quickly ducking missing the flying ball hitting the medic.

"TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Ratchet shouted at the two running around.

"Aw Ratchet chill Bee didn't mean it... Hey!" Arcee chuckled to the medic as she got whacked in the head by a ball.

/I mean't that one!/ Bumblebee giggled.

"Oh ha ha ha... come here you little!"

"Chirp!" Bumblebee chirped running from the charging femme knowing she was ready to toture him.

/No!/ Bumblebee chirped as he was tackled and the tickle torture began.

"Got you hit me in the head with a ball you don't get away with it!" Arcee playfully threatened.

/No Cee no! Please!/ Bumblebee giggled madly.

"Love you, you little moster!" Arcee cooed blowing on the small scouts stomach.

/Cee.../ Bumblebee yawned.

"...Ok you're sleepy I get it come on sweetie..." Arcee cooed helping the sparkling up.

"Hey Optimus you got a little tired sparkling here that would love your fatherly love" Arcee cooed gesturing to the droopy sparkling.

"Aw come here tired little sparkling" Optimus cooed picking up the sleepy sparkling.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee clicked softly as Optimus hefted Bumblebee onto his shoulder rubbing the younglings back.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee purred falling into recharge.

"this sucks..." Arcee sighed looking at the slumbering youngling in the primes arms.

"What does Arcee?" Optimus asked as the youngling continued to purr.

"He just gets so tired so quickly it takes away all our play time" Arcee said smiling at the purring youngling.

"I know... Bumblebee is getting weaker I actually think I'm starting to get an answer to fixing him maybe I'm not making any promises" Ratchet said to the three.

"that's good to hear you're getting somewhere" Bulkhead told the medic.

"Yes I suppose so" Ratchet sighed.

"I'm going to go recharge" Arcee yawned trudging her way to her room.

"Right behind you Arcee" Bulkhead followed.

"Goodnight Optimus" Ratchet said going int his own room.

"Night..." Optimus yawned.

An hour later

"Click... click... click" Bumblebee twitched in his recharge beside the prime.

"No... please..." Optimus breathed heavily in pain energon leaking from various wounds as he was pinned by a large foot.

"All these years Optimus and now I get to watch you die!" Megatron's cackle was followed by a large rumble.

/Dad!/ Bumblebee shot up sitting up on the berth.

Bumblebee cycled his vents looking at the recharging mech beside him.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee lay back down wraping his small frame around the primes large strong arm and shivering.

Bumblebee tried to stay up tired of seeing wierd visions everytime he recharged.

"Bumblebee... hey little Bee what's wrong?" Arcee opened her tired optics seeing a distressed youngling.

"Click..."

"Bee you ok sparkling?" Arcee sat up on her berth.

/Can I stay with you?.../ Bumblebee clicked softly and tiredly staring at the femme with extremly bright tired watery icy blue optics.

"What bout your dad sweetie?" Arcee cooed.

/I want him to rest.../ Bumblebee yawned.

"Ok come on" Arcee patted her berth inviting the youngling.

"Click... click... chirp..." Bumblebee crawled on the berth.

"I see you want Optimus to rest but not me" Arcee playfully complained giving Bumlebee a small shove, enough to make him fall into the wall.

/You'll never get any beauty recharge with me here princess!/ Bumblebee clicked and chirped giving Arcee a small nudge into the wall.

"I live with three mechs and you when did you start thinking I got beauty recharge!" Arcee chuckled takling the youngling starting a wrestling match.

"Arcee what the hell are you doing shut up and recharge!" Ratchet growled banging on the wall.

"Goodnight grumpy!" Arcee growled back.

"Chirp" Bumblebee tried to hold bck his giggles.

"Alright Bee time for some recharge" Arcee cooed as she layed down.

/Ok... night Cee/ Bumblebee clicked softly curling into a small yellow ball against the wall giving Arcee her space.

"Night Bee" Arcee cooed falling into recharge.

Morning

"Good morning Optimus... where's Bumblebee?" Ratchet standing in Optimus's doorway asked staring at the prime laying on the berth.

"What?, Bumblebee's missing?..." Optimus yawned looking beside him to see nothing.

"Holy crap Bumblebee's missing!" Optimus fell off his berth as he tried to quickly sit up.

"What no he isn't he's in Arcee's room" Bulkhead said walking past.

"What bout my room?" Arcee asked walking up.

"Did Bumblebee recharge in your room?" Optimus asked from the floor.

"Yeah why?... why are you on the floor?" questioned Optimus.

"No reason... Bumblebee aliright is he hurt or did ge have another accident?" Optimus answered Arcee with questions.

"You knew about that yesterday didn't you?" Aree raised an optic ridge.

"He's my son of couse I knew" Optimus gloated.

"Ok mr. father of the year, he came in my room cuase he wanted you to rest, but his optics were like insanely bright he almost freaking blinded me in the middle of the night" Arcee said with a small chuckle.

"Did you look into his optics?" Ratchet asked the femme.

"What?, why would I do that?" Arcee asked Ratchet.

"Because if you look hard enough into his optics it plays hat he saw" Ratchet explained.

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee happily bounced over to the three talking.


	27. Sparkle!

/Hi!... dad why you on the floor?/ Bumblebee tilted his helm staring at the large mech sitting on the floor.

"Never mind that what's going on why didn't you wake me last night" Optimus asked getting to his feet.

/I didn't wanna wake you... I do every night... I knew you were lacking recharge so I didn't wake you/ Bumblebee clicked to Optimus.

"Bumblebee you are the one lacking recharge, what keeps waking you?" Optimus said walking up to the youngling.

/Nothing dad.../ Bumblebee turned away from the prime.

"Bumblebee something is bothering you what is it little one?" Optimus turned Bumblebee back to face him.

/Nothing!/ Bumblebee gave a robotic whir and backed away from the prime.

"Bumblebee obviously something is bothering you and you're not telling me" Optimus started to get upset.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee clicked and twittered angirly to Optimus.

"Bumblebee you know we don't understand you when you do that!" Optimus growled.

Bumblebee just drooped his wings and gave a sad angry look to the prime.

"Ok you know what before it gets to heated up, Bee spends the day with me" Arcee pulled Bumblebee Out of the room by his doorwings.

"Where are you going with him he's not stable!" Ratchet followed the femme dragging the youngling.

"For a walk in the canyon we will be fine I'll call if he dosn't feel well" Arcee pulled Bumblebee out the door.

"Any little thing you call right away" Ratchet called out the door.

"I don't understand why all of a sudden he wants to keep things from me?" Optimus questioned.

"Something he saw probably scared him and he's not ready to tell you" Ratchet suggested.

"You're right Ratchet he probably is, I just shouldn't have snapped at him, or especialy shouldn't have told him we can't understand him when he speaks" Optimus said to Bulkhead and Ratchet.

"Hey don't worry Optimus Bee's spending the day with Arcee she knows how to deal with him" Bulkhead assured his leader.

"Yes Arcee is definitly someone Bee will open up to" Optimus agreed with the wrecker.

In the canyon

"Bee, Bumblebee, sweetie please talk to me" Arcee begged fallowing the upset sparkling.

/I can't you wont understand me!/ Bumblebee cried as he continued to storm down the canyon.

"Bumblebee you know Optimus didn't mean it" Arcee cooed jogging up to the youngling.

/Yes he did!/ Bumblebee angirly let out a robotic growl as he punched the canyon wall resting his helm against the wall he turned and leaned his back against it sliding down into a sitting position.

"Bumblebee..." Arcee kneeled down infront of Bumblebee.

/He did!, you guys can't understand me none of the humans can not even Raf!, having no voice makes you useless I may aswell be offline!/ Bumblebee cried harder hidding his face in his knees.

"Sparkling listen to me!" Arcee shook Bumblebee's shoulders stopping him from hiding his face.

"You are not useless" Arcee cooed to Bumblee who looked at the ground.

"Look I can't imagine what it's like not to be heard or to lose all sense of comunication verbally, but that dosn't make you useless, I don't know what lossing your voice is like but if I did I guess I would feel pretty useless to I understand that" Arcee said lifting Bumblebee's helm.

"Bumblebee just cause you don't use words dosn't mean we don't understand, bots have to give an effort if they really want to understand they will do anything to try, I know I do" Arcee smiled wiping Bumblebee's tears away.

/Can I tell you something?/ Bumblebee looked at the femme.

"Of course" Arcee nodded.

/I just want to be heard.../ Bumblebee looked back down at the dirt.

/Texting makes me feel like I can't make sounds with out being shut down and told to shut up and text/ Bumblebee told the femme as he made circles in the dirt with his finger.

"Bumblebee do we make you feel that way?, well here if you don't want to text you just wanna talk you can come to me and talk all you want and I'll give it my all to understand" Arcee told the youngling.

/Thanks Cee/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Now you didn't tell me last night what's troubling you?" Arcee asked sitting beside Bumblebee.

/I don't like recharge/ Bumblebee told Arcee.

"Bumblebee you are still growing you need recharge" Arcee scolded.

/I know I know.../ Bumblebee sighed.

"Than what's keeping you up why don't you like to recharge" Arcee asked nicely.

/Stuff always pops like nightmares happen, and than the nightmare happens for real, just like when the cons planted the tracking device on you/ Bumblebee whimpered.

"What did you see last time, you looked really upset last night" Arcee asked the sad youngling.

/Dad was hurt and Megatron was going to kill him and there was a giant rummble/ Bumblebee clicked to the femme.

"Oh Bee that's horrible we will do everything to make sure that dosn't happen" Arcee reassured the youngling.

/Ok Cee.../ Bumblebee uneasily clicked, he knew that it was going happen anyway.

"So whatcha wanna do?" Arcee cheerfully asked the youngling.

/I don't know I'm just happy to be out of the base thank you for taking me out of the cage/ Bumblebee happily chirped getting to his feet.

"No Problem Bee" Arcee helped the youngling up.

/Can we go for a walk?/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Sure sure" Arcee gestured ahead.

Bumblebee happily took point and walked down the canyon with Arcee.

/You know who I miss?/ Bumblebee chirped to Arcee.

"Who?" Arcee asked.

/The twins, Mirage, and Jazz/

"Oh geez the boys, you remember them?" Arcee chuckled.

/Kinda I hear stories from Ratchet/ Bumblebee giggled.

/Ratchet said you and those guys were always the ones looking after me/

"That's true we couldn't leave you, you were supposed to be the new bot in the boys group when you came of age" Arcee continued to giggle.

/I was?, I wish I could remember/ Bumblebee twittered.

"Bee you're only eight and a half I don't expect you to remember" Arcee chuckled.

/Yeah but still they sound like fun!/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Trouble is more like it" Arcee shook her helm.

/Even more fun/ Bumblebee giggled.

"Oh ha ha you're trouble enough" Arcee chuckled.

/What you think they're doing now?/ Bumblebee clicked.

"I don't know" Arcee shrugged wondering if they were still alive.

/Cee if you thought they were trouble why you hang out with them?/ Bumblebee questioned.

"They weren't all trouble they can be annoying at times but they were good, they would lay down their lives for the ones they care about" Arcee told Bumblebee.

/Ratchet said you liked one of them/ Bumblebee giggled.

"Ratchet said what!" Arcee shouted.

/He said you liked one of them/ Bumblebee backed away from the femme.

"That old..."

/You do don't you?/ Bumblebee clicked.

"No!, well... maybe" Arcee smiled.

/What one?/

"I'm not telling you that you little runt!" Arcee chuckled giving Bumblebee a quick smack on his helm.

/Geez sorry/ Bumblebee whined.

"well I think it's time to head back before Ratchet blows a gasket wondering if you're ok" Arcee waved Bumblebee as she turned around to go back down the canyon.

/Wait Cee!/ Bumblebee chirped stopping in his tracks.

"What is it?" Arcee asked waiting for Bumblebee.

/You hear that?/ Bumblebee clicked walking to the canyon wall.

"Bee I don't hear anything, now lets go you're going to get me in trouble" Arcee whined.

/No wait/ Bumblebee waved his servo to Arcee.

"Bee don't make me call Optimus, now come on" Arcee threatened.

Bumblebee ignored Arcee and started to brush dirt off of the canyon wall.

"Bee come on you can play in the dirt later" Arcee sighed walking up to the occupied scout.

Bumblebee continued to ingnor Arcee's words and started to uncover a strange symbol.

"Bumblebee what's that?" Arcee asked noticing the symbol he was uncovering.

/I don't know.../ Bumblebee continued to uncover more of the wall finding a controll pannel.

"Hmm looks like you need a code, well lets head back and tell the guys maybe Ratchet or Optimus can crack the code" Arcee said walking away.

Bumblebee looked the thing up and down and preesed his hand against the symbol.

"Bee?" Arcee turned and saw the scout tense up and his optics glow extremly bright, as the symbol glowed a hot blue.

A million symbols flew through Bumblebee's mind as he kept his hand on the symbol getting codes and bursts of energy go through him.

/I know the code/ Bumblebee clicked calmly taking his hand off the symbol, and started to type in the code.

"Bee we don't know what that thing is now lets go" Arcee worriedly pulled at Bumblebee's wing.

/It's the door/ Bumblebee chirped as it rummbled open.

"Uuuuh yeah..." Arcee stared at the opened door.

"Wait you're not going in are you?" Arcee asked as Bumblebee took as step in.

/Yeah why?/ Bumblebee turned to the stunned femme.

"Well we don't no where it goes to and is if it's safe" Arcee told the youngling.

/So that's the fun of it/ Bumblebee squeked walking fully in.

"That's what I was affraid of..." Arcee rolled her optics and followed the youngling.

Back at base

"What the!... Arcee?... Arcee... Bumblebee do you copy?" Ratchet called the bots names.

"Ratchet what's happening?" Optimus asked noticing the medic panicking.

"Arcee and Bumblebee I've lost their energy signals" Ratchet panicked trying to get the signals.

"Did they answer you?" Bulkhead asked.

"No just static" Ratchet continued to panick.

"What can we do to help Ratchet" Optimus asked the panicky medic.

"There sure is a lot of symbols down here" Arcee said looking at the symbols that lit when Bumblebee walked past them, Arcee looked back to Bumblebee when the symbols around her stopped glowing when Bumblebee was far enough ahead.

/Yeah!/ Bumblebee squeeked as he took a step and fell through the floor landing on his chest.

"Bee!, are you ok?" Arcee called as she squeezed down the small hole.

/Yeah I'm k.../ Bumblebee clicked slowly picking himself up.

"You sure" Arcee helped the youngling up.

/Uhuh/ Bumblebee slowly took a few steps into an open room.

"Wow big place" Arcee looked up and around.

The room quickly filled with icy blue light sending giant burst of raw energy and searing pain into Bumblebee's spark making him drop to the floor clutching his chest.

Base

"Arcee knew she shouldn't have taken him out and not out of communication range" Ratchet growled.

"Ratchet I'm sure... Ah!" Optimus grabbed his chest in pain and fell to his knees.

"Optimus!" Ratchet and Bulkhead quickly jumped to their leaders side.

"What's happening are you ok?" Ratchet asked pulling the prime over to the medical berth.

"Bee! Bumblebee!" Arcee shook the small bots frame.

Arcee looked up to see a giant ray of light and a giant cube pop cast a shadow infront of them.

Base

"Optimus are you alright?" Ratchet asked looking at the prime on the medical berth.

"Yes I'm fine what happened?" Optimus asked shaking his helm.

"You spark was beating at a extremly rappid pace I don't know how you're alive right now if you were smaller you would be hanging onto life by a thread right now" Ratchet explained to the prime.

"Bee please Bee you need to get up!" Arcee panicked lifting the small scout up.

Bumblebee was in pain, electricity rippling down his frame his spark faintly beating.

/I'm fine.../ Bumblebee got up as he got up to his knees.

"Great... cause you found the Allspark" Arcee give a sarcastic laugh.

/What!/ Bumblebee looked up to see the giant cube humming with power.

"Yeah the thing you stopped Megatron from grabbing this is it" Arcee told the confused Bumblebee.

/Oh the sparkel!/ Bumblebee chirped.

"The wha?..." Arcee shot a confused looking to the youngling.

/Never mind.../

"Yeah the thing is how the hell are we supposed to get it out of here" Arcee said staring at the cube the size of the room.

/Well I think I can help with that/ Bee giggled and started to click symbols on the cube.

"...I've literally seen everything..." Arcee sighed watching the cube shrink into Bumblebee's servos.

/Cee come on/ Bumblebee waved the femme to the exit.

"Where are we going we came from that way" Arcee followed Bumblebee.

/But we fell down a hole so this way is our only escape/ Bumblebee chirped as the door locked behind them.

"This looks more like a mine than anything else" Arcee looked around the cave they walked in.

"Autobots get them!" a drone yelled pointing to Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Scrap..." Arcee growled and rolled her optics pulling Bumblebee past the drones.

/Ouch!/ Bumblebee squeked as his servo got shot almost dropping the Allspark.

"Stupid walking pile of junk!" Arcee cursed shoting the con.

"Hey that sparkling has the Allspark!" Breakdown shouted noticing the Allspark in Bumblebee's arms.

Base

"Optimus Arcee and Bumblebee's signatures came back on!" Ratchet called to the prime.

"Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead! can you here me?" Arcee's voice came on the monitor.

"Yes we read you" Ratchet answered.

"Great well pop open a bridge we are under attack and have precious cargo!" Arcee shouted over the COM firing at the charging cons.

Bumblebee quickly ducked just mising a missle, Bumblebee quickly looked over to see the giant green swirl and Optimus! Ratchet, and Bulkhead firing at the cons as they came charging through the bridge.

"Come on you, I've got Bumblebee Arcee you go through the bridge" Ratchet told the femme as he picked Bumblebee up.

"Alright" Arcee fired at one last con and ran through the bridge.

"Optimus Bulkhead come on quickly!" Ratchet called with Bumblebee in his arms.

/Ratchet I'm fine/ Bumblebee smacked Ratchets back trying to get him to let go and put him down.

"Ok what's going on?" Ratchet asked placing Bumblebee down on the medical berth.

/I found Sparkle!/ Bumblebee chirped holding out the Allspark.


	28. Where's that Prime Optimus?

"..." All the bots stared then looked at eachother.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT!" Ratchet and Optimus yelled at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee quickly drooped his wings and tried to back through the wall curling into a tight frightened ball.

"Arcee what the hell!, how!" Ratchet turned to Arcee.

"No clue we were walking in the canyon I was trying to get him home and walked up to the canyon wall and sarted uncovering wierd symbols which was a door and we went down some tunnel with symbols that only lit when Bee walked past them, than we ended up in a giant wierd room and it started to glow icy blue like Bee's optics, he got really sharpe pains in his chest he dropped to the ground"

"Hmmm I also got sharp pains in my chest not to long ago" Optimus mentioned looking at the yellow ball on the medical berth.

/Am I in trouble?/ Bumblebee squeaked looking up at the three standing infront of him.

"No Bumblebee not at all little one" Optimus smiled patting the youngling on the helm.

/You sure.../ Bumblebee whimpered looking at the medic.

"Yes... we are.."

"Ow!...what!... oh yeah we're not angry at you Bee" Ratchet growled as he got elbowed by Optimus.

"You're just insane that's all"

"Ratchet!"

"What he seems to do the unthinkable everytime!" Ratchet shrugged.

/So what we do with the sparkle?/ Bumblebee chirped.

"I don't know... if we keep it the decepticons will track it's energy here" Ratchet explained.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"Get rid of it" Ratchet said.

/No!/

"Bumblebee we can't" Optimus turned to the youngling.

/We have to it's part of the key!/ Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"What key Bumblebee?" Arcee asked sitting beside the youngling.

/It has to be part of the key to stopping Megatrons plan/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked.

/I'm not... but I think it will help/

"That's not an answer I'm comfortable with" Ratchet sighed.

/But... it will help.../ Bumblebee looked to the ground.

"Ok ok lets keep it... we will find a safe place" Optimus said.

/Ok/ Bumblebee chirped jumping off the berth walking into his room.

"Optmus this is crazy we can't keep this we need to destroy it" Ratchet tuned to the prime.

"I know... but if he thinks it can help then I'll try to see it to" Optimus told the medic.

"Optimus... don't you kinda think Bumblebee is going a little over the top" Bulkhead asked Optimus.

"What... what do you mean?" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Well I'm argreeing with the doc here Bumblebee's gone off the deep end" Bulkhead told his leader.

"Bulkhead how can you say that!" Arcee growled giving him a death glare.

"See I'm not the only one!" Ratchet raised his arms.

"Are you both suggesting Bumblebee's lost his sanity?" Optimus questioned.

"Optimus I don't know what kind of brain activity is going on in that kids head, but it's not normal readings I get they're of the chart" Ratchet said showing the prime Bumblebee's brain wave activity.

"...I see..." Optimus said looking at the monitor.

"Optimus you're not actually considering he is are you!" Arcee shouted.

"Arcee... I don't know what to think what Bulkhead and Ratchet say could very much be true but I'm not agreeing that Bumblebee is crazy" Optimus told the angered femme.

"Bumblebee get in here!" Arcee called.

"Arcee what are you doing?" Ratchet and Optimus asked.

/Hi Cee whats up?/ Bumblebee chirped happily bouncing in the room.

"Are you insane?" Arcee asked.

/What?/ Bumblebee clicked and tilted his helm in confusion.

"Have you lost your sanity?" Arcee asked again.

"Arcee stop" Optimus growled.

"Huh?..." Optimus, Ratchet, and, Bulkhead all turned to Bee that was giggling madly.

/Sanity?... I never had it! you can't be sane there's no such thing as sanity is there?/ Bumblebee giggled.

"He's crazy" Ratchet turned to Optimus.

/You think I'm crazy?/ Bumblebee chuckled.

"Bumblebee you are not sane" Ratchet told the giggling youngling.

/And you are?/ Bumblebee growled raising an optic ridge.

"Bumblebee watch it..." Optimus warned.

/Sorry.../ Bumblebee clicked lowering his helm.

/If I'm insane I'm insane so what/ Bumblebee squeaked.

"That's it Bee" Arcee smiled at the youngling.

"We definitly are going to have to keep close optics on you..." Ratchet folded his arms looking the scout up and down.

/Cause I'm crazy!/ Bumblebee chirped slightly confused.

"Yes because you're crazy, look Bumblebee you're seeing things you're finding things and thinking that it will help even though it's proposing danger to us being found by the cons!" Ratchet snapped at the youngling.

/Yeah but.../

"No, no more wierd theories or plans Bumblebee, this is going to far our team is heavily stressed not knowing when or what the cons next next strike is" Optimus told Bumblebee in an aggravated tone.

/I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you guys.../ Bumblebee put his servos up and clicked innocently.

/I wont say anything wierd anymore.../ Bumblebee gave a sad sigh and click droopinghis doorwings and walking down the hall.

"No Bumblebee..." Arcee called as the youngling walked into his room.

"You guys are wrong!, Optimus you're a jerk!" Arcee growled turning to the three mechs.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead and Ratchet warned.

"No!, Optimus you are a jerk!, he's your son you're supposed to believe in him!, he's saying and finding this stuff for a reson, you're a prime you should understand this stuff at least have a connection, Bumblebee's more of a prime than you'll ever be!, you think about that jolt of pain in your spark you got that the same time Bumblebee did dosen't that show any significance to you?" Arcee shouted at the prime and stormed off into Bumblebee's room.

Optimus stood still dumbfounded by the femmes angry outburst.

"Optimus it's not your fualt" Ratchet said placing a servo on the primes shoulder.

"Bumblebee's just all messed up, you can't help it and Bee can't help himself, he needs some sort of guidance" Bulkhead told Optimus.

"Bumblebee don't listen to them they're wrong, the things you are seeing mean something you found the Allspark for a reason not just because you could" Arcee told the calm upset youngling.

/No it's just wierd an insane theories, it dosen't mean anything/ Bumblebee sighed turning an angry glare to his wall.

"Don't say that I'm not Ratchet, Optimus, or Bulkhead shooting you down..." Arcee grabbed Bumblebee's shoulders making him look her in the optics.

"Look you and me together Bee we will figure this out, anything you see or find I'll be the one right with you, you in it or what, you're the main key" Arcee told Bumblebee.

/Yes I'm in/ Bumlebee chirped, he liked that Arcee was 100% with him believing in him all the way, he just wished the others were the same especially Optimus.

/Cee?/

"Yeah little Bee?" Arcee smiled.

/Why'd everyone have to flee our planet?/ Bumblebee questioned.

"Because it's dying but it's reparing it's self but it will take a very very long time" Arcee explained to the curious sparkling.

/It's just Cybertron's so dead and cold nothings on there/ Bumblebee clicked.

"You've been seeing visions of Cybertron haven't you?" Arcee asked noticing Bumblebee's mood switch to depressed.

/Yeah... member that we have to go stop Megatron from destroying it/ Bumblebee twittered to Arcee.

"Yes Bee I do" Arcee nodded.

/Thank you Cee/ Bumblebee quietly chirped leaning weakly against the wall.

"Bumblebee sweetie are you ok?" Arcee asked in a worried tone noticing the younglings optics dim.

/Yeah... I just don't feel good that's all.../ Bumblebee stuttered to click as he slid down the wall sitting on the ground.

"Bee you're still sick, somethings wrong..." Arcee said kneeling infront of Bumblebee.

"Stat don't move I'm getting help" Arcee told Bumblebee leaving the room.

/K.../

"Come back to apologize?" Ratchet hissed to the femme that cam in the main room.

"No!, somethings wrong with Bumblebee" Arcee growled.

Yeah we know" Bulkhead said to Arcee.

"No you jackass not that!, He's really sick he's slowly passing out right now!" Arcee snapped.

"What no!" Ratchet quickly followed Arcee closely followed by Optimus and Bulkhead.

"Ratchet what's wrong what's happening to him!" Optimus panicked.

"He'sgoing into shut down again!, his systems have gone through to much" Ratchet snapped grabbing Bee off the floor.

"Can you get it to stop?" Arcee asked following the medic to the med bay.

"No all I can do is hook him up to suport and hope he wakes up" Ratchet said as he hooked stuff up to the shut down youngling.

Just then a huge rummble shook the eniter base rattling Ratchets medical lab and throwing tools everywhere, throwing the bots off balance and to the ground.

"What was that!" Bulkhead asked getting to his feet.

"Looks like the cons are experimenting with explosive" Ratchet said pulling up the location of the source.

"What for?" Bulkhead asked another question.

"No clue" Ratchet shrugged.

"Prime what is going on with the earthquaks what's going on!" A vocie came on the monitor.

"Agent fowler the cons seem to be experimenting with explosive we are on are way to solving the problem now" Optimus told the angry human.

"Alright make it quick!" fowler ended the call.

"It's part of their plan to destroy Cybertrons core!" Arcee realized.

"...What ever the reason we have investigate, Ratchet open the bridge" Optimus commanded.

"Argh why don't you listen to reason..." Arcee sighed following the wrecker and prime through the bridge.

"That was excellent Knockout, now all we need to do is tripple that and we can destroy Cybetrons core with ease" Megatron praised his medic.

"Yes Lord Megatron it will be done" Knockout informed his leader.

"Now the space bridge is it done?" Megatron growled.

"Yes and ready when you are lord Megatron" Knockout smiled.

"Good set another bomb off I would like to see another" Megatron told his soldier.

"Sure thing Megatron, Breakdown help me with this" Knockout grumbbled lifting a giant bomb.

"Megatron you will not be litting another bomb!" Optimus growled running out of the bridge with Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Optimus so nice of you to join us, I can't wait to watch both this planet and ours fall!" Megatron growled.

"I will not allow you to do that Megatron!" Optimus hissed putting the cons at gunpoint.

"Oh but my plan has already started you fail to see my plan Optimus my undead armies will take this planet and destroy Cybertrons core!" Megatron cackled.

"He was right..." Optimus muttered.

"I told you Bee knew" Arcee growled.

"Uh yes that sparkling of yours has quite the mind, where is that sparkling of yours anyway?" Megatrong chuckled.

"...He is nit to your concern Megatron" Optimus snapped to the Decepticon lord.

"Oh but he is the key to part of my plan he will lead me to the core of Cybertron his very spark depends on the core for life, you are also conected to the core and can lead me there" Megtron growled.

"Get them!" Megatron ordered Knockout and Breakdown.

"I wont hesitate to take you or your sparkling, seems your sparkling has more of a connection then you, you've lost your touch Optimus where'd that prime go?" Megatron laughed as he stiked Optimus with his sword.

"I haven't lost anything Megatron!" Optimus growled slicing Megatrons arm with his sword.


	29. Sparkling

/Ratch I got to go!/ Bumblebee clicked and twittered as he hoped off the berth.

"Oh no you don't in your condition no way!" Ratchet scolded putting Bumblebee back on the berth.

/Ratch I have to!/ Bumblebee twittered hopping off the berth only to be picked up by the medic.

"Listen sparkling you are not phisically or mentally able to go up against Megatron and an army of undead you've nearly went offline numerous times you are staying here!" Ratchet snapped.

/Ratch weather I'm sane or not wich I know perfectly I'm not and I've been like that my entire life..., I am firing up that bridge and going through it/ Bumblebee clicked breaking free out of the medics servos.

"Bumblebee no!" Ratchet growled as Bumblebee ran through the bridge.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus, Bumblebee went to your position bring him back" Ratchet ordered over the COM.

"Dammit Bumblebee, we're on it" Arcee said to Ratchet as she and Bulkhead ran after Breakdown and Knockout.

"is Optimus there all I'm getting from him is static" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know.. oof!" Arcee said as something ran into her.

"Bee!" Arcee gasped as Bumblebee picked himself off the ground.

"You shouldn't be ou..."

/Where's dad!/ Bumblebee clicked interupting the wrecker.

"Don't know we were just following the cons back to where we started, come on" Arcee said as they turned the corner.

/DAD!/ Bumblebee screeched as Megatron held Optimus hostage as he held his sword to the primes neck.

"Sparkling excellent" Megatron hissed signaling Breakdown and Knockout, they quickly pointed their guns at Arcee and Bulkhead's heads.

/Let dad go!/ Bumblebee demanded.

"Oh I will as long as you hand yourself over to me" Megatron smirked.

/Let him go unharmed!/ Bumblebee ordered walking over to the evil mech.

"No Bee!"

"No kid!"

"Good sparkling" Megatron hissed as the Nemesis hovered above their heads.

Megatron smirked as Starscream and Soundwave threw Optimus to his hands and knees and had him at gun point.

"Bumblebee no!" Optimus screamed as Megatron led the tiny scout into the Nemesis, closely followed by his followers.

"Optimus" Bulkhead said as he helped the prime up.

"I'm fine Bulkhead I'm more worrried Bout Bumblebee!" Optimus sId to the wrecker.

"Oh now you do" Arcee remarked.

"Arcee I have had enough of your rude comments!" Optimus warned the femme.

"And I've had enough of you, Bulkhead, and Ratchet putting Bumblebee down" Arcee hissed.

"You did about his fighting and comunications skills" Bulkhead growled.

"Yes and I regret that he gets very upset about that, but he's just a baby he shouldn't be fighting, Bee needs help But Bee knows about Megatrons plans and knows how to stop it and we need to support him" Arcee snapped.

"Arcee of course Bumblebee needs help, he's very ill his psychological state isn't normal and he's now on the decepticon warship primus knows what they're going to do to him" Optimus snapped back.

"You are un friggen believable!, I tell you how we can save humanity, our world, and Bumblebee, and you still lable your son... your own friggen son as a mental little scout that knows nothing!" Arcee lost it.

"Stop it Arcee..." Optimus said in an angry low tone as they entered the base.

The Nemesis

"Alright sparkling right here!" Megatron growled as he tossed Bumblebee in a prison cell.

"Clllliiick..." Bumblebee let out a small whimper as he hit the hard cold floor.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee chirped in surprise as claws roughly lifted him by the back of his neck.

"Sparkling you are going to do everything I tell you, you are going to help me with my plan, you will lead and unlock places no other mech has gone before, got it?" Megatron growled as he held Bumblebee up to his face.

"Click click..." Bumblebee slowly nodded with watery optics.

"Good I am the only one to let you out of this cell, and when you are out you are to be by my side at all times you are not to leave my site, and if you try to escape I will have no problem summoning your father and kill him no mercy!" Megatron growled as he droped Bumblebee onto the ground.

Bumblebee squeaked as he hit the ground a few tears escaped his optics as he sat up on the ground.

"Seems I'm closely related to you sparkling now that is really a tragedy... Starscream!" Megatron growled.

"Yes my lord?" Starscream answered walking in standing beside Megatron.

"stay and Watch the sparkling I need him alive" Megatron commanded as he walked to the door.

"But my lord isn't there someone better that can sparkling sit" Starscream whined.

"Of course there is but I want you to" Megatron sinisterly chuckled and shut the door.

"Argh... yes lord Megatron..." Starscream growled turning to Bumblebee on the floor.

Bumblebee didn't look up at starscream at all he sat on the floor crying with a devastated gaze to the floor.

"Sparkling why are you crying stop it" Starscream ordered staring at the tiny yellow scout.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee turned his sad gaze up at Starscream.

"What?... why are you talking like a sparkling!... that might have been the stupidest thing I have ever asked..." Starscream rolled his optics.

/Because of you!/ Bumblebee angrily squeaked at the seeker.

"Me!" Starscream asked in surprise as he got the text.

/You don't remember.../ Bumblebee let out a small growl.

"...Oh right! on that mountain, well I guess Megatron isn't the only one that can destroy ones voice box" Starscream chuckled.

/You're mean!/ Bumblebee cried.

"Yes sparkling we're all big meanies... buck up you little piece of scrap!" Starscream teased.

/Why does Megatron want me.../ Bumblebee whimpered.

"You have one hell of a system sparkling, you're something special and are going to bring that out of you" Starscream explained.

/So Megatron has a space bridge and is going to bring undead armies here, and going to destroy Cybertrons core?/ Bumblebee clicked softly.

"Sparkling you simpley do have a great power and that power will guide us to victory" Starscream told Bumblebee.

"Lord Megatron I will happily do scans of the sparkling for you no problem" Knockout said.

"Good I need to know what runs through that sparklings mind" Megatron said to his medic.

"I will be back" Megatron told Knockout.

"Oh lord Megatron good you're here the sparkling has went to the washroom like fifty times" Starscream complained.

/I'm si... never mind.../

"Sparkling come with me" Megatron said holding out a servo to the scout.

"Click?..." Bumblebee slowly placed his tiny servo in the massive decepticons.

"now come" Megatron pulled Bumblebee out of the cell.

Bumblebee quickly ripped his servo out Megatron's and followed the Decepticon lord.

"You're a moody little sparkling arent you" Megatron growled as he pushed Bumblebee foward.

"Chirp click click!" Bumblebee clicked and twittered angrily.

"In here sparkling" Megatron pulled Bumblebee into Knockouts med bay.

"Here scout lay down" Knockout smiled and pointed to the medical berth.

"Chirp click" Bumblebee crossed his arms and shook his helm.

"Pouting gets you know where" Knockout smirked.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was picked up and layed on the berth.

"There Knockout" Megatron said after he placed Bumblebee on the berth.

"Thank you my lord, now stay still I'm just doing a few scans and tests" Knockout explained as he started to scan Bumblebee.

/Story of my life.../ Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"You are missing quite a bit of organs, you are very ill but wow, your systems and processor are foreign to me" Knockout said to the bots in the room.

"Hmmm figure it out Knockout" Megatron told his medic as Bumblebee sat up tiredly.

"Yes my lord I will do my best to crack the code" Knockout told his leader.

"Click... chirp..." Bumblebee yawned as he stared at the medic and leader with droopy optics.

"Tired already?" Megatron questioned as he looked over at the tired sparkling.

"He isn't to well my lord... and he's a sparkling" Knockout explained.

"Argh... very well then..." Megatron sighed in annoyance and hefted the small scout to his massive shoulder.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee clicked softly falling into recharge.

"I guess I will take him..." Megatron hissed as he placed a servo on the sparklings back recievng purrs from the recharging sparkling.

"Five seconds ago he hated me" Megatron said in surprise as Bumblebee purred.

"Lord Megatron it's a sparkling... your nephew he probably feels some sort of spark connection from you" Knockout said to Megatron.

"Hmm perhaps now get to work" Megatron growled walking out.

Base

"Ratchet..."

"Yes Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he worked on the monitor searching for Bumblebee.

"Have I lost conection?" Optimus asked.

"No you haven't you are still very much a prime..."

"No I mean't with Bumblebee..." Optimus stopped the medic.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet turned to face Optimus.

"Arcee was right I don't have a connection with him, I tell him he's insane, I tellhim he's wrong all the time, I didn't believe when I should have and the only spark connection I had with him was when he found the Allspark" Optimus sighed.

"Optimus he has a part of each of your sparks" Ratchet said calmly.

"Each of our sparks?" Optimus said confused.

"Yours, Megatron's, and Primus" Ratchet told the prime.

"Megatron... right..." Optimus growled.

"You lost your connection maybe but you have to find it search Optimus, if you truely want that connection you better search long and hard for untell your spark aches" Ratchet told Optimus.

Nemesis

"Click click chirp" Bumblebee clicked and chirped as he wondered the giant room Megatron was standing in observing the controls and monitors.

"Chirp!" Megatron jumped a bit as a small thud came to his audios, Megatron sighed and rolled his optics.

"Perhaps you should watch where you step..." Megatron shook his helm as he walked down the ramp to the lower floor in the room.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee clicked in a daze from the hard fall he took.

"I guess being your size that was a big fall" Megatron chuckled picking Bumblebee up off the ground.

/You calling me small?/ Bumblebee clicked as Megatron held him so they could be face to face.

"No I'm not, you are small little one" Megatron corrected.

"Cliiiick..." Bumblebee turned his helm and let out a small robotic whine.

"What is it?" Megatron asked seeing the youngling switch from happy to depressed.

/Optimus calls me that.../ Bumblebee sighed.

"Oh he's just Optimus now?, no dad?" Megatron laughed placing Bumblebee down infront of him.

/What... no... I mean... I don't know.../ Bumblebee sighed.

"You don't know?, and why is that?" Megatron asked.

/I don't know... he dosn't... he dosn't really like me anymore, I'm just a crazy annoying little sparkling.../ Bumblebee started to tear up.

"It's ok sparkling, I know how it feels to be abandoned by Optimus" Megatron cooed pulling Bumblebee to his side.

/Arcee is the only one who really knows me.../ Bumblebee cried.

"Well femmes do know best when it comes to little ones like you" Megatron smirked as he continued to coo.

"Come sparkling I bet you are starving" Megatron said giving Bumblebee a small nudge to the ramp.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee followed the decepticon lord up the ramp and to the med bay.

"Knockout get some energon that is safe for our little sparkling" Megatron ordered as he entered the med bay with Bumblebee.

"Low grade alright?" Knockout asked getting some low grade from a crate.

"Here you go sparkling" Megatron took the energon that Knockout handed to him and gave it to Bumblebee.

/Thank you.../ Bumblebee clicked and drank the energon given to him.

"So Knockout the bridge is it finished?" Megatron turned to the medic.

"Oh uh no I've been tryingbto figure out the sparkling... but I'm going to the bridge now my lord ha ha... bye!" Knockout told the temperamental leader and ran.

"Incompitant idiot" Megatron shook his helm and turned to Bumblebee.

"How do you manage to get half of that on yourself!" Megatron face palmed at the energon covered scout.

"Chirp click" Bumblebee chirped at Megatron with bright happy optics.

"... Ok lets get a towel or something to rid of this mess..." Megatron sighed shaking his helm at the adorable scout.

"Chirp chirp click!" Bumblebee giggled as Megatron wiped the energon off his frame.

"Scout... stop... stop... giggling..." Megatron chuckled at the scouts giggled.

"Click click!" Bumblebee giggled and pushed the towel away.

"alright good enough" Megatron smiled at the bubbly scout.

"Lord Megatron we could use your assitance" Starscream said as he entered the room.

"Click click!" Bumblebee clicked as Megatron playfully threw the towel on Bumblebee's helm.

"Very well... Starscream" Megatron turned to Starscream as Bumblebee ran into his back and jumped up beside Megatron.

"Lord Megatron were you... playing with the sparkling?" Starscream hesitated to ask.

"No!, of course not!" Megatron snapped pudhing Bumblebee behind him.

"Click click?" Bumblebee stumbled behind Megatron.

"lets go!" Megatron walked out of the room with Starscream.

"Click click chirp" Bumblebee bounced out of the room following Megatron and Starscream.

"Um the sparkling can't fly..." Starscream said looking behind them seeing the sparkling chirping and bouncing around to himself.

Just then Soundwave walked out of a room and down hall.

"... Soundwave!" Megatron called seeing the seeker walk out.

Soundwave turned and walked over to the Decepticon lord.

"Watch the sparkling well I'm gone don't take him out of your sites" Megatron told the faceless seeker as he pulled Bumblebee infront of him and Soundwave.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee chirped happily to Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded and took Bumblebee beside him.

"Good I'll be back shortly" Megatron said transforming and flying off with starscream.

"Click click chirp chirp" Bumblebee chattered following Soundwave down the hallway.

"How are you sparkling?" Soundwave spoke quietly to Bumblebee.

/I'm k, everybody thinks I'm crazy/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Is that so, eveybody is different" Soundwave shrugged as Bumblebee chirped and tripped over his own foot.

"You're fast but clumsy" Soundwave chuckled helping Bumblebee up to his feet.

"Click click..." Bumblebee sighed.

Base

"Arcee..." Optimus stood in the doorway.

"I'm not apologizing" Arcee growled.

"You don't have to... I do" Optimus said walking in the room.

"I know Bumblebee is closer to you then he is to me I know that even if you don't think so, he's sick he's not crazy I've lost my touch with him he's got such a connection with everyone and I've pulled away and that is absolutely wrong" Optimus said to Arcee.

"Finally got through that thick helm of yours" Arcee teased.

"You could say that" Optimus smiled and shook his helm.

"Well I to work for that connection and that I will do long and hard no matter what it takes, now we need to figure out a rescue plan" Optimus told the femme.

"No need to Optimus, Bumblebee knows what he's doing, we just need to bring the Allspark with us to Cybertron" Arcee told her leader.

Nemesis

/Wave... I'm bored/ Bumblebee whined.

"Hmm well you don't know how to read you told me last time you were here" Soundwave said to the bored sparkling staring at the monitors.

/yep can't read/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Would you like me to teach you how?" Soundwave asked.

/Yeah! that would be awesome you must know everything bout reading you do a lot/ Bumblebee excitedly chirped.

"Lets not get carried away now sparkling" Soundwave chuckled as Bumblebee hugged him.

"Click click?" Bumblebee clicked to Soundwave.

"Some of it might be" Soundwave answered Bumblebee.

/You understand me?/ Bumblebee chirped in surprise.

"Yes I do I understand a lot of languages" Soundwave said to Bumblebee.

"Click click chirp" Bumblebee chirped to Soundwave.

"Ok lets get started then" Soundwave said pulling up some cybertronian on the monitor.


	30. Stop asking!

"Sp... sssspp aaaaa sss... come on sound it out look at it I just told you what sounds those letters make" Soundwave told the stressed sparkling.

(Ssss p aaa k?...) Bumblebee clicked reading the cybertronian letters Soundwave pointed to.

"No try again spa ace" Soundwave said to Bumblebee.

(Ssspaaakk... This is to hard I'm never going to get it!) Bumblebee clicked angrily slaming his helm into the desk.

"No it's not, you're stressing over to much, space that's what it says see it's simple" Soundwave told the stressed scout.

(It simple to you!, you know how to read!) Bumblebee chirped.

"It takes time sparkling we will try again tomorrow" Sondwave said walking to the door.

"Come on, Megatron should be back anytime now Soundwave put a servo on Bumblebee's back guiding him down the hallway.

(Sssspppaaz... ssspaaakkk...)

Soundwave chuckled as Bumblebee twittered to himself.

"A slight delay... does he think I'm that stupid! I know a slight delay is a large one!" MegTron growled flying in the ship with Starscream.

"Lord Megatrons in a good mood..." Soundwave sighed walking over to the two.

"Soundwave you and Breakdown go keep an optic on the space bridge make sure they are working hard!" Megatron growled.

Soundwave nodded and left Bumblebee with Megatron ans Starscream.

Bumblebee squeaked and yawned as he followed Megatron and Starscream down the hall into the giant main room Bumblebee fell in.

"Knockout is an idiot!" Megatron continued to growl as he pulled up unfinished space bridge schematics.

"Yes indeed my lord" Starscream smirked.

Bumblebee sat on the ground behind the two to tired to do anything as he drifted in and out of recharge.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Megatron cooed and hefted Bumblebee to his shoulder.

"Hmmm..." Starscream watched Megatron coddle the sparkling noticing the sparkling seemed to calm down the furious leader.

"I think he needs to be taken to go recharge, one of the drones can take hi..."

"B... b...but my lord you are much better at dealing with the sparkling then the drones they'd probably drag him and wake him..." Starscream quickly made up an excuse.

"Hmmm you're probably right, fine I'll take him" Megatron turned and walked out with Bumblebee, leaving Starscream and a few drones.

"Commander Starscream what was that?" a drone asked.

"Did you not see... Lord Megatron is under that little sparklings spell, Megtron calms when the sparkling goes all adorable on him which seems to be offten since the sparkling is adorable, and that means less of us get hit or caught up in the middle of Megatrons rath" Starscream explained to the drone.

"So don't get in the way of lord Megatron with the sparkling?" The drone asked.

"Exactly, the more the sparkling gets to Megatrons spark the more he losses intrest in us I have a feeling that sparklings staying longer then he will be needed..." Starscream praised the drone.

"There sparkling now rest..." Megatron cooed placing Bumblebee on the cell berth.

/Megatron?/ Bumblebee quietly clicked as Megatron walked to the door.

"Yes scout what is it?" Megatron asked stopping at the door.

/Why you and Optimus angry?/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Angry?"

/Yeah why you angry at eachother?/ Bumblebee clicked again.

"Same reason you are at him, he abandoned me for you stupid Autobots" Megatron growled walking out the door and locking it.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee gave a small whimper and drifted into recharge.

Base

"Optimus recharge would be a wise thing for you to do right now" Ratchet. said as he walked in the primes room.

"Probably but I can't..." Optimus sighed.

"I know you miss Bumblebee, but as much as you think he's in peril Bumblebee has a spark connection to Megatron and I'm sorry to say but Bumblebee's spark is begging for a connection, and Megatron dosn't even know how vulnerable his spark is to connecting with Bumblebee's, that bond is probably getting very strong and Megatron dosn't even know it" Ratchet explained.

"I lost my connection with Bumblebee and he goes for Megatron..." Optimus said in an upset tone.

"Optimus it's not something Bumblebee is doing on purpose to make you feel bad it's just that his spark has never really had the connection to Megatron's so it pulls to his" Ratchet explained.

"I really have lost everything..." Optimus sighed shaking his helm.

"You need to reconnect Optimus you'll figure it out, it's not something you can teach..." Ratchet said walking out of the room.

Optimus sighed and walked out in the hall and to another room.

"Can't recharge either..." Optimus said to the femme sitting on her berth.

"I know as much as I said Bee knows what he's doing, I'm affriad for him..." Arcee said to Optimus almost in tears.

"Arcee... Bumblebee isn't in as much danger as you think he is" Optimus told Arcee siting next to her.

"How so... he's with a cold blooded killer!" Arcee snapped.

"Yes but Bumblebee has a bond with that cold blooded killer" Optimus put a gentle servo on the femmes shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Arcee questioned.

"I have lost connection with Bumblebee, there for Bumblebee craves for a spark connection and the closet one right now is Megatron" Optimus told Arcee.

"That dosn't sit well with me..." Arcee growled.

"Trust me it dosn't with me either but it dosn't put Bee in danger" Optimus gave Arcee's shoulder a comforting squeeze and walked away.

Nemesis next morning

/Uncle Megatron?/ Bumblebee chirped as he followed the decepticon lord down the hall.

"Yes little one what is it?" Megatron sighed rolling his optics.

/Is wave back yet?/ Bumblebee clicked tripping over his own foot again landing on his face.

"Wave?... oh Soundwave!, no he hasn't yet" Megatron said watching Bumblebee get back up on his feet.

/When you think he will be?/ Bumblebee chirped bouncing up to Megatron.

"Don't know I would imagine late today" Megatron said as he started walking down the hall again.

/Ok/ Bumblebee clicked and chirped almost tripping again.

"You know sparkling if you walked normally you would'n't trip so much" Megatron rolled his optics.

Bumblebee stopped bouncing and happily toddled beside Megatron.

"Walk normally" Megatron told Bumblebee giving a small nudge to Bumblebee.

/I am/ Bumblebee whined.

"No you're not you're walking like an idiot" Megatron growled.

/I've always walked like this nobody said it looked wierd/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Hmm knockout should be back, maybe it's a glitch your medic never mixed" Megatron shrugged.

/That can't be true Ratchet can fix anything/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Then why hasn't he fixed your voi... never mind... Knockout!" Megatron growled walking in the med bay.

"Yes lord Megatron we are working hard on the bridge!" Knockout panicked.

"Not that you fool, I need you to scan Bumblebee's motor system to his legs he isn't walking properly, maybe it's a glitch" Megatron placed Bumblebee on the berth.

"Oh... alright then..." Knockout scanded Bumblebee and looked over at the monitor.

"Hmm well it's not a glitch, it looks like some sort of horrific accident occured and practically destroyed themotor but was fixed to what the point of fixing it was, he's grown with it like that so it's beyond repairing, he's lucky he can walk somewhat" Knockout explained.

"Well seems like the Autobots didn't always protect you" Megatron hissed taking Bumblebee off the berth.

/It was probably my fault/ Bumblebee clicked following Megatron out of the med bay.

"What ever you say sparkling ok well I have got a job for you, you can help me read how the energon fueling the ship is up to code" Megatron told Bumblebee walking into the main room up to a bunch of monitors.

/Uuuuuuh... read?.../ Bumblebee clicked looking up at Megatron.

"Yes read, you know what we do all the time, I'll read these monitors you read these ones on the left" Megatron told Bumblebee pointing to the monitors and pressing buttons getting cybertronian to pop up on the monitor infron of Bumblebee.

/Ok.../ Bumblebee clicked uneasily staring at the monitor watching a bunch of equations and words pop up.

"Idiots!, does a little maintenance kill you!" Megatron growled looking at the monitor.

Bumblebee jumped when Megatron yelled at the monitor scared Meagatron was ready to tear apart the ship.

"What do your readings say" Megatron turned to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee drooped his doorwings and backed up a slightly.

"Well?" Megatron growled.

/I.. I don't know.../ Bumblebee whimpered.

"What?" Megatron raised an optic ridge.

/I can't read.../ Bumblebee clicked.

"You don't know... you're little I should have expected you not beeing able to read" Megatron sighed looking on Bumblebee's monitor.

"It's better here but I will check the other monitors" Megatron said walking down the ramp to other monitors followed by a bubbly sparkling.

"Not any better!, argh those idiots!" Megatron growled.

/What we gonna do now uncle Megatron?/ Bumblebee chirped following Megatron out the door.

"I'm going to go knock those drones heads together!" Megatron growled storming down the hallway.

/You're so funny uncle Megatron/ Bumblebee giggled bouncing beside Megatron.

"Sparkling you are quite the character" Megatron chuckled.

"Morons!" Megatron shouted walking into the ships maintenance room.

"You morons bother to check the fuel leaks!" Megatron growled.

"Lord Megatron we are teribly sorty we will get on it right away!" The drones rushed out the room.

/Uncle Megatron what we do now?/ Bumblebee chirped.

"So it's uncle Megatron huh?" Starscream snickered walking in the room with Soundwave.

/Wave!/ Bumblebee squeaked hugging Soundwave.

"What is it Starscream?" Megatron growled walking up to the two.

Soundwave patted Bumblebee on the back before Bumblebee stopped the hug.

"Just here to ask you if you would like to see the bridge it's looking much better, Soundwave an I will show you" Starscream explained to Megatron.

"Fine let me drop off the sparkling with Knockout" Megatron said pulling Bumblebee out of the room by his doorwings.

"Click click chirp!" Bumblebee squirmed as Megatron held Bumblebee up by his doorwings.

"Knockout watch the sparkling while I'm gone" Megatron ordered placing Bumblebee in Knockout's arms.

"Oh!, ok sure..." Knockout said sitting Bumblebee down on the medical berth.

"Good I will be back shortly" Megatron said leaving Bumblebee with Knockout.

/You got a lot of tools/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Yes I do..." Knockout said.

/Do you think you have more tools that Ratchet?/ Bumblebee asked looking around the room.

"I don't know maybe" Knockout shrugged.

/Hey Ratchet has a blowtorch just like this/ Bumblebee hopped off the berth and picked up the blow torch setting it off.

"Hey hey whoa!" Knockout grabbed the blowtorch and put it back down.

"Ratchet let you play with his?" Knockout sighed.

/No I'm not alowed to/ Bumblebee clicked.

"Yeah same goes for you here" Knockout picked Bumblebee up placing him back on the berth, then going back to his work.

/What's this it looks wierd/ Bumblebee asked hopping off the berth poking a jar filled with green liquid.

"Don't touch that!... stay... on the berth..." Knockout growled putting Bumblebee back on the berth.

/Whatcha doin?/ Bumblebee chirped swaying his legs off the berth.

"Space bridge schematics" Knockout gave an annoying sigh.

/What's that?/ Bumblebee asked.

"Work..." Knockout growled.

/What kind of work?/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Hard work I'm trying to concentrate on" Knockout hissed at Bumblebee.

/Why?/

"Do you ever stop asking questions!" Knockout snapped.

/I don't know... so what are schematics?/

"Stop asking questions!, lay down and take a nap!" Knockout lost it on Bumblebee.

/I'm bored.../ Bumblebee whined.

"Take a nap please!" Knockout growled.

/I don't want to I'm not tired/ Bumblebee whined.

"... you hungry?" Knockout got an idea.

/Yeah/ Bumblebee chirped.

"Good hang on a sec" Knockout said grabbing some low grade and warming it.

"Here you go" Knockout cooed handing the warm liquid to Bumblebee.

/Why'd you warm it?/ Bumblebee questioned.

"It's uuuh... healthier for sparklings" Knockout made up an excuse.

/K.../ Bumblebee shrugged.

"Recharge... you annoying little runt..." Knockout mumbled to himself.

"Knockout the drones need to use you're tools... why's the sparkling in here?" Breakdown asked watching Bumblebee tiredly sit on the berth.

"Megatron dumped him off with me so I have to watch him" Knockout explained to Breakdown.

"Ok then...anyway tools?" Breakdown said rolling his optics.

"yeah whatever just talke them" Knockout pointed to his pile of tools.

"Thanks" Break down grabbed the tools and walked past Megatron.

"Knockout you are doing well with the bridge keep it up" Megatron said walking to the berth where Bumblebee was trying to stay awake.

"Thank you lord Megatron, you here to take the sparkling" Knockout asked eagerly.

"Yes what little one hard to look after" Megatron chuckled picking up the sleepy sparkling.

"You said it..." Knockout sighed as Megatron walked out of the med bay.

/Uncle Megatron... Where we going?/ Bumblebee softly clicked from Megatrons shoulder.

"... Soundwaves room you can stay there..." Megatron turned away from the cell and walked back towards Soundwaves room.

"Soundwave the sparkling is to stay in your room" Megatron informed putting Bumblebee on the second berth in the room.

Soundwave nodded and watched Megatron leave then turned to Bumblebee.

/Hi wave/ Bumblebee yawned.

"Hello sparkling" Soundwave greeted.

/Call me Bee/ Bumblebee clicked.


	31. Big day!

"He's four and a half I've lost him again!" Optimus shouted.

"He's eight and a half... ok he's four!..." Bulkhead said as Ratchet gave him a death glare.

"He ages differently he's still smaller then Arcee for primus sake!, Why out of all the bots here you are the one I constantly have to remind!" Ratchet shouted at Bulkhead.

"He's up to my hip... almost at my waste" Arcee said showing Bumblebee's hight to her with her servo.

"Anyway Optimus you didn't lose him again like I said Bumblebee knows what he's doing" Arcee tried to comfort Bumblebee.

"Like the last few times he met Bumblebee, Megatrons the reason Bumblebee's sick and dosen't fully function!" Ratchet growled.

"I agree with Ratchet!" Optimus said.

"Of course you do... and if you had a choice between jumping into a pool of acid with Ratchet or jumping to safety with Bumblebee you'd pick Ratchet!" Arcee growled.

"It's just who knows what awful thoughts Megatron is pleguing Bumblebee's mind with" Optimus said to his team.

Nemesis

"Sparkling do you ever recharge..." Soundwave yawned rolling over on his berth looking over at the berth across the room where Bumblebee chirped and clicked.

(Yeah but I don't wanna) Bumblebee chirped.

"Well could you try... your optics are extremly bright they're practically blinding" Soundwave told the sparkling.

(Sorry... I can't help it... they go bright like that all time... when I try and recharge but I always see wierd things when I do...) Bumblebee clicked calmly.

"Is that why you're always tired during the day" Soundwave asked.

(Yeah...) Bumblebee yawned.

"What kind of things do you see?" Soundwave asked.

(I see where acient things that are hidden, uncle Megatrons plans, Cybertron in ruins, sybmbols lot of things) Bumblebee listed off to Soundwave.

"Hmm... you have quite a lot to think about" Soundwave said to Bumblebee.

(uhuh...) Bumblebee clicked.

(I wanna go home...) Bumblebee whimpered.

"Do you really want to go back to where they think you're crazy and stupid?" Soundwave asked.

(Well... no... but they're my family...) Bumbkebee sighed.

"Yeah so what" Soundwave said.

(They've always done their best for me) Bumblebee clicked.

"Yeah and then all of a sudden they turn on you and call you crazy, yeah they sound really nice, I don't know what do you think?" Soundwave told Bumblebee.

(... I don't know... I want my dad...) Bumblebee let out a robotic whine and rolled over staring at the wall.

"Wasnt he the one that agreed you were crazy" Soundwave asked.

(Y...yeah!) Bumblebee cried curling into a small crying yellow ball.

"Aw sparkling I didn't mean to upset you..." Soundwave cooed walking over to Bumblebee.

"Soundwave what is going on I sense the sparklings in distress" Megatron said knocking on Soundwaves door.

Soundwave opened his door and let Megatron in.

"What is the matter sparkling?" Megatron asked sitting beside the curled up sparkling.

"Click..." /Optimus dosn't want me does he?/ Bumblebee cried looking up at the decepticon lord with watery optics.

"considering he disengaged you from his own spark, no he dosn't" Megatron ran soothing claws over Bumblebee's helm.

/Maybe he accidently not connect to me/ Bumblebee sobbed.

"No that is no mistake, it is a choice he made" Megatron lied.

/But.../

"It's ok sparkling... you still have much to learn" Megatron said leaving the room with Soundwave.

"That sparkling is everything to those Autobots and especially Optimus!, if I can pry that sparkling away from them and keep him it will tear Optimus apart!" Megatron explained to Soundwave as they walked down the hall.

"I see Where acient things that are hidden, uncle Megatrons plans, Cybertron in ruins, sybmbols" Soundwave translated Bumblebee's clicks and chirps into english.

"And wbo knows what kind of things that sparkling can find and unlock for us!" Megatron said after Soundwave played the recording.

"I just need to keep coddling that sparkling like Optimus does, chage of plans Soundwave the sparkling will stay with me" Megatron informed the faceless seeker.

Soundwave nodded and walked back to his room with Megatron.

"Sparkling you are going to stay with me" Megatron said picking up the sleepy sparkling off the berth.

"Click...click?" Bumblebee wrapped his arms around the decepticon lords strong neck resting his helm on the large mechs shoulder.

"That's right sparkling..." Megatron cooed walking out of Soundwaves room.

"Click..." Bumblebee clicked uneasily as Megatron carried him away from Soundwave.

"Click click..." Bumblebee whimpered as Megatron set him down.

/Can I go home... please.../ Bumlebee cried.

"No sparkling..." Megatron growled.

/I don't want to a hostage anymore.../ Bumblebee continued to cry.

"You don't have a ch... do you even know what a hostage is?" Megatron shook his helm.

/No.../ Bumblebee looked up at Megatron with watery optics.

"... get some recharge busy day for you tomorrow..." Megatron hissed walking out of the room.

/...busy day?.../ Bumblebee whimpered.

/I wana go home n be with my family!/ Bumblebee cried harder sitting on the berth staring at the ground.

Base

"Ratchet Bumblebee's crying!" Optimus ran into Ratchets room.

"Dammit Optimus it's the middle of the night deal with him yourself..." Ratchet growled sitting up on his berth.

"I can't he's not here..." Optimus said sadly.

"Oh yeah... hey you sensed he was upset you're getting your touch back!" Ratchet smiled.

"Yeah hopefully I will be able to follow it to Bumblebee" Optimus sighed.

Nemesis

"Argh... that sparkling wont stop crying..." Megatron growled holding his helm.

"Well lets see he's a sparkling that has been stolen away from his only family, that now thinks he's crazy, he thinks they don't want him anymore, he's recharge deprived..." Starscream listed to Megatron.

"...THAN YOU STARCSCREAM!" Megatron shouted smacking the seeker.

"Ow!"

"I'll give you the day off if you shut that sparkling up!" Megatron hissed to Starscream.

"With pleasure..." Starscream growled bringing out his claws.

"I said make him stop crying not make him cry more!" Megatron growled watching the seeker.

"Fine!" Starscream sighed stomping out of the room.

"Click... click... click..." Bumblebee sobbed curled up in the corner of Megatron's room.

"Argh... sparkling?..." Starscream walked in the room.

"Click... click?..." Bumblebee looked over to the seeker entering the room.

"Stop crying please..." Starscream growled.

/Sorry.../ Bumblebee whimpered.

"Thank you..." Starscream sighed turning to walk out of the room.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee hiccuped watery hiccups and followed Starscream.

"Uuuh yes sparkling?..." Starscream turned to see the small scout standing behind him.

"Chirp click" Bumblebee hiccuped and smiled to the second in command.

"Uhuh..." Starscream rolled his optics and started to walk down the hall.

"Oof! can I help you with something?" Starscream snarled after Bumblebee ran into him.

"Chirp click" Bumblebee chirped to Starscream.

"... I suppose you want me to take you to uncle Megatron" Starscream said to Bumblebee in a mocking tone.

"Click chirp" Bumblebee nodded.

"Argh.. come on..." Starscream growled taking Bumblebee to Megatron.

"There he shut up, I get the day off" Starscream told Megatron as Bumblebee bounced past him and hugged Megatron.

"V...very well Starscream go!" Megatron growled as Bumblebee hugged him, Starscream smirked at the decepticon leader getting a hug from the sparkling, and quickly left.

"Glad you know you still have a family member" Megatron smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Click..." Bumblebee threw a sad glare to the ground.

"Oh didn't mean to upset you" Megatronn cooed holding Bumblebee's chin.

/it's k.../ Bumblebee sighed Bumblebee did feel something caring and gentle pull at his spark, but didn't know who or what it was quite yet.

"Well good well I hope you're well and rested, because todays the big day" Megatron pulled Bumblebee to his side and squeezed his shoulder.

/Big day?.../ Bumblebee questioned.

"Yes little one, my bridge is working, Dark energon is ready to rais my undead army, and my bomb for Cybetrons core is perfect and ready, all I needis for you to leadme to it" Megatron explained to Bumblebee.

*I hope they remember to bring the sparkle... wait uncle Megatron is going to kill dad!* /NO!/ Bumblebee squeaked jumping away from Megatron.

"Well you don't have a choice you're going to now lets go!" Megatron growled walking out of the room.

Bumblebee followed Megatron slowly, watching Soundwave type in the space bridge coordinates Bumblebee quickly copied the letters in his text and sent it to base.

Base

"We got a text from Bumblebee he sent us the coordinates to the bridge, don't forget the sparkle? what the hell does that mean?" Ratchet alerted the team.

"The Allspark don't forget it!" Arcee growled grabbing the Allspark.

"Sorry not all of us speak sparkling!" Ratchet snapped.

"Enough lets crush those cons!" Bulkhead said smashing his fists together.

"Bee's probably on Cybertron already!" Arcee said waving the team to the bridge.

"Good luck... and Optimus I really do hope you reconnect that connection" Ratchet said before Optimus followed the others through the bridge.

"Thank you Ratchet... I will do my best" Optimus said as he ran through the bridge.

Cybertron

"Alright sparkling..." Megatron said holding Bumblebee's doorwings as an army of undead rised around them.

"Time for you to lead the wa..." Megatron was thrown down by a large plasma round.

"Megatron this ends here!" Optimus growled as he and his team came through the bridge.

/Dad!/ Bumblebee chirped happily.

"Dammit... Soundwave Starscream come with me and help me get to the core we don't need the sparkling, but first we need weapons..., to Kaon!, Knockout, Breakdown, drones, watch the undead army send it through that bridge!" Megatron ordered flying away with Starscream and Soundwave.

"Autobots we have to hold off these zombies and decpeticons at all costs none shall get through that bridge!" Optimus ordered as Bumblebee quickly hopped over to them recieving hugs from Arcee.

/Dad we have to get to the core before Uncle Megstron does!/ Bumblebee squeaked and twittered.

"Arcee go!, take the Allspark and take Bumblebee, Bulkhead and I will hold off the decepticons" Optimus said to Arcee as he shot three zombies.

"I can't... this is you and Bumblebee, you two are connected to the core you have to go with, Bumblebee take the Allspark, go!" Arcee said giving Bumblebee the Allspark giving him one last hug before he ran off with the Allspark.

"Bumblebee wait!" Optimus called.

"Go Optimus go with your son this is the journey for father and son" Arcee said killing off some drones.

"She's right Optimus go!, go now!" Bulkhead told Optimus as he smashed zombies.

Optimus nodded and ran off with Bumblebee.

/Dad you're comming?/ Bumblebee chirped as Optimus caught up with him.

"Bumblebee I'm with you anywhere you go!" Optimus told Bumblebee as they ran to Cybertrons core.


	32. Defeat

"You idiots you were supposed to be watching him!, now he's no doubt off to the core with prime!" Megatron screamed at Breakdown and Knockout.

"Lor..."

"I care not for your excuses!, we are to go now and stop the primes none shall destroy my plan, kill them on site!" Megatron growled.

"Bumblebee how are we supposed to get to the core?" Optimus asked as they ran through the ruined streeets of Iacon.

/Dad where was I dropped?/ Bumblebee asked looking around.

"Just to the left why?" Optimus asked uneasily.

/We can go through the pipe line thats how I got there/ Bumblebee chirped.

"You do know I'm not the same size as you right?" Optimus asked as Bumblebee found the enterance.

/Trust me dad it's a big pipe... line.../ Bumblebee stuttered.

"Bumblebee are you ok!" Optimus asked noticing the sparkling growing weak.

/I'm... fine now come on/ Bumblebee clicked and hopped into the pipe.

"Argh... the pipe might be big but the enterance... isn't!" Optimus rolled his Optics as he sqeazed into the pipe and slid down.

"Ow ow oof!"

"Chirp!"

"That's some slide... Bumblebee?...you didn't run off did you?" Optimus said after tumbling out of the pipe.

"Chirp...clllliiiick...chirp!" chirping and clicking came from underneath the prime.

"Oh scrap!, sorry Bumblebee!" Optimus jumped off of the sparkling under his aft.

"Click click!" Bumblebee growled giving Optimus an annoyed look.

"..." Optimus had a giant grin on his face as he tried to hold in his laughter but failed and giggled helping the sparkling up.

Bumblebee couldn't help but giggle at what just happened.

"A...anyway.." Optimus laughed.

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee panicked looking around.

"What's wrong little one?" Optimus asked watching the little scout look around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Chirp cli..." /The Sparkle, I mut have dropped t when you landed on me!, we have to find it!/ Bumblebee twittered and clicked.

"Click!" Bumblebee jumped back as as fusion blast shot past him.

"That was a warning shot sparkling!, the next one will be aimed directly at you're spark!" Megatron growled walking towards Optimus and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee tried to pull out his cannons but forgot he couldn't transform.

"Megatron don't waste your time with raising zombies and destroying what's left of our home!" Optimus growled stepping infront of Bumblebee.

"I intend to rip both you and your sparklings spark out first!" Megatron growled back and charged Optimus.

While Megatron and Optimus clashed, Bumblebee watched only for a few moments as Starscream and three drones came charging at him, Bumblebee quickly dodged their attacks as much as he could as every minor blow to him caused searing pain.

"Where do you think you're going sparkling don't you want to play!" Starscream cackled shooting at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee clicked and jumped out of the ways of the shot knowing one shot from Starscream could shut him down.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere!" Starscream laughed as he picked Bumblebee up by his neck and held him up as Bumblebebee despereatly tried to pry the claws from his neck.

"I would kill you now but Megatron wants to do the honors looks like your time is now" Starscream pointed over to Megatro and Optimus.

"No... please..." Optimus breathed heavily in pain energon leaking from various wounds as he was pinned by a large foot.

"All these years Optimus and now I get to watch you die!" Megatron's cackle was followed by a large rumble that shook him and his cons to the ground, making Starscream throw Bumblebee infront of Megatron.

"Breakdown report what is going on you idiot!" Megatron growled through his COM.

"Knockout just set off one of his bombs no worries" Breakdown explained.

"Idiots... well well well... an easy kill" Megatron snickered getting up as Bunblebee was about to get up.

Optimus groaned in pain as hegot to his knees and looked to his side to see the Allspark sitting beside him and the core to the other side of him.

"Click!" Bumblebee clicked as he was stepped on by a large foot.

"I'm going to kill you and then rip you apart for science!" Megatron growled pointing his sword at Bumblebee's spark.

/No!, I know you're good don't let the evil get the best of you!/ Bumblebee chirped and squirmed from underneath Megatrons foot.

"...Don't think I don't know what you're doing you're trying to trick me!" Megatron growled as a rining sound rang across the room.

"What the!... No!" Megatron growled quickly stabbing Bumblebee and running towards Optimus who was inserting the Allspark into the core.

"Megatron was pushed back by a ray of light and thrown into a wall as automatic security lasers shot at him.

"Dammit!" Megatron growled and flew off with Starscream.

"What the hell happened to my army!" Megatron growled.

"That bomb Knockout set off might have something to do with that" Arcee growled as she sliced Megatrons chest with her sword.

"Argh!, go through the bridge and destroy it let the Autobots be stranded on this planet!" Megatron growled leading his cons through the bridge.

"Optimus can you here me?, cons are destroying our only way off this planet hurry up and get out here!" Arcee said over her COM.

"We will be there" Optimus answered as he walked towards the core with Bumblebee's lifeless frame.

"You have brought victory to this day Optimus prime and so has the sparkling he is not ready to be united with the Allspark as I have told him before, he will rise to be a great a leader as you... now you must leave before it is to late" The core spoke as a ray of bright icy blue flooded the room with great power and energy.

"Where are they..." Bulkhead whined looking at the exploding bridge.

Just after he said that a speeding yellow and black muscle car and semi truck came zooming down the street towards them.

"Bee!" Arcee smiled as he transformed and hugged her.

"Hugs can come later now come on!" Bulkhead shouted running towards the exploding bridge.

A huge explosion came flying debri and energon everywhere.

"So uh... we callin for our bridge?" Bumblebee buzzed as the picked themselves off the floor.

"Yes you crazy sparkling!" Arcee tackled Bumblebee tumbling a few times then quickly returning to her feet she picked up the tiny bubbly scout and hugged him to death.

"Cee..." Bumblebee squeaked as he was squeezed.

Base

"You got your buzzes and beeps back!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Along with the lost organs Megatron destroyed your back to your adorable beepping toddling self" Ratchet said happily to Bumblebee.

"You left one thing out" Optimus smiled.

"What he still has his scars cause I'm not blind" Ratchet growled.

"He's got a few new traits added now that he's exploring what power he has" Optimus said walking up to the happily buzzing sparkling.

"Yeah... but I don't like seeing those wierd things" Bumblebee whired rolling his optics.

"You see things for a reason little Bee you just saved two worlds" Bulkhead told Bumblebee.

"No I didn't you guys did" Bumblebee shook his helm and chirped.

"Couldn't have prepared or done it with out you" Arcee cooed holding Bumblebee infront of her.

"I'm just happy we have our scout back" Bulkhead smiled at Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Yeah now I can help you guys out in the field again!" Bumblebee chirped as Arcee put him down.

"Mmhmm..." Optimus thought to himself, he didn't like the idea of Bumblebee being thrown back into a war he didn't understand.

"Did I say somthin wrong?..." Bumblebee quietly buzzed and beeped.

"No not all little one..." Optimus sighed.

"K..." Bumblebee yawned leaning against Arcee.

"You didn't get any recharge the last few weeks so how bou..."

"A nap?..." Bumblebee finished the femmes sentence.

"I wasn't going to say that" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"Oh... then what were you going to say?" Bumblebee buzzed.

"I was going to say we should chase Optimus around with a blowtorch, but you know if you want to go lie down that's fine to" Arcee shrugged.

"I like your first idea" Bumblebee chirped grabbing the blowtorch from Ratchets med bay.

"Awesome I do to" Arcee smiled as Optimus's optics widened.

"Cool, whoa!" Bumblebee chirped accidentally setting off the blowtorch.

"Here I'll take that, I don't think you can handle this" Arcee took the blowtorch that was left on and waved it around almosthitting Optimus with the flame.

"Oh geez!" Optimus ducked numerous times.

"Alright give me that pyro and death nuts!" Ratchet growled taking thr blow torch away.

"Aww" Arcee and Bumblebee whined.

"You set a good example for him!, you get some rest!" Ratchet hissed shoeing them out of his med bay.

"Don't say you're not tired because I will gladly make you recharge!" Ratchet snapped at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee whimpered backing away slowly and hid behind Optimus.

"Go recharge little one" Optimus cooed turning Bumblebee to his room.

"Dad... can we go on patrol or a walk later?" Bumblebee beeped tiredly.

"Yes Bumblebee of course" Optimus smiled patting Bumblebee's helm before he walked off.

"Good you're going to spend more time with him" Ratchet smiled.

"Yeah I was about to say Megatron spends more unwanted time with him then you spend wanted time" Arcee chuckled.

"Ha ha... yeah..." Optimus sarcastically laughed.

"Sorry I went a little to far..." Arcee apologized.

"It's ok Arcee, I know I've been a jerk to Bumblebee lately" Optimus sighed.

"Yeah... well sounds like you're turning onto the road to recovery" Bulkhead smiled to the leader.

"I hope so" Optimus said looking at the monitor.

Next day

"Well what source have you fou... ow! yes hello Bumblebee... anyway the source you fou..." Optimu tried to have a conversation with Ratchet.

"Dad dad dad dad dad dad..." Bumblebee buzzed and beeped.

"... It's a strong energy source I don't know exactly what it is though" Ratchet said watching Bumblebee bounce up and down.

"Dad dad dad dad..."

"Just a minute Bumblebee... and where is the source located?" Optimus but a servo on the bouncing sparkling.

"Located just hang on a minute" Ratchet said as he did stuff on the monitor.

"Sure" Optimus turned to Bumblebee and smiled.

"Ok it's..."

"Has it been a minute yet?" Bumblebee chirped.

"Ok you..." Optimus cooed putting Bumblebee on his shoulders.

"Ah!" Bumblebee chirped with joy and hugged Optimus's helm.

"Go ahead Ratchet" Optimus said through Bumblebee's hugging arms.

"Yeah... anyway it's near where we first landed" Ratchet shook his helm.

"Well I guess we will go check it out" Optimus smiled as he placed Bumblebee down.

"Arcee lets go investigate this energy sou..."

"Daaaaaaad I wana come" Bumblebee buzzed as Arcee walked over to Optimus.

"Weeelll... I don't know... it might be decepticons rebooting our ship..." Optimus said to Bumblebee.

"Aaaw dad pleeease you said we could go for a walk..." Bumblebee whined.

"Investigation is different from a walk Bumblebee" Opimus chuckled.

"But dad I have my weapons I know how to shoot!" Bumblebee continued to whine.

"... fine fine... come on" Optimus sighed giving in.


	33. Just tired

"Woohoo out of the cage!" Bumblebee chirped bouncing around Arcee and Optimus.

"He's going to trip" Arcee chuckled.

"Oh I know" Optimus kept walking as Bumblebee tripped ove his own foot landing on his face.

"I'm ok!" Bumblebee chirped jumping up and continuing as Optimus and Arcee sighed rolling their optics and shaking their helm.

"Nothing beats having a sparkling" Arcee laughed weaved through Optimus's legs.

"Nope" Optimus chuckled as Bumblebee jumped infront of Arcee.

"Wanna race!" Bumblebee chalenged the femme transforming into a muscle car.

"Where are we racing to?" Arcee asked also transforming.

"Over to that cactus" Bumblebee beeped revving his engine.

"Where I don't see it" Arcee complained.

"Right there straight a head you blind?" Bumblebee teased.

"Does it look like I have seeker optics... whatever I'll see it when we get closer we're only going straight" Arcee revved her engine.

"Ready... set... go!" Arcee called taking off with Bumblebee, Optimus smiled and continued to walk.

Arcee was behind Bumblebee just by and inch she was teasing the sparkling and quickly scooted beside him.

"I'm gonna pass you!" Arcee teased driving up more.

"Don't think so!" Bumblebee hit the gas and pulled away from Arcee.

"Try ca... whoa!" Bumblebee served as waves of purple clouded his vision.

"What was tha pass you? , gladly!" Arcee chuckled and flew past Bumblebee turning infront of him.

"Wha... hey!" Bumblebee buzzed as the purple went away revealing the motorcycle infront of him.

"Try and catch me!" Arcee sped up leaving Bumblebee by a few feet.

"I wi... Ah!" Bumblebee turned hard dodging a giant dark mech with blood re and purple optics, Bumblebee turned to sharply fliping his vehichle form he transformed tumbling through the dirt only to land harshly onnhis back.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee looked in her mirror watching the youngling flip through the desert.

"Who are you!" Bumblebee cried sitting up looking up at the evil giant.

"I am you death!" The low deep evil voice spoke lifting a foot to squish Bumblebee.

"Nooooo!" Bumblebee curled into a shivering crying ball turning away from the evil giant.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus kneeled down and shook Bumblebee's small frame.

"No don't kill me I don't know you!" Bumblebee cried hiding his face in his servos.

"Bumblebee it's us we're not going to kill you" Arcee cooed also shaking his small frame.

"Wha?, ooh..." Bumblebee warbled and stopped shivering.

"WAIT WHERE'D HE GO HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Bumblebee squeaked jumping into Optimus clinging to the prime.

"Who Bumblebee Megatron? what's wrong?" Optimus asked holding Bumblebee.

"No... you didn't see...never mind" Bumblebee whired turning a sad gaze to the ground.

"What's wrong what didn't we see?" Arcee asked.

"Nothing... I accidentally turned andlost control and went a little crazy..." Bumblebee lied not wanting to sound like a mental case.

"Why were you screamin he's going to kill me?" Optimus questioned.

"Uuuuh... look at what I did to my doorwing again, Ratchet's going to kill me" Bumblebee beeped.

"Hmm yes seems you tore it pretty good I think we will call a bridge for you and Bulkhead will come instead" Optimus said as Arcee call for the bridge.

"Racing and you figured the couple hours of recharge last night was enough to energize you?" Ratchet scolded Bumblebee.

"Ow!... yeah... ow!... kinda" Bumblebee winced as Ratchet repaired him.

"Argh... I'm done... mabybe you should remeber your age and limmit yourself sparkling, we've lost you one to many times" Ratchet continued to scold the sparkling.

"humph it's not fair!" Bumblebee pouted.

"Life isn't fair... so what's not fair?" Ratchet thought aloud then asked.

"Everytime one little thing goes wrong you guys send me back to base" Bumblebee whined through beeps and whirs.

"Yeah well sending our youngest member out into the field four years of age, yeah we have a tendency to try and shield you from war" Ratchet rolled his optics at the pouting scout.

"I'm a scout not just a sparkling! dad gladly gave me the title now I'm bearly out in the field" Bumblebee complained.

"Bumblebee you lack in fighting skills you may know some but just the crumbs, you have yet to learn sparkling" Ratchet sighed shaking his helm.

"Well maybe if I was allowed out more often I would be better, am I supposed to be a scout or the rest of my life cycle!" Bumblebee whired and bleeped.

"You're to young to even have a rank" Ratchet growled to Bumblebee.

"You know I'm not going to be a sparkling for ever, I am growing!" Bumblebee growled back.

"Bumblebee you..."

"I don't care if I age differently if it takes long time for me to become a youngling, I don't like being young!" Bumblebee continued to buzz and beep.

"Oooh Bumblebee you're going to wish you were young when you get older" Ratchet chuckled.

"I don't like being the youngest and smallest though!" Bumblebee pouted.

"Bumblebee you will always be the youngest you still have a loooooong time to grow up" Ratchet continued to chuckle.

"Why can't I be out in the field more often, they need a scout" Bumblebee warbled drooping his doorwings.

"Bumblebee let the warriors do their job, they will call if they need a scout" Ratchet siged shaking his helm.

"So a scout huh bearly onbthe rank list" A deep dark voice spoke.

"Who said that!, what's wrong with being a scout!" Bumblebee squeaked and chirped.

"A lot of bots say that, nothings wrong with being a scout you just have to work your way to warrior class" Ratchet explained working on the monitor.

"Wha... I wasn't talking to y... never mind..." Bumblebee warbled hopping off the medical berth and hid in his room.

"Kid will understand one day..." Ratchet sighed watching Bumblebee go into his room.

an hour a later

"Hey sparkling I thought you might be hungry so I brou... finally..." Ratchet sighed as he walked into Bumblebee's room seeing the small scout curled up on the floor recharging.

"Ratchet open up the bridge" Bulkhead came on th COM.

"Yep on it..." Ratchet growled walking out of Bumblebee's room.

"What... is that?" Ratchet asked uneasily as Optimus walked in holding a dark purple artifact.

"that looks similar to the spark extractor..." Ratchet said getting a good look at it.

"But it's bigger it glows dark purple and blood red" Optimus added.

"Well put it over here I will examine it with you later" Ratchet said going back to his tools.

"Alright" Optimus put the artifact on Ratchets lab table.

Bumblebee tossed and turned in pain as he recharged, Bumblebee squeaked an. whimpered as he got sharp searing pain, the unknown pain eventually woke him up.

"Hello little one you recharge well?" Optimus cooed walking in the scouts room.

"My head hurts..." Bumblebee sat up and held his helm.

"You feeling ok?" Optimus asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah... just... tired..." Bumblebee yawned looking up at the prime with droopy optics.

"Well get some rest I..."

"Look out!" Bumblebee chirped pointing behind Optimus where the giant evil mech apeard and was about to stab Optimus.

"What!" Optimus jumped out of the doorway to see Arcee standing there.

"What did I do?" Arcee questioned confused at what just happened.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus raised an optic ridge and looked down at his sparkling.

"I... I..."

"Perhaps you are over tired little one" Optimus sighed shaking his helm.

"Bu... there... was..."

"Just get some rest bud we will play with you when you wake" Arcee cooed walking out of the room with Optimus.

Bumblebee let out a robotic whine and curled back up into a ball on the floor.

"I'm worried about Bee he's acting wierd and crazy" Arcee said walking into the main room with Optimus.

"Hypocrite!" Ratchet said to Arcee.

"Oh shut up, I just mean't he dosn't seem like the little Bee we had" Arcee told the medic.

"He's been beaten and recharge deprived, he just needs some rest" Ratchet told the worried femme.

"Fine I guess you're right" Arcee sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine..." Optimus said feeling the same amount of worry.

"Optimus you going to be ok?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, I want Bumblebee to be ok" Optimus sighed.

"He will be Optimus" Ratchet assured the prime.

"Be his continue to be his father and he will be fine, and we'll do are best to be uncle, big brother and sister" Arcee told the prime.

"Thank you Arcee" Optimus smiled.

"Nicest thing that came out of you these pas few weeks" Ratchet scoffed to Arcee.

"You know what... I'm going to take your blowtorch give it to Bumblebee and lock you in a small room with Bee with hairspray cans and gasoline and then see how snarky your remarks are then!" Arcee growled and walked away.

"Have a sense of humor" Ratchet called after her.

"Hypocrite!, I already have one!, you get one!' Arcee shouted down the hall.

"Enough... you're going to wake Bumblebee" Optimus shushed the arguing femme and medic.

*THIS UNIVERSE BELONGS TO ME AND NO PRIME WILL STAND IN MY WAY, ESPECIALLY THE SON OF PRIMUS!*


	34. Evil is everywhere

"...dad...dad...dad" Bumblebee whimpered to the prime talking the femme, medic and, wrecker.

"Did we wake you sorry Bee" Arcee apologized.

"No..." Bumblebee shook his helm tiredly.

"Oh well you need recharge go rest please" Ratchet told Bumblebee nicely.

"I don't wanna..." Bumblebee whired softly.

"Why not little one you need the rest" Optimus cooed picking up his droopy sparkling.

"I not tired..." Bumblebee yawned resting his helm on the primes shoulder.

"I see that, completely wide awake" Optimus cooed masaging the sparklings helm with his massive servo.

Bumblebee purred as he fell into recharge in the primes arms.

"Well then" Bulkhead chuckled at the purring sparkling.

"He's over exhausted and definitly needs the rest" Ratchet said looking up from his tools.

"I agree with you completely old friend" Optimus agreed.

"Nooo..." Bumblebee buzzed shifting in the primes arms.

"Bee thought you're sleeping little guy" Bulkhead cooed looking over at Bumblebee from the couch where he sat with Arcee.

"I don't wanna..." Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Don't be stubborn you need rest so you can run around and be Bee" Ratchet said as he walked over to Optimus.

"Noooo..." Bumblebee whined as Ratchet took him from Optimus.

"Bumblebee your energy levels are all the way down you need recharge" Ratchet told Bumblebee looking him up and down.

"So..." Bumblebee yawned dimming his opics.

"Go" Ratchet growled placing Bumblebee down.

"But... I wanna stay up... with you guys..." Bumblebee beeped toddling over to Optimus hugging the primes foot.

"Hmmm..." Optimus sighed looking at the small scout.

"If you think you can" Optimus placed Bumblebee on the couch.

"I will..." Bumblebee sighed watching the prime walk over to Ratchet's laboratory.

"Have got any clues of what this is yet?" Optimus asked picking up the acient item.

"Whoa!" Arcee and Bulkhead jumped as Bumblebee lept over them and hid behind the couch.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked as he and Optimus turned to look over at thecouch.

"Bee?" Arcee leaned over the couch and poked Bumblebee making him jump.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked walked over holding the acient unknown relic.

Bumblebee shrieked jumping back and hidding behind Bulkhead.

"What?" Ratchet asked looking over at Bumblebee.

"Nothing..." Bumblebee whimpered looking over at Optimus.

"Time for all of us to get some rest" Optimus told the team.

"Waaay ahead of you Optimus" Bulkhead said following Arcee down the hallway.

"Night" Optimus smiled as Bumblebee toddled behind him.

"Up ya go" Optimus cooed placing Bumblebee on the berth.

"Dad..." Bumblebee clicked looking over with droopy optics.

"Yes little one?" Optimus layed the sparkling on his chest.

"Will we ever go home?" Bumblebee twittered to the prime.

"... I don't know little one..." Optimus answered giving a small sigh looking down at the now recharging scout.

"Good night little one" Optimus said softly and fell into his own recharge.

Hour later

*A PRIME YOU DARE HOLD MY RELIC YOU AND SON OF PRIMUS WILL SOON DIE!* A deep dark voice yelled.

Both Bumblebee and Optimus sat up on the berth cycling their vents rappidly trying to figure out what just happened.

"Dad!" Bumblebee squeaked as he jumped onto the primes lap and pressed his small frame against the battle worn chest.

"You heard the big scary voice to right?" Bumblebee whimpered tearing up scared to death as Optimus craddled him in his strong arms.

"Shh... it's ok" Optimus tried to sooth the terrified sparkling.

"didn't... you..." Bumblebee beeped through watery hiccups.

"Yes little one I did..." Optimus said calmly.

"Who was it dad!... it wasnt uncle Megatron was it!... dad I don't wanna go back to him!" Bumblebee started to cry hard.

"Shh... Bumblebee he's not going to take you away" Optimus cooed walking down the hallway.

"Ah really!, I'm trying to recharge here! turn off the li... Optimus... what's wrong with little Bee?" Arcee quickly changed her mood.

"He thinks Megatron is going to take him away again" Optimus handed the crying sparkling to Arcee.

"Aw... no Bee we aren't going to let that evil brute take my adorable little brother again!" Arcee cooed in a babyish tone giving Bumblebee a small tickle, recieving a watery giggle.

"Ah Cee!" Bumblebee let out watery hiccups.

"Well it's true" Arcee cooed massaging Bumblebee's helm with a gentle servo.

"K..." Bumblebee clicked as Arcee lulled him to recharge.

"Thank you Arcee" Optimus thanked the femme taking the recharging sparkling from her as she handded him.

"No problem... I'd say anytime but I like my recharge... naw of course anytime... night" Arcee joked with the prime that was leaving her room.

"Night..." Optimus rolled his optics, taking Bumblebee back to the berth.

Morning

"What is this thing..." Optimus said to himself as he looked at the unknown relic.

"Hmmm maybe Bumblebee would know..." Optimus said watching Bumblebee bounce into the room with the others.

"Gotcha!" Bulkhead chuckled putting Bumblebee on his shoulders.

Bumblebee chirped and giggled with joy as Bulkhead jumped around the room with Arcee running right beside them.

"Hey... hey watch it!" Ratchet growled as he walked in and almost got knocked down.

"Aw Ratchet we're just playing" Bulkhead whined.

"Go play outside!" Ratchet snapped pointing to the backdoor.

"But Ratchet there's to many things out there that can hurt Bee... like the pool" Arcee told the angry medic.

"Well here's an idea, go give him a bath he's filthy" Ratchet told the two brushing dust and dirt off the sparkling.

"Alright" Arcee and Bulkhead said walking outside.

Bumblebee clicked curiously watching Arcee fill the pool with warm cleaning fluid.

"What are you clicking for you know you're taking a bath" Arcee said as Bulkhead handed Bumblebee to her.

"No!" Bumblebee squirmed reaching for the door as his foot dipped in the cleaning fluid quickly curling into a ball.

"Bumblebee that's enough come on stop squirming!" Arcee tried to hold Bumblebee in place in the pool.

"Noooo!" Bumblebee whirred.

"Could use some help!" Arcee growled to Bulkhead.

"What do you want me to do?" Bulkhead asked looking at the struggling femme.

"Hold him in place!" Arcee snapped.

"Ok sure" Bulkhead kneeled down and held Bumblebee in place.

"Is there a towel to dry him off?" Arcee asked scrubbing Bumblebee's doorwing.

"I don't know let me look" Bulkhead said letting go of Bumblebee.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee growled as Bumblebee jumped out of the pool.

"Hey you are tracking water and bubbles through the room" Ratchet growled as Bumblebee ran through the room soaking wet.

"Agh get him!" Arcee called running into the room.

"I gotcha!" Optimus cooed picking up the fleeing scout.

"No!" Bumblebee chirped squirming in the primes servos.

"It helps to rub his helm, makes him sleepy" Optimus said handing Bumblebee to Arcee.

"Thanks" Arcee sighed taking Bumblebee back to his bath.

15 min later

"Done..." Arcee sighed holding a recharging Bumblebee in a towel.

"Finally" Bulkhead tiredly sighed sitting on the couch.

"Tired you out huh?" Ratchet chuckled.

"You bathe him!" Bulkhead whined.

"No thanks been there done that" Ratchet waved them off.

"I'll take him off your hands, you two have patrol" Optimus said taking Bumblebee.

"Riiight we'll be back soon" Arcee said folowing Bulkhead out the door.

"How long do you think it's going to take tell he's going to wake?" Ratchet asked looking at the recharging scout.

"At anytime old friend he's like a ticking time bomb" Optimus chuckled to the medic.

"Well I'll try to get work done before 20 questions wakes up" Ratchet sighed shaking his helm.

Optimus gave a small chuckle and walked down the halls of the base.

Bumblebee clicked and purred as he shifted in the primes arms pressing himself against Optimus's spark chamber.

*WAKE UP YOU PATHETIC SPARKLING!*

Bumblebee woke up gasping and whimpering curling up into a frightened ball in the primes arms.

"Bumble..."

"Dad behind you!" Bumblebee beeped seeing the giant evil mech running towards them with a giant sword.

Optimus drew his sword and turned to see nothing comming from behind.

"Bumblebee... I think we should let Ratchet give you a check up" Optimus sighed taking Bumblebee back to the main room.

"What did the crazy sparkling do now?" Ratchet asked watching Optimus walk in holding a crying Bumblebee.

"Can you do a check up on him he keeps seeing things that aren't there, yesterday he thiught Arcee was going to kill me" Optimus explained handing Bumblebee to Ratchet.

"That is odd we know he sees things but to think one of his favourite bots were to kill you that's something else" Ratchet said sitting Bumblebee on the medical berth.

"Bumblebee you feeling ok how are you?" Ratchet cooed kneeling down infron of Bumblebee to be level.

"My head hurts" Bumblebee whimpered holding his helm.

"Did you fall and hit it on something?" Ratchet asked.

"No" Bumblebee clicked.

"Dizzyness anything like that?" Ratchet continued.

"No just monsters" Bumblebee yawned.

"Hmmm... ok go catch up with Arcee and Bulkhead they shouldn't Be to far down the road" Ratchet said letting Bumblebee off the berth.

"Has Bumblebee bee. recharging at all?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"No he was awake last night Arcee calmed him down but he woke up again and stayed up" Optimus told Ratchet.

"Well seems like he's way over tired that's why he's seeing these so called monsters" Ratchet told the leader.

"What should I do?" Optimus asked.

"I suggest warm low grade before recharge that should put him into recharge at night" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Ok" Optimus nodded.

Patrol

"Ha that's funny that car looks just like... Bumblebee!" Arcee slamed on the breaks as Bumblebee transformed infront of her.

"Hi!" Bumblebee chirped to the two stopped infront of him.

"You little psycho what are you doing?" Arcee chuckled to the sparkling.

"Comming on patrol with you guys" Bumblebee buzzed and beeped.

"Awesome lets go Bee" Bulkhead said driving off with Arcee.

"I'm comming" Bumblebee chirped following the two.

"I don't know if Bee comming with us is a good idea" Arcee said pulling up beside Bulkhead.

"Why what's wrong?" Bulkhead asked the motor cycle.

"Well he crashed last time we were out" Arcee said to Bulkhead.

"Aw Arcee just give him a chance he's still learning" Bulkhead told Arcee.

"Arcee Bulkhead lets race" Bumblebee chirped driving up to the two.

"Uuuuuh your call" Bulkhead said driving on the other side of Bumblebee.

"Hey!... jerk...uh were on patrol Bee observing is the key" Arcee told the excited sparkling.

"You guys can obsereve my tail lights!" Bumblebee said revving his engine.

"Bee..." Arcee warned.

"Fffffiiiiinnee" Bumblebee whired backing off.

"The key to being a scout is to observe everything around you... where can I take cover, what's the weak point, where's the best place I can observe from, how do I..."

"Ha ha!" Arcee was interupted by Bulkhead and Bumblebee's giggling.

"Hey I'm trying to explain shit and you idiots are playing bumpers!" Arcee snapped at the two.

"Whoa... language" Bulkhead said.

"Don't even start!" Arcee growled.

Bumblebee gave a small warble and slowly drove up to the angry femme.

"Did you even here what I said?" Arcee hissed at Bumblebee.

"Uhuh" Bumblebee warbled.

"Good, hey Arcee I'm geting an energon readings it's decepticons" Bulkhead said driving off the road followed by Arcee and Bumblebee.

"There they... it dosen't look like their mining anything" Arcee whispering to Bulkhead as she transformed.

"Yeah and Megatron's there" Bulkhead also transformed with Bumblebee.

"What are they doing" Bumblebee beeped.

"Shh!" Arcee and Bulkhead both shushed Bumblebee.

"What autobots... that sparkling still lives!" Megatron growled looking at the autobots.

"Scrap!, call prime!" Arcee ordered shooting at the cons.

"You ok Optimus?... you look a little worried" Ratchet asked looking up from his tools.

"hmm?... wha.. no I'm..."

"Optimus we are under attack by the cons and Megatron's here!" Bulkheads voice came.

"We are comming now you're first priority is to keep Bumblebee safe!" Optimus told Bulkhead.

"Arcee primes comming, he said to protect Bumblebee" Bulkhead informed Arcee.

"I don't need an order for that" Arcee said to Bulkhead.

"Scrap where's Megatron!" Arcee said noticing the con leader was missing from the cons.

"That sparkling is to be killed and disected!" Megatron growled landing infront of Bumblebee.

"You've escaped me one to many times scout, now it's time for you to go offline!" Megatron hissed picking up Bumblebee by his neck.

"Not going to happen Megatron!" Optimus came running through the bridge and gave Optimus a hard punch throwing the con leader down.

"Dad!" Bumblebee cried Optimus picked him up and held him tightly.

"Arcee Bulkhead what is Megatron looking for?" Optimus asked looking back to the two.

"I'm looking for a powerful relic, enough to conquer you and this planet!" Megatron growled getting up.

Bumblebee and Optimus both gave eachother a extremly worried look.

"Oh... so you know of this" Megatron smirked seeing the primes reaction.

"We no nothing about this so called relic and we will no t let you find it!" Optimus growled as Arcee and Bulkhead put Megatron at gun point.

"I don't think so prime" Megatron chuckled evily as Starscream and Knockout came to his side putting Arcee and Bulkhead at gun point.

Bumblebee cried and whimpered hiding his face in the primes battle worn chest, as Megatron's voice rattled through his small frame.

"Now if you please... the sparkling" Megatron growled nodding to Bumblebee in Optimus's arms.

"You think I'm going to hand him over to you!, never will and you will certainly never take him away from us agin!" Optimus growled back.

Optimus took the first shot and called for a bridge shielding Bumblebee from the cons attack.

"Arcee Bulkhead fall back!" Optimus ordered as the bridge opened.

"No!" Megatron growled following the Autobots.


	35. Something did happen

"Aah!" Optimus screamed as Megatron tackled him before he could reach the middle of the bridge.

"Dad!" Bumblebee screamed as he was dropped infront of the middle part.

"Go Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted as Megatron charged at Optimus.

"Dad no!" Bumblebee squeaked jumping up.

"Go!" Optimus shot at Bumblebee's feet making Bee back up jumping through the bridge.

"Nooo!" Bumblebee cried as the fell onto the ground as the bridge closed.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet gasped helping Bee to his feet.

"You have to reopen the bridge!, Megatron's going to kill dad!" Bumblebee squealed to Ratchet.

"Ok!...Bulkhead lets go... Arcee stay with Bumblebee... if the situation is worse then just injury...I will text you..." Ratchet ordered as he reopened the bridge.

"Bumblebee no!" Arcee picked Bumblebee up as Ratchet and Bulkhead ran through the bridge.

"But Cee somethings wrong!" Bumblebee cried squirming desperately to get out of the femmes arms.

"Yeah Optimus is probably beating the scrap out of Megatron" Arcee said holding Bee tighter.

"No he had dad pinned!" Bumblebee screeched squirming more than ever.

/Arcee take Bumblebee and lock him in his room/ Ratchet sent a text.

"Here stay in your room for a few minutes ok" Arcee said placing Bumblebee on his berth, Arcee quickly ran and locked his door and ran back into the main room hearing the cries and shrieks from down the hall.

Arcee had no words for when she walked in seeing Optimus's energon covered lifeless shell.

"Optimus... is... gone..." Arcee stuttered walking towards the lifeless frame.

"Megatron ripped his spark right out!" Bulkhead shouted angrily.

"This isn't true... Ratchet tell me this isn't real" Arcee cried.

"Arcee... I can't do anything..." Ratchet mournfully said to the femme.

"Bumblebee is going to be spark broken he still needs a father!" Arcee shouted at the medic.

"I know!... this is the time where you take Optimus's request!" Ratchet shouted back.

Arcee turned away with tear filled optics remembering the primes wishes.

"I guess we have to tell Bumblebee" Arcee sighed.

"Yes but not with Optimus's body! Bulkhead down the second hall... you inow where I'm talking about" Ratchet spoke quietly.

"Dad!" Bumblebee cried as Arcee carried him out of his room.

"Ratch here is he..." Bumblebee dared to ask.

"...he..."

"He's offline isn't he!, Megatron kill him!, Ratch you gotta fix him!" Bumblebee frantically beeped and cried.

"Bumblebee his spark was ripped right out I can't fix that!" Ratchet shouted at Bumblebee.

"Hey don't shout at him!" Arcee growled at Ratchet.

"Then we have to get h...h..zkkk..." Bumblebee voice modulator gave out as it was over used in the last minutes.

/We have to get him to Cybertron!/ Bumblebee texted.

"Give your voice a break, and we have no way of getting there!" Ratchet growled.

"What bout the cons space bridge?" Bulkhead asked.

"It blew up!" Arcee told the wrecker.

"Oh yeah..." Bulkhead sighed.

"We got to some how!" Bumblebee cried.

"Bumblebee we will find a way I promise" Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead promised.

"Now Bumblebee... you were tiny and was to busy clinging to Ratchet but... Optimus chose me he said if anything happened to him... I was the one to raise you those were his wishes" Arcee said putting Bumblebee on her lap.

"Bu...bu..you my big sister..." Bumblebee cried softly.

"Well now I'm a mother and a sister" Arcee tried to joke with Bumblebee.

"...Love you..." Arcee hugged Bumblebee seeing the joke didn't cheer him up.

"love you to..." Bumblebee cried resting his helm on Arcee's chest.

"Bumblebee would you like anything...some energon... blanket.." Ratchet asked.

"I want dad..." Bumblebee sobbed hiding his face in Arcee chest.

"We know sparkling... we know..." Ratchet sighed rubbing Bumblebee's back.

"It not fair what did da even do to uncle Megatron!... he didn't serve this!" Bumblebee cried mispronouncing words.

"Bumblebee Optimus didn't deserve any of this you're right but Optimus sacraficed himself to save us" Bulkhead said to Bumblebee.

"... I don't know what that means!" Bumblebee cried jumping out of Arcee's arms running off to hide in his room.

"Leave him" Ratchet stopped Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Leave him for a little while let him cool off over time..." Ratchet sighed sadly.

"Ratchet what are we going to now Optimus is gone" Bulkhead asked.

"Megatron hasn't acomplished taking out all the primes" Ratchet told Bulkhead.

"No...no way absolutely not!, you are not pputting Bumblebee up against Megatron!" Arcee freaked on Ratchet.

"I didn't say that... anyway I think we should figure out what this thing is then use it against Megatron" Ratchet said holding the acient relic.

"I say we wait for the cons to make a space bridge since we don't have the tools or materials to make one, and we bring prime back to life" Bulkhead said.

"We will do both" Arcee said walking over to Bumblebee's room.

"Fine both it is" Ratchet sighed watching the femme enter the sparklings room.

"Bee... sweetie..." Arcee called stepping into the room.

"You in here..." Arcee looked to see no Bumblebee.

"No..." a watery warble came from under the berth.

"Aw Bee" Arcee sighed getting down on the ground peeking under the berth to see a depressed dim optic sparkling.

"Come here sweetie" Arcee cooed waving Bumblebee out from under the berth.

"Bee..." Arcee sighed picking Bumblebee up off the ground.

"Shh it's ok" Arcee cooed as she sat on his berth placing him on her lap.

"Why did dad have to go!" Bumblebee cried to Arcee.

"Bumblebee sparkling you had no controll over his death neither did we Megatron is evil and always will be" Arcee said calmly stroking Bumblebee's helm.

"Cee it not fair!" Bumblebee cried.

"I know Bee I know" Arcee cooed holding the sparkling close to her spark.

"Lets go get some energon ok Bee then we will play or something" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"Hey Bee..." Ratchet spoke softly to Bumblebee as he toddled slowly behind Arcee.

"hi..." Bumblebee bearly buzzed.

"Got some energon for you, you hungry?" Ratcet said holding energon.

"No..." Bumblebee sighed going past Ratchet and sitting beside Bulkhead on the couch.

"Hey Bee you wanna watch some TV" Bulkhead asked grabbing the remote.

"No..." Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Alright how bout Hide and Seek?" Bulkhead suggested.

"No..." Bumblebee sobbed hugging his knees as he curled into a ball.

"Bulkhead..." Arcee quietly growled.

"What" Bulkhead whined.

"Bee I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..." Bulkhead apologized.

"Lets go topside" Arcee said picking Bumblebee up.

"Cee I should have jumped infront of dad" Bumblebee cried.

"Bumblebee there was nothing you could do and even if you did we would have lost you" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"Yeah so I'm useless anyway" Bumblebee continuee to cry.

"No you're not you're ju..."

"Just a sparkling just a baby I know!" Bumblebee cried angrily.

"Yes you are!, you're a sparkling with the weight of the universe on your shoulders" Arcee said.

"I'm supossed to become a leader like dad... I'm no leader!" Bumblebee Beeped angrily.

"No you're not... not yet" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"Not yet?" Bumblebee whired.

"You're still way young for that but in time you will" Arcee sighed.

"I'll be a scout for the rest of my life cycle!" Bumblebee clicked and buzzed.

"No you wont you don't know that" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"I miss him Cee" Bumblebee cried hugging the femme.

"We all do Bee..." Arcee gave an muornflul sigh as she watched the moon in the pitch black sky.

"Arcee... hey... it's late" Ratchet said walking up to the femme.

"Yeah... come on little guy... time for recharge..." Arcee cooed taking the upset sparkling.

Bumblebee was to far off in his thoughts as he stared at the bright stars in the sky.

"Bee sweetie come on" Arcee said picking Bumblebee up.

"He's tramatized and really tired" Ratchet said as they walked down into the base.

"Yeah... I hope he recharges" Arcee sighed.

"Don't be surprised if he dosn't" Ratchet said to Arcee.

"Yeah I know" Arcee sighed walking into her room with Bumblebee.

two hours later

"Bumblebee please try and rest..." Arcee yawned squinting her optics at Bumblebee's icy blue bright ones.

"Sorry da... Cee..." Bumblebee sighed turning away.

Arcee sighed staring at the sparkling swining his legs on the side of the berth.

Bumblebee cried silently as he stared at the ground as his energon tears stained the floor.

"Bumblebee..." Arcee sat up.

"uhuh..." Bumblebee whimpered.

"Look would you like a hug sweetie" Arcee cooed hugging Bumblebee.

"Cee do you think dad knows I miss him?" Bumblebee clicked softly to Arcee.

"Of course he does Bee" Arcee cooed hugging Bee tighter.

"And he still knows love him right" Bumblebee cried.

"Yes Bumblebee and he does sparkling of course he does... now how bout some recharge" Arcee cooed

"...k..." Bumblebee whired curling into a tight depressed ball.

"Dad... dad... dad?" Bumblebee chirped looking around in the main room.

"Bee?" Arcee yawned walking out of her room.

"Daaaad?" Bee continued to call.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked walking up to Arcee.

"I think he's looking for Optimus" Bulkhead yawned walking up to the two.

"...Bee come here sweetie" Arcee sighed walking to the searching sparkling.

"K..." Bumblebee clicked todling to Arcee.

"Watcha doing bud?" Arcee cooed.

"Looking for... nothing..." Bumblebee sighed remembering what happened.

"Bee... I got some energon for you" Ratchet said showing the energon to Bumblebee.

"I'm not hungry..." Bumblebee gave a robotic whine and went into his room.

"Any of you get rest last night?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah kinda..." Arcee and Bulkhead both said.

"Same... what about Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked turning to Arcee.

"I don't think he did he was tossing and turning, sitting up, walking around the room, sitting on the floor crying" Arcee told Ratchet.

"He hasn't eaten either" Ratchet sighed.

"Bee's fine he just needs to get used to... thi..."

"You raising him" Bulkhead interupted the femme.

"I was going to say things but yeah... you're right..." Arcee sighed.

"I better check on Bee... see if he's ok" Arcee said walking into Bumblebee's room.

"Bee... your under the berth again aren't you" Arcee cooed looking under the berth to see Bumblebee hidding under his favourite blanket under the berth.

"Nooo" Bumblebee whired peeking his head from under the blanket.

"There you are" Cooed giving Bumblebee a warm smile.

"Come on Bee we miss you out there" Arcee said trying to get Bumblebee out from under the berth.

"miss dad more!" Bumblebee cried hidding under the blanket.

"Bumblebee come out" Arcee said pulling Bumblebee out from under the berth.

"Look Bee, we know Optimus passing is tramatizing for you, but Optimus would not want you to grieve for ever" Arcee told Bumblebee sitting him in her lap.

"Optimus knows you are in loving care, I'm not telling you to forget him I'm telling you to set him and yourself free"


	36. Back from vacation

"This is so exellent Starscream!" Megatron happily said to the second in command.

"I've never seen you this happy before my lord" Starscream smiled.

"Optimus is gone and if his sparkling is anything like that femme he will try and avenge his father!, he wont be hard to kill an easy target and this time daddy wont be there to save you, then all the primes would be dead!" Megatron cackled.

"Hmm I don't know lord Megatron that sparkling is well... different from everyone..and did you take the matrix from Optimus?." Starscream told the happy leader.

"...Shut up Starscream you're ruining the moment!" Megatron growled face palming.

Base

"Hello sparkling" Ratchet greeted as Bumblebee walked in the medbay.

"Hi Ratch" Bumblebee clicked climbing onto the medical berth.

"How are you doing?" Ratchet smiled giving Bumblebee a boost up onto the berth.

"I'm k..." Bumblebee sighed sitting on the edge of the berth.

"That's good... I know it's been hard for you Bumblebee..." Ratchet sighed rubbing Bumblebee's back.

"Dads gone I feel empty with out him" Bumblebee said as his optics started to tear.

"Bumblebee I know... but sparkling you have to know this, Arcee is now here for you more then ever before, Bumblebee she's alway's seen you as a little brother and some what of a son to her, even if she's a hard headed femme, there were times when you were being just oh so stubborn me and Optimus couldn't do anything and she would come up didn't have to say a word and you would happily chirp and squeak and toddle over to the most temperamental femme ever known and be happily scooped up by her she'd make a comment and leave us dumbfounded" Ratchet chuckled patting Bumblebee on the helm as Arcee watched from the hallway.

"Ratch you so funny" Bumblebee couldn't help but let out a squeaky giggles to the medics words.

"It's true you little trouble maker!" Ratchet teased poking Bumblebee's stomach.

"Aaah Ratch!" Bumblebee chirped as Ratchet started the tickle torture.

"I'm sorry are you ticklish I completely forgot" Ratchet sarcastically spoke continuing the tickle fest.

"No ticklez Ratch!" Bumblebee chirped withering on the berth as Ratchet continued to tickle him.

"I will, only if you promise to eat" Ratchet told the madly giggling sparkling.

"O...ok!" Bumblebee squeaked.

"Alright Ratchet he said ok, no need to torture your patients said to the medic as she entered the medbay.

"Yeah fine..." Ratchet grumbled stopping the tickle torture and getting the energon.

"Ratchet just learned the meaning of fun" Arcee laughed to Bumblebee.

"I heard that!" Ratchet growled giving Bumblebee his energon.

"What...you never have fun" Arcee chuckled.

"Yeah cuase I'm constantly busy" Ratchet told the femme.

"What ever" Arcee rolled her optics then turned to Bumblebee.

"Ha why is it that no matter what you always seem to get more on you then in you" Arcee laughed at the energon covered scout.

"Cuase sparklings can't help but make a mess for us to clean" Ratchet complained handing Arcee a cloth.

"Ok I can agree with that" Arcee agreed with Ratchet as she and Ratchet wiped the energon off of Bumblebee.

"Where's Bulkhead?" Ratchet looked around the room.

"Think he went back into recharge" Arcee shrugged.

"Hey Bee you think you can wake the big lug up?" Arcee smirked to the small scout.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee beeped hopping off the berth bouncing down the hall to Bulkheads room.

"Bulkhead should be out with in seconds" Ratchet chuckled returning to his work.

"Hey Ratchet you do know Bee is going to have to stay with you a lot now that there's only three of us" Arcee told the medic.

"I haven't even thought of that... and Optimus would not be pleased if we threw Bumblebee into the field" Ratchet thought out loud.

Bumblebee slowly and quietly crept up to Bulkheads berth poking the giant mech, recieving no movement he climbed up onto the giant green wrecker.

"Bulky Bulky Bulky wake up!" Bumblebee chirped and squeaked jumping up and down on the mech.

"Oh oof Bee!" Bulkhead gasped as Bumblebee jumped up and down on the mech.

"You wake ye..."

"Yes Bumblebee he's awake" Arcee cooed catching Bumblebee before he landed back on the wrecker..

"Bu he's not upty up!" Bumblebee giggled reaching for the large mech.

"I'm up I'm up!" Bulkhead panicked hopping offf his berth onto his feet.

"There mission accomplished Bee" Arcee cooed placing Bee on his feet.

"Yay!" Bee chirped bouncing out of the room.

"He seems a lot happier" Bulkhead said brushing of the tiny footprints on his chest.

"Yeah... I think he knows Optimus's death wasnt horrific but heroic" Arcee said to Bulkhead.

"You think Bee's over it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh no he's not going to be for a while but what we can do is help him through it" Arcee said walking down the hallway with the wrecker.

Out in the forest looking for energon

"So Megatron is happy he finally killed Optimus" Knockout said to Starscream as they walked.

"Yes very... but what Megatron forgets is that sparkling is past on to that femme" Starscream growled.

"The two wheeler" Knockout said.

"Yes what was her name... Arcee right...well that sparkling is hers now and know doubt she will protect that sparkling like he's the only hope to ending the war" Starscream chickled to Knockout.

"Yes femmes go gaga over sparklings" Knockout laughed.

"Arcee has a sparkling... ha oh this will be better then killing her partner" Arachnid quietly laughed to herself.

"Now who's the sparkling" Arachnid said to herself and clued back into Starscream and Knockouts conversation.

"Stupid there's no energon here!" Starscream growled.

"We can't find energon but that sparkling Bumblebee can find the Allspark" Knockout sighed.

"The bug!... right... I was wondering why he was so small thought he was just that pathetic" Arachnid thought out loud.

"Did you hear something?" starscream asked Knockout.

"Yeah I just said something" Knockout shook his helm at Starscream.

"Oh whatever lets just go" Starscream hissed transforming.

Base

"Cee!" Bumblebee chirped hugging the femme that walked in through the door into the main room.

"I was only gone for an hour buddy" Arcee cooed hugging the sparkling in return.

"How was patrol?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh... oh it was good" Arcee said hefting Bumblebee in her arm.

"Any activity" Ratchet asked.

"I picked up a spark signature in the firest figured Arachnid went crawling back there for scraps, but I figured now wasnt the time to go and attack her.

"Click click click" Bumblebee softly clicked wrapping his arms around the femmes neck.

"I had to get home to this little bundle of pride and joy" Arcee cooed rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"Click click..." Bumblebee purred as Arcee lulled him into a light recharge.

"Don't even think about saying I'm a female Optimus cuase I'm not I'm me" Arcee growled at Ratchet.

"Ok ok" Ratchet put his servos up and went back to his work.

"Click click?" Bumblebee gazed at Arcee with icy blue droopy optics.

"Shh..." Arcee soothed Bumblebee into recharge.

"Did he have a nap today?" Arcee asked Ratchet.

"No..." Ratchet mumbled backing away from Arcee.

"I asked you to make him take one!" Arcee shouted.

Bumblebee shifted in her arms at her shouting .

"...I asked you to make him take one" Arcee whispered angrilly.

"I know...well he's taling one now..." Ratchet whispered back.

"You're lucky I have Bumblebee right now..." Arcee growled giving Ratchet the death glare.

40 minutes later

"Agh... so where's Bulkhead?" Arcee asked from the couch.

"The childeren are back from vacation" Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Greeeeaaaate..." Arcee sighed wanting to whack her head against a wall.

"Jack will understand maybe Raf will but Miko... I'm thinking the children might make the situation worse for him" Arcee told the medic as Bumblebee slowly woke up.

"Click click..." Bumblebee yawned fully waking up to the sound of a roaring engine.

"Guess we'll find out now" Ratchet said watching Bumblebee toddle over to the door.

"Hey guys we're back!" The children greeted as they all hopped out of Bulkhead.

"You guys sick or something you seem quiet?" Jack asked as Bulkhead transformed.

"Yeah Bulk you didn't say anything the entire drive" Miko said to her transformed guardian.

"So where's Optimus?" Raf asked noticing the leader was missing.

Bumblebee let out a robotic mournful whine backing away slowly making his way into his room not wanting to hear or talk about Optimus's death.

"Bee?..." Raf watched as the young scout hid in his room.

"I'll go talk to him" Arcee sighed jogging after the sparkling.

"Hey what's going on why's Bumblebee so upset?" Jack asked waving his arms.

"Bulkhead ovbiously didn't tell you I don't doubt that it's hard to find a way to but... Optimus is...gone..." Ratchet told the childeren in a sad tone.

"Gone... he can't be gone what happened!" All three childeren asked in worried tones.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were on patrol and got attacked by the cons, Optimus was sent for back up told our bots to retreat the rest Bumblebee would know he was the last one with Optimus" Ratchet explained.

"Whoa that is seriously harsh isnt Optimus like some sort of father figure to Bumblebee?" Miko asked.

"Correction he is his father" Ratchet corrected.

"You sure miss a lot when you're gone... so Bee's really upset about this" Jack thought out loud.

"Is Bee going to be alright?" Raf asked looking down the hallway.

"I am not sure at his very young age he dosn't understand a lot so I'm not certain that he's stable" Ratchet said to the kids.

"Right I keep forgeting he's like uber young, like younger then the two year old here" Miko said playing with her hair and pointing to Raf.

"Hey I'm almost 13" Raf whined.

"So how are you guys taking it?" Jack asked.

"Not the greatest depressed, angry, without a leader" Bulkhead said.

"And Arcee how is she, she was pretty close to Optimus" Jack asked.

"She's taken Optimus's role in raising Bumblebee, she's pretty upset about Optimus" Ratcget said.

"Wow really I knew she was close to Bee but..." Raf said.

"She's always seen him as a little brother and a bit of a son" Bulkhead said to the childeren.

"Wow she's got a lot to handle" Miko said.

"Whoa had a lot to handle?" Arcee asked walking in the main room.

"You do with Bumblebee" Jack said turning to Arcee.

"I guess..." Arcee shrugged.

"So we going for a walk or not you guys look like you could use one" Miko said to Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Sounds like a good idea, Bulk take the kids I'll see if Bee wants to come" Arcee said going to Bumblebee's room.

"Alright" Bulkhead said as Miko and Raf followed him out the door.

"I'll come with you" Jack said following Arcee.

"Sure...Bee hey Bee bud the kids and Bulk and I are going for a walk you wanna come?" Arcee asked walking in Bumblebee's empty room.

"Arcee he's not in here" Jack said looking in the room.

"o...k..." Bumblebee sighed comming out from under his berth.

"Oh... never mind then" Jack laughed.

"Ratchet you think you can bridge us to Bulkhead" Arcee asked the medic.

"Yep sure sure" Ratchet said opening a bridge.

"Tag go ahead and try to get me Gramps!" Miko teased running away from Raf.

"We're just behind you Bulk" Arcee waved to Bulkhead.

"Hi" Bulkhead waved back.

"Sooo... you taking on kind of a mother role huh?" Jack said walking beside Arcee.

"Yeah Bee needs somebody to raise him, Bee's been through a lot the last few days he's been captured by Megatron, seeing and finding things, sleepless nights, saving two worlds, and now his fathers death" Arcee said to Jack.

"Wow he's got a lot going on for a little guy" Jack said looking at the toddling sparkling behind them.

"Yeah... Come on Bee keep up" Arcee called looking at Bumblebee.

"Click..." Bumblebee sighed drooping his doorwings flat on his back and went a little faster.

"Thank you" Arcee smiled at Bumblebee.

Bumlebee didn't smile back he just gave a sad gaze and kept on following the femme and human.

"Hey Bee you wanna race and chase after Raf and Miko?" Jack asked.

Bumblebee warbled and shook his helm but gave a small smile, he was happy that Jack actually spoke to him.

"How bout you talk I'll just quickly go talk to Bulkhead" Arcee smiled noticing Bumblebee's mood change a bit when Jack spoke to Bee.

"Uh wait what?" Jack panicked watching the femme walk away from him and Bumblebee.

"You'll be fine just talk with him have a normal conversation" Arcee told Jack as she walked off.


	37. Smiling humans,Spiders, and spirits

*Talk to a mute right...* Jack thought to himself.

"So Bee how are you?" Jack asked.

/I don't know.../ Bumblebee texted.

"Yeah... hey you know you don't have to text" Jack smiled to Bumblebee.

/Really?/ Bumblebee chirped perking his doorwings.

"Yeah it just dosn't seem fair to text all the time when I could try harder to understand you" Jack said to Bumblebee.

"That means lot!" Bumblebee chirped hugging Jack.

"Whoa! I'll do my best" Jack laughed as Bumblebee hugged him.

"As long as you're trying!" Bumblebee chirped and whirred with excitment.

"Can I tell you the reason why we didn't realy speak around you?" Jack asked after the hug.

"sure" Bumblebee nodded not really wanting to know.

"It's just you usually don't say much and when you do it's like a whole different language, we just figured you wouldn't understand us" Jack said to Bumblebee.

"I try and uderstand... I don't know many words" Bumblebee buzzed.

"You know what we never gave you a chance we didn't speak to you" Jack growled at himself.

"I don't know many words I guess that why I don't talk lots" Bumblebee chirped and beeped

"You are a pretty cool kid Bee" Jack said cheerfuly to Bee.

"Thanks you're awesome to" Bumblebee chirped.

"Hey look Bee I'm sorry about Optimus, look my dad left me and my mom... I've got my mom we take care of each other" Jack explained to Bumblebee.

"Yeah..." Bumblebee sighed.

"Hey lets go get Raf and Miko!" Jack called Bumblebee starting to run.

"Ok beat you there!" Bumblebee beeped Running past Jack.

"I don't think so!" Jack chuckled as he and Bee ran past Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Whoa you think Jack talked the whole time and Bee just nodded or they talked" Bulkhead chickled watching Bumblebee and Jack chase after Miko and Raf.

"They talked Bulkhead" Arcee assured the wrecker.

"Jack dosn't understand Bee though" Bulkhead said.

"Not unless you try" Arcee told the wrecker.

"I guess you're right, communication is a lot of what Bumblebee dosn't have and he does his best to communicate" Bulkhead said to the femme.

"Yeah..." Arcee sighed.

"Something wrong Arcee?" Bulkhead asked noticing the femmes sad tone.

"Bulkhead... do you think... I would be a good mother..." Arcee asked.

"Well I..."

"I mean not that I am I just wana know... sorry go ahead..." Arcee said interupting the wrecker.

"Look Arcee I know you're panicking beceasue you have to raise Bumblebee now, look Arcee I don't know if you're a good mother only Bee will, I mean Bee knows you're a good big sister but now you're his sister mother" Bulkhead told the femme.

"... Sister mother huh?" Arcee chuckled.

"I meant to say sister but in a mother role" Bulkhead chuckled as he shook his helm.

"Jack... Bee we know you're behind the bolder, Bee we can see your doorwings" Raf and Miko laughed rolling their eyes.

"No you don't..." Bumblebee clicked drooping his doorwings.

"Gotcha!" Raf and Miko shouted as they jumped on Jack and Bee.

"I blame you for this" Jack said to Bumblebee as Miko had him pinned.

"hey!" Bumblebee chirped as he sat up on the ground as Raf hopped off him.

"He's just mad cuase he can't get up" Miko teased sitting on Jack.

"Ow hey get off!" Jack complained trying to get up.

"Ha ha Mikos got him pinned huh Bee?" Raf chuckled to Bumblebee.

"Yeah..." Bumblebee nodded and yawned.

"Your tired huh?" Raf smiled and cooed to the sleepy Bee.

"Click click..." Bumblebee shook his helm and clicked.

"Hey Arcee I think someones tired" Bulkhead said noticing Bumblebee trying to stay awake.

"Hey guys it's getting dark" Arcee called as they walked over to the kids.

"Bulk can you drive them home?" Acee asked the large green mech.

"Yep come on guys" Bulkhead said transforming.

"shotgun!" Miko called out hopping in Bulkhead.

"Bye Arcee bye Bumblebee" Jack said as he got into Bulkhead.

"Bye Bee" Raf smiled getting in Bulkhead.

"Tell Ratchet I'll be back soon" Bulkhead said shutting his doors and driving off.

"Alright be lets go back to the base sleepy" Arcee cooed picking Bumblebee up off the ground.

"not... sleepy..." Bumblebee as Arcee hefted him to her shoulder.

"Suuurrrre..." Arcee sarcastically agreed as she walked down the canyon.

"Not..." Bumblebee rested his helm on her shoulder and clicked letting out a big squeaky yawn.

"Aaaw... Ratchet can you send a bridge... Ratchet?... Hello?" Arcee used her COM.

"Static?...hmm guess the signals not very good here oh well just have to walk a little further then" Arcee said to a very sleepy sparkling as she walked further down the canyon.

"Ratchet?... Ratchet pick up?... Ratchet I need a bridge... agh still getting static" Arcee growled to herself.

"Click click" Bumblebee whimpered to Arcee.

"Aw Bee it's ok, maybe Ratchet's just taking a nap" Arcee cooed trying to sooth Bumblebee.

"Cee!" Bumblebee continued to whimper.

"Bee it's ok..."

"How wonderful Arcee you can't keep your partners and you can't calm your own sparkling" Arachnid snickered climbing down the wall.

"Arachnid!" Arcee growled putting the spider femme at gunpoint.

"So this is your sparkling huh he looks awfully like Optimus's little one" Arachnid hissed.

"He is Optimus's he was just... passed down to me..." Arcee said placing Bumblebee down.

"Oh that's right I heard your daddy's spark was ripped right from his chest" Arachnid said staring straight at Bumblebee.

"Wha... Cee you guys...never told me that!" Bumblebee whimpered holding on to Arcee's leg.

"Bee..."

"Good job Arcee that's a start, keep things from your sparkling" Arachnid sinisterly chuckled.

"You were the cause of your fathers death sparkling think about it!" Arachnid growled.

"I...I..." Bumblebee stuttered.

"Arachnid what do you want!" Arcee growled.

"I just wanted to pay you both a nice little visit, you remember me don't you bug?" Arachnid said walking to Bumblebee.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Arcee hissed pulling Bumblebee closer to her side.

"You couldn't protect your partner what makes you think you can protect your sparkling?" Arachnid laughed at Arcee.

"Go away spider lady!" Bumblebee cried letting go of Arcee.

"Click!" Bumblebee quickly clung back to Arcee as Arachnid hissed at him.

"You have the spark to take me sparkling?" Arachnid growled.

"Cee... I wanna go home..." Bumblebee whimpered tightening his grip on Arcee.

"Ratchet... Come on Ratchet..." Arcee tried calling.

"Ah stupid web Arachnid!" Arcee screamed as her foot was stuck to the ground.

"Cee!" Bumblebee cried trying to get Arcee's foot loose.

"How sweet say goodbye to your sparkling Arcee!" Arachnid cackled charging towards Bumblebee

"No... no Bee run!" Arcee shouted pushing Bumblebee away.

"NO I'VE LOST DAD I NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!" Bumblebee cried pulling at the web.

"Bumblebee... you need to go!" Arcee said firing at Arachnid buying Bumblebee some time.

"No I've almost got it loose" Bumblebee beeped pulling harder.

"Aaah!" Arachinid shot a web at Arcee's cannons and jumped at Bumblebee to tackle him.

"Oof! got it!" Bumblebee chirped after he rolled backwards holding the broken web and just missing Arachnids as flew into the canyon wall.

Bumblebee squeaked as Arcee picked him up and ran down the canyon trying to escape Arachnids rath.

"Stupid little!" Arachnid growled shaking off the impact she took into the wall and giving chase.

"Bee you are... ah!" Arcee gasped as she was tackled landing on Bumblebee.

"I will have that sparklings head, what he knows is power and knowledge and with that I can do anything" Arachnid said reaching for Bumblebee.

"What he knows is none to your concern!" Arcee said as she shot Arachnid away from Bumblebee.

"Oh this isnt one of those you want him you have to go through m..."

"Danm straight!" Arcee interupted the spider femme.

"Fine tearing out your spark will be fun" Arcee snickered raising up on her eight legs.

"No Cee" Bumblebee cried sitting up on the ground beside Arcee.

"I'm just going to distract her a bit.. you call Ratchet it's clear here" Arcee whispered to Bumblebee and charged at Arachnid.

"Ratch!...Ratch pleease... Ratch!... pi.."

"Bumblebee sparkling is that you I've been trying to contact you two for an hour what's going on?" Ratchet answered Bumblebee.

"Bad spider lady is here she trying to kill Cee!" Bumblebee bleeped.

"Bad spider lady?... Arachnid!" Ratchet thought out loud.

"That sparkling is done just like tailgate!" Arachnid hissed hitting Arcee.

"Ratch bridge!" Bumblebee squeaked jumping out of the way of the fighting femmes.

"Ah!" Arcee gasped as Arachnid pinned her.

"All these years Arcee and I still pin you" Arachnid laughed cutting a gash in Arcee's shoulder with acid.

"No!" Bumblebee beeped tackling Arachnid off of Arcee.

"Bee!" Arcee screamed clutching her shoulder as a bridge popped up.

"Dammit!" Arachnid hissed transforming and flying away.

"Arcee are you ok" Ratchet asked helping Arcee up.

"Ratchet I'm fine just dents and scrapes" Arcee pushed the medic away.

"This is not just a scrape" Ratchet argued pointing at the acid wound.

"Bumblebee's more important!" Arcee said running over to Bumblebee.

"Click... click..." Bumblebee slowly tried pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Bee Bumblebee are you're hurt, Ratchet!" Arcee said putting her hand over the giant gash wound on Bumblebee's chest.

"Arachnid seemed nice enough to reopen his wound from when he saved Optimus from Megatron" Ratchet said as he finished welding Bumblebee's scar.

"Bad spider lady is scary and creepy" Said as Ratchet finished welding Arcee's shouder.

"Bumblebee you are crazy!" Arcee said to Bumblebee.

"What did he do?" Bulkhead asked.

"I had my foot caught in a web Arachnid shot at me and... this is actually really funny...Bee wouldn't run away like I told him to because Arachnid wanted him, anyway so Bee's pulling and pulling at this web while Arachnid's trying to tackle him, distract her for only so long but right when she pounced Bee flew back because he ripped the web off and Arachnide went face first into the wall" Arcee laughed.

'I wish I could have saw that, that's so funny" Bulkhead giggled madly.

"That is funny but it's really late, time for recharge" Ratchet said following Bulkhead down the hall.

"No problems there doc, night" Bulkhead said as he went into his room.

"Night" Ratchet said to Arcee as she carried Bumblebee into her room.

"Night" Arcee yawned walking in her room laying Bumblebee on the berth.

"Click click..." Bumblebee clicked softly as he let out a squeaky yawn curling into a small ball.

"Thank you for saving me..." Arcee said to Bumblebee as she lay down on the berth.

"Click..." Bummblebee purred as Arcee massaged his helm with her gentle servo.

Arcee smiled as Bumblebee fell into recharge, Arcee sighed and soon fell into her own.

3 hours later

"Click?" Bumblebee looked up at the door with droopy optics and saw a glowy optimus walk by.

Bumblebee shook his helm trying to shake the sleep away and carefully climbed off the berth not waking Arcee Bumblebee quietly toddled into the hallway to see the glowing Optimus standing there waiting for him.

"Dad!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Shh... little one we don't want to wake the others" Optimus cooed in as his voice had a echoey tinge to it.

"Dad I missed you" Bumblebee clicked hugging the glowing prime.

"Bumblebee I know you do" Optimus cooed hugging Bumblebee.

"Dad... I'm sorry..." Bumblebee cried.

"Why are you sorry little one?" Optimus asked kneeling down to be level with Bumblebee.

"I got you killed" Bumblebee cried.

"Bumblebee you did no nor did cause anything to do with my passing Bumblebee" Optimus cooed soothing Bumblebee.

"Bu..." Bumblebee sobbed.

"Now little one come" Optimus sid getting up and walking to Ratchet's laboratory.

Bumblebee followed the prime and watched as Optimus pointed to the relic they found.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee jumped back from the relic feeling the evil radiate off of it.

"Bumblebee do you know what this is?" optimus asked.

"No" Bumblebee shivered.

"I don't either but you're going to have to find out somehow" Optimus told Bumblebee.

"Me?... why just me why can't we both.."

"Bee sweetie what are you doing out here, you're supossed to be recharging" Arcee cooed walking over to Bumblebee.

"talkin to dad" Bumblebee chirped.

"Bumblebee... Optimus isnt here sparkling" Arcee sighed.

"Yeah he i... dad why can't she see you or hear you?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Bumblebee I am now a spirit of primus only you can see me and now I must leave" Optimus explained.

"No no dad no go!" Bumblebee shrieked with tear filled optics.

"Bumblebee Bee!" Arcee tried to get Bumblebee's attention.

"I will return little one find out what this relic I will come back, I am not able to visit untell then" Optimus said to Bumblebee.

"I'm going to bring you back dad... promise.." Bumblebee promised as Optimus faded away.

"Bumblebee sparkling please answer me" Arcee said holding Bumblebee's shoulders.

"Click click?" Bumblebee clicked to a very worried looking Arcee.

"Bumblebee back to recharge come on" Arcee as she started for the hall.

Bumblebee stood in the laboratory staring at the relic not moving an inch.

"Alright come on you're tired" Arcee sighed picking up Bumblebee and walking to the hallway.

"No!" Bumblebee whired reaching for the lab.

"Bumblebee no, you can play with the blowtorch tomorrow... it's time for recharge" Arcee told Bumblebee as she walked down the hall.


	38. The short version for that

"I'm really worried about Bee Ratchet" Arcee said walking over to the medic.

"Why what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Bee was up last night and he thought he was talking to Optimus" Arcee sighed.

"Hmmm... you know as crazy as you think that sounds it's not..." Ratchet said to the tired femme.

"Ok how so?" Arcee asked.

"Optimus is part of Primus now Bumblebee most likely has the power to see hear and feel Optimus" Ratchet explained.

"Hhmm so we need to know what Optimus said to him" Arcee said.

"Yep" Ratchet nodded.

"Want me to wake him?" Arcee asked.

"No let him rest we'll ask when he wakes" Ratchet told the femme.

"Ask what who?, I'm up no need to sick Bee on me" Bulkhead said as he entered the room.

"Don't worry Bulk we were talking about Bee" Arcee chuckled to the wrecker.

"Oh good..." Bulkhead sighed.

"The wierd thing is Bee was hanging around the relic we found, you know the one he's scared to deth of" Arcee told the medic.

"Well... perhaps he knows what it is" Bulkhead suggested.

"Yeah... maybe he's getting a bad feeling about the relic" Ratchet wondered.

"Hmm... guess we'll find out now" Bulkhead said nodding towards the hall where a droopy Bee was toddling towards them.

"Morning Bee" Ratchet greeted the sparkling.

"Morning Ratch" Bumblebee chirped as he perked up.

"Morning everyone" Bumblebee clicked bouncing in between the three.

"Hey Bee just in time for energon" Ratchet smiled to Bumblebee.

"Great energon sounds good" Bulkhead chuckled.

"Yeah just hang on let me get some" Ratchet said to the three as he was handing Arcee and Bulkhead some energon.

"Ratch I wanna give it to them!" Bumblebee chirped tapping Ratchets leg.

"..." Ratchet rolled his optics as Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other and handed Ratchet the energon back.

"Alright..." Ratchet shook his helm giving Bumblebee their energon.

"Here go!" Bumblebee chirped and whirred handing Arcee and Bulkhead the energon.

"Thank you Bee" Bulkhead and Arcee cooed both giving Bumblebee awarm smile.

"Ratch..." Bumblebee buzzed to the medic.

"You got to be kidding me I already have mine though" Ratchet complained.

"Aw Ratchet just give it to Bee it takes to seconds" Arcee chuckled.

"Fine..." Ratchet sighed giving Bumblebee his energon.

"Here go Ratch" Bumblebee chirped handing back the energon.

"Thank you..." Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

"Welcome" Bumblebee clicked drinking his own and as usual getting most of it on him.

"One day Bee you'll get most of you're energon in you" Arcee giggled wiping the energon off Bumblebee.

"Cee that ticklez!" Bumblebee giggled as Arcee continued to clean him.

"There all clean" Arcee sighed.

"Hey Bee you think you can answer something for us?" Ratchet asked the small scout.

"I can try" Bumblebee clicked.

"Ok well... you know that relic we found right?" Ratchet continued.

"What's a relwic?" Bumblebee chirped in confusion.

"Relic Bee, it's a historical artifact" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"...?..." Bumblebee warbled in confusion as strange words continued to come from Ratchet.

"This thing Bee this is a relic" Arcee sighed grabbing the relic from the lab.

"Click!" Bumblebee jumped nodding his helm.

"You really don't like this thing do you?" Bulkhead said pointing to the relic.

"Click click chirp...click?" Bumlebee clicked and chirped confused as to why he was clicking and chirping.

"Bee can you say that through beeps please" Ratchet told the sparkling.

"Click chirp click!" Bumblebee tried to use beeps but ended up shaking his helm.

"Ratchet what's wrong with Bumblebee's voice modulator Arcee asked waving the relic around.

"Click I... chirp... can't...click?" Bumblebee got a beep everytime the relic was waved away from him.

"What was that Bee?" Bulkhead asked.

"Click chirp click" Bumblebee clicked as he stood closer to the relic.

"What?" Bulkhead asked again.

"Click chirp... I think it's the relwic that's making my voice thingy wierd" Bumblebee beeped and buzzed as he backed away from the group.

"The relic can't do that... can it?" Bulkhead said.

"It shouldn't" Ratchet said.

"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped and fell to his knees as he got a sharp pain in his helm.

*SPARKLING I CAN DO MORE THEN JUST TAMPER WITH YOUR VOICE* a deep dark voice rumbled in Bumblebee's helm.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee quickly tossed the relic to Ratchet and jumped to Bumblebee's side.

"You ok?" Arcee asked helping Bumblebee back up.

"...N...yeah..." Bumblebee sighed shaking off the pain.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Got big pain in my helm it gone now though" Bumblebee whirred to Ratchet.

"Ok..." Ratchet said watching Bumblebee.

"You sure you're ok?" Bulkhead asked.

"Uhuh..." Bumblebee nodded.

"Maybe we should take a break from the relic play with it later" Arcee said to Bumblebee.

"Okeydokey" Bumblebee chirped.

three weeks later almost two months after Optimus's death

"Ratch!" Bumblebee chirped bouncing over to Ratchet.

"Alright so what's the plan today kiddo?" Ratchet cooed hefting Bumblebee into his arms.

"I no know" Bumblebee clicked shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know is that so?" Ratchet continued to coo.

"No wait I know!" Bumblebee chirped.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"We should do a drawering for dad when when we bring him back!" Bumblebee chirped patting Ratchets chest.

"...Bee you do know that brining him back is going to be a long time" Ratchet said to the young scout.

"I know..." Bumblebee sighed.

"Well go get your coloring things and I'll get you some paper ok" Arcee said as Ratchet placed Bumblebee down.

"Ok!" Bumblebee squeaked bouncing off into his room.

"How are we supposed to bring Optimus back... I mean even if we could his spark is gone ripped from his chamber..." Bulkhead asked.

"Well in no doubt when the time comes to revive him it's going to be a struggle" Rathet said to the wrecker.

"And no doubt Megatron is keeping Optimus's spark as a trophy" Arcee growled.

"...dad... wish you were here..." Bumblebee sighed drooping his doorwings as over heard the conversation.

"Bee's taking a long time I'll be right back" Arcee said to Ratchet and Bulkhead as she walked to Bumblebee's room.

"Hey Bumblez" Arcee cooed jumping infront of Bumblebee.

"Bumblez?" Bumblebee giggled tilting his helm.

"Yeah can I call you that?, Bee just gets boring" Arcee laughed.

"Ok but I get to find new name for you!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Good luck in all your life you haven't called me anything but Cee" Arcee chuckled putting Bumblebee in a playful headlock.

"Ah!... figure somthin out!" Bumblebee chirped pulling himself out of the headlock and falling backwords onto his aft.

"How bout grumpy princess" Bumblebee chirped.

"Hey!, how bout I kick your butt!" Arcee playfully threatened walking towards Bumblebee.

"Uh...uh...I don no..." Bumblebee crawled backwards a bit then stopped drooping his doorwings.

"Aw don't worry Bee you'll think of something" Arcee cooed kneeling down infront of Bee.

"I know" Bumblebee chirped bouncing out of the room.

Arcee sighed and walked out the door and dodging the attempted tackle from Bumblebee.

"You're gonna have to try harder then that" Arcee snickered helping Bumblebee up.

15 minutes later

"Ratch come help me Cee n Bulk finish the drawering" Bumblebee chirped.

"No I'm good" Ratchet waved Bumblebee off.

"Pleeeeeeaaassse it's for dad" Bumblebee whined.

"...Ffffine" Ratchet sighed giving in.

"That's some picture you guys are doing nice coloring sparkling" Ratchet said admiring Bumblebee's scribbles.

"And nice job you two" Ratchet said to Bulkhead and Arcee admiring the drawing of the autobot insignia and the team.

"It's nothing" Arcee and Bulkhead smiled.

"Me colored it!" Bumblebee yawned.

"I can see that and you did a very good job" Rachet cooed.

"Bee it's getting late come on go get ready for recharge" Arcee said to Bumblebee.

"I not finished coloring dad" Bumblebee beeped.

"Alright finish up then recharge" Arcee sighed.

"K" Bumblebee whirred scribbling red and blue on the mech in the drawing.

"You're going to scribble all over Optimus?" Bulkhead chuckled.

"No..." Bumblebee stopped his coloring drooping his doorwings.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee and Ratchet growled.

"Oh oh! Bee I didn't mean it" Bulkhead quickly corrected himself.

"Ratch can color dad..." Bumblebee gave a small sad whine as he walked away into his room.

"Bulkhead why did you say that to him you moron!" Arcee growled getting up off the floor.

"I didn't mean to say that to him..." Bulkhead said.

"Oh I know you're just an idiot and enjoying saying stupid things to little Bumblebee cause that's all that come's out of your stupid big mouth!" Arcee shouted.

"My stupid moutg maybe you should listen to yourself and what you said to Bee before you think you're his mother, or you own the kid and that he's you're sparkling now" Bulkhead growled.

"Hey calm down you two" Ratchet told the two arguing bots.

"I've got news for you Bulkhead!, I am his mother now and untell we get Optimus back I'm going to stay his mother and care, love, and protect him!, so you can take all your stupid comments about me and Bumblebee and shove them up your big fat ass!" Arcee shouted and hissed.

"Click!" Bumblebee clicked in surprise at what Arcee said.

"Click click click..." Bumblebee clicked to himself finally realizing how commited Arcee was to being a good care giver/mother, realizing that made Bee feel like he was with his dad again but a mother instead.

"Whoa! ok that's enough both of you Bulkhead Arcee go to your rooms and cool off get some recharge and in the morning forgive eachother" Ratchet commanded.

"Fine!" Arcee and Bulkhead snapped both storming down the hall into their rooms.

"Crazy bots... their all insane... Optimus how did you keep us together" Ratche sighed.

45 minutes later

"Bee Bumblebee Bumblez sparkling?" Arcee called looking under her berth then went into Bumblebee's room and looked under his.

"Hey... look I'm sorry for losing it on you... I'm just protective..." Arcee said walking in Bulkhead's room.

"It's not your fault... your right I do say things that I shouldn't" Bulkhead sighed.

"Hey I do to" Arcee told the wrecker.

"Anyway I'm looking for the little guy right now, is he in here?" Arcee asked.

"You lost him!" Bulkhead said to Arcee.

"I didn't lose him he's here somewhere he's just playing around cause it's recharge time!" Arcee growled.

"What's going on who's lost?" Ratchet asked comming in he room.

"I can't find Bee and it's time for recharge" Arcee sighed.

"Have you checked topside?" Ratchet asked.

"...Riiight" Arcee said walking out of the room.

"Dad... I don't like the relwic everytime I go near it evil comes off it n a wierd scary voice comes" Bumblebee beeped staring at the gigantic glowing moon in the sky.

"But I'm going to do my best to figure out what it is n then I bring you back" Bumblebee promised.

"Dad you always there for me n always will...bu... I know Cee is now... n dat why you trusted Cee as..."

"Bee, sweetie what are you doing up here... you know it's late and way past you're recharge time" Arcee said walking over and sitting beside Bumblebee.

"I was saying night to dad" Bumblebee beeped and clicked softly.

"Oh ok well say goodnight then lets go recharge" Arcee told Bumblebee getting up walking towards the enterance to the base.

"Ok... Goodnight dad love you" Bumblebee clicked.

"Cee! finally know what to call you" Bumblebee chirped quickly toddling up to the femme.

"Oh yeah what?" Arcee smiled as Bumblebee held onto her servo.

"caring and loving femme" Bumblebee clicked.

"Aw Bee that's sweet" Arcee cooed patting Bumblebee's helm with her other servo.

"But that's a little long winded don't you think" Arcee chuckled walking into the main room with Bee where Ratchet was just cleaning up.

"What's long winded?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh I gave Bee another pet name and he found one for me but it's a little more then one word" Arcee chuckled.

"Oh yeah what is it?" Ratchet laughed.

"Caring and loving femme" Bumblebee chirped to Ratchet.

"You know the short version for that" Ratchet smiled.

"Wha... Ratch?" Bunblebee clicked curiously.

"A mother" Ratchet told Bumblebee.

"Oh Ratchet... Bumblebee dosn't wanna call me that" Arcee said trying to cover up her joy.

"What bout ma?" Bumblebee chirped.

"..." Arcee tried desperately to hold back her overjoyed smiled finally knowing Bumblebee is comfortable with her.

"That would be wonderful" Arcee cooed picking up Bumblebee and hugging him.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was lifted and hugged by the overly excited femme.

"I can still call you Cee though right" Bumblebee questioned.

"Yes of course you can" Arcee continued to coo and cluck.

"Alright overjoyed mother go recharge you're keeping your sparkling up" Ratchet chuckled shoeing Arcee into her room.

"Oh alright... night" Arcee smiled to Ratchet as she walked in her room.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee screeched with laughter as Arcee blew on his stomach and placed him on the berth.

"Arcee... come on get some rest..." Ratchet playfully warned Arcee from the other side of her wall.

"Yeah yeah..." Arcee sighed looking at Bumblebee's big icy blue adorable droopy optics.

"Click click..." Bumblebee yawned pulling his tired limbs close to him.

"Goodnight sleepy head" Arcee cooed turning off the lights.

"Night ma..." Bumblebee squeaked as Arcee pulled him close to her side just like Optimus did.

"Aw you're so cute" Arcee continued to coo.

"Anyway recharge right" Arcee told herself.

Arcee sighed happily hearing Bumblebee's purrs as he recharged, as Arcee soon fell into her own recharge.


	39. The answer is almost near

"Hey Ratchet what was Arcee so excited about last night I could hear her overjoyed voice lastnight.

"Oh Bumblebee's finally comfortable calling her mom" Ratchet told Bulkhead.

"Wow she's really happy" Bulkhead smiled.

"Happiest she's been since Cliffjumper" Ratchet told Bulkhead.

"Yeah maybe she'll be a little less angry at the world" Bulkhead said.

"Yeah maybe... don't keep your hopes up Arcee's always been a little moody" Ratchet chuckled.

"True... it's great Bee's comforatble though" Bulklhead said to Ratchet .

"Yeah Bee's never really exercised the word mom so I'm sure he's going to explore diferen't ways to say it" Ratchet told Bulkhead.

"Yeah well he's only said dad so you're probably right" Bulkhead smiled.

"Morning guys!" Arcee smiled walking in the main room.

"Morning Arcee where's Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked.

"Recharging" Arcee smiled.

"You kept him up all night didn't you?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge.

"Noooo..." Arcee said turning away from Ratchet.

"You did to, Arcee!" Ratchet shook his helm.

"What he's so cute and he was wide awake" Arcee tried to defend.

"Ha ha nice try there missy, you were tickling him that's what kept him up" Ratchet waved a fingure at Arcee.

"Oh so what" Arcee chuckled.

"So what do you want to be called?, mom mum ma I don't know even throw in mommy?" Bulkhead laughed.

"Anyone of them it dosn't matter as long as it comes from Bee" Arcee smiled.

"You know it's going to be a while before he just full put starts calling you that right?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah I know, I'm perfectly aware of it, hey at first I wasnt exactly comforatble with the title either, not noticing how much I acted like a mother more then a sister" Arcee said to the two.

"You never noticed that huh?" Bulkhead and Ratchet laughed.

"Noticed what?" Arcee asked the two.

"How motherly you were to the kid" Ratchet chuckled.

"Yeah... well I do now" Arcee rolled her optics at the two.

"Have you ever thought you would have a sparkling?" Bulkhead asked.

"Uuummm... I don't know...maybe..." Arcee shrugged.

"Speaking of little sparklings, good morning Bee" Ratchet cooed looking over at the hall where Bumblebee was toddling down over to them.

"Cliick..." Bumblebee yawed whacking and rest his helm against Bulkhead.

"A little tired are we?" Ratchet said turning to Arcee giving a small smile.

"Nooo..." Bumblebee sighed.

"Aw I'm sorry Bee I didn't mean to keep you up" Arcee cooed picking Bumblebee up.

"It k..." Bumblebee tiredly beeped resting his helm on Arcee's shoulder.

"He's sooo tired look at those droopy optics" Bulkhead cooed rubbing Bee's helm with one of his massive fingers.

"Click..." Bumblebee purred falling into a light recharge.

"Yes and this means what?" Rstchet asked Arcee.

"Yeah yeah don't keep him up all night..." Arcee sighed.

"You getting the kids Bulk?" Arcee asked.

"Yup I'll go now" Bulkhead said as an alarm went off.

"Forget it the kids can wait we've got decepticon comming in our atmosphere" Ratchet said pulling it up on the screen.

"Great our team dosn't have enough soldiers and they're getting new recruits" Bulkhead whined.

"Hey Bulkhead do you think you can call Wheeljack get him back here we need the help" Arcee asked.

"Yeah I'll try" Bulkhead said.

"I'll Bridge the kids here just in case I need to be your back up" Ratchet said as he took Bee from Arcee.

"Ok we will be back shortly" Arcee said running through the bridge with Bulkhead.

"Click..." Bumblebee clicked hearing the bridge was enough to wake him.

"Where Bulk n Cee go?" Bumblebee click looking over Ratchet's shoulder at the bridge.

"They went to invetigate a decepticon landing site" Ratchet explained hefting Bumblebee in one of his arms as he closed the bridge.

"Now I'm going to Bridge the kids here" Ratchet told Bumbkebee.

"Why can't we go pick them up?" Bumblebee chirped playing with Ratchet's helm.

"Becasue if Arcee and Bulkhead need back up or a bridge I need to be here" Ratchet sighed grabbing Bumblebee's fidgety fingers.

"Oh" Bumblebee clicked as Ratchet placed him down.

"Eee!..." Bumblebee squeaked picking up the relic that radiated evil and wrakend Bumblebee's systems.

"You're getting used to that relic huh you squeak everytime you pick it up but you've been picking it up more often even though strange things happen to you when you do... still trying to figure that out" Ratchet sighed picking Bumblebee up.

"Click click chirp" Bumblebee chirped and clicked examining the relic as Ratchet opened a bridge.

"What's with the bridge?" Jack asked after the bridge closed.

"Arcee and Bulkhead are investigating a crash site" Ratchet told Jack as he took the relic and put down a squirmy Bee.

"Hi!" Bumblebee chirped greeting the children.

"Hi Bee" Jack, Raf, and Miko greeted back.

"How are you lil guy!" Miko cooed to Bumbkebee.

"Little I'm bigger then you" Bumblebee buzzed.

"He does look little" Jack said.

"You ok Bee you look a little smaller then you usually do" Raf asked.

*GOOD TO KNOW THE PARASITES ARE OBSERVANT* A deep dark voice cackled.

"What!" Bumblebee chirped in surprise.

"Ratch am I shorter?" Bumblebee beeped jumping up and down.

"I wasn't going to say anything but yeah... you are I'm running scans and seeing what this relic really is capable of cause it seems to be effecting you and rappidly" Ratchet explained.

"Is Bee going to be ok?" Raf asked.

"There's no signs of him decreasing his spark, but I do want to keep a watchful optic on him" Ratchet told Raf.

"Be watchful got it" Miko gave a thumbs up.

"So a fecepticon crash site... when'd that happen?" Jack asked.

"Not to long ago before I bridged you through" Ratchet said to Jack.

"Huh so they get a nw recruit what about us we only have Arcee you and Bulkhead, and Bee's to little and young" Raf said.

"Bulkhead's going to call Wheeljack and get him to help out" Ratchet told the humans.

"I'm not to little you just won't let me out" Bumblebee grumbled to himself.

"Yes because your small and to young" Ratchet said over hearing what Bumblebee said.

"Ratchet we need a bridge the con escaped" Arcee growled.

"Wonder who it was..." Ratchet thought outloud.

"Yay!" Bumblebee chirped hugging Arcee as she walked into the base with Bulkhead.

"Hey I wasnt gone that long" Arcee chuckled picking Bee up.

"You have be gone a long time for a hug?" Bumblebee clicked.

"No I'll take a hug anytime" Arcee cooed lifting Bee up above her.

"Hey Bee it's a nice day and we have water balloons" Miko said waving a package of balloons.

"You better stay outside with those" Ratchet warned.

"Don't worry we will" Raf said following Miko out the door.

"Click chirp!" Bumblebee chirped as he followed the two.

"So how are you and Bee?" Jack asked Arcee.

"Great actually he's starting to call me mom" Arcee told Jack in a happy tone.

"Wow really?, he seemed a little afraid to" Jack said.

"Yeah I know he still is a little he hasn't called me it yet but I'm sure he will" Arcee smiled.

"Bulkhead call Wheeljack" Ratchet told Bulkhead.

"That sounds wierd comming from you... but I'm on it" Bulkhead said to Ratvhet walking out of the room.

"So hows it feel to a mother?" Jack chuckled to Arcee.

"How's it feel to be a mother of the cutest sparkling in the entire universe?... It's great!, but it's a lot of work I didn't know how much Optimus actually had to do for Bee I mean trying to keep him unharmed and away from Megatrons evil ways is one thing but actually watching him and taking care of him, and making sure he's safe is insane" Arcee told Jack.

"Arcee that's what babies are they're a handfull their little trouble makers that need constant attention or they get bored and do something they're not supposed to" Jack said to Arcee.

"Jack's right Arcee it's no smooth ride" Ratchet said giving a small chuckle.

"Yeah I've noticed" Arcee sighed as Bulkhead walked in the room.

"Well?" Ratchet asked the wrecker.

"He said he'd be here by sunset" Bulkhead told Ratchet.

"Alright" Rathet nodded.

"Hey so who's the new con?" Jack asked.

"Barricade" Arcee sighed.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Barricade he's not much of a threat untell he fully unleashes his rage, he can put up a really good fight though he has no problem standing his ground" Bulkhead told Jack.

"He sounds tough" Jack said.

"No it's ok we're getting Wheeljack" Bulkhead smiled.

"Well I'm going to go see if Miko's drowning Bee and Raf in water balloons" Jack said walking outside.

"Ok have fun" Arcee said as Jack left.

Four hours later

"Ok found you all!" Raf said as he poked Bumblebee who was hiding behind a crate.

"Good your games over and the bridge is ready for you all" Ratchet smiled.

"Geez Ratchet you're always rushing us out the door" Miko whined.

"See ya later" Miko said being the first through the bridge.

"By Bumblebee" Raf waved being the next.

"By guys so you tomorrow with Wheeljack" Jack sid walking through the bridge.

"Speaking of him time to go get him since he was nice enough to crash land" Ratchet said opening the bridge.

"Come on Bulk lets go get Wheeljack" Arcee chuckled rolling her optics.

"Mama... I wanna come!" Bee hesitated.

"...uh well..." Arcee stuttered shoked Bee actually called her mom.

"It's just picking up Jackie" Bulkhead shrugged.

"Pleeeeeaaase" Bumblebee clicked.

"Fffffine... come on lets not keep him waiting" Arcee gave a happy sigh taking Bumblebee's servo walking through the bridge after Bulkhead.

"Wheeljack so glad you came" Blkhead sighed with relief.

"Yeah no problem you sounded kinda urgent so I got here as fast as I could.

"Jacky jacky jacky!" Bee chirped pulling to Wheeljack.

"Geez..." Arcee sighed letting Bumblebee's servo go.

"Hey little guy, your Optimus's lil sparkling arent you?" Wheeljack cooed picking Bee up.

"Actually now he's mine Arcee told Wheeljack.

"That's why we called we need back upbadly Bee's to young so Ratchet's taken charge and Arcee's Bee's mom" Bulkhead explained.

"No... that's harsh..." Wheeljack sighed.

"We're glad you made it though" Bulkhead smiled.

"Glad to be here" Wheeljack said as Bumblebee hugged his helm.

"Oh ok sparkling back to mom" Wheeljack cooed pulling Bee off his helm handing him to Arcee.

"Mama!" Bumblebee chirped wrapping his arms around Arcee's neck.

"Geez you are getting little" Bulkhead said looking at Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Aw Bulk he's just a little guy anyway" Wheeljack said giving Bumblebee a poke.

"Humph!" Bumblebee growled swating Wheeljacks servo away and resting his helm on Arcee's shoulder.

"Cranky little guy huh" Wheeljack chuckled.

"He's been running around with the kids today he's probably tired" Arcee said.

"Come on Wheeljack lets get in the base" Bulkhead said walking through the bridge followed by Arcee and Wheeljack.

"Hello Wheeljack here have som energon" Ratchet said handing energon to Wheeljack.

"Wow thanks doc" Wheeljack said taking the energon.

"Click...chirp.. click Bumblebee clicked and babbled to himself as he played with his scarred servo.

"Hey sparkling you're hungry to I know" Ratchet cooed.

"Arcee can you get it for him I'm still reading some scans on him" Ratchet asked.

"Yes I will do that" Arcee said grabbing energon for Bumblebee.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee chirped as Arcee paced him down and handed him some energon.

"Hmmm" Ratchet said looking at Bumblebee with some wierd lens.

"What that Ratchet?" Bumblebee chirped looking at the lens.

"This tracks things like radiation... natrually we have radiation.. but there's a different type of radiation comming off the relic and it seems to be following Bumblebee" Ratchet said looking at some scans.

"Is that bad?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well the fact that it's effectfing Bumblebee both phisically and mentally, I would say yeah it's not very good" Ratchet told Bulkhead.

"So what are we supposed to do get rid of it and let Megatron find it?" Bulkhead asked.

"No" Ratchet shook his helm.

"What about destroying it?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah all it's doing is hurting Bumblebee" Arcee said wipping energon off of Bumblebee.

"Hey I already thought of that but what would happen if we did destroy it that could mean even more harm to Bumblebee" Ratchet told the three.

"Well what are we suppossed to do..." Arcee asked.

"Arcee I know you're concerned, lets see if we keep it away from Bumblebee we will see if it still effects him and if it still does we will have to find a way to destroy it" Ratchet explained to Arcee.

"Fine I just hope not to much harm is done" *Optimus would never forgive me if it went to far... I would never forgive myself* Arcee thought to herself.

**Returning of Optimus is soon to come as I am sadly finishing up on this story which leads into A sparkling adventure, I am currently working on the sequel to A sparkling adventure which is going to be titled, The sparkling adventures never end, I know I still have a lot with my other stories Wolfformers, Cybertronian, sparkling and finishing this one, But I want to thank all of you for reading and putting up with some spelling mistakes, I will do my best to make the last chapters of this story great XD**


	40. A sparkling revives

"Mama wake up!" Bumblebee chirped laying Arcee's stomach.

"Bee you better have. good reason for waking me..." Arcee warned not even opening her optics.

"...Love you" Bumblebee smiled.

"...Good enough... hey bu...geez you are getting tiny" Arcee said lifting her helm looking at Bumblebee on her stomach.

"Heyyyy..." Bumblebed gave a growling beep.

"That things just rappidly effecting you, I mean look at you you're down to my shin" Arcee said pulling Bee up closer to her face.

"That bad right?" Bumblebee clicked.

"Yes sweetie it is but we're trying to fix it, Bee do you know anything about the relic?" Arcee asked.

"No bu a big scary voice shouts in my head n...dad... said it happened to him to..." Bumblebee said as his spark filled with guilt.

"Bumblebee... you know you didn't cause Optimus's death right?" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"...but what if I did..." Bumblebee asked with watery optics.

"You didn't what hapened exactly Bee?" Arcee asked.

"Dad shot at me and I jumped back and fell through the bridge, leaving dad all alone!" Bumblebee cried.

"That dosn't make it your fault Bee" Arcee cooed sitting on her berth wrapping Bumblebee in her arms.

"But..."

"No Bumblebee!, Your not bad and you didn't do anything wrong" Arcee told Bumblebee.

"Mama you not gonna leave rigt?" Bumblebee squeaked.

"No Bee I'm not going to leave you" Arcee cooed lying back down.

"Promise?" Bumblebee chirped.

"Promise" Arcee smiled.

"Ok now recharge" Arcee cooed placing Bumblebee to her side.

"Ok..." Bumblebee yawned curling into a tight purring ball.

Hour and ahalf later

*THERE'S NO WAY FOR YOU TO BRING BACK OPTIMUS DESTROYING THAT RELIC WOULD BE YOUR ONLY UOPE BUT DESTROY IT AND YOU WILL BE LEFT IN THE LURCH, AS YOU CAN SEE YOU'RE JUST GETTING THE TASTE OF IT!* A dark voice echoed in Bumblebee's helm.

"Dad!" Bumblebee called.

"Wha?" Bumblebee sat up looking at the recharging femme beside him.

*HERE SPARKLING WANT YOUR DADDY BACK* A dark giant evil mech said from thr doorway.

Bumblebee whmpered seeing the mech then slowly and quietly climbed over Arcee and followed the mech into the main room.

* THAT'S A GOOD SPARKLING, NOW IN ORDER FOR YOUR DADDY TO COME BACK TO LIFE HIS SPARK WOULD BE THE KEY TO REVIVING HIM* The mech spoke.

"Uncle Megatron has it" Bumblebee growled.

*THE COORDINATES AND HERES THE BRIDGE FOR YOU TO GET ON THE SHIP AND RETRIVE THE PRIMES SPARK*

Bumblebee clicked walking towards the bridge ready to find Optimus's spark.

*YOU WALK THROUGH THAT BRIDGE YOUR NOT COMMING BACK* The evil mech warned as he dissapeared.

"Yes I will n with dads spark" Bumblebee said determined and marched straight throug. the bridge.

Nemesis

"Stupid bad bot put me on the ship when everybody recharging" Bumblebee clicked to himself as he toddled through the halls of the Nemesis.

As Bumblebee continued to toddle down the halls he noticed he was getting quite tiny, remembering he was able to see what was in the doors before.

Bumblebee squeaked he felt his spark warm up as he got closer and closer to the corner of the hall.

"Uh ooh" Bumblebee whirred quietly peeking around the corner to see two decepticon drones guarding the door Bumblebee's spark was pulling at, Bumblebee looked around for something to throw at or distract the cons without drawing attention to himself.

"You two lord Megatron is holding a meeting, Move!" Barricade ordered walking up to the two and continued towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee squeaked and started to panick and quickly hid beside a wall that was sticking out.

"Did one of you just squeak... get yourselves checked out after the meeting" Barricade told the two as they passed down the hall rounding a corner.

"Yay!" Bumblebee chirped runnning to the the room with shelves and of course Optimus's spark was kept in a box ontop of the highest shelf.

"Flying would be helpful right now..." Bumblebee sighed climbing the first shelf.

Base

"Wheeljack did you just openthe bridge?" Ratchet asked walking into the mechs room.

"No... why?..." Wheeljack yawned getting out of his berth.

"Well I could have sworn I heard the bridge" Ratchet said scrstching his helm.

"Yeah I heard it to" Bulkhead said to the medic and wrecker.

"Bumblebee!" All three mechs shouted running into Arcee's room.

"Arcee where's Bee!" Bulkhead panicked.

"What!" Arcee jumped off her berth noticing Bumblebee was gone.

"Scrap!" Arcee followed the three mechs to the main room as they all jumped over to the bridge controls.

"THE..."

"NEMESIS CREW ALERT ALERT AUTOBOT INTRUDER ALERT!" A con called over the ship COM.

"Oof ow!" Bumblebee whinpered as he fell back down the shelves with the spark, Bumblebee couldn't pry it opened there he knew he was caught so he jumped out the door where a million cons were standing they turned and chased Bumblebee as he headed down the hall he came from.

"That sparkling has the spark to come onto my ship and take my trophy well he will not live for that day!" Megatron shouted pushing his drones out of the way.

Arcee jumped out of the bridge and turned the corner to see Bumblebee being chased by Megatron and drones.

"Shit!" Arcee charged at them grabbing Bumblebee tripping te cons as she slid under them.

"Get them!" Megatron roared as he was hit hard into the wall as every other con was destroyed by the two wreckers.

"Bulkhead Wheeljack Come on!" Ratchet caaled waving them in the bridge.

"Nooo!" Megatron screeched as the bridge closed.

Base

"Bumblebee you crazy little mech what the hell were you thinkng going on the Nemesis all alone like that that's suicide!" Arcee scolded Bumblebee holding him by his doorwings.

"Look how small he's gotten..." Wheeljack whispered to Bulkhead.

"Literally almost the size of a sparkling" Bulkhead whispered back.

"Got dads spark..." Bumblebee squeaked holding out the box.

"Bumblebee!...Bulkhead Wheeljack go get Optimus..." Ratchet said calmly taking the box.

"Ok..." both wreckers left down the hallway as Ratchet examined Bumblebee's tiny frame.

"I don't believe this..." Ratchet said looking at his scans of Bee.

"What?" Arcee asked holding Bumblebee.

"The effect of the relic has worsened if Bee gets any littler he will literally be back to a sparkling" Ratchet said as Bulkhead and Wheeljack layed Optimus on the medical berth.

"Dad!" Bunblebee cried seeing the lifeless shell.

"Shh... it's ok..." Arcee soothed placing a gentle servo on Bumblebee's helm.

"Down!" Bumblebee squirmed slipping out of Arcee's arms and running over to the medical berth where Ratchet was just placing Optimus's spark in his chamber.

"There..." Ratchet said backing away from the berth.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Wheeljack asked staring at prime.

"The rewlic" Bumblebee clicked climbing up on the medical lab counter where the relic was.

"The relic has nothing to do with Optimus Bee keep away from it or you will become a sparkling" Ratchet warned looking over at Bumblebee.

"No, evil bot said destroying relwic would bring dad back, n that what I'm gonna do!" Bumblebee beeped taking the blowtorch and using it to melt the relic.

"Bumblebee no!" All the bots called as the flames took over as a blinding light came in the room.

"Bumblebee..." Arcee waved tge smoke out of her way as melted liquid from the relic dripped on the floor.

"Ma?" a squeaky beep came.

"Bee!" Arcee squealed grabing Bumblebee and squeezing the tiny sparkling with a giant hug.

"He's back to a sparkling huh... wonder how this is going to go..." Ratchet sighed.

"Happy mother with sparkling haven't seen that in a long time" Wheeljack said to Bulkhead.

"Oh just when we think we're going to lose you you grab te blowtorch" Arcee cried happy tears hugging Bumblebee's tiny frame.

"May I have a turn" a kind gentle familiar baratone voice came from behind all of them.

"DA DA!" Bumblebee squealed and vibrated with joy and excitment jumping out of Arcee's arms and into the primes.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus squealed himself as he hugged his sparkling tightly never wanting to let go.

"Da!" Bumblebee cried snuggling himself tightly into Optimus's chest recieving the warmth he missed from the battle torn spark.

"OPTIMUS!" The entire team squealed with joy hugging the healthy prime.

"We missed you sooo much!" Bulkhead smiled to Optimus.

"Bulkhead I missed you all dearly" Optimus smiled overjoyed to be with his team.

"Well sorry to break the happy reunion but now you got your one mech army back I'm gonna take to the stars again" Wheeljack said walking to the door.

"Come back anytime please" Optimus said to Wheeljack.

"I will do" Wheeljack said as he left the place.

"You are completly up to health not a single flaw" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"That's great!, best news ever!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Bulkhead that's very kind, you should say goodbye to Wheeljack though" Optimus smiled.

"Ok I'll be right back" Bulkhead said transforming driving out.

"So everthings back to normal" Arcee sighed happily.

"Da da!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Well except for little Bee here..." Arcee sighed.

"Arcee you are an excelent mother you cannot protect them from everything..." Optimus smiled putting a servo on Arcee's shoulder.

"Guess I'm back to being the sister..." Arcee smiled at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee loved you as a mother and loved you as a sister/mother either way he still loves you" Optimus told Arcee.

"Well guess we better bring out the old sparkling stuff" Ratchet chuckled giving Bumblebee a poke.

"How did he return to this state anyway?" Optimus asked.

"Uuuh... he was..." Arcee stuttered.

"He was playing with my chemicals and poof ended up like this" Ratchet explained

"Oh so back to a sparkling are you ya huh little one?, but I don't mind, as long as I still have my son" Optimus cooed to Bumblebee.

"Dada wove youw much!" Bumblebee squeaked trying to hug Optimus's chest.

"I forget how to take care of a sparkling it's been so long" Arcee said.

"I'm a little rusty to Arcee" Optimus chuckled.

"Yep..." Ratchet agreed.

"I'm afraid we all are" Bulkhead said walking up to the three.

"Famiwy back, wove me famiwy!" Bumblebee chirped.

"And our family loves Bee" All of the bots cooed to Bumblebee giving warm smiles then a giant group hug.

**Yay done this story now onto the new one!, Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing being very supportive, I hope you enjoyed it the continuation story is A sparkling adventure, the new one I'm going to put up will be the next after that The sparkling adventures never end, Thank you soooooo much! XD**


End file.
